Masquerade
by Ilma
Summary: The story takes place in the early twenties. Jack and Rose have been married since meeting each other on the Titanic and everything would be fine, if it wasn't for something gloomy happening in their past...Once more please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story. **

**To everyone: I promise to update it regularly though it might take some time (especially after August), so be kind and have patience with me :-).**

**And now I wish you a happy reading :-)**

**All comments and reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>The day was shining brightly as the wind blew softly through the old man's hair. He had been strolling around being followed his ever faithful valet George, who wasn't much younger than his boss, but sadly for him in much poorer health.<p>

In short he had trouble following him.

"Sir…Sir…," George kept pounding behind. "Please a little slower," he added in a whisper.

It knew he wasn't supposed to criticize his actions.

After what seemed like an eternity he came to stop in front of a little store that appeared to be selling all kinds of small presents, things as kind of they were called kitsch.

You could see it, just by looking through the window.

"I still need something for that stupid jerk of Mr. Winter and his wife."

_What a waste of money and time_ – George thought.

Mr. Winter was a high respected figure in society and a long business partner.

George shook his head over this comment as it told him what his boss really thought of Mr. Winter and his wife – apparently not much.

And when meeting they are all like – kiss left, kiss right – while in reality they hated each other. The whole society they lived in was like this. Most of it at least, some minor real affection was shown, but apart from that it was all about who's got more ability to feign.

As they were stepping inside, a rush of hot air was raging through.

No wonder with all these dust catchers everywhere around.

"I think we better leave again, Sir," George whispered.

But he only received a cold stare, telling him to shut up.

"Look these are nice," he instead spoke up coming to stand in front of what seemed to be porcelains figures.

_Like I thought nothing but kitsch…nothing of value…_

Reluctantly George was standing around, not daring to do anything. He knew what was expected of a good butler.

"Would you like to buy something of these, Sir?" a man was finally appearing behind them.

Thank god, I really thought we had to spend the night here.

They're obviously not very interested in selling anything here.

But his chief just smiled up at the man.

"Yes, in fact I'm looking for a gift," he spoke up. "I think that this here…," he held up a figure of a dame in rococo style "…might be something of interest for my friends."

The other one nodded.

"Sure would you like to purchase it?"

George hoped, that he would say yes and that they could finally leave this place.

Should he remind him that they were supposed to have dinner with his son and daughter-in-law shortly?

No, it wasn't his to disapprove.

"Yes, I'm getting it."

Finally, they had spent here enough time already.

George's feet were beginning to hurt, but dared not sit down on the chair that he noticed was standing a few feet away.

What would his boss think?

"Fine, I'm going to wrap it up for you," the shop-assistant said taking the porcelain figure away from him.

"I'll be back in a minute," he excused himself moving into the room backwards again.

While they were waiting George wanted nothing more, but to sit down.

"We'll be going soon," his boss told him his eyes wondering around the room.

_You won't find anything interesting here_ – George wanted to tell him, but kept his mouth shut.

Finally his eyes came to rest on the drawing of a beautiful woman and he gasped instantly drawing closer.

It was lying on a desk and was obviously not supposed to be here. It was somehow exquisite work, he had to admit and it didn't fit very well beneath all these other lousy possessions.

But what really shocked him was the woman in the picture.

Her face, eyes, her whole appearance couldn't be misleading him.

There was no mistaking that it was her.

"Sir, what is it?" George asked seeing his wondering and yet hurt eyes.

Hurt about what?

"Nothing, I just…"

"I'm finished," announced the man working here.

George sighed in relieve.

"Fine, I'm how much I'm going have to pay?"

"Twenty dollars…"

_That's just as much for that idiot._

The man didn't bother to count the money.

"Would it be alright if I asked you a question?"

The man nodded.

"Of course, anything you want, Sir."

"You've got a very beautiful drawing here and I just wondered, if it would be saleable too?"

"No, I'm sorry," came the answer with a heavy shaking of his head.

"I see…well…maybe you could at least tell me the name of the artist and who the gorgeous woman in the picture is."

"I suppose I can do that. So the artist is me and the woman in the picture is my wife."

"So your wife…"

Was there a hint of sarcasm, of something – _let's see about this, I don't believe you_ – in his voice?

He shook it away.

Why would he doubt his words?

"Yes, my wife," he repeated more sternly.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

"It's Jack Dawson," he said now even more wondering about this strange man.

"Now Mr. Dawson I must say that I don't know anything about art, never have had much interest in it, but I'm quite able to notice, when someone's got talent and you surely do."

"Why, thank you Sir," Jack spoke up.

"I understand that you won't sell this picture…but you see my wife she's really…well you know," he stammered knowing how to flatter people.

Jack still understood.

"Of course I know, Sir. I suppose that it won't hurt anyone, if you give it to her," Jack told him not caring to ask for a name. "But tell her to keep a special eye on it. You know Rose is the best thing that ever happened to me," he added in low and still sound voice.

Rose, yes, he had already known her name, but now it had been confirmed.

George was more than happy, when they finally headed home.

…

Dinner was supposed to be a quiet, boring affair, like everything else in this household. However, today something was different.

"I want to speak with you, son."

George noticed the demanding tone in his voice and felt a bit sorry for the boy, a boy of more than forty years.

It was so ridiculous, but again he wasn't the one to condemn.

"I'm coming, Sir."

There was the sound of the closing door and one of the other servants, a young girl, couldn't help but of eavesdropped.

George shook his head about this dreadful behaviour, but of course he planned to ask her all about it later on.

"You lied to me," the father hissed.

The girl could see the shaking of a head through the keyhole.

"I thought she was dead. You told me that she died on that ship."

His son looked at him still totally confused.

"Who?"

"If I remember correctly her name was Rose Dewitt Bukater."

There was a gasping sound from the son.

"But she_ is_ dead."

"And what's this?" his father threw the drawing in front of him his voice telling everyone just how angry he was.

"Where did you get this, Sir?"

There was no mistaking, it really was Rose.

"I purchased it, from a young man, who told me that she was his wife, said his name was Jack Dawson."

There was an angry grumble again, this time from the son.

"I hope you've got an explanation for this son and for you I hope that it's a good one," he looked him deeply in the eyes. "But for now our wives are waiting for us," he added indicating for his son to follow him outside.

_I really thought that he perished with that doomed ship and with her._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Millicent and Lavinia were sitting alone at the breakfast table, both wondering what was going on.

George had been summoned up to get Cal into his father's office.

Nathan was impatiently tripping around on his feet, while waiting for his son.

When Cal finally showed up, he was only given a cold stare.

"Sit down," Nathan commented.

_He's seeing him in his office, as if he would be some business partner not his son_ – George thought.

"Care to have something to drink, Sir?" he asked the elder Mr. Hockley.

"No, we've something to discuss in private and I expect to be left alone especially by that girl Anne, who's constantly spying at the door."

George's eyes grew wide for a moment.

"Yes, you may inform her that I know and now leave us alone."

George bowed and excused himself.

"Now to you, my son," Nathan said sitting down in front of his desk. "I'm listening."

Cal gulped.

He was always nervous in front of his father. Nathan was always treating him like a little child, even belittling him in front of others, when he felt like it and his mother, Millicent, daren't to say anything against it.

"You're talking about this drawing?" Cal asked trying to buy time.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. But since you're obviously too narrow-minded to understand…"

There it was again.

"…I'm repeating it for you in a simpler way, for even_ you_ to comprehend," he spoke up stretching out the word _you_.

"I want to know why you told me that she deceased, when in reality she isn't," Nathan added.

"Well…yes…you see…," Cal stammered the words coming in a rush.

"Please try to speak in normal sentences that should be possible even for you."

Cal signed, but didn't show that he was hurt.

"Now, what's with this? I'm waiting."

"I really believed that she was dead. I saw her last, when she was running away from…," Cal began instantly stopping, wishing that he could take his last words back.

"Why would she be running away from you?" Nathan wondered sarcasm and contempt for his son being clearly in his voice.

"Because….because…"

"Stop mumbling around and tell me in a decent way!" Nathan hissed at him standing up hovering over him making Cal shrank down.

"I…you see…she met this…this guy…"

"Which guy?" Nathan was furious.

"Could his name be Jack Dawson?" he guessed himself, when Cal didn't answer right away.

"Yes," he nodded slightly.

He was far too afraid now of his father, than to be angry at Jack.

"Let me guess, she put up with him and left you. Isn't that right?"

Cal nodded.

"I asked you something!" Nathan shouted.

"Yes, yes…Sir…she did. He was from third class and they…" Cal stammered expecting to be screamed at again, but instead he received a laugh.

"So your fiancée started an affair with someone from third class, after knowing this person for what – four days and she obviously even married him, while you did what exactly?"

"I tried to break it up, but…"

There was another laugh from Nathan.

"You weren't able to get your fiancée away from some poor third class boy?" he laughed over his son's seeming inability to control Rose.

Cal looked away slightly not knowing what to do.

"What should I've done?"

He didn't received an answer, he father was just staring at him once more.

"But I'm married now, father. So where's the problem?" Cal asked him wondering.

"Where the problem is? You really want to know? The problem is that you're nothing, but an idiot not worth to be my son, who isn't even capable of watching over his own fiancée. How should someone like you ever be able to take over my company?" he wanted to know in a serious tone of voice though it wasn't a question.

"Sir, I…"

"Enough of this now, I've some business to do. I expect you to be here in two hours again and then we'll discuss this further and now go."

Reluctantly Cal stood up; hurt once more that his father wouldn't let him take part in this meeting, that he didn't have any faith in him.

…

Rose was preparing something to eat for them, when she heard Jack opening the door.

"Hello, my dear," she greeted him her hands still dirty, from just making bread and with a spoon in her hand.

"You're looking like the perfect housewife, you know that, my love?" he asked coming up to her and spinning her around.

"Jack, you're getting all dirty," she laughed.

"I don't care, all I care about it you," he said kissing her on her lips.

They continued with this, before Rose wiggled out of his grip and announced that she needed to finish with dinner.

"How was your day?" Jack came up behind her starting to kiss her neck.

"Jack…stop…I need to…," but she smiled, when she did so.

"And how was it?"

"Well, great…," she lied, but her voice didn't sound happy.

Jack turned her around looking her deeply in her eye, wiping away a little tear on her face.

"I'm sorry…I…"

"Rose, we all knew that it wouldn't be easy, but it's been over ten years now and…," he stopped regretting his words, when he saw her eyes turn dark.

"And what if it's been over ten years? I should just put it behind me? Is that what you think?" her voice was a mixture of sadness, hurt and confusion.

Jack instantly moved up to her taking her in his arms.

Rose gladly snuggled up to him, her body being now limp against his.

"I'm…I…," she started sobbing again.

"Ssh it's alright, Rose. I didn't mean to say that you should forget anything," he whispered into her ear stroking her hair. "I knew that it wouldn't be easy for you..."

Jack had wanted to tell Rose about this strange customer, who had been here today, but now he felt that it wasn't this important.

However, this feeling would soon change.


	3. Chapter 3

Cal and Lavinia had been married only six month after the sinking. There were some people whispering about this, how Cal could've forgotten so soon about his beloved fiancée Rose Dewitt Bukater. In reality though everyone in this society knew that marriages were about money and not about love…

But what would society be without gossip?

Lavinia was the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Bethany, Mrs. Bethany being an old friend of Cal's mother, Millicent. Lavinia was barely a year older than Rose, when she and Cal were forced to marry.

She had been a beautiful young girl with dark black hair, who owed her uncommon name to the fact that her mother, Elizabeth, had been reading a book about the Trojans and the first romans during her pregnancy. She instantly had fallen in love with the name Lavinia, wife of the Trojan Aeneas.

Lavinia had been brought up to do anything her parents told her and had said nothing against the marriage, even though she had known Cal even less then Rose did.

Still however, gossip had spread.

It couldn't be that they had only just met, people had been saying sub rosa, coming to the point, where Lavinia was told to be pregnant.

Of course she hadn't been and as it turned soon out wouldn't become for the next two, five, ten years.

Cal and Lavinia still didn't have any children.

His father kept pressuring him, at one time even suggesting a divorce.

As much however, as Cal detested his father and this marriage, he had refused. Something had told him that Lavinia would be supportive and even could be a good wife and that…yes that to tell the truth he himself was the one, who was guilty for the marriage not working.

When Lavinia had occasionally been reported by some lovely_ friend_ of Nathan's suggestion and Cal's answer, she had been thankful about his answer and hoped that now things would change, but nothing did.

Nathan had snorted, but afterwards kept quiet. Of course he was still reminding both Cal and even more Lavinia of the fact that they needed children, that the company needed an heir.

Not that Lavinia was still her virgin, but her intimate times with Cal were few and far between.

Being a good and obedient wife, she didn't complain and instead did what her mother had told her, buying clothes and nice underwear, making their home comfortable for her husband. But of course that didn't stop Cal from finding pleasure elsewhere.

He knew himself that he was being unfair to her and tried to make it up to her by buying her even more clothes and jewellery. Lavinia smiled, thanked him and forgave him, but in private, when being alone she was still shedding tears.

Cal must've known this, but he wasn't about to stop his behaviour.

Millicent on the other hand eyed Lavinia suspiciously. She noticed her crying and sobbing silently in her room, but instead of taking her in her arms and soothing her she would just give her a reproachful look.

"Now, don't cry, my dear. Other wives having been going through this since ages," she would her with a judgemental tone.

Lavinia didn't understand anything of this.

It hadn't been her wish to marry Cal or to become part of this family. She had only done what was expected of her and now she was treated like an enemy.

Her mother and her mother-in-law were best friends. Didn't this mean anything?

Shouldn't Millicent support her instead of putting stones in her way?

Every time one of the younger ladies in high society had gotten pregnant or become a mother again, Lavinia had instantly felt the urge to have a baby herself, but she wasn't stupid and knew that this would never happen, if Cal didn't touch her.

The talking around her about all the people speaking like – _when will Mrs. Hockley be getting an heir _– up to – _it's no wonder that he's straying around_ - and other expressions hurt.

They hurt even more, because Lavinia got to hear them through the friend of a friend of a friend. No one even had the guts to tell her personally.

"You know, my dear, I don't think like this," everyone would say instead.

Responsible were only the others.

She had heard of course from other's that some woman were just sleeping with other men, afterwards passing their babies as those of their husband, but Lavinia was far too afraid to do this.

She kept telling herself that she was a lucky woman, having found Cal. He wasn't actually cruel towards her, not hitting her or doing other horrible things that she had been told of by other woman her age. He was even more or less romantically, buying her nice gifts and everything. But something was missing.

Lavinia knew that he didn't love her.

Her mother-in-law was staring at her disapprovingly. Lavinia knew what she wanted to tell her – _I've a least been able to make my husband give me a child. You're not even capable of attracting him in that way._

Lavinia forced a smile to the whole thing, acting like everything was alright.

"I'm so happy with Cal," she would tell everyone, when being asked.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was boring, even for this store, were normally next to nothing happened anyway. This wouldn't have been much of a problem for Jack, if it hadn't given him the time to think about something that he hadn't ever wanted to remember.

Rose and he had taken no time in getting married, practically doing so after having solid ground again under their feet. They had moved to California, drinking cheap bear, driving the roller coaster, doing everything else that they had talked about.

Jack smiled at the memory.

But now Rose was so depressed and he didn't know how to help her. They had finally decided to go back to New York. Rose had insisted that she never wanted to see that hideous, horrible place called Santa Monica again. For her it only held cruel remembrances.

Whenever Jack tried to remind her of the good times they spent there, mostly good times as he said, she would give him a cold look.

Jack wanted to help her more anything else. Rose was the only person that he had ever really opened up to after his parent's death. Jack had been shutting everyone out since then. Fabrizio, who had sadly died on the Titanic, must've known about his true feelings, even though Jack had always just joked around.

With Rose, however, it was different. From the beginning both seemed to have sensed that they shared a special bond. Rose always knew despite his laughing mood how he really felt.

_You're my life_ – he would tell her and Rose would smile and say – _same here_.

Jack sighed heavily, when he thought about Rose's state. In had believed that with time Rose would heal, but it seemed that with every increasing year her depression only got worse.

Finally after much endorsement, which included being separated once more by that awful war for another year and a half Jack had managed to convince Rose to consider a real change.

Since California seemingly held only bad memories for her, Jack persuaded her that they moved to some other town.

They had specifically chosen New York, it had been a coincidence, when Jack had one day opened the newspaper and read about the job in the store in was now working in. It wasn't the best work of all and mostly boring, but Jack enjoyed it, because it distracted him at least a little bit of his sorrow. Of course Jack would never show his true feelings in front of Rose; she had herself enough to worry about.

Rose herself had found a job as a part time waitress in a little café near a touristic centrum. Jack knew that she wasn't happy with this job. For a high educated woman like her being a waitress could only mean, being turned off. Sure Rose did the best to the situation and smiled at every customer, even being the most popular waitress in this café, but when being alone with Jack she would tell him how she wanted to do something else.

It was so sad. They had spent such a cheerful time in Santa Monica, but now Rose couldn't even hear the mention of it without breaking down into tears.

Mrs. Lewis, the owner of the shop, was doing something for the accounting department in the back. She was a nice elder old lady, who had built up this store with her deceased husband. The shop had in fact started as a pawn office, but through the years more and more people hadn't bought back their forfeited things. They had obtained more pieces, finally having enough for their own shop.

Mrs. Lewis knew what people were whispering about her store, but she didn't care. As long as the business was going smoothly they may say whatever they wanted.

Jack was about to ask her, if he could make an early break, when he noticed the door opening.

At last there was some customer.

Jack had completely forgotten about the old man, whom he had given his drawing of Rose yesterday, when the same one suddenly stood in front of him.

Nathan eyed him suspiciously, while Jack had no idea why and was only confused.

"Welcome back, Sir…," Jack started walking up to him, but stopped dead in his tracks, when Nathan stepped aside and the person behind him came into view.

Nathan couldn't help but smile seeing Jack's shocked face.

_My son has surely given him a hard time._

"Mr. Dawson I believe that you know my son, Caledon?" he spoke up.

Jack swallowed hard.

Through his astonishment he at least managed to nod his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Cal smirked moving forward.

Finally after all these years of thinking that Jack Dawson was dead the time had come for revenge. His father would surely want him to put the man, who had humiliated him like this, into place.

Cal looked Jack up and down.

_He hasn't changed much._

_Still the same old, worn-out clothes…slaggy figure…_

Whatever did Rose see in him?

Nathan watched his son stepping in front of Jack. He knew what he intended.

Cal had never forgotten anything.

The image of Rose in Jack's arms flashed up before his eyes. Cal was aware that his father was standing beside them, but he didn't care.

"Surprised you see me again, Dawson?" Cal spoke up restraining himself.

Jack noticed how well dressed both of them were, especially Cal. Their clothes were far too expensive for this part of town. Moreover Jack now wondered even more why Nathan had come up here yesterday, since he knew that he was Cal's father.

Jack didn't answer, but simply continued to stare at Cal.

"Have you lost your voice, Dawson?"

From his tone it was clear that he hadn't changed at all.

Jack started to wonder about the elder Hockley's opinion in this.

_Most of course just like those of his son._

Cal kept staring at him with a mixture of hatred and disgust.

"Do you want to buy something, Mr. Hockley?" Jack moved closer into the direction of Cal looking him deeply in the eye indicating that he wasn't fear him.

"In this shop…you must be joking, Dawson…," he laughed slightly turning his head to his father expecting to see a smile on his face as well.

However, Nathan's expression remained unreadable.

The old man simply glared at both of them.

Cal tried it again, but stopped once more, when his father didn't respond.

"I'm not either you're a customer or you've to leave," Jack said in a voice that left no room for consideration.

For a moment Cal was really taken aback.

The poor Jack, the gutter rat from the Titanic, who had stolen his most precious fiancée from him, had the guts to give him what sounded like an ultimatum.

"I don't think that your boss would like how you're treating the customers here. Whatever would you do, if I tell him?" Cal sneered at him having found his voice again.

He expected Jack to beg him forgiveness, but what he really totally surprised him.

"It's _her_…Mr. Hockley and sure you can tell her anything, if you want. I can get her for you," Jack told him.

Nathan, who moved a little bit away from them looking around at all the things, instantly came back, when he heard the heated argument between them.

Now this Mr. Dawson surely didn't seem like someone, who feared Cal. He was a bit confused.

What he had been told by from Cal had sounded so…like Mr. Dawson would be one of the most underprivileged persons of all.

'_He was from third class….'_

'_You should've seen him…his clothes…'_ Cal had laughed the whole time.

Nathan looked at Jack, surely his clothes weren't the best, but they were far from being dirty or tattered.

Cal was completely stunned, but wasn't about to let Jack have that triumph.

Of course he wanted to see her. He would tell her truth about her employee.

"Yes, I intend to…," he started but was cut in by his father.

"Now, I don't think this is necessary," Nathan stepped in.

Both Jack and Cal looked at him wondering.

Jack thought that he noted a hint of sadness in Cal's eyes.

They didn't seem to have a very close relationship with each other to say the least.

"Remember we're not here for that, Cal," Nathan spoke up again.

Jack turned to watch Cal's reaction.

"Of course, Sir…," Cal said his voice low.

_He's calling his father, Sir?_

Sure Jack had heard of that in the higher classes, but he had thought that it would've stop at least after the last war.

"Mr. Dawson, we didn't want to disturb you. You see I told my son of the drawing you gave me. I'm sure you understand that I needed to know the truth," Nathan said actually in very nice tone.

"Yes, I do," Jack not knowing what else to say.

Jack had started to feel a little bit uncomfortable in front of the elder Mr. Hockley. It was easy to talk to Cal like he normally did, like they would shout at each other, call each other names…probably even hit each other…it was…unproblematic…but with Nathan standing aside, it became much more difficult.

"I was taken aback, Mr. Dawson, when I heard what happened on the Titanic. You know, Rose was always like an own daughter to my wife and me," he said.

Cal couldn't help, but think of Lavinia for a moment.

It was true in his parent's eyes she never made it up to the angelic flawless Rose.

_But she wasn't the one, who betrayed me._

"Mr. Hockley, honestly I don't quite understand why you're here," Jack spoke up. "Rose and I are married now, so if you're to…"

"Oh no, no, Mr. Dawson, you're misjudging my motives. I was just curious, I guess and had to see the one again, who had…," he started but stopped, when he thought about what he was to say.

Jack looked at him trying to read his mind, but decided that it most likely wasn't that important.

_Rose would surely not want me to start into any quarrel with them._

_Hopefully they'll leave now._

Cal hadn't a spoken a word since his father had stepped in.

_He isn't used to talk freely, when his father is around_ – Jack thought.

"I somehow hoped to see Rose again," Nathan added.

It was a lie or to say at least only half of the truth and Jack understood this immediately.

"Well, she isn't here," Jack simply stated.

Rose was working again although Jack had told her that she should take it easy.

'_If, I don't work, I'll just think that whole day of…'_

Jack had nodded his head.

He would say yes to everything that helped her ease her pain…almost.

Cal was stunned at how Jack talked to his father. He made it sound like he would be some of his own class.

He found that behaviour quite scandalous.

Instantly Cal began to turn his nose around again, indicating how he smelled the dust.

Jack however, pretended not to notice.

He had spoken to Rose once more in the morning, trying to get her to open up to him, but all she had done was to change the topic.

_And just a few days ago she shouted at me, accusing me of having forgotten…_

"I'm surprised, Dawson, now you let your wife work? Don't you know that women like Rose aren't supposed to do such things?" he smirked.

Jack was about to say something in return, but remembered Nathan.

The elder Mr. Hockley didn't need to hear their argument.

"Rose is doing what she wants," Jack said calmly.

Cal couldn't believe it.

He wanted to drive Jack out of his composed state to make him hit him in front of his father. He should see just what kind of a man Jack Dawson really was.

"Really, Dawson…? Couldn't it be that she needs to work, because you aren't able to provide for her…in…the way she used to be being cared for?" he laughed again.

Surely that would make Jack angry.

"Rose doesn't need anyone for that. She is quite able to provide for herself," Jack stated his voice how a little higher and more impatient, but still serene.

"Dawson, you're…"

"Cal, now stop it," Nathan put up a hand. "Mr. Dawson, it was nice to meet you again," he said handing out his hand for him.

Cal's eyes grew wide.

His father was holding out the hand for Jack Dawson?

He glared at Jack, while the latter shook Nathan's hand.

"I hope, I can keep the picture of your wife, Mr. Dawson?"

"Yes, sure why not," Jack stated somehow abstinently.

He was watching Cal now, who looked like he was about to burst.

"I meant what I said, Mr. Dawson. I would really love to see Rose again. You can both come of course."

Jack turned his attention back to Nathan.

"I'm not interested," Jack immediately spoke up.

'_Why don't you come for dinner tonight…to amuse our society with your heroine tale…?'_

"Mr. Dawson, I didn't intend to anger you."

Of course he knew nothing.

Cal surely hadn't told him everything.

"I understand yes…but I can't decide this alone," he said.

"My father invited you, Dawson. That's supposed to be a honour," Cal spoke up.

_How dare he talk to his father like that!_

Instead of being happy about his son's comment, Nathan only shot him a look.

"Now, Cal, what did I tell you about raising your voice?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," he voice was low and sad.

_Dam you Dawson, that's only your fault._

"At least tell your wife, Mr. Dawson and if you two should change your mind, you can always call me. Here that's my number."

Jack took the card from him putting it away on the desk.

Finally they made it outside making Jack sigh in relief.

Should he really tell Rose?

She had enough problems to worry about already.

"I thought you told me that he was poor?" Nathan stated once they were alone.

"He was supposed to be," Cal answered his voice angry.

Yes, true what had happened since back then, to make Jack suddenly…be so…outspoken?

The talk stopped at this and they continued to drive home in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's feet were starting to hurt and her mind was somewhere else. She knew that she needed to face the truth. Jack always tried to make her feel better and she was just shoving him away. Rose realized that she was being unfair.

_Jack is your husband._

_You shouldn't shut him out._

"Miss…Miss…"

There it was again.

I'm a Mrs….Rose wanted to scream at this person, but instead she smiled like she had been told to do.

_Just why did everyone have to come here?_

Was this the only café in town?

"Yes, Sir?" she grinned.

'_Whatever they do or tell you, remember to be nice. That way you'll get more tips. The customer is the king, never forget that.'_

"What can I bring you?"

The man stared at her breasts and Rose immediately moved her dress up.

"Mmmh…what can the lady get us, Joey?" he asked his friend, but continued to stare at Rose.

"Maybe, you could make a suggestion, Miss?" the one called Joey spoke up.

Rose swallowed.

She was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

Rose could tell that these two weren't interesting into food at all. They were only here, because of her.

"We've got a very good chocolate cake," she told them hoping they wouldn't notice her worried state.

"Do we want a cake?" he looked at his friend.

"No, Miss…really don't you have something else?"

"Do we look like people who ate cake, Bob?"

"No…," the other laughed.

Rose wanted to get out of this and move the menu in front of them.

"Maybe you'd like to take a look in our carte du jour," she said her voice like that of a real lady again.

Her mother would've been pleased.

"Oh ho…carte du jour…sounds like we're in the wrong restaurant, Bob…."

Rose's eyes went down to the floor, before managed to look at him again.

"I'll be back to take your orders later on, Sirs," she said trying to move away.

She didn't get very far instantly feeling the pain from this Bob's hard grip on her wrist.

"We're not finished here, darling," he glared at her, but it was more a stare of lust than of anger.

Rose was too shocked to say anything for a few more seconds.

"Sir…I've to serve the other customers too…," she started trying to wriggle out of his harsh grip, but of course wasn't successful at all.

_What do I tell Jack?_

_He's bound to notice._

"My dear you're supplying us now," he said not at all impressed.

Rose looked around trying to think of someone, who would be able to help her.

But everyone was just busy moving around.

"Come on, dear, smile a little beat…you'll get more tip than…"

_I don't care about anything from you!_

He was drawing her further to him almost making her sit on his lap. Rose somehow managed to stay up, but now she had enough.

_Who did these guys think they are treating her like they did?_

"Oh, so angry, my dear," he smiled looking her with lust in his eyes.

Before he really got her to him completely Rose put her right feet up and kicked him in his shin.

He cried out immediately loosening his grip on her. Rose didn't waste any time in removing her hand.

Rose smiled proudly at them.

However, her state quickly changed again, when she heard a voice behind her.

"What do you think you're doing here, Rose?"

Oh no her boss.

How she hated him calling her _Rose_. It was so disrespectful. But she needed this job or at least she had convinced herself that she did.

He glared at her.

He must've noted.

_Surely he isn't pleased._

"I'm sorry gentlemen. My name is Mr. Emerson, of course I apologize for the dreadful behaviour of my member of staff…," he told them "…or should I say former employee?" he added looking at Rose.

The two of them only laughed at her misery.

"But they were…," she started shrinking down at his stare.

He clearly didn't want to hear it.

"Now, Rose, what did I tell you about being nice to customers? I guess you haven't learnt my instructions clear enough," he spoke up belittling her.

Rose look away slightly feeling the tears coming up again…

How was she supposed to tell this Jack?

Rose managed to hold back the tears; surprisingly for herself her voice was even stern and soundly, when she answered him.

"It's _Mrs. Dawson_ for you, Mr. Emerson," she spoke up her voice like that of a high society lady again.

Mr. Emerson was stunned.

He had never seen her like that.

Rose took no time into removing her apron and throwing it on the floor.

"Here..," she shouted earning a gasp from almost the whole restaurant, before practically running out of the café.

"What are you staring at? Now, get back to work," Mr. Emerson hissed at them.

When Rose was finally out she immediately remembered Jack and her happiness were crashed.

What reason should she give him for losing her job?

If she told him the truth he would most like go up to Mr. Emerson at the least and most likely would also try to find the other two.

But, if she didn't…no, not, if she didn't, she would tell him…she needed to…

"I can't keep any secret from him," she told herself out aloud not caring how people on the streets were staring at her.

_Let them stare_ – that's what Jack would say.

Rose hadn't noticed that she was being followed until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, give money…Miss…," she could make out a voice behind her.

Normally Rose would've surely given her a penny, but today she just wanted to be left alone.

"I'm sorry, but I don't ha…," she began turning around stopping in her tracks, when she recognized the identity of the person in front of her.

"Oh my god, it's you," Rose heard a loud gasp.

Now that couldn't be.

Wasn't this day already bad enough?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and everything.**

**They always keep me going.**

* * *

><p>Rose felt the dirty hands on her, eyes wide open burning into her. Normally she would've screamed, if some beggar would've comeup that close to her.<p>

But now, this wasn't a normal drifter.

For a second she could feel the wind blowing threw her, sending a chilly, strange sensation up and down her body. Giving her some look that was a mixture of shock hope and even…love?

Rose wondered about the last.

"Mother!" she called out totally perplexed not caring that some passers-by where turning around, looking at them disgustedly.

Whatever had happened here?

Her clothes were filthy as was her face and everything else. She smelled awful.

When had she last taken a bath?

Ruth had to force herself to look up at her daughter. She was uncomfortable again…after all these years she still hated to have people beg for money. But at least they had been strangers and if they had told her _no_ or shouted at her to leave, Ruth had been hurt inside, but she had understood, left and forgotten about it, at least pretended to do so.

However, her own daughter…

She couldn't just block her out.

What if she said no?

She would reject her, surely…

_After everything I've put her through._

Rose seemed to be waiting for some reaction from her.

Ruth noticed her eyes staring at her and immediately knew what she was thinking. The truth was that Ruth didn't know herself exactly. Everything had just come together, until she had finally ended up on the streets in New York.

"I'm sorry, Miss, to have disturbed you," Ruth mumbled her gaze moving down to the ground.

Her daughter was dead; she had died on the Titanic. Ruth had looked the survivors list up and down for what seemed like a hundred times. She couldn't be standing before her now.

Rose shook her head.

Was she only playacting or did she really not recognize her?

After looking at her intensively Rose realized that the latter was most likely more true though she still wasn't sure.

"Mother, it's me…Rose," she spoke up touching her arm.

Was she shedding tears?

That didn't seem possible.

_What happened?_ – The question stuck in her throat.

"You didn't disturb me," she added moving her chin up so that Ruth was forced to look at her.

"Rose…I…," Ruth stammered.

For years she had dreamt of this moment and now that it was finally there, she had no idea what to do.

_I can't very well just hug her?_

_Not after everything I've done._

"I believe you would like to take a bath," Rose spoke up after a while making her voice low.

She didn't want her mother to feel embarrassed in front of others. Actually she wanted to throw her arms around her, but felt unsure.

Ruth had never hugged her and for Rose her mother was still some alien creature that one needed to treat with special care.

"Yes…yes…," Ruth nodded slightly.

This would probably be the best for now.

Ruth wanted to get out of here. She was so tired of living on the streets.

"Well then…come with me…," Rose smiled up at her beginning to lead her away.

Nervous, but yet to eager to know everything about her daughter's life now, Ruth followed her.

…..

Her daughter's home was nice and clean. More than that in fact, it had an exceptional artistic touch in it, coming obviously from someone, who obviously understood something about art.

"I'm going to show you the bath room, mother," Rose said started to walk up.

"Rose…," Ruth began still standing at the edge of the stairs.

She couldn't very well go up in her dirty clothes.

What would Rose's family think?

Having looked around the house, they must be doing well.

"No, mother, we can talk later about everything," Rose held her hand up to silence her.

Afterwards she moved back down and took her mother's hand.

Her mother had always been slim and very careful concerning her figure, but now she was too thin.

Rose had to force herself not to look too shocked at her.

"Just take a bath now, mother. You'll see everything will turn out fine," she told her thinking of Jack.

_He surely would agree with me._

"But your family…"

"Don't think about that now," Rose spoke up stern and soundly while practically dragging her mother up.

A lot had changed, really. Remembering her mother, she had normally been the one, who was commending everyone around. Now she looked like she would break every moment.

"You can use everything you want, just make yourself comfortable. You can also lock the door, if you want, but I promise I won't come in…," Rose told her.

Ruth nodded her eyes wandering.

"Who made this?" she asked startling Rose pointing at the wall behind the bathtub.

It showed a beautiful sunset…the sun sinking down beneath the ocean and you could see a small boat or was it a ship some far away at the horizon…

"My husband," Rose answered deciding not to tell her mother just now whom she had married.

"It's wonderful. He's got talent, Rose," Ruth commented still starting at the picture.

So her husband was the one responsible for the artistic touch everywhere in this house.

"Simply great," she added.

"Well yes…I'm going to leave you now. I'll be downstairs, if you're finished or have some…if you need anything," Rose said moving out already while Ruth was still fixated on the wall. "And I'll be laying you out some clothes before the door. You surely won't want to put yours on again," she added.

"Yes thank you," Ruth told her with her gaze still at the wall.

_So my mother thinks Jack is a good drawer?_

Whatever would she say, if she knew that it had been him doing this?

…

Ruth came down almost one and a half hour later. It had been so long since she had last taken a real bath. The one at the shelter for the poor and homeless couldn't be called a bath. Since years she was feeling human again.

"Rose…," Ruth unsurely stepped into the kitchen.

She had heard noises from outside knowing where Rose had gone.

"Oh great it fits," Rose announced after turning around.

"Yes…it's…thank you, Rose," Ruth spoke up unsure of what to do. "But you look great yourself…," Ruth felt committed to tell her.

Rose had changed too into a radiant yellow dress. The newest mode with the cut clothes fitted her very well.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "But now why don't you sit down. I'm sure you're hungry," she moved out a chair for her.

Ruth was more than hungry, but she was still too much of a lady to just eat everything at once. Instead she ate in such a manner that Rose was stunned even more.

In that her mother had obviously not changed.

Gladly Ruth took the bread and some sausages, Rose had placed on the table.

"Don't you want something too?" Ruth asked noticing that Rose wasn't eating anything.

"Sure I will…later," she told her.

"With your husband?" Ruth guessed feeling Rose nod.

She had so many questions for her daughter. The most important one being how she had survived the sinking…

'_Oh mother, don't you understand, the ship is sinking and there aren't enough boats. Half of the people are going to die.'_

It wouldn't be the best to start with this, Ruth suddenly realized.

Her eyes had turned dark. Even after all these years she still didn't get this scene out of her mind.

"Mother, is everything alright?" she heard her daughter's voice being really concerned now.

"Yes, sure…I was just… thinking," she told her.

Rose didn't know what to say and just shrugged her shoulders.

_Why are you living on the streets?_ – she wanted to burst out.

"I assume that these are from your husband as well?" Ruth looked up at her.

"Oh yes, they're…," Rose told her once she realized that she was talking about her earrings. "They were a present."

"For your wedding anniversary, I presume?"

"No, just a gift," Rose said smiling remembering how wonderful Jack was towards her.

_A gift for nothing…?_

That didn't seem possible to Ruth.

"You mean he did something wrong and wanted to apologize."

"No, mother…believe it or not, but it was really only a gift," she answered not wanting to talk about the earrings any more.

Ruth seemed to be thinking of something staring ahead.

"Your husband must love you very much then, I guess," she spoke up after a while.

"Yes, he does. We both love each other very much."

"I'm happy you've found someone like him," Ruth said her voice sincere. "You can be glad to have such a husband."

"I know that and I am."

_I wouldn't know what I would've done without Jack._

"How did you meet him? I really want to meet him soon. Seeing this home and your smile you surely met somewhere very romantically…at the beach maybe?" she guessed remembering the drawing in the bathroom.

Actually thinking about it now it also reminded her of something else, something that she had tried to forget for a long time…

If only her mother knew how close to the truth she was now.

"Sort of…," Rose mumbled taking finally a bit of bread herself, but not caring to put anything on it.

Ruth looked at her. Rose's thoughts seemed to be miles away. It had been so long since they had last…spoken with each other…talked together was too far away from the truth.

"We met on a ship," Rose added after a while giving her mother a hint, but Ruth didn't get it.

"How wonderful that sounds. You know I've never been on one again after the Titanic, I simply couldn't do so," she instead spoke up.

_Well I haven't too…_

"I see," Rose said.

"Yes, I still remember the horrible cries from the water. I'm glad that you eventually found your way into a boat, Rose."

_I didn't…_

"Of course, mother."

"You know, Rose. I thought you dead all these years. I never found your name on the survivor's list," she said.

"They probably just left me out," Rose lied.

Sure enough it had been there, just not under the name _Dewitt Bukater_.

Rose decided not to tell her anything further. She didn't want to speak about the Titanic now.

"But what am I thinking. This should be a happy occasion, right? I believe there's plenty of time for that gloomy talk later on," Ruth smiled up at her.

"Yes, you're right."

Maybe she had really forgotten about Jack? After all it had been years and her mother surely didn't think Jack to be that important for her.

"Tell me about your life, Rose. I want to know everything. Are you working here?"

That question brought the awful memory back.

"Is something wrong?"

"I used to," Rose spoke up.

Her wrist still hurt from the harsh grip that man had had on her.

"What happened?" for the first time in her whole life or at least for a long time her mother actually really sounded like she cared.

Rose could feel the tears dwelling up again.

_Am I really crying over this job?_

It wasn't that great or well paid or anything else that might be worth shedding tears.

Rose understood that her tears weren't only up for the job. It was only her most recent motive.

"Rose, dear… come on tell me," her mother's voice almost sounded like Jack's now.

"I got fired," Rose spoke up.

"You, but why?"

"I guess I wasn't that nice to the customers," her voice was drifting.

"You…not nice…now that doesn't sound at all like you," Ruth's expression was full of surprise.

"But it's true."

"Now Rose, really…I find this very unbelievable. Have you told your husband already?"

"No," Rose shook her head.

"Are you afraid of his reaction? You know Rose, if you should be…no man has the right to hit a woman," Ruth spoke up.

Rose decided not to remind her of Cal.

But Jack hitting her?

"He isn't like that," she simply said looking away.

Ruth only nodded.

"Of course, I understand."

No one knew what to say, Rose wondering what was taking Jack so long.

It wasn't his to be late. In fact he always told her how much he looked forward to get home to her.

"It's late," Ruth suddenly announced.

"Mmmh…"

_And Jack still isn't here._

"You can tell me tomorrow everything about your family. I'm really tired now."

"Of course, mother, come with me," Rose stood up. "You can sleep in the guest room."

…..

Jack didn't come home after another three hours. He had thought about the best way to tell Rose about his meeting with Cal and Nathan.

Sure enough, when he got home after a long walk around the city, trying to clear up his head, the house was dark and Rose was asleep already.

Jack took two steps at once eager to see her beautiful face.

"Rose," he whispered touching her cheek.

He could see her chest rising up and down, but she didn't make a sound.

Jack didn't want to wake her up, so he carefully moved closer to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

That's when he noticed the tears.

"My god, Rose…," he was shocked. "Whatever happened to you? Now, who hurt you like, this, my angel?" he added angrily.

Rose was turning around her body moving against his.

Jack looked at her hoping that she wasn't crying, because of that reason again.

_And I left her alone with this the whole day._

He was now angry at himself.

"I love you," he whispered stroking her hair feeling her relax slightly.

His stomach was growled and Jack realized that he hadn't eaten anything today. He gave Rose another kiss, before deciding to get himself something to eat.

Intending to be back soon at Rose's side, he practically ran down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Ruth couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind. Something had told her instantly that Rose's crying wasn't just over losing her job. As nice as this house and this room here was, she still felt a touch of sadness everywhere.

_I can't just ask Rose about it._

It wouldn't be very polite

She moved the sheets further around her in an attempt to make herself feel more comfortable.

It had been years since she had slept in a bed like this.

_Rose's husband surely has done it well._

Ruth was happy for her daughter. Behind her composed state, she had clearly noticed just how happy Rose was with this man. For years Ruth had only thought about money or at least had placed her daughter together with someone, who had money…

Finally everything had turned out alright.

Now, who said that you couldn't have both money and love?

The house really was great and it wasn't too big, just enough for a little family. Ruth somehow wondered again about children. When being young, Rose had always said how much she wanted to have some.

Her eyes shot open and she stared up at the ceiling.

But why had Rose cried today, if it hadn't only been for that job?

Maybe her marriage wasn't this wonderful at all?

Surely Rose wouldn't want to trouble her.

_She must think her problems are not worse enough, seeing me today._

Ruth was feeling guilty. Of course she knew now, that she had never been a good mother to Rose. She only understood how much Rose meant to her, when she had thought that she had lost her.

Maybe Rose had thought about the ship once more?

But it wasn't her fault what had happened. Who would've believed that an unsinkable ship would drown on its maiden voyage? The captain and the crew didn't…Thomas Andrew didn't…the whole White Star line didn't…

It had taken Ruth years after blaming one after the other, to accept what the sinking really was – a tragically accident. Of course a horrible one and for most much unforeseen, but still an accident…

The cold air that night had been unbearable, making Ruth still shiver.

Now the heat was bothering her, though she knew it wasn't that hot. In comparison with the streets however, it was more than that.

Ruth moved back the sheets sitting up in the bed.

"I need something to drink," she mumbled to herself standing up.

Ruth stumbled in the dark, having forgotten about the light switch.

However some was coming out of the kitchen.

Surely her husband…

She still hadn't met him and was curious to do so.

_I might take some more than just a glass of water. _

Like Rose had guessed already earlier, Ruth had forgotten everything about Jack.

…

Jack was moving around trying to make as less noise as possible. Rose needed her night's rest as those were few and far between.

If only he knew how he could help her.

Ever since the incident in Santa Monica, Rose had built up a shell around her, one that not even he could really break. What was more, he was effect too, it still hurt him as well, but he vowed to himself that he wouldn't show her.

_I've to be strong for her._

Rose was his life and he would do anything to keep her safe and to ensure she was happy. It was so hard, whenever he saw her tears or her face turning dark.

Why did fate to have to be so cruel sometimes?

Jack's eyes turned mad and in between he balled his fists, realising them a second later.

The fork landed on the floor with a loud thump.

"Dam it," he cursed bending down to lift it up.

Hopefully Rose didn't wake up to that.

No, Rose hadn't woken up, but someone else was standing behind him.

"Ahem," Ruth got out clearing her throat making herself known.

She could saw a male figure in front of her. Yes, it was her husband.

Drawing closer so she could make out more, she noticed just how good looking he was even from behind.

_Rose has really done well._

She had been eager to meet him ever since she had seen that drawing in the bathroom.

_Surely he must know what's bothering my daughter, so I could just ask him._

"Rose, I'm sor…," Jack began turning around.

The words – _I didn't want to wake you up_ – however, never left his mouth. Only the fork in his hands landed on the floor once again, but he completely forgot to pick it up.

_I'm dreaming_ – was Jack's instant first thought.

He didn't even remember getting to bed, tough. He must've been really tired.

Ruth was just as stunned as he was.

_I never got up from bed. I'm still sleeping. I'm not standing in the kitchen and I'm especially not standing in front of Jack Dawson. _

She closed her eyes, rubbing them.

_Surely he will have disappeared, when I open them again._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long. Thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes again, Jack was still there.<p>

_What is he doing here?_

Ruth cursed her daughter now for not telling her and all the while he was staring at her. Didn't he know that it wasn't polite to stare like that? What was he waiting for?

Yes, Ruth was indeed there just a few feet away from him.

Jack was unsure of what to do, so he decided to simply pause and let Ruth make the next move.

_Really Rose why didn't you mention a word?_

'_Oh, you've to tell me everything; Rose…you surely met some place romantically…'_

Jack moved forward to grab a glass standing on the table, but within seconds he was back at the wall.

'_We met on a ship.'_

Suddenly Ruth realized everything.

Rose_ had_ told her, at least tried.

Now, who would've thought that she had been talking about that ship.

"I just didn't understand," she spoke up having forgotten for a moment about Jack.

"What?" Jack wondered.

Ruth noted that she had talked out aloud. Now Jack surely thought her to be some sort of strange woman.

_Am I really concerned what Jack Dawson is thinking of me?_

Ruth by now had forgotten everything, the glass of water…about the drawing in the bathroom, about how she had wanted to congratulate him to the beautiful house. The only thing she knew was that the one person, who had started all her problems, was once more standing in front of her.

"What didn't you understand, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?" Jack repeated.

Ruth was confused.

He knew her name?

Jack was waiting for her to say something, but the words still stuck in her throat. Jack turned his attention back to the food he had been preparing before she had come in.

"She was talking about you," Ruth called out causing Jack to look at her once more.

He still didn't get it.

Ruth took notice of the confused expression on his face; he was shaking his head in bewilderment.

_I may just ask her husband. He'll surely know everything. _

But she couldn't very well speak with that husband, now could she?

Without really noting it herself, Ruth had moved backwards, expecting to sit down on a chair. Only there was none.

Ruth didn't find herself on the floor however. In one quick second Jack had moved behind her pulling the chair towards her back.

Ruth's eyes grew wide in amazement, when she realized what had just happened.

The tension was slowly starting to melt.

Something told Ruth that Mr. Hockley wouldn't have done the same.

_He probably would've laughed over my mistake._

Jack seemingly wasn't looking forward for any reaction and only took a few steps back.

"Thank you," she finally managed to get out. "For…I mean…"

Jack was completely speechless.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater was being civil and nice to him?

He still remembered the last time they had seen each other clearly.

'_Rose…Rose…I didn't do it…'_

He reflected her mother's cold stare. Ruth had taken her daughter aside and Jack had believed that he would never see Rose again.

"It's alright," he said not knowing what else to tell her turning his back to her once more.

Ruth understood that he hadn't awaited a _Thank you_ from her.

'_You mean he had done something wrong and wanted to apologize?'_

'…_believe it or not, but they were only a gift.'_

Ruth looked him up and down, suddenly understanding that she was the one, who needed to clear things up. She had to admit to herself that he really seemed to have changed for the better.

_He must wonder why I'm here._

"Mr. Dawson…," she spoke up quietly at first.

Apparently Jack didn't hear her or maybe pretended that he didn't?

The last time they had met really hadn't been pleasant.

"Mr. Dawson…," she repeated louder.

Jack was surprised to actually see her smile at him, when he turned to look at her.

"Why don't you sit down beside me?" she motioned with her hand to the chair on the side of the table, giving him another look of reassurance, when he didn't follow her though.

Slowly Jack moved out another chair from underneath the table and slowly sat down, leaning back, waiting.

"Thank you again," she said.

"I already told that you that you don't have to…," he started.

_Of course he thinks that I'm talking about the incident with the chair._

Rose's beaming face flashed up before her. She had been glowing of happiness, something that Ruth had never seen, when Rose had been together with Cal. In fact something that she hadn't seen for a very long time even before Rose's engagement to Mr. Hockley. Ruth understood that only one person was responsible for the change in her mood – the young man sitting in front of her.

"I wasn't referring to that…," she began receiving another confused stare from Jack. "I wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter," she added the perplexed look on his face increasing.

"I could see today how happy you make her."

Jack couldn't hide the fact that he was totally stunned and his eyes grew wide.

Had Ruth Dewitt Bukater just told him that she was happy he was there or what?

"No problem," he simply stated expecting the talk to be over now.

Ruth however, had seemingly only just begun.

She still remembered the dinner on the Titanic and how horrible she had actually treated him. After living years on the streets herself, she had finally understood that everybody could end up there. In some cases it was a matter of having the wrong friends, or in her case of having no real friends at all.

"You didn't come here to tell me that. I mean you didn't even know I would be here," Jack spoke up after a while.

"I wanted to get some glass of water," she said deciding to answer the more outward question.

"Oh...well…here," Jack stammered preparing something for her. "Do you want to have something to eat too?"

"No…no…thank you…"

Ruth took a sip of water occasionally watching Jack.

'_And you find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?'_

"Is something wrong?" Jack wondered.

Ruth had obviously been looking at him too conspicuous.

She shook her head.

_I haven't treated him very well._

Her first instead thought to shout at him for making her life miserable had been replaced by something else. Something that Ruth couldn't place at the moment. He was well dressed now and that house…she would've never placed Jack Dawson together with something like this.

She watched Jack eating some bread.

Was there something bothering him?

Maybe the same as Rose…?

"You must be wondering why I am here," she spoke up.

Jack just nodded.

_You bet!_

Ruth wasn't so sure, if she should tell him the whole story. It was still so shameful.

Wouldn't he be making fun of her misery?

And if he wouldn't, did she really want to be relying on Jack Dawson?

"But you don't have to tell me," he said.

_What's wrong with my daughter?_

"I met Rose today in the inner city and she invited me here…," she began leaving out the fact that she had been begging Rose for money. "We talked a little bit and she told me among other things that she was married now. I didn't understand her at first, when she said that she had met her husband on a ship."

Jack nodded understandingly.

"I just mentioned how happy I was that she was able to sail on a ship again after the Titanic. How stupid of me…," she laughed slightly.

"I believe that you must've been shocked realizing that I'm the one married to her," Jack spoke up.

"That's right. To tell you the truth, Mr. Dawson, when I saw you standing there in front of me my first intention was to shout at you," Ruth told him honestly.

"You mean, because I'm the root of all your problems?"

"At least I thought that you were…," she said her voice drifting looking on the floor.

"And now that has changed?"

_I don't know._

"No idea…I…our first meeting wasn't very…well nice, Mr. Dawson…"

'_Mother, may I introduce you to Mr. Dawson?'_

'_Pleased I'm sure…'_

There was another awkward silence between them as either of them was afraid to say something wrong, Ruth fearing that Jack might throw her out.

"We didn't have a good start, yes," Jack said. "We surely both did something wrong."

Ruth looked up at him, watching him carefully.

Jack was admitting that he did something. Now that was something she had never heard from Mr. Hockley.

"That's not true…," she announced startling Jack.

He had returned to eating by now.

He looked up at her wondering.

"I was the one, who did something wrong," she told him stern and soundly. "Rose…Rose has always told me how much she detested Mr. Hockley how she didn't want to marry him…"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater…"

"No, please, let me finish," she said stopping him.

"Sure," Jack stopped talking and looked wondering at Ruth.

The question of why she was actually here still wasn't answered properly for him. It seemed odd to him that Rose would just meet her mother by accident in a big city like New York and moreover just bring her into their home like nothing bad would've ever happened between them.

There had to be more to that story, but as look like now, Ruth wasn't about to inform him of any details.

"I've learned many things through the last years, Mr. Dawson. I…you know after I heard that the Carpathia was doing survivor lists the first things I did, was look, if Rose was on it. I don't pretend that we've had a very close relationship, but it struck me hard and deeply, when I didn't find her name on any of them."

Jack decided not to tell her the truth about Rose's name on the survivor's list.

_What happened then?_ – Jack wanted to burst out, getting somehow impatient, but decided to wait for her to make the next move. It was late and dark outside and in fact he was very tired. However, Ruth seemed to be in the need for talking.

He wondered slightly, if she had ever really anyone to speak to.

Ruth breathed in deeply taking in a sip of the water.

She couldn't believe that she was actually pouring out her heart to Jack Dawson of all persons.

"Mrs. Brown came up to me and offered me to stay with her," she continued her story. "But I refused on behalf of Mr. Hockley. I only later realized what a mistake that was. Actually he himself wasn't so much of a problem here, his father was. Cal has always been very much…let's say he's always been omitted to do what his father wishes…"

_That's for sure. _

"…and well Nathan wanted me out after a while. Cal was the one, who told me, but I've the feeling that Nathan was behind it all. He wanted Cal to marry and me out of picture. He figured that it would bother Cal's new wife, if the mother of the former ex-fiancée would be living with them. Cal's wife would've had a problem with it and I should understand that, Nathan said, but frankly I think that only one, who had trouble with me in his home."

"So he just threw you out with nothing?" Jack called out disgustedly.

Yes, he had more or less done that, but Ruth didn't want to admit it to herself.

"No, not like that…Mr. Hockley…I mean Nathan he…he knew of my debts and he paid for them…he even paid for a small house…"

Jack nodded silently to everything.

So Ruth had gotten her debts paid and a house and still now she was here obviously in deep need for help. What had happened afterwards?

He didn't really understand anything of the story.

Ruth had stopped talking again, looking around in the room.

"You've a very nice home, Mr. Dawson. I saw your painting in the bath room upstairs and I must say it's delightful," she spoke up making Jack wonder, if this was her way to change the topic.

"Thank you," he said his voice drifting.

Her tone of voice had told him that she meant it what she had said, but Jack now wasn't the least bit interested in her compliments.

"Rose told that you've decorated the whole house alone…how wonderful to have such talent, Mr. Dawson."

So obviously that was it, no more talking about the Hockley's.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, but I'm tired and…," he started about to stand up, but stopped, when he noticed Ruth's panic stricken face.

"I might wait…," Jack mumbled sitting down again.

"I'm sure Rose told you about our financial situation…"

Jack nodded.

"…I always accused by husband for everything, but in fact I haven't been unblameable myself. In the society I grew up, it was expected from a girl and a woman to look pretty…yes, that was my life mostly and…I…"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater…," he spoke up his voice urging her to make it shorter.

"Oh…yes…sure…I'm sorry… where have I stopped?" "…oh yes with woman looking pretty…my husband wasn't very…we an arranged marriage and there wasn't much I could do besides shopping, so that's what I did…I bought clothes, jewellery, well everything. I didn't really think about the money…my husband wasn't thinking about them too and…now I'm sure you can put two and two together, Mr. Dawson," Ruth told him.

"So after you were living alone you still spent money on things you didn't need, with money you didn't have to impress people, you couldn't stand?"

Ruth looked up at him and only nodded.

That was exactly what she and her husband had done.

"My money went…they practically…they easily parted. I had gotten the telephone number from Mrs. Brown; she had told me that I could call her, whenever I needed anything…"

"Why didn't you call her?"

"Funny that you would ask me such a question, Mr. Dawson…I would've thought that you of all people would know the answer…"

"I…I believe I do," he said silently. "I guess you didn't want to rely on other people."

"I didn't want to rely on people like Mrs. Brown, whom I hadn't treated very well…somehow I figured that this wouldn't be fair…"

Jack continued to look at her. Nothing of it was fair; in fact how Ruth had treated her daughter, like some possession also wasn't fair.

"I tried to get a job, but everyone just told me that I needed experiences and wanted to see some references and when I couldn't show any they told me that they couldn't hire me…the money ran out and well…that's basically the story…," Ruth stopped.

She wasn't about to tell Jack Dawson that her daughter had found her poor and homeless on the streets, no she wouldn't debase herself down that low. However, she understood that Jack still knew.

"I didn't treat either of you right, Mr. Dawson…"

"Why did you tell me all this? I always thought that you despise me?" Jack asked her his voice calm, but with a wondering tone inside, after a moment of silence between them.

"To tell you the truth, Mr. Dawson…that's still partly true…I'm still a little bit…I'm still not used to the fact that you're the husband of my daughter…but I…I believe we both have a greater…," she stopped she couldn't very well call her daughter a problem. "…Rose has got serious…I believe that there's something serious bothering her and well I…"

"You thought that I would tell you, if you expressed your inner feelings to me? So this was only some kind of arrangement for you?" Jack wanted to know, now feeling betrayed.

"Mr. Dawson….no, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have put it like that…I really want to help her…but I know that she won't tell me…I understand that it's my fault that she doesn't, but still…I'm her mother…"

Jack watched her carefully. Something told him that she was being honest and really was concerned for her daughter's wellbeing. But he was the only person that Rose was trusting wholeheartedly and he wasn't about to lose that trust by telling her mother.

He stood up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, but I can't do that...not without Rose's approval…"

_I've told you everything and you won't even…_

"Of course I understand…," she just spoke out silently.

She heard Jack saying _Good night_ and felt herself answering just that without even realizing it.

So he knew.

Now she just needed him to make him tell her.

Ruth Dewitt Bukater wasn't about to give up that easily.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Rose was completely worn out. She had silently cried herself to sleep, eventually starting to doze off into a restless dream. Only, when Jack had come up to her she had relaxed slightly. Rose hadn't noticed him coming to her the first time however.

And of course she knew nothing of Jack's encounter with her mother.

Rose dizzily still half asleep got up from bed and hastily put on her wardrobe. She didn't bother to get dressed remembering that she didn't need to work anymore.

Her night had been rough, more than any other she could think of in a long time. Her hair was still loosely hanging around her face, but she didn't take any trouble in covering it up.

_Mother will surely scowl me for that._

Rose had never been allowed to play in the garden or do anything other for fun; Ruth had just shot her a dirty look.

'_You can't ruin that dress.'_

Rose had heard that phrase in all variations her entire childhood and youth.

It seemed odd to her and quite unbelievable that Ruth would now be really worried about her and not just using her for money.

Moving downstairs Rose could instantly smell the coffee.

She smiled thinking of Jack and how lovely he always was towards her.

_Even mother seemed to have noted that._

As soon as she had stepped inside the kitchen she found herself into Jack's arms.

"Good morning, my angel," he whispered into her ear stroking her hair.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment forgetting everything about her problems. All she knew was that Jack was holding her in his arms, his hands carefully running up and down her body.

She leant her head on his shoulder just marvelling in the situation.

Eventually her happiness was replaced by sorrow again and before she could stop it a heavy sob had escaped her mouth.

"Rose…," Jack whispered to her wondering, waiting so she would tell him.

Rose looked up at him wiping her tears away quickly.

"Nothing, I'm just…I didn't get much sleep…," she stammered trying to convince him to leave her alone with that.

Seeing Jack's face she knew she had failed.

She sank down onto the nearest chair and Jack was immediately beside her taking her hands in his, squeezing them gently.

"…god Jack…I've to tell you something, actually two things and both are not very…nice…," she finally got out a word.

Jack could tell that he already knew the first thing, but he still wondered about the second one. He was pretty sure that Ruth hadn't been the reason for her crying last night, otherwise she wouldn't have asked him about her problems. And she really had been honest with her concern for Rose.

The question remained what had Rose made shed tears now.

"I got fired," she choked out without any further warning.

Jack gasped, much like Ruth had done yesterday.

"You? But why?" even his reaction was almost the same.

"It's complicated…," she mumbled looking away facing the hotplate.

Jack moved up his hand to her cheek stroking it gently.

"No, it's not; you just don't want to tell me…"

"I'm sorry about the money we'll lose…," she began stammering feeling Jack lift up her chin.

"Who cares about the money, Rose?" Jack firmly spoke up. "I for once don't…all I care about is you…," he added giving her kiss on her cheek.

"It's just that…I….I don't know…," she stammered sitting up in the chair. "Sometimes I can't understand why you're still with me, Jack. I mean, I must be a horrible wife, always crying and…wouldn't you rather have a cheerful wife like…?"

Jack stopped her with a kiss on her lips.

"Like whom, Rose? Now stop with this nonsense, Rose. I love you and no matter what happen I'm always going to support you and I wouldn't leave you for anything in the world…"

"But wouldn't you want to have…?"

"Rose, we've talked this over and I've accepted your decision, haven't I?"

"I guess…," she turned her head away slightly. "…god I'm such a mess…yesterday a customer wanted to…he wanted to have more than a coffee and…," Rose laughed trying to hide the fear inside her still coming up when thinking about it.

She stopped, when she saw Jack's eyes turning dark.

"He assaulted you?" he spoke up angrily feeling the urge to go over to the low lives and teach them a lesson.

"Sort of…," she mumbled looking down. "…I kicked one of them…but Mr. Emerson he threw me out, when he saw it…"

Jack put his arms around her.

"I shouldn't have done that…"

"No, Rose, you did just right. And Mr. Emerson he's…"

"He's what, Jack?" Rose looked up at him wondering.

"I don't think that such expression is appropriate for a first class girl to hear," Jack grinned brightly at her.

"Oh you…," Rose smiled back playfully nudging him in the side.

Jack just as playfully took her hands placing them around her back.

"You know how much I love you, Rose, don't you?"

"I might need some proof," she told him seductively.

"So a proof…how about that…," he began kissing her neck making Rose moan.

"Jack…"

Jack continued to move is lips up on her neck, when he finally reached her lips. Before he kissed her he released her arms from behind her back and Rose eagerly pulled him closer.

When the kiss ended Jack lovingly stared into her eyes.

"So is this proof enough for you?" he whispered in her ear.

Instead of answering Rose happily leant her head against his shoulder.

She had totally forgotten about the other thing she needed to tell Jack.

…..

Ruth didn't stand up until around ten, enjoying the fact that she could sleep in a clean bed and didn't need to worry about having her things stolen, when waking up. The talk with Jack yesterday or better today had taken a ton on her.

"God, have I really poured out my whole life to Jack Dawson," she mumbled to herself rubbing out the sleep of her eyes.

Ruth got up and dressed. Despite of living on the streets for years there were still things that had never changed. Among others she would never sit down on a breakfast table not being dressed properly.

She was about to close the door behind her, when she noticed something in the back of the right corner. Eager to know what it was, Ruth draw closer.

"A rattle?" Ruth wondered, but instantly smiled.

Could it be that Rose was pregnant?

That would at least explain her crying.

_I'm going to be a grandmother._

Ruth didn't mind the fact that Jack Dawson would be the father. After so many years alone, it was good to have a family again.

…..

She heard them talking in the kitchen, whispering something and laughing together in between. Sadly she had to admit to herself that she would've wanted to share that kind of relationship with her own husband.

"I need to tell you something else, Jack," she heard Rose's voice.

Before Jack could answer anything, Ruth had stepped in herself.

"He already knows," she called out.

Rose looked at Jack and then to her mother.

"We had an…we met yesterday," he explained to her.

"Oh…well…I…," Rose was stunned.

"Hey, don't worry, Rose…everything is fine…no one got killed or anything, right Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?"

Ruth nodded remembering the rattle in her hand.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me? I really believe that congratulations are in order," Ruth spoke up.

Both Jack and Rose looked at her in utter confusion.

"About your baby, Rose…why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant…?" she asked "By the way that's a wonderful rattle for a little baby and I'm sure that…"

"I'm not pregnant," Rose mumbled feeling the tears coming up again before standing up and storming out of the room.

Ruth was perplexed.

"Have I said something wrong?" she turned to Jack, who just shook his head.

"No, it's not your fault," he said. "I've to…," he added running after Rose.

"Rose…wait…"

Ruth only nodded, sitting down in a chair, wondering. Slowly some pieces were putting everything together, slowly forming up a whole puzzle.

From upstairs she could hear the sobs of her daughter, wondering now even more about her problems.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose's chest was slowly rising up and down. After much instant crying, she had finally fallen asleep exhaustedly. Jack looked at her worriedly. Rose had apologized the whole time for losing her job, both knew however that this wasn't her main reason for crying.

Eventually Jack got up, as much as he hated it, he needed to go to work.

Hopefully Cal and his father won't be coming up again.

Jack still hadn't told Rose. He simply couldn't.

Rose's sobbing had now stopped and instead she slept soundly, deeply. Her hair was a mess.

"Mother, surely doesn't like that," she had spoken up trying to laugh.

Jack had only joined in lightly.

Neither was them was really in the mood for laughing.

Her talk about – why are you still with me – had hurt Jack more than he would actually admit to himself or her. How could she even think that?

They had survived so much together.

"I wish I would've never chosen that hospital," Rose had told him more than once.

Jack had nodded.

But in fact what should he tell her?

What's done was done, even if it was horrible.

Jack got up after placing another kiss on Rose's head.

There was so much, he wanted to tell her, most important that she wasn't alone that there were people, who loved her, who want to help her. But nothing seemed to work.

Jack reached into his pocket, drawing out the visit card of Nathan Hockley.

Another one of those things, he actually didn't want to think about. At least his work was starting only in the afternoon today. He would use the hour he had still left to buy something nice for Rose. And they had no food anymore.

"Mr. Hockley must think he just needs to be nice and everything is forgotten," he spoke out aloud moving down the stairs.

"Well I agree with you, but would you care to tell me why are you suddenly coming up with him?" he heard Ruth's voice behind him.

She had still the same dress on and Jack wondered, if she felt comfortable with it. He could imagine someone like Ruth Dewitt Bukater would change her clothes at least five times a day. He was still seeing her dressed up like the high society lady, whose attitude she was despite everything happening to her, she was nevertheless caring around with her.

"You know, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, you can get one of Rose's clothes. You don't need to wear that one until it falls apart."

Hopefully his comment would make her forget about the Hockley's.

"What do you have to do with the Hockley's?" Ruth wanted to know ignoring his remark.

Of course she wished to change, but not just now.

"It's a longer story. I would tell you, but I need to hurry to work," he said to her.

Ruth looked at him, wondering, if she should believe him.

"I haven't told Rose either," he added.

_That might be true, but your reasons were surely different._

"Rose knows about your concern for her and maybe…I would appreciate it, if you could take a look on her, while...," Jack got out somehow still feeling unsure of asking Ruth for assistance.

"Of course I will," Ruth was glad to get to spend time with her daughter.

Jack watched her carefully.

"Just don't overdo it," he warned her.

"What do you mean, Mr. Dawson? You think that I can't take care of my own daughter?" her voice was like that of the Ruth he recalled from the Titanic.

However, he didn't want to argue with her.

While Rose had been young, Ruth hadn't seemed to take much interest in her daughter, with the exception of finding a suitable husband for her. Now the pendulum appeared to be swinging into the opposite direction.

Jack knew how careful Rose needed to be treated even after all those years.

"No, it's not that. Rose has just…she's…something is bothering her you know," Jack explained to her.

"Yes, something you don't want to tell me…oh I know…I understand, Mr. Dawson," she put up her hand to silence him. "I promise you I won't be pressuring her…"

"Fine," Jack nodded.

He didn't want to leave Rose alone, but he also didn't want to continue this talk.

"We can finish that when I get back," he added putting on his coat, before walking out the door. "Oh and maybe you could order something to eat, if…"

He earned a look from Ruth.

"I'm quite capable of cooking myself, Mr. Dawson."

'_I know what ice-fishing is.'_

Yes, Rose truly was her mother's daughter, even if she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sorry, I just…," he mumbled feeling like a little boy again.

"Now go to your work, Mr. Dawson. You don't want to be late," she said.

Jack felt almost remembered of his mother.

'_You need to stand up Jack or you'll be late for school.'_

"No…just don't tell Rose…about well you know whom…"

"I won't," she promised.

…

Rose could smell the scent of soup.

Wasn't Jack at work?

She sat up in bed looking at the clock on her nightstand.

Three o'clock already.

"I've slept the whole day. I need to get up, doing housework…"

"You're staying in bed," she could make out a voice.

Her mother?

"Mother…," she called out her unspoken question about _– what are you doing here_ –was instantly answered, when she saw the tray in her hands.

"I made you some soup. I remember you like this one."

"You can cook?" Rose wondered.

Ruth moved closer to her, setting down the plate on the night stand, sitting down besides Rose on the edge of the bed.

"Both of you seem to think that I'm not able to do anything," Ruth told her sounding hurt. "That husband of yours almost said the same."

Rose looked at her mother.

"Oh, mother, I…" she noticed the sad tone in her voice.

"I've made you that soup, when you were a young girl and ill. I learned it myself at finishing school. Don't you remember, Rose?"

_Please say that you remember._

"It's with tomatoes and rice?" Rose guessed.

"Exactly, now come on eat. It'll do you well," Ruth silently clapped her on her back, before standing up again.

She was on her way out, when Rose spoke up behind her.

"Mother…"

Ruth turned around again.

"Yes?"

"Jack told me about your talk with him."

"Everything?" Ruth froze a little bit.

It was one thing to tell Jack of her humiliation of the Hockley's, but still her daughter was different. And now he of all people, seemed to share some secret with that horrible people. Ruth only hoped that it wouldn't have any emotional impact on Rose.

Rose nodded.

"He also told me about your concern for me," she added.

"Rose, you don't have to say anything. I promised your husband that I won't push you into anything, but he's really worried about you, Rose and I'm too."

There was some silence between them.

"Now, eat your soup," she urged her.

"Maybe Jack is right…," Rose started. "I should tell you…," she added quietly, but her voice was dying down with the closing of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Lavinia had come back from the doctor. Of course she wasn't pregnant...again. No wonder, she didn't even remember the last time they had slept together.

She had heard much talking from both Nathan and Cal about someone called Rose. Especially Nathan spoke of that person like she was some saint. Lavinia knew that Cal had once been engaged to a girl named Rose Dewitt Bukater, but from what she had been told that Rose had perished with the Titanic.

They couldn't have been speaking about the same person.

She was knitting with her mother-in-law, something she didn't enjoy very much. However, what else was there to do for her?

"You've got to use this yellow colour; it perfectly matches with the green."

"Of course," she mumbled taking the wool from her hand.

She wasn't the least bit interested.

"Did you hear about Mrs. Graham's pregnancy, my dear? I believe it's her third already."

_I've heard it for the hundredth time._

"Sure, it must be wonderful for her," Lavinia added silently.

She wasn't about to cry in front of that witch. She wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

"Now my dear, I'm sure that we would be able to congratulate you on a pregnancy, if you would just…," she started her voice drifting. "Cal is really looking forward to having a son."

They heard voices coming up from the parlour.

"Has he called already?"

"No and I don't think that he will," Cal answered.

"You know what they're talking about, my dear?" Millicent laughed slightly drawing closer to her as if they would be sharing some secret. Lavinia hated her calling her _my dear_. It didn't sound caring at all.

"I've no idea," Lavinia said although she believed that she did.

Cal had come up her, giving her a little kiss on her cheek.

"You two look like you're sharing some secret?" he laughed much like his mother a fake laugh.

Lavinia didn't know what to answer and simply smiled back.

"Now that's my girl, always cheerful," Cal spoke up.

Lavinia felt uncomfortable.

…..

Nathan meanwhile had been going into his office ringing for George.

"Yes, Sir?"

"A brandy George…"

"Of course, Sir," George bowed about the extent the room.

"One more thing, tell Miss Pierson I want to speak with her."

"I will," George nodded.

Olivia, as was her name, was the younger Mrs. Hockley's personal maid, but completely committed to the elder Hockley's, who had hired her.

George felt a little bit sorry for the young Mrs. Hockley with enemies and spies all around her.

…

Lavinia was faking interest, when Cal presented her other jewellery.

_I've got enough of that those stupid necklaces already._

"Why thank you, darling," Lavinia placed a kiss on his cheek. "It looks beautiful."

_Like someone ran out of good taste._

Cal smiled up at her.

"Well ladies, I got to go back to work. See you at dinner."

Lavinia forced another fake smile.

Cal must've known, but didn't seem to care or mind whatever was truer.

…

Cal and his father were discussing Lavinia, Rose and Jack some time later in Nathan's office.

"I can't understand why you're so interested in him. Jack Dawson isn't that great or important."

Nathan looked at him.

"Maybe, but at least he managed to make your fiancée leave you for him. And I would say that they're also having children already, something that you don't seem to be able to achieve…"

He saw Cal's somehow hurt look.

"Oh, I know…but still I don't understand it. Lavinia no doubt is stupid and dull compared to our lovely Rose. I mean it's not like I'm asking you to let her help you with business. God forbid, I would never do that."

It was clear that Nathan truly hated his wife, while he had somehow put Rose on a shelf, glorifying her.

_He's talking about her like she was a dead item not a real person at all._

Cal surprisingly found anger coming up inside him at his father's comment.

_She's my wife._

But he didn't dare to object him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So this is the chapter you've all waited for. It isn't a very nice one though.**

* * *

><p>After eating her soup Rose lay back in bed, closing her eyes. She realized she had a headache. If only Jack would be here.<p>

He'd know what to do.

From outside she couldn't make out any noise. Her mother had probably lain down as well. It still seemed odd to her having her in her home and moreover finding her actually being nice not only to herself, but to Jack too.

Sometimes it even seemed to Rose as if Jack and her mother had formed up some alliance together and were secretly making plans behind her back.

_No, that's not._

_Although mother is trying to be pleasant, Jack still isn't her favourite son-in-law._

Rose opened her eyes looking at the plate beside her. Her stomach began to growl. She had totally forgotten about food with everything happening around her.

Rose was glad now that her mother had brought her that soup.

In a hurry Rose put on her wardrobe.

_I should probably get dressed._

But she quickly rejected that thought. No one would come to visit them today, so why bother.

Rose found her mother sitting the kitchen, reading some paper. It was something about art, a journal that Jack had subscribed to. Rose doubted her mother was interested very much in it.

Ruth looked up, when she became aware of the footsteps.

"Rose?" her voice was a mixture of surprise and concern. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

_Why, so that I've even more time thinking about my misery?_

"I couldn't sleep anymore," she mumbled.

Ruth stood up pulling out a chair for her.

"Well then sit down, I'm sure you're hungry. You really haven't eaten much."

Having taken a seat, Rose put a hand on her head. She still felt dizzy tough she didn't really know why.

"Should I make you some tea?" Ruth offered, but Rose shook her head.

Ruth knew better than to pressure her and simply returned to reading again.

"It's Jacks," Rose told her.

"That's pretty much obvious, yes," Ruth commented not looking up.

Rose was biting her lip.

'_You've to tell her. She's your mother. And besides what are you going to say to her on the next anniversary day? She's bound to notice sooner or later.'_

Rose hadn't known what to answer to that. If only they had never left New York. If only they had never moved to California. If only they had never made it to that hospital. If only…

So many questions were popping up in her head. The most important was - _Who was blameable?_ Jack sometimes tried to convince her that she shouldn't think about this, that it was simply fate. But Rose refused. Such things weren't happening by pure chance. No someone had to be responsible.

"Do you know about the feeling, when you wish for something and then when it happens it doesn't seem that great anymore? Or better say something really bad happens at the place of your dreams and turns it into hell?" Rose choked out completely taking Ruth by surprise.

"I don't know. I'm a little confused," she only got out putting aside the journal.

Although Ruth was eager the truth, she also wasn't so sure, if she was the right person to tell. Since growing up Rose and she never had a real mother-daughter-talk, the themes they had been discussing centred on clothes, jewellery, and marriage projects. Nothing about deep inner feelings had ever come up between them.

"Rose, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want," Ruth told her gently placing a hand on hers.

Rose swallowed hard, closing her eyes.

Just if she could get the horrible pictures out of her head, but still they were haunting her.

"Mr. Dawson made me promise him that I won't pressure you and I'm not. So we can stop this here and pretend that this talk never happened," she added thinking that Rose had already changed her mind.

"No," Rose shook her head opening her eyelids slowly. "Jack is right. You're my mother and deserve to know especially if you're living here with us."

"Mr. Dawson told you that?" Ruth gasped.

"Yes. Is this so unbelievable?"

"Considering how our relationship was on the Titanic, I would say, yes it is. And before you say anything Rose, I admit that it was mostly my fault."

Rose had no intention to talk about what happened on the Titanic now. At least this she had been able to put behind her; though Jack and she were still thinking about the victims every 15th April.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about," she said her voice sternly.

"Alright, I understand," Ruth looked up at her daughter wondering; eager to know what had happened and on the other hand frightened and not sure, if she really wanted to know.

"Jack told me how you looked my name up on the survivors' list. I don't suppose that he explained the reason why you couldn't find me on it to you."

Ruth shook her head.

"So I'm going to now, before I'm telling you everything else. On the Titanic I had made a promise to him that I would leave the ship with him. That was of course before that doomed iceberg hit. Anyways somehow we both made it through the sinking and when one of the officers from the Carpathia came up to us, asking for our names I told him that my name was Rose Dawson and I was married to Jack."

Ruth surprisingly for her wasn't even really stunned. She had already suspected something like this. Although Rose hadn't spoken it out aloud, Ruth still knew why she had taken that step.

_I haven't been a good mother to her, no wonder she would chose a life with him over a life with me._

"Believe me mother, Jack was really amazed at my answer. As soon as the officer had left he hugged me and kissed me, asking me, if I would like to make it official," Rose smiled brightly at the memory having completely forgotten about her mother sitting in front of her. "We were married within a week."

"I must say Rose; I seem to have misjudged him. When Cal had him arrested for stealing the diamond…"

"Jack didn't steal the diamond," Rose angrily spoke up.

"I know, Rose. I wasn't trying to make it sound like it. I realized now wrong I was later on, when I had seemingly lost you and the Hockley's were slowly showing their real face," Ruth told her.

"Jack would never do any harm to me, mother."

"I understand that now, Rose and I'm glad that he was with you during the sinking," Ruth told her.

She knew that she was about to hear something serious and considered asking Rose to sit down in the living room instead, but Rose spoke up again before she could and Ruth feared she would stop again, when she interrupted her at that moment.

"I would've never made it through without him."

Ruth nodded once more, understanding now what a fool she had been. Jack Dawson was really nothing compared to the Hockleys. No he was much better.

Jack never would've thrown her out like Nathan Hockley had.

"Jack found a job in New York and we were even able to rent a flat."

Rose thought it better not to tell her mother in which part of town that flat had been.

"Some time later I was feeling nauseous and when I went to doctor, he confirmed my suspicions. Jack was happy, when I told him. We both were. However we both agreed that the cold New York wouldn't be the right place for a child to grow up. We had talked about moving to Santa Monica ever since meeting on the Titanic and now we wasted no time," Rose stopped there for a moment.

So far it had been remarkably easy, but of course the worst part hadn't even started.

"Jack and I found jobs in California and we slowly built up our life there."

Ruth expected to hear that the baby had died before the birth.

"The doctors told me that I should take it easy and so I quit my work, when I was around sixth months pregnant and Jack did everything to unsure that I wouldn't do anything stressful…the baby was a girl with blue eyes like Jack…but of course I know all new-borns have blue eyes…anyways everything seemed perfect. We took her home, naming her Josephine after a song we both loved."

Ruth was more than worried now. Knowing that she was about to hear something frightening she had stood up and moved over to Rose kneeling down in front of her.

"Everything seemed perfect…," Rose repeated. "I…," her voice was much more silent than before.

She knew what was to come now.

"It's about the rattle, right? I reminded you…?" Ruth felt guilty.

She hadn't wanted to hurt her daughter.

"It started slowly at first. Josephine had started coughing one night and Jack and I...we didn't even think that it would be something serious. I mean ill children, yes…but close to death, now we both thought that it would only happen to others…but Finnie's coughing didn't stop and we brought her to the nearest hospital…," Rose swallowed again. "…she…she died within a few days. The doctors told us that it was a most serious case of crib death."

"Oh, Rose…," her mother's arms went around her.

She could see that Rose was about to cry again.

"God, I'm sorry, mother…I'm such a mess and I know that I'm hurting Jack, because I know he wants children and I refuse every time, because…," she stammered burying her head her now tearstained face on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sure he understands, Rose."

Now everything made sense. Rose's crying every time, something or someone reminded her of a baby...Ruth had read a notice in their calendar hanging in the living room - _Remembering Josephine_ - of course she hadn't understood it back then. Now she did. Losing a child like this, to crib death of all and not having time to really adjust to the death, it must be horrible. Ruth was glad that she didn't have to go through that.

Rose was shaking by now, obviously not aware of anything going on around her.

"I'm so sorry…so sorry…I should've been able to protect my baby…," she sobbed.

"Shh, Rose, no…I'm sure you did everything…," Ruth tried to calm her down, but her crying wouldn't stop and Ruth was glad, when she heard Jack coming home.

"Mr. Dawson," she called out. "In the kitchen…"

Jack appeared in the door a few seconds later.

"Oh my god, Rose, what happened?"

"She told me the truth about…," Ruth explained to him.

Jack immediately understood taking no time in drawing her close.

"Rose, I'm here now for you," he told her. "You're not alone in this."

Rose kept mumbling incoherent things along the lines – _I'm sorry _– and – _It's all my fault_, Ruth watched them rocking each other back and forth, eventually stepping outside giving the would-be parents their privacy. Of course she understood that Jack wasn't hurt any less than her daughter, but was mostly keeping his feelings to himself, trying to be strong for her.

Hopefully that secret wouldn't one day eat them up.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose had taken her mother out shopping. Ruth really needed more clothes and though Rose was of course willingly to lend her mother her own dresses, both had to admit that the young style Rose was wearing wasn't what Ruth needed.

Ruth couldn't remember a time Rose and she had done that last. Moreover they had last been accompanied by their maids.

Ruth had enjoyed the time with her daughter and Rose seemed to have forgotten for a moment about her dead baby. They had practically gone to every shop in the city, now both were carrying two big shopping bags in both hands.

Ruth still wondered how Jack and Rose were able to pay for everything. Sure Jack had a job, but still and then the house, which wasn't big, but wasn't that small either…

"I'm going to repay you of course," Ruth felt committed to say. "I mean you don't have to spend so much money on me."

"No, need to, mother. Just take is as a present," Rose told her.

"But I don't want you and your husband to get into troubles, because…," Ruth tried again.

It was funny, when she had been rich, she hadn't had problems with receiving money from everywhere, but now that she knew how it actually felt having to work for them, how hard it was sometimes with money, she was feeling guilty taking them from others.

"Mother, really, we won't be running out of them, just because you buy some clothes."

"Fine, as you wish," Ruth finally said of course still wondering where the money came from.

They walked quietly ahead for some time.

Ruth eyed Rose concernedly. After having told her the truth she had cried the whole day that remained, first in her arms, then in Jack's. When Rose had finally fallen asleep, Jack and she had still been up, both worriedly discussing what they should do.

"Believe me, I've tried everything, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, but nothing seems to work," he had told her.

Ruth had at first thought she would speak with Rose about her depression, but now she simply wanted to spend a nice day with her.

"Can you remember the last time we did that?" Ruth laughed trying to make up a conversation.

She didn't receive an answer though.

"We'll surely have trouble getting all this home," she added, but still no reaction from Rose.

Her daughter was only walking silently beside her.

"Rose why don't you show me, where your husband is working? I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you. And he could help us with the bags," Ruth tried to cheer her up.

"Why not…I didn't think that you were interested," Rose told her abstinently.

Ruth shook her head.

"Of course I'm interested."

Yes, something had to be done.

When they were finally reaching the shop Jack was working, Ruth made another comment about how nice it was here.

"Such sweet things they have here," Ruth said looking in the windows.

_Mr. Dawson will surely be surprised seeing us here_.

"Your husband will be happy to see you," Ruth told her as they were opening the door.

Rose only silently nodded.

Little did they know that they wouldn't be stunned any less.


	15. Chapter 15

Rose couldn't believe whom she saw standing there besides Jack. There just a few feet away from her were Cal and his father, both of them looking rather pleased, when they noticed her coming in. They didn't seem to be stunned at all, while Rose was completely confused. She had last seen Cal on the Titanic and Nathan months before on her engagement party to Cal.

What were they doing here now?

Nathan stepped forward, as soon as he became aware of Rose's presence.

"If this isn't our lovely Rose…I must say, my dear, you look even more beautiful than when I saw you last, if this is even possible. Don't you agree with me, Cal?"

Cal hadn't been paying much attention.

Honestly he wasn't very interested in Rose anymore. He had understood that Rose had no intention to be with him. Moreover having been made a fool once had been enough for him. Humiliating Jack though was something different.

And of course in terms of beauty Rose really had something about her.

"As you say, Sir," Cal answered but his mind was somewhere else.

Before Nathan could say anything else, Jack stepped forward and took the initiative.

"Rose, hey, how nice that you're here now," he said drawing her to him.

Rose was completely confused.

What did Jack have to do with these two?

She let Jack put his arms around her, stroking her hair.

"We wanted to visit you, mother wanted you see, where you work," she explained.

Only now did Nathan and Cal seem to notice Ruth.

Nathan immediately greeted her as well.

"Ruth it's a pleasure to see you again," Nathan said holding out his hand for her.

Ruth only shot him one of her icy looks and moved over to Jack and Rose, who were kissing each other oblivious to the other people in the room.

_Who did this man think he was? Nathan Hockley had thrown her out in a time of most desperate need and now he was pretending that nothing had happened?_

Nathan was obviously surprised by her reaction; he wasn't used to being ignored. Cal noted his father sneering slightly, which wasn't a good sigh.

Cal too was stunned, when he became aware of the fact that Ruth actually seemed to accept Jack.

He had thought that she detested him.

"What are they doing here, Jack?" Rose's voice rang out.

But it wasn't him, who answered her question.

"Why, Rose, I'm confused, your flawless Mr. Dawson didn't tell you?" Cal spoke up.

Again making Jack seem like a liar in Rose's eyes was something different than actually getting her back. He had no interest in the latter.

Rose looked up at Jack, whose expression was unreadable.

"He didn't say anything about meeting us already a week ago?" Cal added.

Of course he knew the answer already.

Rose wasn't sure what she should believe.

It couldn't be that Jack would keep something like that a secret from her, now could it?

Jack was silently touching her cheek and just drew her closer. Rose was hurt.

Why hadn't he told her?

"Seeing the look on your face, Rose, I can tell that I'm right," Cal smirked.

Now visiting this dam shop hadn't been a waste of time after all.

"We wanted to invite you both for dinner and you as well of course, Ruth," Nathan said stepping in. "And since we received no answer from Mr. Dawson, we thought that we come here and asked again personally."

Jack could see the expression on her face. Rose was clearly feeling betrayed.

Cal laughed inside.

Nathan noticed his son smiling triumphantly.

"Is this true?" Rose asked Jack her voice clearly sad.

Jack silently nodded, afterwards giving Cal a look.

Rose turned around to both of Nathan and Cal.

"I would like to talk with my husband, alone," she spoke up firmly.

"But, of course, Rose," Cal said.

He gave Jack a look that said – _I don't want to be in your shoes now._

Nathan nodded his head.

"As you wish, Rose," he bowed his head in her direction and afterwards to Ruth, who once more only turned her head away.

She knew of course why Jack hadn't mentioned a word. She knew that he hadn't got any interest in the Hockley's anymore and surely didn't want to have dinner with them.

_I don't want either._

"And remember, Rose, we would love to see you at dinner. Mr. Dawson has got our number," Nathan added, before drawing Cal outside with him.

Rose took a few steps away from Jack as soon as they were outside.

Jack could see that she was really angry now.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack bit his lips.

He hated the situation. Rose was looking at him with her eyes full of sadness and hurt. She was the one person in the world that he never wanted to offend. She was she the love of his life.

"Rose, I'm sure it's not what it seems like," Ruth said trying to calm her down, but Rose only ignored her.

"How could you do that?" she turned her attention to Jack.

"Rose, I wanted to tell you, really…," he stammered for words.

Rose wasn't interested in hearing any excuse. The only thing that was important now was that Jack had kept something from her.

"When?" she demanded to know. "When did you want to tell me?"

Ruth watched Jack and her daughter.

"Mr. Dawson only wanted to…," she tried again.

"Mother this is not about you, so please leave us alone," Rose simply told Ruth in a tone of voice that made her shiver.

"I…his father came to me a week ago and saw your picture…I had no idea, who he was…until Hockley came and I learned that the man I had given a drawing of you to his father," Jack swallowed struggling for words.

"And this was a week ago?"

"Yes…I'm sorry…everything happened so…and I didn't want to worry you."

"So you thought that you better not to tell me at all?"

Jack was at a loss of words.

Now he had hurt the one person that he never wanted to hurt.

"Rose, he wanted to tell you, but we're both concerned about you. And really would you've wanted to go to dinner at the Hockley household?"

Rose couldn't believe that her mother was actually supporting Jack and moreover that she seemed to have known as well. This was not as question about wanting to go or not, but about Jack not telling her.

"You knew about it?" Rose gave her a cold look.

Great now Rose was angry at her too.

"Rose, your mother and I, we…"

"You two think that I'm some child and you treat me as such. But I'm not. I'm a grown up woman, you of all people should know that, Jack," she screamed.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Rose. I only wanted to…I…you were so sad about our little baby and…I'm sorry really…," he stammered not really knowing what to tell her.

Rose had made up her mind already and wasn't listening to any of their arguments.

"So you thought that you could just make a decision for me?" her voice was now clearing showing how betrayed she felt.

"You know that I would never do that. I planned to tell you, but then you told me about losing your job and you were already upset and I didn't want to trouble you anymore."

Ruth felt sorry for Jack now.

He really had only tried to protect Rose.

"I didn't think that you would want you have dinner with him anyway," he added.

"Who knows? Maybe I want."

Jack any no idea how to react to that. He wanted to take her in his arms, because he knew that despite her anger she was still very much depressed.

"In fact I believe, yes we should go, all of us," she spoke up.

"Rose, you don't mean…"

"Of course I mean it, Jack. I want to go."

"If you insist," Jack said thinking it better not to reject now although he could tell that it was more her anger speaking than really a wish to visit the Hockleys.

Ruth came up to her daughter, whose face was still flashed with anger. They should better talk about it later, when Rose had calmed down.

"Mother, I believe we should go. Jack surely has much to do."

From the look on Jack's face Ruth could tell that he didn't want Rose to leave, but Rose's face was now full of fury and maybe it would really be better to go home. Some sleeping would do her good.

"Rose, you don't need to…," he started.

"I'm sorry, but I…we'll see each other at home," she said.

At least Jack managed to give her a kiss on the cheek, before they left.

…..

At soon as they got home Rose had gone up to Jack's and her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Ruth had wanted to speak with her, tell her that Jack had no intention to keep anything from her, but Rose refused.

When Jack came home he found Ruth sitting in the living room, unpacking the things they had brought earlier today.

"She's in your room, but she's closed the door," Ruth explained to him. "I've tried to talk with her, but…"

Jack only nodded thinking down in the couch in front of her.

"I really didn't want to make any decision for her," he choked out.

"Of course I know that, Mr. Dawson. I also can't understand why she's so angry now."

Jack leant back in the couch, but jumped up just a second later.

"I'm going to talk with her," he announced.

Ruth wasn't so sure, if this was such a good idea, but she also knew that she couldn't stop him.

Jack went upstairs taking two steps at once, knocking on the door afterwards.

"Rose, come on open the door," he spoke out softly.

"Go away," he heard her speaking up.

But Jack wasn't about to give up so easily.

"I know you're hurt, but…Rose, we both know that this is not about the Hockley's…," he told her turning his back to the wall besides the door. Through the closed door he could hear her silent sobbing. Rose was seemingly once more having a hard time.

"Believe me, Rose…I would never ever do anything to betrayed you," he added. "That I didn't tell you right away, it had nothing to do with wanting to treat you like a child, you know that…," his sighed obviously it didn't work. "Finnie was my child too and I'm missing her…," he could hear footsteps and the clicking sound of the door opening.

The rest of the sentence was lost, when Rose appeared at the door, her face tearstained.

She moved aside to let him in.

Jack wasted no time in taking her into his arms, with one hand closing the door behind him.

"God…I'm so sorry, Jack…," she sobbed feeling Jack holding, touching, kissing her silently on her head.

"It's alright. I should've told you."

"And I should've listened to you. Look at me, Jack, I'm only crying and being miserable and now I even blamed you for…I didn't even think of you and your feelings and I'm…of course you miss her too…"

Jack just drew her closer to him kissing the top of her hair.

"I'm such an idiot sometimes...," she added looking up at him.

Jack put a finger on her lips.

"Hey, as I said no problem. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Rose said. "You're always so lovely to me, protect me and...to think that we really quarrelled, because of Cal…we don't have to go to this dinner, Jack..."

"So, you don't want to go?" he asked her moving his hand up to her ear, gently moving a strain of hair behind it.

"For now I only want one thing, Jack," she said her voice sounding miraculous.

"And what's that?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You," she smiled up at him. "Kiss me, Jack."

The next thing she knew was Jack kissing her, them removing their clothes and the ruffling of the sheets.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to Leah, Rachel, Onyx, BChmali, Lilli, Jessika and Periwinkles for your constant reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>And to everyone, who put this story on his favoritestory-alert-list or me on your favorite author's list.**

* * *

><p>Slowly Rose opened her eyes, stretching out her hands and yawning slightly. With one hand she felt Jack's body, which was lying beside her.<p>

Jack turned over to her, as soon as he felt her hand on him.

"Hey…," he whispered dreamily touching her cheek.

Rose closed her eyes again, smiling happily, when she felt Jack's lips on hers.

"Mmh…," she mumbled, when it ended.

Both were looking happily at each other.

"Did you sleep well, my angel?"

"Very well…but shouldn't you get dressed?"

"Do you want to get rid of me?" Jack asked her confused.

"No, of course not…but what about your work?" she wondered.

Jack just grinned at her.

"It's Saturday…"

"You really have to…," she seemed to have overheard his comment.

"Rose, there's no work today…it's weekend," he repeated more sternly this time drawing her closer to him.

"You mean we can spend the whole day here in bed?"

"Exactly," Jack smiled touching her cheeking. "And we can do many other things too, you know," he grinned at her mischievously.

Before Jack managed to push her down on the bed, Rose sat up some more looking at him.

"And eat breakfast in bed? Oh, please Jack, I'm so hungry…"

Even though she didn't say it out aloud, Jack still knew what she was intending to tell him.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting you something," he said trying to sound annoyed, but he was smiling behind this.

"Thank you," Rose grinned laying her head back on the pillows.

Jack just shook his head, giving her one more kiss.

"I'll be back soon," he said putting on some clothes.

Now that Ruth was living here too they had to dress more properly.

"I'll be waiting," she waved a kiss-hand at him as he extended the room.

…

Ruth was meanwhile up too and sitting in the kitchen. She still didn't know for sure how the quarrel between her daughter and Jack had ended last night though she thought that she had heard them…Ruth didn't want to think about it.

Ruth had made herself some tea and was waiting for them to get downstairs.

At least she had enjoyed the shopping with her daughter and hoped to be able to spend more time with her like that.

When Ruth heard footsteps, she instantly moved her head.

"Mr. Dawson, good morning," she greeted him.

"Same here," Jack mumbled not looking at her.

Ruth was stunned. It really wasn't his to be this impolite.

She watched him as he took out a tray and placed all kind of dishes on it, making some coffee, waiting until it was done and got two cups out as well.

"Mr. Dawson?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's for Rose," he said.

"So, I guess everything's alright between you now?" she spoke up.

"Very alright," he smiled taking the tray and leaving the kitchen again.

Ruth was surprisingly happy for them, but she also felt lonely, like she was disturbing them.

She decided she didn't want to hear them laughing together the whole day. She didn't want to hear the sound of Rose's moaning and their constant giggling. Ruth put on her coat to take a walk around in the park.

…..

Nathan had received a call earlier today from Rose, who told him that they would really be coming to dinner, if the invitation was still up. Jack and she earlier had talked together about it and had finally agreed to go.

"Maybe it'll even be fun," Jack had said.

"You'll it will be," Rose had smiled back.

"Of course it is," Nathan had answered, when she had asked him about the invitation, repeating that he would like to see her mother too.

He couldn't wait for Lavinia to meet Rose. Finally his good-for-nothing daughter-in-law would see what a real lady was like. Nathan had seemingly forgotten that Rose was the woman, who had betrayed his son. He didn't care about this.

When he had first seen Rose, he had instantly known that she was the only one, who could fill in the place of his daughter-in-law in the Hockley family. Rose had class, something that Lavinia in his opinion was completely lacking.

The invitation was set out for Monday and Nathan couldn't wait to get to speak to Rose again. Although Ruth hadn't told him herself, Nathan had quickly found out why she was so eager to marry of her daughter. He hadn't cared much.

"Your daughter is a wonderful person," he had told her and Ruth had been glad.

If Nathan Hockley was on her side then nothing could go wrong, but it did. After the Titanic had sunk and they had thought that Rose had died, Nathan had seen no more reason to take care of Ruth. Cal had been engaged to Rose, not to her mother. Nathan had figured that he wasn't responsible for Ruth.

Cal was standing in the door.

"You wanted to see me," he spoke up.

"Oh yes, our lovely Rose is coming to dinner on Monday evening," Nathan told him.

Cal only nodded his head.

He was married to Lavinia now.

Why did his father still have such an interest in Rose?

She had betrayed him for god's sake with some random guy, whom she had most likely even slept with after knowing him for mere days.

"You don't seem to be very excited, Cal?"

"I'm, Sir…it's just, I find it a little bit…"

"What Cal?" Nathan looked at him sternly daring him to say anything.

_What about Lavinia? Don't you think that it is unfair concerning her?_

"Nothing…nothing, Sir," Cal stammered. "I also can't wait to have her here again," he added.

"Now that's my boy," Nathan smiled clapping him on his shoulder.

Unbeknownst to them Millicent and Lavinia had been standing outside and heard every word.

Millicent evilly smiled at her. She too didn't think much of her daughter-in-law.

Lavinia did as if she had overheard there talk and simply returned to her knitting.


	18. Chapter 18

Lavinia had been told by Nathan to dress in the best clothes she had. Even though it hadn't been confirmed to her, she knew exactly just who would be coming tonight.

Cal was nervously walking around. He had made excuses the whole day, refusing even to see her.

He still has feelings for her.

Lavinia hated Rose already, before she even saw her.

Cal had been out the last night and Lavinia instantly knew where he had gone. When he had returned somewhere in the morning, having a late breakfast with this parents and his wife, Millicent had given her a somewhat reproachful loo.

_As if it would be my fault that Cal is constantly seeking other women._

Millicent only spoke highly of Rose and Nathan always made comments to her showing her that she would never make it up to Rose. Lavinia didn't understand anything of it.

Wasn't Rose the woman, who had cheated on their son?

Why were both of them so determined to place her on a podium?

The whole day long Millicent had personally observed the servants, trying to make sure that everything would be perfect for tonight's dinner. Like her husband, Millicent was eagerly awaiting Rose.

Nathan shot her a knowing look, while they were waiting for them.

Cal and Lavinia stood beside each other. Lavinia had her head turned down. She wanted nothing more, but to sleep now, but it looked like that it would be a long day.

Ever since Cal had come home again, after visiting one of his whores, yes there was no other word to describe such women, he had avoided his wife.

"I wonder what's talking them to long," Millicent laughed slightly.

Everything was set up; only Jack and Rose were missing.

Hadn't Rose always been punctual?

At least that's what Millicent remembered.

So her husband must be the reason for them being late.

"The dinner is ready," one of the servants whispered to Millicent. "Should we already serve the first course?"

"No," she shook her head. "We don't want to get things get cold."

They had sat down at the table by now, but no one said a word.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and one of the servants immediately went to answer it. All of them rose up again and walked over to the door to greet them.

Lavinia was keen to meet Rose. She had never seen her before, only heard stories.

"If this isn't our lovely Rose," Nathan came up to her wanting to hug her, but before he could, Rose had held out her hand for him and Nathan committed to shake it. He wondered a little bit why Rose was being so formal now.

"Mr. Hockley," she spoke up politely. "I believe you remember my husband, Mr. Dawson," she added mentioning to Jack.

Nathan was taken aback.

"Oh, of course yes, Mr. Dawson."

Rose was looking at him and Nathan felt that he had no other choice, but to hold out his hand for him.

Jack hadn't even bothered to dress in a tuxedo like Cal and Nathan had done.

Cal sneered at him, but both Jack and Rose simply ignored him.

_And Rose has left my son for this man?_

Millicent couldn't believe it.

Nathan introduced Jack to his wife and Lavinia, before they all went to sit down at the table.

Jack offered Rose his arm and she gladly smiled up at him.

"Thank you," she whispered to him and they shared a little kiss.

No one really knew what to say, the tension between everyone was clearly.

Lavinia was shyly eying Jack, trying her best not to stare too obviously at him. She noticed Jack and Rose looking at each other like some newlyweds and surprisingly felt jealous.

"Don't you think that Rose looks great in that dress, Cal?" his mother spoke up.

Cal's head shot up. He hadn't been paying much attention.

Jack and Rose were looking at each other as if they were the only people in the world, not caring about the others sitting with them at the table.

Rose had put on a dress in lilac, which perfectly fitted her hair.

"Yes, sure, Sir," Cal answered.

"You're wonderful," Jack whispered to her kissing her ear.

Rose smiled.

Lavinia felt uncomfortable with everyone admiring Rose.

She stood up suddenly, startling everyone.

"Lavinia, dear, is something wrong?" Millicent said though she wasn't really interested in the answer.

"No…I just…I'm tired," she choked out.

She could feel Millicent staring at her.

"And now you want to leave, when we've guests here?"

Lavinia knew what she was expecting to hear.

"I don't mind, if she's…," Rose started wanting to help her.

"It's nice that you want to speak up for her, but Lavinia needs to learn some good behaviour," Millicent said. "Don't you, my dear?"

Lavinia nodded, silently sitting down the again.

Afterwards the dinner went just as quietly as before, only Nathan and Millicent were talking together, Cal and Lavinia were silent and Jack and Rose were still kissing each other.

At first Jack was talking with Nathan about work and some art pieces. Nathan even seemed to be interested, though Rose wasn't sure, if he was honest or just faking interest, to hurt his son. That was something that Nathan was really good at. Jack didn't seem to mind and actually enjoyed the talk with him.

Then there were more comments from Nathan and Millicent, comparisons concerning her and Rose, in which Lavinia always stood out badly, until she finally did have enough.

"I heard that you and your husband met while you were engaged to my husband," Lavinia spoke up sarcastically.

Everyone turned their heads to look at her.

"Stop this instant, my dear," Millicent hissed at her. "I'm sorry, Rose…"

Lavinia however, didn't think of stopping.

"Isn't this true, Mrs. Dawson?" she added looking intensively at Rose.

Rose was stunned and didn't really know what to answer. Of course it was true.

"What, Mrs. Dawson, have you lost your voice? Or could it be that you're not as seemingly perfect as everyone makes it look like?" her voice was full of anger now.

Rose felt bad. She could even understand her outburst. It surely wasn't easy for her with Nathan and Millicent as parents-in-law and Cal didn't seem like much of a help for her. In short she didn't have anyone here, who really supported her.

"I didn't want to cause trouble," Rose said.

"You're not causing trouble, dear," Millicent told her. "And you now, we've heard enough from you," she added looking at Lavinia, whose face was burning with rage now.

Why were they all treating her like a child?

"Sit down again, my dear…enough of this nonsense," Millicent had turned her head already to Nathan.

For her this silly talk was over.

However, not for Lavinia…

"Why don't you go back to her, Cal, when she's so perfect? I mean I've been listening to all today and it seems to me that she isn't even a normal person for you, but some saint," she shouted almost cracking over the glass in front of her.

Cal didn't answer her.

"Well, for me, you're," Jack whispered into Rose's ear, but he immediately stopped, when he felt Lavinia's cold stare on him. "I mean as my wife…," he added somehow nervously now.

They had even eaten the second course and the evening was already going horrible.

"I've heard enough of Rose being so perfectly dressed, perfectly speaking, perfectly…why did you even chose me as your son's wife?" she asked looking at Millicent and Nathan, who were both perplexed at her outburst.

"Sit down again," Millicent whispered to her. "You're causing a scene…"

"The hell I will!" she screamed. "I'm getting out of here now."

Before Millicent could hold her back, Lavinia had stormed out.

"I do apologize for her dreadful behaviour. I don't know what's gotten into her," she laughed slightly, but clearly feeling uncomfortable now.

Millicent hadn't been prepared for that, either had Nathan and Cal was seemingly in trance.

Had it really been his wife, who had just said all that?

"No, problem, I think we should be going too. Right, Jack?"

"Sure," he nodded watching Cal.

Didn't he want to follow his wife?

But Cal remained sitting there.

Rose and Jack however, were more than eager to get out of here. They thanked Nathan and Millicent again for the invitation and the great food. Cal had left somewhere and didn't even come to tell them goodbye. But he hadn't gone to Lavinia.


	19. Chapter 19

Rose and her mother were spending more and more time together. Jack and she had told Ruth everything about the dinner.

"I could've told that something like this would happen, Rose. I still don't understand why you two even went there," Ruth had said afterwards. "Cal's wife doesn't seem like a very nice person to me."

Rose only nodded, although she didn't really agree with her mother. In fact she felt sorry for Lavinia. Living with this family surely wasn't a picnic.

"Well, Rose, let's not talk about them anymore. It's a nice weather outside. So what do you say, if go out a little bit or would you rather stay inside here the whole day?"

Rose was still a little stunned, about how much her mother had changed since she had last seen her on the Titanic. Back then she had always told her that it wasn't ladylike to go out in his sun.

'_A real lady is supposed to have a white tan.'_

"Is something wrong?" Ruth wondered.

"No, I think, going out a little bit will be wonderful."

They walked around some prominent shops, but neither thought of buying anything.

Ruth daren't come up with the subject of a baby though she noted Rose staring at every buggy they were passing by.

"It's a nice day, really," Rose said. "Don't you think so, mother?"

"Yes, of course…"

'_Remember, Rose, whenever you don't know what to say…the weather is always a topic that is appreciated…especially, if you're visiting somebody for the first time.'_

At least Rose had remembered that. She was acting like a lady now and under normal circumstances, no if it had been a few earlier Ruth would've been pleased and delighted, but now she knew that Rose was only hiding her feelings.

What's more Ruth was now really concerned about her daughter's wellbeing and not just worried about money.

"Jack and I enjoyed walking at the beach while we were living in Santa Monica."

"I see," Ruth carefully watched her daughter.

Rose had suddenly stopped and was looking over at yet another baby with its mother. She knew that Jack wanted children, but she simply couldn't…she had still too much fears inside her.

_What if their baby died again?_

"Yes, if this isn't my little boy…," the mother of the baby was soothing her child, who giggled happily.

"Rose, come on…," Ruth nudged her on her arm.

"Sure."

Ruth felt like she needed to talk with her daughter. However, she had no idea where to start. She might say something wrong and everything would be lost.

"I know how much Jack wishes for children and I understand…I too want some, but…"

Ruth laid a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure; Mr. Dawson just wants you to be happy."

Rose looked at her, forcing a weak smile.

"Yes and he always tells me how happy he is with me…but…I can tell that he misses something."

She still remembered Jack and their daughter playing with each other. The moment were the doctors had informed them about her death had been horrible for both, but Rose felt that Jack had taken it harder than he actually showed her.

"Rose, I'm…why don't we find some café to drink some coffee?" Ruth spoke up after a while.

"That's good idea," Rose answered as they went on.

So many thoughts were going on in Rose's head, most of them concerning the topic of a baby. Of course Jack said that he didn't mind, but he was Jack. That didn't mean he wouldn't want any children.

They had sat down in a café now, Ruth sipping tea, while Rose had ordered coffee.

"What if he leaves me, because I'm not able to give him any children?" Rose choked out completely confused her mother, who puffing and blowing, instantly spilled her tea over her dress.

Mr. Dawson leaving her daughter…?

"Rose, please, that's ridiculous," she said trying to clean her dress.

One of the waitresses came over to help her.

"Here, madam," she handed her some handkerchief.

"Thanks. Could I get another one please?"

"Of course, madam," she said.

When she had left Ruth returned her attention back to her daughter.

"Now, Rose, enough of this senseless talk…"

"This isn't so stupid. They're other man as well who left their wives…even had them divorced, because they weren't able to give them children…"

Ruth shook her head.

"But your husband isn't like that, Rose. Like you told me he saved your life. Why would he leave you now and moreover for whom?"

"I suppose you're right…I guess I was just being silly," Rose said.

"Of course you're, dear. And now let's talk about something not so gloomy. I hear that there is a new theatre in town. What do you say if we go and watch some play?"

Rose nodded abstinently.

Jack surely loved her and everything, but what if he lost patience with her one day.

What should she do then with him?


	20. Chapter 20

Millicent had eyed Lavinia the whole day making her feel uncomfortable. As soon as Jack and Rose had left, Millicent had wasted no time in telling her what she thought of her. And again Lavinia had to listen her endless raving about how great Rose was.

"Such a sweet person our Rose," Millicent had told her husband afterwards.

If only Cal could see that too.

But Cal hadn't been there anymore, when dinner was over and hadn't returned until after the next day.

Lavinia had known exactly where he had been. When she had finally heard him coming up to their bedroom, feeling him touching her, she had pretended to be asleep already.

If he wanted to sleep with his whore, whatever her name was, then he should, but she refused to be his temporary fling.

Lavinia was bored, her mother-in-law was watching her every step and Cal was leaving her alone, doing some business for his father. She had heard Cal grumbling about Nathan lately. His father obviously didn't give him as much control of the company as Cal would've wanted.

"He's treating me like I'm a little boy."

_Well then welcome to the club!_

"I'm sure he's only concerned about…," Lavinia had started.

"About what? That I'll ruin it? He could really have more trust in me…but what do I tell you that…you as a woman surely have other things to worry about and can't understand…"

Lavinia had interrupted him by placing a hand on his palm.

"Cal, I'm your wife, of course understand," she had told him.

"Well…sure…," he had only commented stiffening at his clothes. "I've to go…a meeting…"

"Of course," Lavinia had smiled instantly knowing that he was lying.

Maybe he would go to his meeting, but afterwards he would surely visit one of his whores.

Lavinia felt Millicent's stares on her.

Millicent found her not only stupid and dull, but also not very much a caring wife. She couldn't understand why Lavinia was sad about Cal betraying. Nathan had always cheated on her that was just how things worked in their society, but she would never have dreamed to actually shed tears about it.

That would've been ridiculous.

Surely Nathan would've wanted to have more children with her, but at least she had been able to give him an heir. After Cal's birth their sexual activity had died down to zero. Of course that hadn't meant that Nathan didn't seek comfort elsewhere.

Millicent sneered.

When would she be finally getting a grandchild? Cal and Lavinia had been married for over ten years now. What were they doing at night?

Obviously not much…

"You know, my dear, you won't get pregnant, if you just sleeping beside my son, you're supposed to sleep with him," she stretched out the last two words.

_I'm not a virgin anymore. I know all these things._

Lavinia had never heard her talking like this before. Things that happened behind bedroom doors, where virtually unspoken in this society. She could feel herself turning red, hearing Millicent love slightly.

"I'm sorry; my intention was not to embarrass you. It's just that…you know Nathan and I are so much waiting for a grandchild. And people are talking already, they say that you're not able to have children…well we both know that's a lie…but a dangerous lie anyway," she told her.

Lavinia felt herself stiffen trying to restrain herself.

"Of course I understand. I will try harder," she forced a smile.

"I'm sure you will. Cal and you…although Nathan and I sometimes make it seem like it, we both are glad that you belong to our family," Millicent added, but Lavinia couldn't tell, if she was telling her the truth now.

She remembered the dinner with Mr. Dawson and Cal's former fiancée. She had only wanted to show him her commitment to him and to the Hockley family, but instead of being grateful they had only shouted at her once more.

And now she was supposed to believe that she was actually welcome in this family?

"If there're no children in this marriage the blame is mostly put on the woman," she heard Millicent's voice again snapping out of her daydream. "Sure, you might rightly say, that this is unfair, but that's how things work. We won't be able to change this."

Lavinia nodded silently feeling that she was right. In fact Millicent and she seemed to have much in common. Why couldn't her mother-in-law see that? Why did she have to treat her like an enemy?

"Luckily for me I was with child within half a year after my marriage to Nathan. I had always feared giving birth, because I heard such horrible stories…," she stopped and Lavinia asked herself, if she did it, because she didn't want to scare her or because she didn't want to think about it herself…well probably both…"I was happy, when the doctor announced that I had delivered a boy. Nathan was happy and I had fulfilled my duty," Millicent said returning to her book.

_Fulfilled my duty?_

Millicent must've noted her confusion.

"What, dear, tell me?" her voice now almost sounded caring.

"It's just that…what you said, like I would be fulfilling my duty…it sounds…"

"So what, dear?"

"Harsh…I don't know…I can't think of any other word at the moment."

"But it is, women are supposed to look pretty, be supportive to their husbands and moreover bear children…a woman, who isn't able to give her husband children it's like…it's against nature…such a woman should be ashamed of herself…," her voice trailed off at the last part and she looked up at Lavinia, smiling, placing a hand on hers.

Lavinia forced a smile back.

She didn't know what to answer. She had known of course that this would be her main aim that was why she had actually been ceased out as Cal's wife. She was not there to be loved by him or any other one in this family, but simply to become the mother of his future heir.

She had known it, but now hearing the word's coming out like this of her mother-in-law's mouth, it hurt more than she had actually thought it would. She was just some birthing-machine for them, nothing more.

Lavinia could feel the hot air around her. She had to get out of here.

"Where're you going?" Millicent wondered.

"I'm…out, if you don't mind. Maybe I can find something with what to attract Cal," she quickly added seeing the elder woman eying her suspiciously.

"Of course, dear, that's a wonderful idea. But please, do take Olivia with you."

Lavinia nodded.

While was already dressed, Millicent gave Olivia a knowing look. The girl instantly understood what was expected of her.


	21. Chapter 21

Lavinia had brought some underwear for her next nights with Cal. Maybe she could attract him with this. Olivia was watching her every step, but Lavinia had no idea that her maid was actually faithful to Millicent and not to her.

Lavinia on the other hand believed that her maid was the only one she could really trust.

"I'm sure your husband we love these, Mrs. Hockley," Olivia said.

In fact she found it all boring.

She couldn't understand what was so difficult about getting pregnant by one's husband. Her own husband had been killed in the war somewhere in Belgium and being a devoted wife, Olivia had never even thought of getting married again.

To her it would've seemed like a betrayal to her dead spouse.

She wasn't much older than the young Mrs. Hockley and that was probably the reason, why the elder Mrs. Hockley had chosen her as a maid for her daughter-in-law. Millicent had figured rightly that a maid close to age of Lavinia was more likely to be trusted by the latter. And indeed Lavinia did have confidence in her maid.

As Olivia walked silently behind her mistress, her thoughts wondered back to the dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Dawson. Of course she had noticed the young Mrs. Hockley staring at Mr. Dawson through the whole dinner.

She hadn't been very good at hiding it.

Lavinia was walking ahead, accidently bumping into someone.

"Sorry," Lavinia mumbled.

"No, problem, Madam, I guess it was my fault after all."

Lavinia looked up.

"Oh Mr. Dawson…"

_Speaking of secret feelings, now this could be interesting…_

Olivia watched her mistress closely.

Jack had bowed his head slightly to her and Olivia and soon afterwards turned his back to them proceeding to walk on, when Lavinia's voice stopped him.

"Ahem, Mr. Dawson...," Lavinia cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Jack looked at her wondering.

"I…I'm sorry for what happened at…at dinner lately. I just wanted to apologize to you and especially your wife. Please accept my sincere excuses," she spoke up.

"It's alright, Rose and I we didn't even think about it much. So don't worry about it anymore, we already forgot," he answered about to leave again, but once more she stopped him.

"No, please, let me make it up to you. Let me invite you to some coffee," she said.

"I don't think that this is…," he started, but she cut him in.

"Oh, please, say yes. I don't intend anything. I know that you're married, Mr. Dawson and that I'm too. I just want to say sorry and besides my maid here is coming with us," she told him.

Jack looked over at Olivia, who nodded in approval. Jack figured that one coffee wouldn't hurt and Lavinia must know that he would be telling Rose everything afterwards.

"Well, alright, but not long. I've to get back to work in an hour."

"Whatever you want, Mr. Dawson," Lavinia nodded her head smiling at him, but Jack didn't return it.

….

Olivia eyed her mistress, whoo wasn't very successful at hiding whatever feelings she may've had for Mr. Dawson. Jack on the other hand seemed to be nervous and uncomfortable.

"I've no idea what got into me, Mr. Dawson," Lavinia told him once more after they had sat down.

Jack wasn't paying much attention. His mind was with Rose.

"I already said, no harm done."

"But your wife ,she must think now of me as some hysterical woman without any decent behaviour and your children…," Lavinia stopped, when she noticed the darkness in his eyes.

She had obviously said something wrong.

"Rose and I…we don't have any children," he stated staring into space.

Lavinia knew instantly that she had stirred up a hornet's nest.

Jack's mood had started to change the moment she had mention the term _children_.

Didn't he and his wife want any? Well Jack didn't look like he wouldn't want any. Probably Rose didn't want some? Lavinia had thought that she had never seen any pair more in love with each other than those two and that they had a dozen children already.

Maybe Rose wasn't able to have any children?

Whatever it was, it was surely eating him up inside.

Jack's thoughts had instantly turned back to that dreadful day in California.

'_I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I can do for your daughter.'_

Rose had broken down sobbing in his arms, refusing to leave her dead daughter alone. Eventually Jack had managed to convince that she had to let her go. But since that day Rose had never been the same person again.

Ruth had told him of her walk with Rose in the park and how she had always looked at the baby buggies, smiling at the little ones.

"Don't you think that this is a good sigh, Mr. Dawson?"

Jack had shaken his head.

"She always does that. But whenever I began to talk with her about children, she's blocking up," he had answered.

"Mr. Dawson, I apologize, if I should've said something offensive. I didn't want to hurt you," Lavinia's voice brought him back to reality.

Jack had completely forgotten that she was there.

Olivia had been listening to everything, preparing to report every word to Millicent.

"I better go now," Jack and stood up, before Lavinia could protest.

Surely Nathan and especially Cal wouldn't be pleased, when they saw them here together.

Jack tossed out some money handing them to Lavinia.

"Here, Mrs. Hockley, I would feel uncomfortable, if I had a woman to pay for anything," he told her, his tone leaving no room for protest – especially if this money is coming from Caledon Hockley – he added silently to himself.

"Well then, thanks," Lavinia was slightly stunned though she hadn't awaited any other reaction from him. No wonder Rose had chosen him over Cal.

_Oh god, what am I thinking?_ – Lavinia scolded herself.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Mrs. Hockley," he bowed his head in her direction, afterwards to Olivia.

Olivia looked at Lavinia once Jack had left.

"It's a pity that he's already married, isn't it, Madam?" she whispered into her ear.

"Oh ye…," Lavinia began to answer not realizing what she was about to say. "What no, Olivia what are you thinking, I'm a taken woman!" she protested.

Olivia just laughed, an evil smile appearing on her face, but by this time Lavinia had turned her head elsewhere and didn't see.


	22. Chapter 22

Sure enough Jack had told Rose everything , while Olivia had reported everything to Millicent. But while Rose had said to Jack that he better keep this meeting the last and Jack had instantly agreed with her; Millicent had totally surprised Olivia with her reaction.

"You mean, you don't want me to tell anyone?" Olivia had been confused.

"Exactly, no one needs to know."

"Not even her husband?" Olivia had wondered.

"Especially not Cal," Millicent had told her.

"But…?" Olivia's eyes had grown wide in amazement.

She was sure that Mrs. Hockley didn't let her daughter-in-law get away out of pure charity. Not Millicent, who detested Lavinia with a passion.

"I would say that I've made myself quite clear, Miss Pierson," Millicent had looked at her instantly. "I want to have your word not to tell anyone in this house."

"Of course, Mrs. Hockley, no one will hear anything."

"Fine," she had said noticing that Olivia was turned to leave already. "Oh and Miss Pierson…"

"Yes, Madam?"

"I would appreciate it, if you would…well bring about more of these particular situations between Lavinia and Mr. Dawson," she laughed, when she saw Olivia's shocked face. "Just be sure you know that there's nothing going on between them. I want to see how far they're going to take this."

"Of course, Madam, everything should go as you wish."

…

Cal meanwhile had another heated discussion with his father.

Nathan was still denying him more access to the company, something that made Cal furious.

Hadn't he worked hard enough to earn his father's full trust?

Now, Mr. Thompson, one of his father most important business partner's was coming to New York and Nathan had forbidden him to join them in their meeting.

Nathan knew what Cal was think the moment he walked into his office; however, he pretended not to notice.

"I believe that we're finished here, son. You may leave and go to your wife," he said.

_And_ _maybe finally father an heir._

But Cal didn't think of leaving.

"Sir, I know you've told me your reasons for not wanting me to take part in the meeting with Mr. Thompson, but…"

"You don't understand them?" Nathan was angry.

He wasn't used to objections.

"Father, I…," Cal began once more.

"I've no time to discuss this now with you."

Just as Nathan was about to tell Cal to leave George happened to walk into the room, looking at Nathan.

"Didn't I tell you that you should before entering this room?"

"I beg your pardon, Sir, but it's urgent. Mr. Thompson is already here. He's waiting outside," George explained.

Nathan thought that _outside _meant _outside the house_, but in fact it meant outside the room and before he could say to George to let him in, Mr. Thompson too was standing in the middle of the room.

Now Nathan had no other choice, but to introduce Cal to him.

"Mr. Thompson, you haven't met my son, Caledon yet," Nathan said, his voice now sounding almost proud.

Cal and Mr. Thompson shook hands.

"I assume that your son will be joining us?" Mr. Thompson asked and Nathan felt committed to say yes.

George was told to get them some brandy's to drink and Cal couldn't believe his luck.

This was his chance to show his father that he showed be granted more responsibility.


	23. Chapter 23

Today was the day both Rose and Jack dreaded the most. It was the 7th August, the anniversary of their daughter's death. Like every other year, Jack had taken this day for free. He couldn't let Rose being alone, though Ruth was there now too, it was still something different.

Ruth especially didn't really know how to act towards her daughter.

When Rose had gotten up, Jack had already made some coffee for her.

Ruth was quite surprised, when Rose didn't show up with a tearstained face already.

"She's taking it very well so far," Ruth had whispered to Jack in a moment alone.

"That doesn't mean anything."

Rose was always like this on Finnie's day of death. At first she was acting like nothing was wrong, but afterwards…Jack swallowed hard just thinking about it.

Rose did always pretend like everything was normal at first, but Jack already knew what was coming afterwards.

Jack had told Ruth about their plans to go to the church later on and asked her, if she wanted to come with them. Josephine's grave was in California, so they hadn't been able to visit it for years, but at least they would go to the church and pray for their dead daughter.

In fact Jack had asked Ruth not only, because of Rose, but because of him as well. He figured that having her mother with her would be another much needed support for Rose. From the last years Jack knew quite well what to expect and hoped that Ruth would be able to calm her daughter down a little bit.

Ruth wasn't really sure, if it was a good idea to accompany them.

Maybe Rose would've rather been alone with Jack on this particular day?

"I don't know. I guess, I'm going to ask Rose as well," she finally answered.

"Asked me what?" Rose had stood up standing in the doorway.

She was already dressed and looked quite normal, probably too normal, concerning what day it was.

Jack moved over to her helping her to sit down.

"Here, sit down first," he said placing some food and a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you," Rose said and they shared a little kiss. "What would I do without you?" it was a rhetorical question of course.

Jack only smiled at her, wishing that he could do more her.

"Just eat now."

Rose silently took the coffee in her hands, remembering her mother.

"So what did you want to ask me, mother?"

"I…your husband has offered me to attend church with you and now I…," Ruth started.

"You want to know, if this is alright with me?"

Ruth nodded.

"Sure, of course…if you want. Finnie is…I mean was your granddaughter," Rose said her voice unusually stern.

Ruth mumbled a quick "Thanks," sharing a fretful look with Jack.

Rose, who had returned to eating, didn't notice.

Both of them were more than worried of the things to come, Ruth nervously looking at Jack, while they were waiting for Rose to finish her meal.

…..

Jack had taken Rose's hand in his as they were entering the local church. Rose seemed to be in trance and didn't notice anything around her.

Ruth was walking behind them feeling a little bit out of place. Rose hadn't said a loud word since breakfast, but Ruth could see that Jack and Rose were occasionally whispering something to each other.

Ruth had been told by Jack already beforehand that it was best, if she didn't say anything to Rose, until she herself asked her something. Ruth had only nodded her head.

"Come one, Jack…," Rose was dragging him along near to the altar.

Ruth had trouble following them and only managed to catch up with them, when they were standing in front of the candles.

Ruth noticed Rose taking one, lightning it, afterwards Jack did the same.

She was glad that Jack was at her daughter's side now, because surely Rose would've broken down without him.

Rose unexpectedly for Ruth turned around.

"Oh mother, here this is for Finnie," she even smiled slightly handing her a candle.

Ruth gave Jack a quick look, taking the candle from Rose afterwards.

"That's wonderful, my dear," she said lightning this one as well.

Rose returned her attention to Jack laying her head on his shoulder. Jack was leading her over to the first row and they sat down, both having seemingly forgotten that Ruth was there too. Well at least Rose had and Jack...now Ruth wasn't angry at him for being there for Rose now.

Rose had shut her eyes trying to block out the horrible memories. She could feel Jack kissing her head and silently stroking her hair.

Ruth felt a little bit odd like she was standing there all alone and decided to sit down beside them, but she still left some room between her and Rose.

If only she knew of a way to help her.

Rose was totally quiet now, but Ruth wasn't so sure, if this was actually a good sigh.

"My poor little Finnie," she choked out.

Jack obviously had awaited something like that and was soothing her in his arms, embracing her tighter.

"Rose…," he whispered quietly to her.

Rose could feel her tears coming up again.

"Children aren't supposed to die before their parents, Jack," she got out looking up at him feeling him drawing her closer.

Ruth too moved closer to her daughter.

"I know…," he told her stroking her hair.

Jack had had this talk with her for many years now and he immediately knew what would follow.

"Why did god have to take her away from us, Jack?" she whispered her voice cracking.

"I don't know, Rose," Jack answered her.

Ruth had led her head on her shoulder and was stunned when Rose really looked up at her giving her a grateful smile.

"Rose, I've no idea either, but I know that you're not alone in this. Mr. Dawson and I…we'll always be there for you," Ruth said.

"Yes, Rose…," Jack repeated.

Rose was silently wiping her tears away.

"What must you think of me now, that I'm some whiney…"

Jack immediately stopped her with a kiss.

"Oh no, angel, I would never think that of you. For me you're the most wonderful person on earth," he told her.

Rose had to smile at his words.

Suddenly an accommodation was going on around them, looking up they saw a little family entering the church, father, and mother and as they counted three children.

Jack frowned.

Why on earth did they've to come now, on this day?

Rose had turned her head as well and felt the tears coming up again.

"Don't you wish for children sometimes too, Jack?" she asked him looking at the family.

"Rose, I…"

"Oh, I know that you do and I…I do too, but I know that it can't be, because…because…," she started being cut in by her sobs again.

Jack didn't know any other things to do but to silently draw her to him, eventually whispering words of comfort to her.

Somehow Jack and Ruth mentioned to get Rose home afterwards, convincing her that she best went to bed.

Rose had been mumbled the whole way home.

"I know that you want children, Jack, but I can't give them to you."

She feared that he would leave her, Jack knew it, but as much as he tried to convince her that he wouldn't put down her, not for anything, Rose was still sticking to her mind.

When she had finally fallen asleep, Jack gave her a quick kiss before standing up again. He couldn't sleep now. Downstairs in the kitchen he found Ruth, who seemed to have the same problem.

Jack sighed heavily before sitting down in front of Ruth, starting to discuss the things to come with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack scolded himself for actually being glad that it was a normal work day for him again. He knew he shouldn't, but he needed something to distract his mind of his dead child and everything around Rose reminded him of their little dead daughter.

Finnie would've been seven this year, but she had never even lived to see her first birthday. Ruth and he had practically talked the whole night together, until they were both so tired that they barely managed to get to bed.

Ruth was still occupying the room that was actually once built as children's room. Sure, Finnie had already been dead, when they had brought this house, but back then Jack had still believed that they would've more children. He still hoped that they would.

But of course he'd never leave Rose, if they didn't.

Ruth had wanted to know from him, if he had already considered turning to a specialist concerning Rose. Jack at first hadn't understood what she was applying too; firmly shaking his head after Ruth had it explained to him.

"There're other people as well, who take the help of a psychiatrist and…"

Jack had shaken his head.

"How can you know that it won't work, if you don't try it?"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, this is not about me believing something or not, but simply about Rose. She would never agree to this and I'm not going to force her," he had stated, standing up, before Ruth could say another word.

She honestly couldn't understand his reaction. It wasn't like she was requesting for Rose to be institutionalized permanently to a mental asylum, she should just visit someone once, maybe twice a week.

But if not even Jack did agree with her, Rose surely wouldn't as well.

Jack knew of course that Ruth only wanted to help. But for him psychologists or whatever these people were called were some shrinks for him and only crazy people would go to them. Sure enough Rose wasn't crazy.

Jack hadn't awaited any customers today, as it was still holiday and most people were away. But when he heard the doorbell ringing, he immediately went to the front door to greet whoever was there.

Jack gasped, when he saw Lavinia standing there again with her maid, whose name Jack didn't remember.

"I hope that we're not intruding to anything, Mr. Dawson?" Lavinia smiled.

Jack wasn't sure himself. On one hand, he was glad to have someone else here to distract him, but on the other hand, it would've surely been better, if this person wouldn't have been named Lavinia Hockley.

"No, not at all," Jack finally managed to say.

"Great," Lavinia smiled up once more.

Jack was wondering, wanting to know why she was here.

Lavinia began to look around at the things.

"They're so lovely, I wish Cal would be more like…," she started, but stopped herself.

She couldn't say – more like you.

Olivia wasn't mentioning a word, pretending not to notice Lavinia's stares at Jack.

"I've been thinking about you, Mr. Dawson, since our last meeting," she suddenly stated.

Olivia was sure to catch every word of her mistress.

Millicent had found Jack's work address in her husband's drawer and afterwards the paper had somehow miraculously appeared on Lavinia's desk. Lavinia had wasted no time into memorizing the address and like, Millicent had expected her to do, she had taken the first opportunity to visit him.

Olivia had followed ahead.

"Really?" his voice sounded somehow uninterested, but Lavinia seemingly didn't mind.

"Something is bothering you, Mr. Dawson. You know, I don't want to be prying and I don't want to force you...," her voice was soft and soothing.

_Then leave me alone!_

Jack forced a smile.

"Sometimes it helps to talk with someone," she finished her sentence.

_Especially, if this someone it totally crazy about you_ – Olivia thought.

Lavinia was beaming with excitement now; it was clearly noticeable to anyone, just not to Jack, who had some more important things on his mind.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so forceful," Lavinia added after a while.

"No, it's…," Jack began.

He knew that she was right.

He really should speak with someone and now someone was here standing in front of him offering him his help.

Just why did it have to be Cal's wife?

Didn't she know how dangerous this could be for both of them?

Jack hadn't forgotten anything about what happened on the Titanic, Cal hitting Rose, Cal framing him with the diamond, Cal shooting at him…he wasn't going to risk anything now.

"Mrs. Hockley, I really appreciate your…generous offer, but I think that for both of us it would be better, if you leave now. I mind you must be aware about your husband's opinion regarding me," Jack told her loud and calmly.

Lavinia obviously hadn't expected him to turn her away so soon, the disappointed was clearly written on her face, causing Jack to actually feel bad.

"I didn't intend to hurt you," he added.

Lavinia silently nodded.

Of course he didn't. And he was probably right. She shouldn't have come here in the first place, but she had to see him. Ever since she had found that paper something had been drawing her here.

She had to know what was troubling him so much. So far she had only managed to find out that it had something to do with them being not able to have children. Just knowing the reason why was tearing her up inside.

"I know, you didn't…," she began. "I had to think about our last talk and well…I…Cal and I also have no children…," she stopped again.

Surely telling him that some people were just not supposed to have children wouldn't be comforting to him in any way, quite the contrary.

"I mean, you surely just have to wait some more. I'm convinced that everything will turn out alright for you and your wife in the end," she smiled again at him beaming with happiness only being in the same room with him.

_Yes, really, it couldn't be that someone as wonderful as you, Mr. Dawson, isn't dedicated to have children._

Olivia couldn't wait to tell everything Millicent.

Now she was even touching his hand slightly.

Sure Jack quickly removed it, but he didn't mention a word about it.

"Mrs. Hockley," Olivia told her.

She had seen enough for today.

"Of course, I'm coming."

Jack managed to force another smile, but again didn't notice Lavinia's bright one that she gave him in return.

Of course Olivia immediately did. There was no denying it anymore - Lavinia had fallen head-over-heels in love with Mr. Dawson.

This alone was bad enough.

Just why did Millicent not want her to say anything to the younger Mr. Hockley?


	25. Chapter 25

Rose had decided that she wanted to work again. Staying at home the whole day wasn't good for her and of course Jack agreed. For Ruth working women where still alien to her nature, especially if it concerned her daughter, but through her years on the streets, she had understood that times had changed.

And of course her daughter wasn't like any other woman.

Jack was hoping that having a job would make Rose happy. He knew that didn't want to depend on him that she wanted to earn her own money. Particularly after hearing about her mother's tragically fate, she was more as ease, like she had told Jack, if they had two incomes in the family, just in case something happened as she said.

Jack had already forgotten about Lavinia's visit, when he got home or better say he didn't put as much value in it as Lavinia did.

"Rose?" he wondered looking around.

Wasn't she supposed to be home?

Instead of Rose, Ruth came out of the living room.

"Oh, Mr. Dawson…"

Jack looked at her nodding his head.

It was funny how good these two were now getting along. Ruth had really changed, but Jack assumed that he had as well. Most importantly they weren't so stubborn anymore, now that they had Rose and her problems to think about.

"Where's Rose?" Jack choked out completely forgetting to greet Ruth.

Ruth however, just smiled.

She had understood many things through the years, one was, how much Jack Dawson meant to her daughter and now good he was for her.

"She went to have a job interview," Ruth said, but her voice didn't sound very happy about it.

Jack immediately noticed.

"Is something wrong with that? I thought that you too were wanting to…"

Ruth had sat down on the couch again and took a sip of her tea before answering.

"I still am, Mr. Dawson, just not in this particular store."

"Why what's wrong with it?" he looked at her confused.

Maybe Ruth wasn't so glad about Rose working as she had made it seem?

Ruth knew how much Rose wished to have a job again, she understood this, but with this she was worried.

She felt Jack's stare on her as he was awaiting an answer.

"With the idea itself, no of course not…it's just…what's worrying me, is the art of shop Rose wants to work at," Ruth started looking at Jack, who raised his eyebrows in confusion. "It's a store for all kind of baby supplies," she added turning her head to watch Jack's reaction.

His mind however, was unreadable.

"I see," he only muttered, but more to himself than to Ruth.

He, of course, immediately understood why Ruth was so worried.

Rose would see many happy families and mothers with their babies. It surely would be heart racking for her. But Jack also knew Rose and he knew that he couldn't keep her away from babies forever.

Just like she would see them in the city, she was bound to see them somewhere else.

"Mr. Dawson, don't you think that we should convince her to reject the offer, in case they really want to hire her?" Ruth asked him.

Jack had turned his head to the floor, not really knowing what to do.

"I still remember her reaction, when we were walking in the park and I don't think it very good to enforce this even more."

Jack shook his head.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, honestly, I can see what you're applying at. But what am I supposed to do. Should I lock her up in the house for twenty four hours or watch her the whole day? You know just as well as I do that Rose would never accept this," he told her looking her firmly in her eye. "Moreover we're not even sure, if she really got it," he added.

Just then they heard footsteps coming from the door.

"Jack?"

It was Rose.

"In the living room…"

Rose appeared in a beautiful green dress a smile on her face. Without even acknowledging her mother, she made her way over to Jack hugging him and kissing him.

Jack was a little bit taken by surprised, but of course happy.

"I got it, Jack," she smiled up at him feeling his arms around her.

Jack looked her confused moving a strain of hair out of her face.

"Oh, I forgot, I didn't tell you. I was having a job interview today and guess what…I got it," her smile grew brighter.

Ruth had stood up by now moving beside them.

"Isn't this great, mother?"

Rose was perplexed, when Ruth didn't return her smile.

"Rose, I think…"

"What?"

"Maybe you should just not take up this job," she said.

Rose couldn't believe it.

Finally she had found something to make her move on and her mother was torpedoing it again.

That's just typically her.

However, what really hurt her was Jack's reaction.

"Rose, your mother and I we're just worried. That's all," he told her.

Rose shot him an angry look.

"You're on her side?" Rose was stunned.

"I'm not on anybody's side, Rose. I'm just worried about you," he said playing with her hair.

Rose's angry face turned into a slight smile.

"Jack, I appreciate your concern, but it isn't needed. It's only a job," she tried to convince him. "You'll see everything will turn out alright."

Jack didn't know what to tell her. He wasn't very satisfied with her answer, but knew that she wouldn't listen to him. So he simply drew her closer to him placing little kisses on her head, while Rose had lead her head on his shoulder.


	26. Chapter 26

Rose's colleagues knew nothing of her problem as she hadn't told them anything. Both of them, there were two women with several children already and of course much older than Rose, found her a nice and easygoing. Somehow Rose managed to smile even though she wasn't feeling well.

Amanda and Mary were watching Rose, but not out of concern, but simply to give her tips. During the break they showed Rose photos for their children and Rose smiled every time.

She had had time to practice being happy, during her whole childhood.

_At least something that I could profit from my lonely youth…_

It turned out that Amanda had six children, three boys and three girls, while Mary had one girl and two boys. Not all of them were still living at home, Amanda was already a grandmother several times and Mary's oldest son was also soon to become a father.

"I love being grandmother. At first I thought it would make me older, but now I find it wonderful."

"I know what you mean, I can't wait myself."

Rose just sat there listening to the two of them.

"What about you, Rose?" Amanda suddenly asked her.

Rose was startled. So far she had only looked at the pictures they had showed around mumbling an_ Ah_ and _Oh_ and how beautiful the children looked like.

But now what was she supposed to tell them?

She didn't mind that they were calling her by her first name, it didn't sound disrespectful at all, not like in her all job, but she couldn't just tell them that her little baby and died.

_What will they think of me, if they know that I'm still ailing about it?_

_I haven't even wanted to tell my mother._

"Have you got children?" she heard Mary say.

Rose found herself shaking her head hoping that this would be the end of it. However her hopes were vanished quickly.

"Don't worry, Rose, you're still so young and should probably not think of children for another ten years," Amanda said.

"Yes right, Rose. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my children, but they're so much work and…"

"That's true…"

Rose was only nodding to everything as they talked on, being glad when the break was finally over.

The day was already nearing its end, when Amanda came up to her telling Rose how great she had been working today.

"You're really a kind of a nature talent, Rose."

Rose had managed to block out everything about her own wishes and desires. Whenever a mother would come in with her children, she would just grin at them and help with everything they wanted.

"Come on, Peter," she turned her head to another customer.

_If only this day would be over soon._

Rose was surprised about herself just how well this day had been going so far.

The mother was dragging her son around, who obviously hadn't got much desire to be here.

Amanda was the first up.

"We need something for his birthday."

_At least it was a little boy and not a girl. Little girls always reminded her of hers._

Rose noticed Amanda waving at her.

Maybe Jack and her mother had been right after all?

But then again, she couldn't run away from her problems forever?

"What do you wish, Madam?" Rose asked coming up to them.

"My son here, he'll be six tomorrow and we still haven't found a present for him," the mother said.

"Of course, well then first happy birthday to you," Rose turned to the little boy. "And now what kind of gift were you thinking of?"

Actually the question was more directed towards the little boy rather than his mother, but she still answered it, before he got a chance to.

"We thought about something like a book."

Rose could instantly see the boy's face turning dark. Of course a boy this age wouldn't want to read. The mother however was enthusiastic about her choice.

"I would like you have a sword, mother."

The mother turned to him. She obviously hadn't awaited him to say anything.

"Please, Mama, like King Arthur," he added.

"Don't be silly, Peter. You're just hurting yourself," she tried to reason with him.

"Our swords won't hurt anyone, they're made of wood and completely edgeless," Rose stepped in for Peter, but earning a cold stare from the mother.

That's my things and my son – her eyes seemed to tell her.

"I want my sword!" Peter was screamed stamping his feet.

The mother tried to calm him down, but not too much avail.

"What's be wrong with buying him some?"

I would buy my daughter everything, if only I could have her back.

"Are you questioning my methods?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it's just…you never know what the future might bring…"

And maybe you'll regret someday not having brought your son what he wanted.

"I beg your pardon?" the woman was now clearly angry.

She had taken her sons hand again and was about to go.

"I'm a customer and you're treating me like some idiot," she hissed at Rose, who could feel the tears coming up again.

Amanda, who had watched the scene from the background, noticed her distressed and instantly came up to them.

"I apologize for my colleague's behavior," she told the woman.

"I shall hope that you do, I surely won't buy anything in this store," she screamed again, before dragging her son out.

As soon as she was out, even though she didn't want to Rose was breaking down sobbing.

Mary had closed the store meanwhile, wondering what had happened.

"What's wrong with her?"

Amanda gave her a look like – _I don't know_.

Amanda was petting the crying Rose on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry…but she doesn't know…," she was choking out Amanda and Mary not understanding a thing.

"…she doesn't know what luck she has got… she still has her son…"

Amanda and Mary looked at each other.

"Rose, what happened?" Mary asked her gently.

"You don't have to tell us," Amanda said. "But sometimes it helps…"

_I can't live like this anymore._

Both realized that they wouldn't get anything out of her.

"Maybe it's better, if you go home now and take a few days off," Amanda suggested.

"You're firing me? Aren't you satisfied with my work?" Rose wondered looked up at her.

"No, dear, you're doing great. I just think that…"

Both had by now understood that something was deeply bothering Rose and that it something to do with a child and before she hadn't overcome whatever it was, it was better that she didn't work here.

"…that in your state it's probably not the right place for you to work at just now."

_Great, I've managed to lose this job even sooner than the last one._

"You can always come back, Rose. I mean it. We won't hire anyone else, until you're back," Mary assured her.

Rose's crying had died down by now and she only felt herself nodding to everything silently.

Why did her mother always have to be right?

Her plan to block it all out hadn't worked as well as she had hoped it would.

….

Jack was holding her in his arms trying to comfort her and eventually Rose told him that she was feeling better. Jack only shook his head.

"Whatever happened to you?" he whispered to an already sleeping Rose.

She was still rejecting to see some kind of help.

'_I'm not insane,' _she had told him and Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to convince her.

Jack sighed. For the first time in his life, he really was at his one wits' end.


	27. Chapter 27

Jack was still thinking about Rose, when he was at work again on the next day. Ruth had promised him that she would keep an eye on her, but Jack had only silently nodded.

"_I've only managed one day," Rose had told him sobbing into his shirt._

"_Rose, I'm sure they understood."_

_He wasn't convinced however, if his words were of any comfort to her._

"_You can see my now, Mr. Dawson that Rose needs professional help," Ruth had later said to him._

Of course Jack agreed with her.

"_What am I supposed to do, drag her to one, when she doesn't want to?"_

He was the only person, Rose was still trusting. He wasn't going to lose that trust.

Jack still remembered the happy Rose clearly in his mind. She had been so delighted about their life in California and their child.

Josephine had been her one and only.

"Mr. Dawson…."

Fate sometimes really was cruel.

Maybe Rose was right after all?

Whatever could a psychologist tell her to make her feel better? Should it be something like – _you'll get over it, time will heal _- or even more god forbid – _don't act like you're the only one on earth with this problem, other parents have lost children as well?_

Jack didn't know and was shuddering in- and outwardly at the thought that his delicate Rose could be hurt like this. He would prevent it.

"Mr. Dawson…," the voice grew louder.

Jack had pretended not to notice at the first calling. He didn't want to see anyone now. He was half glad that he was here now and half sorry that he couldn't be there for Rose.

But he surely couldn't stand a consumer today, especially not, if he was called Lavinia Hockley.

What was she doing here again?

Jack had thought that he made it clear to her lately that they shouldn't see each other.

"You look like you could need some distraction," she spoke smiling at him, but Jack only looked at her sadly.

Yes, really he looked awful.

He didn't even bother to return the smile.

"You remember what I told you about telling somebody about your feelings?" she asked him.

Jack nodded silently.

He had wanted to tell Rose about her visit lately, but then with everything that had happened, he had forgotten…no he hadn't forgotten, he had simply not told her.

Jack felt horrible realizing that it was the first time he had kept something from his beloved wife.

Olivia turned her eyes to her mistress and then to him. She could see that Jack obviously had no interest in her, but she wasn't supposed to tell her that, quite the opposite. Millicent had made it clear to her what she wanted her to do concerning Lavinia and Jack.

_'Make them meeting more often.'_

_'See to it that they start up something with each other.'_

Olivia had just shaken her head, when Millicent had told her that she didn't want Cal to know.

_'But she's his wife. He should know, if she's betraying him.'_

Lavinia had come up to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder before Olivia could stop her, surprisingly for the latter Jack didn't even jump up or move away in any other way, but simply remained sitting.

_It's getting more interesting by the minute._

Whatever was Mr. Dawson up to?

Lavinia took this as a good sigh, interpreting it as a sigh for her feelings towards her.

_He's really hurt badly._

Lavinia was determined to help him seeing that something was tearing him up inside, something that was obviously buried deep inside him.

Eventually Jack did get up and moved over to the desk standing at the other side of the room, turning his back to them. Lavinia followed ahead.

She could hear Jack sighing once more and saw him putting his hands on the desk heavily leaning onto his stretched out arms.

'_Sometimes it helps, when you talk with someone.'_

Why did this person have to be his wife?

This was probably a bad idea, Jack realized it, but she was here now and he really needed someone...someone uninvolved, who would give him an advice without being mean or laughing at him, but also not some shrink as Rose called these people.

"I don't know any more what I should do," he choked out having his eyes turned to the cashiers desk.

"With your wife?" she asked seeing him nodding.

Jack took a deep breath, unsure what he should do.

Olivia was curious to know it too and took a few steps closer.

Jack turned around and Lavinia was shocked to see something what she thought was a tear behind his eyes. He quickly wiped it away.

_The cheerful Mr. Dawson crying…?_

Lavinia quickly took the seat beside him, moving it closer, while Olivia came to stand up behind her.

"Rose is so…I want to help her, but don't know anything anymore...," he voice was barely more than a whisper.

Lavinia knew better than to urge him into something. He would tell her, if he felt like it.

"Does it have something to do with a child?" Lavinia made a lucky guess.

Jack was surprised that she knew and looked up at her confused eventually nodding his head once more.

_I knew it._

Lavinia was proud of herself.

_Now, he's going to tell me about his wife and her rejection to give him children, even though he would make a great father._

"She's still not getting over it and…and I'm not too…"

Lavinia was perplexed, which must've clearly shown on her face.

"You're most likely not the best person to tell, but…," she heard Jack's voice as he was looking at the floor again.

"Mr. Dawson, don't worry I won't tell anyone," she assured him giving Olivia a sign to move away. "No one needs to know anything that you tell me."

Reluctantly Olivia did as she was supposed to. She couldn't risk for Lavinia to get suspicious, stepping aside and started looking at the things in the store, of course not really paying attention to them.

_What am I thinking? As if Mrs. Hockley would be sceptical about anything?_

But she was still obliged to watch from the background, wishing that she could hear their silent talk.

"I know…I know…," he took a deep breath, before it finally poured out of him. "Rose and I…we had a daughter once, but she died and…," he stopped feeling like he had to or he would break down himself like Rose had done so many times before.

"Oh my god," Lavinia was shocked putting a hand over her mouth.

Never had she awaited this.

Jack was shaking again.

"I need to be there for Rose," he added.

_So you're just keeping your feelings to yourself?_

Rose really was a lucky woman and most likely didn't even know it. Lavinia could feel a slight hatred coming up...of course she was sorry for her too, but still...

How could Rose not notice her husband's inner turmoil, especially those husband's?

It was clearly noticeable for her.

"I'm…," Lavinia didn't finish her sentence.

What would it help him, if she told him now how sorry she was?

_It would only sound foolish and I don't want to be intruding._

Instead of comforting him through words, Lavinia decided to do so by her actions.

Olivia noted how she moved her hand over his and both noticed Jack's grateful smile, which Lavinia quickly thought would be showing his upcoming feelings for her.

Olivia knew better than to tell her the truth and only watched from a background with a smug smile on her face.

Millicent would surely be happy, even though Olivia still didn't understand anything concerning her plans.

She had only heard Millicent and Nathan talking lately about Lavinia and her seeming unability to have children.

But what should Mr. Dawson have to do with this?

"You're not alone in this, Mr. Dawson," Lavinia's voice was gently and Jack was too confused to think straight.

He only knew that finally there was someone, who did listen to him. Jack realized that he didn't care anymore at this moment that Lavinia was Cal's wife.

"I'm glad that you've come here," he told her silently.

Lavinia once more overestimated his words.

"No problem," she answered.

Jack sighed once more, before standing up and moving over to the desk again.

_Now, that's not good. He's pretending that everything is alright._

Lavinia vowed to herself to make him happy again that she would do anything to achieve this.

She wouldn't leave him alone in this with himself, like his wife did. Lavinia once more could feel disgust coming up against Rose.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Olivia's evil smile.


	28. Chapter 28

Cal had been thinking about his marriage and finally came to the conclusion that if he ever wanted to have children, he had to spend more time, especially sexually, with his wife. But Lavinia was no idiot and surely knew where he spent his nights.

_I haven't been a very good husband to her._

Cal didn't know what Lavinia was doing the whole day. As long as she had her maid with her, he figured that she couldn't do much to embarrass the family. Lavinia was physically really attractive and Cal realized that she had done anything to make their marriage work.

_Now, I'm supposed to do something._

Cal had never been the romantically type of person, but long ago, when being engaged to Rose, he had often brought her flowers and still remember that Rose had like them or at least pretended that she did. Whatever it was, Cal thought that it couldn't go wrong, if he brought some for Lavinia.

He found his mother and Lavinia sitting the living room, knitting again. Cal wondered for what a person needed so many doilies.

Lavinia looked up, seemingly surprised to see him at this time of the day.

Before greeting his wife, Cal, being the obedient son he was, went up to his mother and kissed the palm of her hand.

Millicent wasn't perplexed any less, even more when she noticed the flowers in her son's left hand.

What was he up to?

"You look great as ever, Madam and younger every day," he told Millicent.

Millicent nodded in appreciation.

Cal really had learned his manners and Millicent was proud of him. That didn't mean however, that she would change her plans.

"What are you doing here so early?" his mother wondered.

"I decided to spend the day with my lovely wife," he said turning his attention to Lavinia holding out the flowers for her. "Here these are for you," he moved out his hand.

Lavinia was completely stunned and only after a few seconds managed to snap out of her shock, taking the flowers from his hands.

"Thank you, darling," she choked out too perplexed to say more.

Since when was Cal showing affection for her?

"It was a pleasure, my dear," Cal told her kissing her on her cheek.

Lavinia forced a smile.

Millicent was looking at Cal and then to her daughter-in-law. She instantly noted how Lavinia's face had become a mixture of surprise and even more disgust at Cal's kiss.

She smiled to herself, knowing that what she was doing was only for the best of the family.

Millicent had never liked Lavinia.

"I had hoped that we two could spend the day together that's why I took the rest of the day off," Cal explained to Lavinia.

Lavinia knew what he wanted to hear and a few weeks ago the answer wouldn't have been a problem, but now so many things had changed, she had changed.

_I wonder, if Mr. Dawson is often getting Rose flowers._

"Maybe we could visit some museum or buy you something nice, whatever you want," she heard Cal's voice again.

"That would be nice, darling," she found herself answering without even realizing her own voice.

Lavinia stood up, still with the flowers in her hands.

"I just tell Olivia to get a vase for these," she said and was about to go, when Cal stopped her.

"You wait here for a moment, while going to tell your maid," he told her making Lavinia gently sit down again.

Millicent, who had listened carefully to everything, was really stunned.

Her son was finally showing feelings for her stupid daughter-in-law? Now that couldn't be. But then again it was necessary, if she wanted her plans to work. Olivia had reported everything to her that had happened a few days before.

'_Mrs. Hockley is really crazy about.'_

The only pity was that Olivia hadn't heard the whole things.

Millicent would've wanted to know what was bothering Jack so much, of course not out of real concern for him, but simply to adapt her tactics to every changed situation.

'_He looked grateful to have her here. I'm sure that she interpreted something more into it.'_

Be it that she didn't know everything, things were still working out perfectly.

Cal came back after a few minutes holding a vase with the flowers, placing it on the table in front of them. In the other he carried Lavinia's coat.

Millicent watched as Lavinia stood up and was helped into the coat by Cal.

"It's a little chilly outside, so you better wear this, darling," Cal commented.

Lavinia forced a smile mumbling a "Thank you, darling."

"We'll be back in the evening, Madam," Cal told his mother.

"Of course you two, I wish you a nice day," her voice was fake, but neither of them seemed to notice, well Lavinia probably did, but didn't care at this moment. She knew already that Millicent detested her; it wasn't something that bothered her anymore.

…

Cal had taken Lavinia to some little restaurant, one that he felt she liked. He was happy and beaming with excitement and didn't notice that her thoughts were somewhere else. Lavinia hadn't forgotten anything about what Jack had told her earlier.

What a poor man he was.

Cal was telling her something about his work and Lavinia mumbled an "Ah" and "Oh" and "How nice," in between, not really understanding what it was all about.

"I've far too long kept these things from you, but you're my wife and I feel that you've the right to know what's going on in the company."

Lavinia forced a smile, but Cal was still pleased.

He should've done this a lot sooner.

"We could really do something like this more often. Don't you think so, darling?"

Jack had been so sad and hurt. She couldn't get his face out of her head.

Did his wife even know that it was bothering him that much?

Lavinia thought that most likely not. Rose didn't seem to care much about other people's feelings, especially not those of her husband's.

She just took everything for granted.

"Don't you think so?" Cal repeated his question.

Lavinia looked up all of a sudden snapping out of her daydream.

"Of course, yes," she answered though she didn't even know to what.

Cal kept talking on about something while Lavinia's thoughts drifted to Jack once more.

Yes, he would make a wonderful father. She could picture him very well with a child. Rose however, she didn't really see a mother. Rose was in her opinion far too self-centred.

She didn't know that Cal was also thinking about children and was stunned, when she heard him speaking about it. A small family with a buggy gave him a good opportunity to start up with this topic.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have a family of our own?" he half asked her half stated pointing to the young family next to their table.

Lavinia turned her head in the direction of his hand.

"Sure, darling."

"Well, if we want to have a child…we need to…well you know," Cal stammered feeling a little bit too nervous to saying it out aloud. "I had hoped that you would visit me more often," he added.

Though they were husband and wife, both of them had still their own bedroom and one they shared together. Lavinia would come up with every excuse she could think of so not to have to share the bed with him.

"It must be nice to have a baby…," Cal kept talking on.

Lavinia however, shivered at the thought of Cal touching her. She knew that she was supposed to give him an heir.

Why wasn't their another way to achieve that?

She was stunned to hear Cal talking about these things so openly.

"You think that I would be coming to you, suddenly forgetting everything that you put me through?" she hissed unexpectedly for Cal, who was shocked, which clearly showed in his eyes.

"I didn't want to…," he started stammering. "I know that I've made many mistakes, but I'm determined to make our marriage work," he told her calmly moving his hand out to touch her, but Lavinia's pulled hers away, before he could reach her.

She pretended not to notice Cal's hurt look.

'_We had a daughter once…but she died…'_

Yes, poor Mr. Dawson, having a wife, who didn't care one bit about his feelings.

"Well, maybe we should go," Cal said stiffening and leaning back in his chair.

He of course knew nothing about his wife's interest for Jack and believed that her reservationa were only about him visiting his favourite whore as Lavinia called her.

"I know that I've hurt you badly," he whispered quietly giving her a smile.

_And Rose is only thinking about herself._

Lavinia didn't return his smile, making Cal's own fading as well.

She saw him waving for the waitress, her mind on Jack again.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks so much for every review - especially to Rachel and BChamli!**

**And to everyone, who put this on his favourites list (author and/or story(alerts))!**

* * *

><p>Ruth had been thinking about her daughter, including her marriage. Jack was always cheerful nearby Rose, but something told Ruth that the whole loosening their daughter thing was affecting him more than he would admit.<p>

Ruth sighed at their misery. Jack really was a good husband to her daughter, she had finally realized that.

_Mr. Hockley would've left her long ago, if Rose would've rejected having children with him._

But Jack Dawson was staying with her daughter, even if it meant that he wouldn't have any more offspring.

Anyways Ruth knew that both of them needed help and knowing that she wasn't the best person to do so, she thought about someone else. Someone that both Rose and Jack would accept as an adviser. Jack was at the moment probably more in need than her daughter.

Moreover Ruth still hadn't dropped her idea to send Rose to a psychologist.

_And surely Mr. Dawson would be better off with one himself._

But she knew that if Jack didn't agree to it, her daughter wouldn't too.

_Rose is so stuck with his opinion._

So it was time change his mind.

Thinking everyone she knew of her old friends, relatives and acquaintances, Ruth finally knew whom she had to ask for help.

Surely this person would come immediately, if she told her it was about Rose and she would be happy to hear that Rose was still alive.

…

Jack was at work and Rose had gone out shopping alone, while Ruth was sitting home. She had often considered moving out in past few weeks, leaving her daughter and her Jack their space. But she couldn't do this just now. First, because there was the reason with the money or better the lack of it – Ruth really didn't want to ask Jack for any, even though she knew that he would help her – but most important she refused to leave them alone with their problems.

_They've helped me and now I'm going to be there for them._

Yes, Ruth even figured that Jack was kind of glad that she was here, even though he didn't tell her out in the open, but he often made remarks about how relieved he was that her presence meant that Rose wouldn't be alone with her thoughts the whole day.

Today however, Rose had forbidden her to come with her, wanting to go out solo. Reluctantly Ruth had given in, nonetheless she feared the worst. It was an up and down with Rose ever since Ruth had moved in here, her moods were sometimes changing from one minute to the other.

And not even Jack always seemed to know the cause of these sudden transformations in her mood.

Ruth sighed putting the cup of tea and two mugs on a plate.

She had brought a cake earlier on.

Her quest should be here soon and just as Ruth was thinking once more, if she had made the right decision, there was a knock on the door.

Molly Brown had been completely surprise about Ruth's telephone call. She hadn't heard a word from her since the Titanic. But as Ruth had guessed she was not only stunned at her call, but also happy.

What shocked her most was Ruth mentioning her daughter. Like everyone else Molly too had believed Rose to be dead, having perished on the Titanic. So Rose, the sweet little girl from Titanic, had survived after all.

"Molly…I hope you don't mind me calling you Molly…?"

Molly shook her head.

"No, not at all…Ruth," she answered knowing that the question wasn't even one.

Ruth had seemingly changed much that could be clearly seen from just looking at her. Gone were the special tailored clothes, being replaced by simpler ones. Also the expensive jewellery had disappeared and instead Ruth was just wearing a small pearl necklace.

"Great, come on in, Molly."

Ruth shoved her into the house and offered her a seat in the living room.

Molly took the chair in front of her, her eyes wondering around.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Ruth said noting now Molly was admiring the walls.

"Mmh…," Molly nodded.

"My son-in-law did this," Ruth told her proudly.

Molly was curious why she was even here, surely not to admire the walls.

"So your daughter survived? Why didn't to tell me earlier that Rose is alive? I would've come to visit sooner."

"Because I didn't know it myself, we only met again a few months ago," Ruth explained to her pouring out the tea for her and placing a cake on Molly's plate. "I hope you like it," she said referring to the cake.

"Sure…"

There was an awkward silence between them. Molly didn't really know what Ruth expected from her.

"So you and Rose have overcome your difficulties you had with each other?" Molly spoke up since Ruth didn't continue her talking.

Molly clearly remembered how Rose had looked at her mother on the Titanic; how she had refused to get into the lifeboat, but instead running away to be with the young man she had met only a few days before. Even back then Molly had own that they were better for each other than Rose and this jerk Hockley.

"You were the only one, who was really concerned about me, Molly," Ruth said instead of answering her question. "And now I've called you again, because I need your help…well actually Rose does…"

Ruth hadn't mentioned a word to either Rose or Jack and now she was even a little bit happy about Rose having insisted to go out alone. At least it gave her the opportunity to explain everything to Molly in private.

Molly was even more confused now.

"Rose has something that is bothering her very much and…"

"You don't know what it is and want me to find out?" Molly wrongly guessed.

"No, I know everything, but I've no idea any more how to help her and her husband does neither. Actually it's affecting him too, more than he's acknowledging to anyone least of all to himself," Ruth began leaning back in the couch.

"Do they have some marriage crisis?"

"Not that I know…," Ruth said.

But maybe they did?

At least Jack seemed to be somewhere else with his thoughts lately.

"He's really nice to Rose and always trying to cheer her up, but I fear that…Rose's mood is an up and down and…yes in a way it is affecting their marriage."

"I know that Rose didn't marry that Hockley man as I read about his marriage in the society papers and I'm happy that Rose is alive and you two are now getting obviously along, but I'm confused. Why don't you tell me everything from the beginning to the end?"

Ruth nodded.

"Sure, you're right…"

She decided to leave out the part with the Hockley's as it wasn't important, instead she began with the day she met Rose again.

"I haven't been a very good mother to her, Molly, but I want to change that now, particularly since I know what horrible secret Rose has been carrying around with her…"

Molly looked closely at her, hearing her take a deep breath.

_The last time I've seen her…she had been so…bossy…pushing everyone around, mainly her daughter and now she seemed so vulnerable being really worried about Rose…_

"Ruth, what's wrong with her?" Molly asked gently moving forward and put a hand on hers.

Ruth tried to smile.

"I wasn't sure, if I had made the right decision by calling you, but I know that it was."

"I'm always here to help your lovely daughter," Molly assured her. "Just tell me and we'll think of something."

"Rose wouldn't even tell me at first and even forbid her husband to do so, but…she showed me some photos for her and…god…," Ruth stopped breathing in. "She really must've been a sweet child…"

"Who?" Molly's eyes clearing showed her confusion.

"Rose's daughter…my grandchild…"

"You're a grandmother? Well congratulation to you, Ruth…," she began being abruptly cut in by Ruth's voice.

"I was a grandmother. Their daughter died being a few months old," the last part was spoken in a bare whisper.

"My god," Molly was shocked.

"Rose and my son-in-law they still haven't overcome it."

Ruth than told her the story about Rose working at the children supplies store and how Rose had broken down just working there for one day.

"What a poor girl…," Molly said her voice drifting.

"I didn't know any other way out anymore. I believe that it would be good for Rose to get some professional help…"

"You are talking about one of those shrinks?"

"Rose also calls them like that…," Ruth had to smile a little bit. "But yes, I do mean one of them…but she refuses and her husband he…does too."

"So you want me to convince her?"

"No, I want you to persuade her husband, so that he will convince Rose. He's the only one Rose is listening to," Ruth added.

"Fine, I will. When do I meet him?"

"Oh, I've told him that he should be here at five so…," Ruth looked at the clock.

She couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought that Molly would soon meet Jack again.

_She's going to get a shock, when she realizes that I've accepted him in my life._

"And please don't tell him that I've mentioned being worried about him as well," Ruth quietly whispered to Molly as they heard the ticking of the clock, they opening of the door and coming up of footsteps.

Molly looked at her perplexed.

"He might think that he has won me over too," Ruth added with a slight hint into it for Molly not to take her too serious.


	30. Chapter 30

Jack dropped the groceries he had bought on his way home. Rose had been coming to him an hour earlier telling him that she intended to visit some play in the city with Mary and Amanda the two elder ladies she had been working with for one day.

Jack was happy that Rose had at least found some friends now, who were able to distract her, though he would've loved to spend the day with her of course.

But maybe it was a nice coincidence since he had promised Ruth to be home early. Something very important she had said and even thought she hadn't mentioned a word, it had seemed to Jack that she wanted to speak with him alone without Rose.

Jack had wondered the whole day.

When he looked around the parlour in noted a coat hanging there that he didn't recognize.

_Rose would've told me, if she had purchased some._

Moreover it was neither Rose's nor her mother's size. He put his own beside it.

Jack sighed at the thought that Ruth had invited someone. Now he would've to be cheerful and nice to his person and he really wasn't in the mood for talking with anyone. He only wanted to me left alone.

Opening the door in heard some laughing from both.

Their guest was sitting with his back to him and Jack cleared his throat, before stepping into the room.

"You wanted to speak with me?" he said out aloud into the direction of Ruth, who smiled and nodded her head.

Jack found it still strange how Ruth was acting in front of him.

"Oh, yes…," she answered.

Molly meanwhile had turned her head to the voice coming from the person behind her and her eyes grew wide, just like her ears had done a hardly a second earlier.

Yes, it was really Jack Dawson, standing there a few feet away from her.

Her ears hadn't deceived her.

"Jack Dawson, why what a nice surprise," she decided beaming with excitement and before Jack could get over his shock, Molly had stood up and hugged him. "Now why didn't you tell me Ruth that Rose is married to him?" she added realising Jack.

"I thought you better see for yourself," Ruth spoke up.

Molly's bright grin hadn't left her face even as she sat back down again being followed by Jack, who looked like his mind was miles away.

"So, Jack, tell me what did you do all these years, aside from marrying the lovely Rose?" Molly asked.

She thought it better not to be going like a bull at the gate and mention to him right away that she knew everything.

Jack told her silently about his work and Molly only nodded.

"Now, Ruth said that you did all that," she said meaning the paintings on the walls. "I always knew that one day you would be a great artist," her voice was more than cheerful now.

Jack managed to smile.

Ruth was watching him from the side.

Something was definitively wrong with him and it wasn't only about Rose.

"Imagine my surprise Jack, when Ruth called to me, telling me about Rose being alive and…," Molly continued the conversation, better her soliloquizing as Jack still didn't say a word. "…and now that I find out that you've survived that horrible night as well, life couldn't be better."

Jack forced another smile looking at Ruth.

"What did she tell you?" he asked turning his attention back to Molly.

Molly was perplexed for a moment eyeing Ruth, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, about your life…yours and Rose's…," Molly started, but was cut in by Jack's outburst.

"You told her?" he screamed standing up almost causing the mugs full of tea to drop down on the floor. "Why don't you just go and tell some reporter from the New York Times as well? I'm sure people would be keen on hearing such a tragically story," he added his voice hurt and sarcastic at the same time.

Ruth was shocked shranking back in her chair.

"Jack, calm down," Molly said standing up too and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ruth only wanted to help. She didn't do it on bad purpose. She's worried about the two of you and seeing you now, I must say that she's completely right."

"Come on, Jack, in reality you are not angry, because Ruth told me…," she spoke up silently and yet stern having sat down again.

Reluctantly Jack took the seat in front of them once more.

Molly told him further about Ruth's idea with seeing a psychologist.

"I do believe that this is not the worst one, Jack and in fact…yes I think it's a good one."

Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

His daughter was dead and gone and even if Rose and he went to some of these persons, telling them their heartbreakingly story, Finnie would still be dead and gone.

So what was the use of it all?

"Molly, I know what you want to tell me, but…."

Molly stopped by putting her hand up.

"Now, hear me out. I understand your worries and honestly I've been thinking the same, but the only favour I'm asking you is spending one session there. You never have to go again, if you really think it's only about charlatanry, you don't have to visit anymore."

Jack had his hand moved down, while Ruth moved closer to Molly.

"Do you know someone?" she asked Molly.

"Yes, in fact I do. Her name is Patricia Harrison and she's the best psychologist that I know of in this field and she's a long-time friend of my daughter Helen and me," Molly said.

"Well, alright, I'm speaking with Rose about it," Jack finally choked out.

However, he couldn't really imagine Rose saying yes to that plan.


	31. Chapter 31

Rose had gotten home late and found that Jack was already asleep, so she carefully tiptoed upstairs as not to wake up Jack or her mother. She did, however, notice Molly's coat, albeit she had no idea, whom it belonged to and wondered like Jack had a few hours earlier.

"So, mother has invited a friend," she mumbled to herself.

She hadn't even known though that her mother still had friends in that city.

When she opened her eyes on the next day, she found Jack still in a peaceful slumber.

Rose turned around giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Jack, hey wake up," she shook him slightly.

Jack stirred, moving, but instead of opening his eyes, he simply took the sheet, moving it over his head and shifted on the other side.

Rose followed his movements, grinning brightly as she placed another kiss on his cheek. His hear had fallen in his face and Rose smiled, removing it with her finger. He didn't look any year older than the twenty year old man she had met once on that doomed ship called Titanic.

"Jack, come on…"

Jack meanwhile was awake, but refused to let anyone know. The last events had taken a ton on him. From the tone in her voice, he could tell that Rose had enjoyed her evening last night.

At least she did.

Molly, Ruth and he had talked the whole night about this psychologist, Patricia Harrison, a friend of Molly's. Ruth and he had finally convinced Molly that she better stay here for the night and not to return to her Hotel.

Molly was still good at cheering people up, but…

Jack felt Rose shaking him once more and understood that the night was obviously over.

"Rose, hey…," he turned to face her opening his dreamy eyes.

Rose smiled at him and before Jack could protest Rose was kissing him again, this time on his lips.

"Good morning, my dear," she whispered into his ear.

Yes, Rose, indeed did have a nice evening.

Maybe this would make it easier.

"I'm sorry. Have I woken you up?" Rose asked grinning brightly. "You know, I really had fun yesterday, Mary and Amanda those two are so sweet. They kind of remind me of Molly Brown."

Jack found it quite strange that Rose would mention Molly just now, when she was in fact in their home, with only a room between them.

"Well, anyways, I guess it's time to stand up," Rose added and as if to enforce everything took the sheet with her. Jack however, had a firm grip on it, causing Rose to fall back on the bed landing on Jack, who pretended to groan miserable.

Both started to laugh heavily, which was followed instantly by hugs and kisses.

"Rose, you're such a pest sometimes," Jack laughed earning a slight nudge from her.

They continued tickling each other, not caring about anything else at the moment.

….

"Sounds like our two lovebirds won't be getting up any time soon," Molly choked out smiling.

The laughing had died down by now, being replaced by silence, which Molly thought could only mean one thing. How sweet they were together.

Ruth on the other hand, although she was happy for her daughter, couldn't help, but feel a little bit out of place. Molly immediately noted instantly touching her hand.

"Why, Ruth, I'm sure, we'll find someone nice and suitable for you as well," she spoke up trying to make her voice serious and in fact she was, but seeing Ruth's shocked face she felt committed to say that she had only been joking. "Now, we're not here for this, right, Ruth?"

Ruth only nodded, knowing somehow that with Molly Brown the last word in this matter wasn't spoken.

…

After what seemed like an eternity for both Ruth and Molly, they heard Jack and Rose descending down the stairs, laughing the whole time and supposedly kissing each other.

Jack hadn't really forgotten about Molly, let's say he had simply put her aside not really thinking anymore about what they had talked about last night.

In short he wasn't much less stunned, than Rose was when she walked into the kitchen noticing Molly sitting at the table.

"Molly?"

What are you doing here?

"Oh, Rose, honey, it's so nice to see you again. From seeing your surprised face I guess Jack here hasn't told you about my visit," she said play-acting a little as if she was angry, but she smiled behind her ears.

Like she had done with Jack yesterday, Molly also hugged Rose.

When they had finally all sat down, Rose on Jack's lap, the two of them still kissing ignorant to the other ones around them, Molly watched this scene for a few more minutes, noting how uncomfortable and probably also sad, Ruth was around them, but also remembering what she was really here for.

"Rose," Molly spoke up clearing her throat.

Rose looked at her, noting now Molly's face had changed from the typical relaxed one to one of tension.

"Molly, is something wrong with you?"

"No, dear, not with me, but I do believe that you need some help," she told her slowly and softly.

Rose looked at her confused and then at Jack.

Molly moved her hand over to hers, before continuing.

"Your mother called me, honey and…well you see she told me everything about your…"

"Finnie?" Rose choked out her voice obviously hurt, but not out of betrayal.

Molly nodded.

Surprisingly for everyone in the room Rose didn't protest one bit, but simply leaned back against Jack, who moved out some strains of her hair.

"I know of a good psychologist," Rose dimly heard Molly's voice. "And I believe that…"

Yes, in fact, Rose knew that she should do something.

She was stopped by Jack, who put his hands up.

"Molly, I think we're discussing everything later on," he said with his eyes on Rose. "Come on, Rose, let's get you back to bed," he added feeling her nod.

While Jack half carried Rose outside, Molly and Ruth exchanged a knowing look.

"At least she has understood it," Molly said. "Now, that's a good sigh, isn't it?"

"Let's hope that it is," Ruth signed.


	32. Chapter 32

Patricia Harrison was a well-known specialist in the field of trauma, especially when it came to parents, who had lost their children. Moreover she had been a classmate of Molly daughter Helen.

She was working here in New York for over five years already having her own praxis. Whenever some parents lost their children may it be due to illness, an accidents or simply due to divorce – yes that did happen too – she was the first and most prominent address in whole city that people would turn to.

Molly had called her immediately after Rose and Jack had agreed to the therapy. Patricia had smiled, telling her now happy she would be, if she would be able to help them.

"But, it still takes times," she had told Molly.

At least the first step was done, when Rose having a firm grip on Jack hand, entered the praxis of Mrs. Harrison.

She was a tall woman, with dark black hair, her skin pale, but not too much and her figure was in short more than attractive, Rose noticed this instantly by just taking one look at her. She was a neat costume, obviously the latest fashion, giving the impression of being actually a famous model or actress maybe rather than a doctor. Rose turned her head to face Jack trying to make out, in what direction his eyes had wandered.

"She is gorgeous, isn't she?" Rose commented looking at Jack.

Jack only watched her lovingly.

"Nothing compared to you," he said.

"Didn't you to notice her perfect…,?" she started, but Jack stopped her with a kiss, before she could finished her sentence.

Rose smiled.

So it looked like she didn't have to worry about that. Jack was seemingly totally in love with her.

Patricia came up to them, as they stepped into the room.

The furniture, Rose noted, also was expensive, this wasn't a praxis, but a hotel.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Dawson?" she smiled at them.

Despite her rich clothes and her obvious appearance – Patricia was quite aware that she was someone – Rose liked her right away.

Patricia had something sweet and moreover confident about her that made Rose immediately trust her.

Of course she was Molly's and she had a good knowledge of people.

Oh and that couch, Rose had never seen such, not even at the Hockley's place, mostly wasn't only expensive, but stylish as well.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Dawson and this is my husband," Rose said mentioning to Jack.

Patricia shook their hands, after the three of them rose down at the small table.

While Jack was watching Rose closely, his wife was facing the floor, unsure of what would come next, but instantly relaxing, when she felt Jack kissing her slightly on her forehead, while Rose closed her eyes.

Rose gave him a grateful smile.

"Well…," Patricia cleared her throat. "I've heard some story already from Mrs. Brown, but why don't you start by explaining everything to me?"

"You mean the whole thing?" Rose wondered.

"Everything, you feel the need to tell me…," she added looking at Rose sympathetically.

Rose faced Jack who nodded a – go on – towards her.

"We…our daughter died…but I assume you already know this…," Rose stated bluntly surprised about her actual calmness.

Patricia simply nodded her head.

"It's not important what I know already, Mrs. Dawson. You just tell me everything you want."

Rose drew comfort from Jack, who was holding her close.

"It's so…stupid…yes, there is no other word to describe it…it's been so long almost seven years now and I still…there so many other people, who have much more serious problems than I do," Rose spoke up.

Patricia knew of this reaction. It was quite normal actually. She also knew that after having gone home Rose would most likely break down crying in her husband's arms. But now being here, sitting in front of her, she felt bad for even thinking that she had a problem.

Molly had commented on it how the first step had been taken, but Patricia had remained silent.

Yes, the first step was taken, but it would be needless without the rest.

Rose had leant her head back on Jack's shoulder, while he was stroking her hair, pulling a strain out of her face.

These two were obviously deeply committed to each other, probably even more since their daughter's death.

"You're not silly, Mrs. Dawson. Your daughter died, it's perfectly normal that you're distressed about it," she told her.

Rose began concentrating on the psychologist once more.

"But it's long ago…."

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was," Patricia assured her. "Mrs. Dawson I know how hard this is for you and…I'm aware that you probably think of me as some jerk and story teller…many people do…but I only want to help you ease your pain. I can't promise you however that it will ever go away completely."

Rose nodded quietly in appreciation, even managing to smile.

"I've for so many years covered my feelings up inside me and it actually feels great to have someone to talk to," Rose added quietly wiping a tear away.

She knew that she didn't have to be embarrassed of the woman sitting in front of her.

Patricia gave her a reassuring look.

Jack, who had been silent through the whole talking, though he had carefully listened to everything, was totally perplexed, when he heard Patricia finally asking him a question.

"What about you, Mr. Dawson?"

Jack was stunned.

"Me?" he asked placing his free hand on his chest as if to enforce the word.

"Yes, you…I mean you've lost a child too," she told him not being the least bit surprised.

She had enough experience in this field to know every reaction and Jack's was just like she had expected it to be ever since in he come into the room supporting his wife.

Jack nervously played with his fingers, moving them through his hair.

Patricia sensed that her question had taken him completely off guard. He was seemingly one of those men – although they were normally few and far between – who were in a way sacrificing themselves for their wives.

"I only want for my wife to feel better," Jack spoke up not really answering her question, but Patricia knew better than to pressure him.

Rose noticed Jack's tension and sadness just by looking at him.

Of course this woman was right.

Finnie _was _Jack's daughter as well and she Rose hadn't even given much thought to it.

_I've only been thinking about me and my feelings._

She moved up her hand to touch his cheek trying to show him that she did care.

Patricia smiled slightly as Rose moved closer to Jack whispering something into his ear that only he could understand.

Afterwards they were nothing grinning at each other, obviously receiving a much desired comfort from one another.

Patricia knew that these two still had a long way to go, but the first step was indeed taken.


	33. Chapter 33

Nathan did have a very stressful day at work, like most days lately. But what was really bothering him, was his son's and daughter-in-law seemingly inability to get children.

Seriously what was so difficult about that?

Even, if you didn't love your spouse, fathering an heir was not about love.

Nathan put aside some papers, sitting at his desk deeply in thoughts. As much as his business was going neatly, his family life was a mess.

His marriage to Millicent had been a true love match at first, but they had been young – too young – not wanting to listen to their friends and elder relatives all warning them not to carry it out too far.

'_Wait some time,'_ had been the advice.

_'You're too young.'_

They hadn't waited, quite the contrary within a year Millicent had been pregnant and they had gotten Cal. Both were overjoyed at first, but they weren't prepared for a child, basically they weren't much more than children themselves. Nathan had to help his own father in the company, having to work from morning to night. Soon he had been too overburdened to spend time with his young wife and son.

'_On the next day, we'd talk with each other.'_

Yes, they had spoken with each other – in passing, between one of this many duties.

Now they hardly ever conversed together.

Millicent had turned to her son at first, finding compromise in her little baby. Cal had been a very quiet child, too quiet in fact for his father and grandfather, whose name had also been Caledon.

Millicent wanted to do well and had felt committed to give a stern education, one totally unfitted for his personality. Eventually however, Cal did become the suspicious, grumpy man, mistrusting everyone that his father and grandfather wanted him to be. Millicent hated her husband now and she hated herself, fore not being stronger.

The whole household hadn't become much better even after her own father-in-law and her malignant mother-in-law had died.

Only when Cal became engaged to Rose, something had changed inside him. Millicent and Nathan had followed. Both had told themselves that Rose and Cal would make it well. Their love wouldn't die.

But there hadn't even been any love that could've died.

Nathan had surely been the most shocked at hearing about Rose's death. Such a vibrant, lively young woman couldn't just have died in that horrible accident. Rose had been like a daughter to him.

Lavinia wasn't even a cheap replacement for her.

Sure Lavinia was pretty too, but looks weren't everything. Lavinia was dull, stupid, but mostly boring. Rose may have been lectured by her mother for her unladylike behaviour, but to tell the truth that was mostly what Nathan had liked about her. He had been overindulging her everything that he found nerve-wracking concerning others.

"It's a pity she's married now," he told himself out aloud.

Otherwise maybe there would've been a way to…

But Nathan didn't want to cause a scandal. A divorce alone, which would be necessary as it didn't look like Lavinia would be able to bear any children, would be appalling enough already for society. His son didn't need anymore, by marrying his supposed dead ex-fiancée afterwards. Nathan also didn't think much of Jack. True he was belittling Cal in front of him, but in fact he was belittling his son in front of everyone.

_'You're a shame for your family.'_

His own education hadn't been any better, everyone just had to play their part and if they couldn't they had to be replaced.

That's why Lavinia had to go. She had never really fitted into their family.

Nathan put aside another document, sighing heavily. Millicent had been the one behind the marriage, she had enforced this. She needed to speak with Lavinia to tell her that it was over.

Surely they would give her some money to life on.

Cal could find someone else.

Maybe having another wife, who would be more like a real spouse to him, would be distracting him of the company. Nathan didn't like putting his cards on the table. He wanted to work alone, refusing to turn over any power to Cal, even if it meant having to sit in his office the whole day. Nathan was just as distrusting everyone as Cal's grandfather had been and Cal had shortly become.

Millicent was knocking on the door, causing Nathan's head to shoot up.

"Yes?" he asked hoping that it wasn't Cal wanting to knowing once more why he wouldn't bestow him more responsibility over the Hockley establishment.

"It's me."

Not much better, but at least not Cal.

"Come in," he called.

As Millicent stepped into the room being perfectly dressed like ever, but her eyes dark, Nathan couldn't help but think of their first meeting so many years ago. Now she was a completely different person, gone was the vibrant lively girl that he had once fallen in love with, being replaced by a scowling woman.

Everything was so perfect about her, too perfect. She was still pretty, but her loveliness was gone long ago.

Why did he marry her?

Oh, yes, he once loved her.

"You want?" he spoke up annoyed already.

Millicent had been memorizing her words since yesterday, knowing that Nathan surely had his known plans already.

"I believe that we need to talk."

Nathan moved his right arm put urging her to go on.

Millicent didn't bother sitting down or probably didn't dare, whatever. She stood before her husband's desk leaning over it. He had gotten old in the last years and wasn't much laughing lately. Only when Rose had been around...

His hair was all grey now, his look morose as if everyone just wanted to betray him.

"Lavinia," she said her voice stern.

She needed to get this over now.

So his wife had noted it as well.

"I know she isn't at all like Rose. I've been thinking about it too. But you know a divorce…I was sceptical at first, after all our family is well-known and…however it can't be helped."

Millicent's head shot up.

Actually that hadn't been her plan.

She knew how much Nathan wanted to have an heir, but they wouldn't achieve this with a divorce.

"Don't you think that it's a little too early?"

"Too early? They have been married for over ten years and we got our son in less than one. How long you do still want to grant them? I mean how difficult can it be to father a son or at least a child?" Nathan shook his head indicating how appalled he was. "It isn't like we're throwing her out on the streets, she can go back to her family…"

Millicent silently turned her head, knowing full well that her parents wouldn't take her back. Olivia had told her how Lavinia and Mr. Dawson spent more and more time together and that's what they needed – time.

She put on a bitter sweet smile, one overwhelming that had once one over Nathan.

"Darling only a few months…we've so much stress now. I'm begging you…," she told him her voice sickly sweet, but Nathan seemed to like it.

"I thought you weren't much a fan of her either?" he wondered.

Yes, she wasn't, but she wanted her son to have a child and for that Lavinia was needed.

"I just feel the need to tell you that everyone makes mistakes sometimes," she added ambiguous.

Rose would've surely given them an heir long ago and she would've brought laughter into their household. Nathan turned his head slightly facing the table, obviously deeply in thoughts.

"Well, alright, I don't understand it and I especially don't understand you, but if you insist than I won't be adamant on them separating."

"Thank you," Millicent's voice was happy.

Lavinia would eventually hear off her assistance and would think that she did it, because of her.

_She's going to think that I've changed my mind about her._

But Nathan was right, Lavinia and Cal didn't fit together in any way, but only Millicent knew for sure that this wasn't Lavinia's fault.


	34. Chapter 34

Jack and Rose were home alone, since Molly had invited Ruth out, well actually she had invited everyone, but the other too had refused. Jack was eyeing Rose, watching her carefully. Rose seemed to have taken an instant liking in Mrs. Harrison, which would surely make it easier concerning the therapy and everything.

For the first time in years, Rose was looking through the baby things again. It was now her mother's room, but it should've been for the baby. Not Finnie of course as she had been dead already, when they had returned to New York. Back then however they, or at least Jack, had thought that they surely would've another baby soon.

"I completely forgot that we had all those things," Rose choked out more to herself.

She knew that Jack was standing behind her, watching her, being there for her. She remembered Patricia's words. In fact Rose had been even more surprised than Jack and shocked about herself.

Jack came up to her, embracing her from behind.

"Hey," he whispered kissing her on her head.

'_What about you, Mr. Dawson?' _

Yes, what about Jack?

Rose sighed heavily, feeling guilty now for not having cared about him.

He was always there for me, tolerating my moods, while you didn't even asked him once about his feelings.

"I'm sorry…," she began wanting to move away, but Jack wouldn't let her. Her voice was shaky again, a fact that was immediately noted by Jack.

Worriedly once more he turned her around, wiping away her upcoming tears with his finger. His action only made her feel more badly.

What was she sorry about? Jack couldn't remember her doing anything wrong.

"Rose, what's wrong you, my love?" he asked.

Oh, god, he's doing it again.

"Why are you always so lovely to me, Jack?"

Jack looked at her half wondering, if this question should be taken seriously.

"Maybe, because I love you?" he asked back, but it was more a statement.

What else should he have said?

"No, I mean, I put you through so much and you're there for me every time I need you…," she began taking a few steps away from him and started walking around the room. "…you know, when I'm in need for comfort even without me mentioning a word…while I'm an egoistic jerk, who didn't even think one bit about your emotional state," Rose's words came out in a rush.

Before she got further, she felt Jack's arms around her again.

"Rose…," he said to her drawing her close. "I don't to make you feel bad," he added silently stroking her hair.

"I'm your wife, Jack and I should've known myself how her death was affecting you, how you were heart broken and…," she got out. "…but I didn't, I'm such a selfish…"

"Ssh…it's alright…," he put a finger on her mouth, but it didn't help much to silence her.

"No, nothing is alright. You want children, but I refuse to give you some, but you're even too nice and lovely to tell me about your feelings. You put about with all my moods, never once complaining and…if Mrs. Harrison wouldn't have asked you about your feelings I…"

Jack didn't say a word, but simply placed little kisses on her head.

It was true, he wanted more children, but he would never pressure her into anything.

"Please say that you forgive me," she said her voice a bare whisper and looked up at him her face tearstained once more.

Jack only nodded his head realizing how much she needed and wanted this now, indicating a yes, smiling at her and could see Rose slowly returning his smile. Gently Jack was touching her, playing with strands of her hair, as Rose just as slowly led her head down on his shoulder.

"Rose, like Mrs. Harrison told us, it's still a long way, but together we can overcome everything," he whispered to the now again shaking and shivering Rose, who had closed her eyes by now, refusing to think about anything but Jack his loving and caring arms around her. "We'll do everything together," he added feeling her slightly relax in his arms.

Rose nodded letting him hold her, hoping that soon there would come brighter days in their lives. Through her tears Rose was feeling slightly happy again.


	35. Chapter 35

Like Millicent had suspected, Lavinia had been reported of her support and wondered why Cal's mother, whom she had always thought to have hated her, would suddenly be on her side.

Millicent had even accompanied her to their doctor, Mr. Gardner. He was around Millicent's age and had in fact been in the same class. He too had been one of the persons, who had warned Millicent of Nathan.

"Maybe you're finally pregnant," she had told Lavinia, before bringing her here.

Sure enough she wasn't.

Lavinia had been slightly grateful for Millicent's help, but more worried. Something told her that her mother-in-law wasn't telling her the whole truth. She was keeping something not only from her, but from her own husband and son as well. Lavinia however, didn't dare to ask her, knowing full well that she wouldn't receive a satisfying answer.

Millicent had always been so heartless towards her.

Why should this suddenly have changed?

But when the doctor had mentioned that she wasn't pregnant – yet again – driving Lavinia almost into tears, Millicent had surprisingly taken her hand and squeezed it, as if wanting to tell her that everything would be alright. Lavinia had never seen her mother-in-law smile at her before, even less being worried about her.

While Lavinia was dressing up after being examined, Millicent and Doctor Gardner had gone to his office. Lavinia had looked so sad, when being told that she once more wasn't with child. Doctor Gardner felt sorry for her, as he knew of the pressure that the young woman must be undergoing.

Millicent had taken a seat, without even being given the approval. She knew of the soft spot, Lionel, as was his first name, still had for her. In their class, Millicent had been the girl every boy wanted to be with. When Nathan had finally won her over, they had all envied him.

Lionel was writing down something prescription for Lavinia to take.

"Here this might help her," he said handing her the paper.

Millicent looked at him confused.

"It's for her sleeping better," he explained seeing her nod.

In a way he really didn't like how she was treating everyone like a servant, least of all her own family.

Couldn't she have waited until being offered a seat?

Lionel noted now beautiful she still was, despite her many wrinkles now. He wondered, if he should ask her about her marriage, but quickly rejected that thought. She had been selecting another one, not him, to be with long ago and he should accept this. But still he couldn't help but care for her. Many women had wanted to marry him in the curse of time, but his heart was still with the woman sitting in front of him.

Eventually he had stayed single, convincing himself that he was happy with the current situation. Every now and then however, he did feel lonely.

Millicent had been so different in their youth. Yes, she always had been the lady; she carried out even in moments of utter distress, but never had she been as evil and immoral against other people like she was now. He remembered how she had in fact been helpful and nice, when being young.

Now she seemed so distant. Perfectly dressed her hair made up, she was still unsure. Lionel sensed so immediately.

Maybe he should try to comfort her, take her in his arms?

He was sure that Nathan most likely didn't do so. The Hockley were far too distant to be carrying about anything. He couldn't imagine them sitting at the breakfast table, talking about normal things for example, like other families would.

"I don't understand why you even took her here," he added standing up and walking over to the desk.

Millicent knew what he intended to tell her, only she didn't want to hear it.

Why wasn't Lavinia hurrying up?

Surely the girl was crying again. In a way Millicent really felt sorry for her. She began to wonder how Rose would've reacted to the situation. Nathan loved Rose like his own daughter and Millicent knew that he wanted nothing more, but to see Cal and Rose together.

But would it really have been different with her?

No, it wouldn't, Millicent knew it and Rose would've most likely ended up being as reserved and unhappy like Lavinia was now.

"Why are you doing this to her?" she heard Lionel's question, but like he had expected only turned her head away, facing the floor.

Soon she looked up again, sneering. As if it was her fault what had happened.

Nobody could've known and no one wanted this to happened, least of all she.

"Millicent, you know that…," he started receiving a cold stare.

"Don't!" she hissed. "I don't want to hear this. My husband, Cal…there are all ignorant, they've no idea. They thought that it was just a normal illness…," she moved around in her chair, but continued waving about with her arms as if to emphasize her point.

Lionel had sat back down by now leaning forward in his chair.

He wanted to touch her hand, but before he could Millicent had withdrawn it.

Of course he already knew everything. He had been the one to find out. He had been the one, who had told her. He still remembered her tearstained eyes that night, her cries. Her begging him not to tell Nathan, Lionel had taken her in his arms, ready to promise her everything, if only she would stop worrying. But shortly afterwards he hadn't been so sure anymore, if he had made the right decision.

_How dare he'd tell me something like this!_

"Millicent, you have to tell them. They deserve to know the truth," he tried again, but shrank down under her look.

Really what had become of her? Was it the Hockley family that had changed her into the woman she was now or was it herself, her own personality?

Hadn't Nathan and she looked like the happiest couple on earth? They had married despite all obstacles being put in their way.

What had happened to them?

Millicent on the other looked like she would jumped up and hit him any minute.

_How dare he'd call me Millicent!_

"I prefer to be called Mrs. Hockley," she told him her voice high-pitched.

Yes, she was a lady.

What did he want from her? She couldn't tell them now, after having it kept a secret for so many years. Lionel had wanted to tell Nathan so many times already, but somehow Millicent had always been able to convince not to do it. One look from her not evil, but out of love, one erotic, as he wanted it, had always been enough to keep his mouth shut.

But now, should he really have changed his mind?

Slowly put her hands up to her face rubbing her ears. Lionel instantly knew that she was faking her tears, but he couldn't help it and his soft spot for her came up once again.

"My god, it's so horrible…Nathan and Cal they're only fighting and…now you…you expect me to share this secret with them though you know that it's going to break their hearts…," she stammered wiping away her tears though there were none. "…both are awaiting a baby and I'm sure they'll get one…"

Lionel was about to speak up, but she stopped him by putting her finger on his mouth.

Her plan was perfect and his man wouldn't destroy it.

"Lionel, I know you still love me and I'm thankful for your help. I know that sooner or later there will be an heir to the Hockley family…my poor son he deserves this so much…but please don't tell anyone…if you really love me…"

Lionel moved forward carefully taking her into his arms, soothing her.

"Shh…of course I won't tell anyone, I promise you…," he whispered into her being aware that she was only using him now, but at the same time being happy that she needed _him._

Maybe if Nathan would be out of the picture…

Millicent felt him taping her on her back, as if she was a young child being cared of by her mother. Unlike Lionel hoped, Millicent didn't have any feelings for him and that wouldn't change. Millicent probably wasn't able to even love anyone.

She had loved Nathan once, but that love had died out long ago. Now all she felt was hatred. Millicent had buried her feeling so deep inside for so long that they had eventually faded away all together. The only person she still did care about was her son and she would unsure his happiness, with her methods of course. Millicent didn't care anymore about other people's needs and wants or if she would be hurting anyone by her actions.

She felt uncomfortable in Lionel's arms, but knew better than to wriggle out of his embrace.

Didn't he know that it was inappropriate what he was doing?

Millicent was well aware that she he beat him to it, but wasn't about to take any responsibility. He should've known.

"Should I be taking anything?"

Lavinia was coming back. That was one of the few that Millicent was actually glad to see her. She wouldn't stand another of this man's lectures.

Millicent quickly sat up in her chair, sustaining herself, while Lionel stood up, preparing to see them out. Soon after Lavinia appeared in the room, looking happy and content again or at least she tried her best to do so.

"Come on, my dear," Millicent stood up. "Doctor Gardner gave me the receipt for a medicine for you," she told her putting an arm around her shoulder.

Lavinia let herself being dragged out, too bewildered to think straight. She didn't notice the look that her mother-in-law and the doctor shared with each other and didn't note the shaking of the doctor's head.


	36. Chapter 36

Molly sensed how out of place Ruth was feeling besides Jack and Rose. Both had come with them to their meeting with Patricia. Ruth wanted to greet the woman, who was now responsible for her daughter's wellbeing, personally and had insisted to accompany them.

"Mrs. Harrison, I believe you know Mrs. Brown and this is my mother, Mrs Dewitt Bukater," Rose introduced them to each other.

"Pleased to meet you," Patricia said as they shook hands.

Ruth found her nice, but a little bit reserved.

_That's probably just her job. She surely gets to hear so many painfully stories that she must be completely committed to emotional blunting by now. Otherwise I'm sure that she's a great woman._

"I'm sorry that I've no time for you now, but you see there're so many appointments I've to go through," she said.

While Jack and Rose were sitting inside, Molly and Ruth had gone to get some coffee.

"I hate this hospital coffee," Ruth choked out. "Oh, I know we're not in the hospital, but I do feel like it," she forced a smile.

Molly looked at her. She actually wanted to talk about something else with Ruth.

"I'm just happy that they're finally seeking help," she added. "Rose was so reserved lately and…I'm just glad that it seems to be getting better."

Molly had to admit that she had really come a long way. She still slightly remembered the Ruth from Titanic. How she not only accepted Jack, but also supported their marriage. It was something that Molly would've never thought possible.

"They're really a great pair, right Molly? Luckily Rose was able to find someone more suitable for her than Caledon Hockley. And hopefully with the attendance of Mrs. Harrison they'll soon both feel better."

Molly moved her arm forward to squeeze Ruth's hand.

"And what about you?"

Ruth looked at her perplexed.

_They weren't here, because of her. So what was the use to this question?_

"I know how you must feel beside them, Ruth. There's no need to hide anything. In fact I thought about something…"

Ruth dimly heard Molly talking. She was asking her to move in with her.

"But I can't leave Rose just now, she needs me. I've been there for her…"

Molly shook her head.

"Ruth, you're not putting her down. You'll still be living in the same city, just not in the same house."

…

Patricia scribbled down some notes in her book, watching as Jack was holding his wife close.

Rose had told her how they had lived in California and how their daughter had gotten ill one day.

"Maybe, if we had gone to the hospital earlier then she might still be alive," she choked out.

Jack immediately moved his hand over to her.

"No, Rose, don't think that it was your fault. It was an illness, a tragedy…," he slowly stroked her hair, while Rose closed her eyes refusing to think of anything but Jack.

Only he made her feel comfortable and safe.

Patricia watched them hugging each other, deciding to wait for a few minutes before continuing with the session. She could hear Jack whispering something into his wives ear and eventually Rose did even smile.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Harrison," she said as her head shot up once more.

Rose straightened out the wrinkles of her dress, sitting up again.

"Mrs. Dawson, you've nothing to be sorry about. Like your husband said, you did everything to unsure that your daughter was safe, but sometimes horrible things happen to person totally innocent, who didn't deserve it at all."

Rose sighed leaning back into Jack's welcoming arms.

"My wife is still overwhelmed of her grieve," Jack told her while holding Rose. "But we're so glad for your help and everything."

Patricia only gave them a reassuring smile.

"The doctors they sure did everything in their power…," he said, but voice didn't sound convincing.

They had told Patricia also of Rose's attempts to work in a children's store and how things had only gotten worse. Patricia however knew that Rose needed to be around people more and also children. Jack and Rose were a young couple, they shouldn't be grieving their whole life for their dead child.

But for now, it seemed better to Patricia, for Rose to take it easy.

….

"You mean you and me in a flat, alone?" Ruth's eyes widened.

"Of course I do, why not? You'll see us two…that'll be fun…"

"But my daughter…"

"Rose has Jack, Ruth. He'll take care of her. But you should think more about yourself."

"My daughter has been willing to die for Mr. Dawson rather than be with me, because I've been thinking too much of myself," Ruth said not really understanding Molly.

"That's not what I mean, Ruth. I know that you made mistakes, but everybody does and now I feel that you really try hard and that you're a completely different person."

Ruth turned her head slightly away, considering Molly's words.

In a way Molly was right. She couldn't help Rose, even if she was with her twenty four hours a day. And yes, seeing Jack together with her daughter, made her feel like the odd one out sometimes although she knew that the two of them had no bad intentions.

"Come on, Ruth. You can't deny that you're sometimes feeling lonely," Molly grinned.

She didn't add – without a man.

"You should go out more and I'm sure you'll eventually meet someone nice," her smile grew brighter.

"Molly! Really! What do you think of me?" Ruth called out aloud as if Molly had said something forbidden.

_I think that you need a man._

Molly mumbled a sorry, but couldn't help to still grin.

….

"I believe we've come to an end for today," Patricia said.

"Do you think that I'll ever forget Finnie's death?"

"Mrs. Dawson is point is not to forget her death. No mother could do this. But you should learn to live with it," she spoke up gently.

Rose nodded letting the words sink in.

"We so much appreciate your help, Mrs…," Jack began, but the rest of the sentence was lost, when the door suddenly opened.

Just as Patricia wanted to say something to the person about the disturbance, she changed her mind as she saw just who had been coming in.

"Mama, Mama…"

"I'm sorry, darling. I couldn't hold them back."

Patricia took her daughter's hands. Not that she felt embarrassed, but she was sorry for Rose knowing how it must be for her.

"I assume that these are your children, Mrs. Harrison?" Rose's voice was surprisingly calm.

"Yes, this is Louisa and this is Claire," she explained. "And this is my husband, Brian."

Rose eyed both children.

This is what Finnie would've looked like, if she had…

Jack who sensed her distress came up to her, putting his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Louisa was the spitting image of her father, while Claire with her dark black hair was obviously a younger version of her mother.

"Brian, these are Mr. and Mrs. Dawson."

After the obligatory handshaking Rose and Jack thought it better to leave them alone, they surely wanted to be alone with their children.

"You've sweet little children, Mrs. Harrison," Rose spoke up.

"Thank you," Patricia told her.

…..

"So, Thursday it is," Patricia said as all stepped out of the room.

Molly and Ruth stood up, Ruth somehow watching Patricia closely. She didn't know why, but there was something about this woman that she didn't really like, but she placed it on her bad knowledge of human nature.

After all hadn't she been the one to trust the Hockley's?

And Molly seemed to have much confidence in her.

"Of course," Jack answered.

"I'm glad I was able to meet you too, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," her voice was genuine.

Patricia smiled at Ruth.

Yes obviously her mind was misleading her. Patricia was only a normal psychologist and as it looked like a good mother to her children.


	37. Chapter 37

Ruth and Molly had indeed gotten a flat. Molly had actually wanted to return to Denver soon, when she had first been summoned here, but now she felt that she was needed here. So she had decided to stay in New York longer.

At least until Rose and Jack are better and we've found someone for Ruth.

Ruth was on one hand happy that Molly cared for her, but couldn't really understand what was important about finding someone for her. Rose was the main reason Molly was here for, not her. Ruth wished that Molly would just leave her alone with this.

"Why Ruth, I knew that this dress would fit you perfectly," Molly exclaimed.

It was one of the dresses Ruth had bought with Rose, shortly after they had met again. Rose had thought it very fittingly for her mother. But Ruth somehow still didn't think much of the latest fashion. She had grown up in a world of tight corsets and skirts that were as long that they would move the dust away on the floor.

But Rose had insisted that she buy at least some of the new fashion.

"I feel like I'm naked," she said. "This dress is so short. And are sure that no corset is needed?"

"I'm perfectly sure. No, you look great. Really this should've been hanging in your closet for another ten years?"

Rose had said something similar.

"Just your hair…"

"What's wrong with it?" Ruth wondered.

Of course her hair was up in a bundle still. It had taken Rose much convincing to get Ruth to try on that dress and even more for her to purchase it.

"Just it doesn't fit together your hair and that dress…"

Ruth could tell to where this would lead. Rose was now wearing her hair almost only open, having cut it a little bit.

Was this what Molly expected of her too?

"But for now I guess that's enough change for today," Molly grinned.

But we'll turn Ruth Dewitt Bukater into a fashion icon.

"Maybe we'll go out today," Molly suggested after a while.

"In this city, alone, when it's dark?" Ruth was shocked.

She had never done that. Well she had lived on the streets for years, but that was still something different. She had to survive somehow. But now she was back in her normal life and felt like she needed to life it a certain way. Her parents had installed in her how a lady was suspected to act.

Ruth refused to believe that times had changed.

"Yes, that's the general idea of going out, Ruth," Molly told smiling brightly.

Oh god, she really meant what she said.

Suddenly Ruth was feeling panic rising up inside her.

"Come on, Ruth, with your clothes you'll be the star of the evening," Molly laughed earning just another shocked look.

Instead of awaiting an answer Molly had already grabbed her coat and put it on, tossing Ruth hers.

"It'll be fun, you'll see."

It should be fun to go out alone, when it was starting to get cold, probably meeting some outrageous men with no manners?

"I don't want," she simply stated, hoping against hope that Molly would leave her alone, but of course not Molly Brown.

"Ruth, don't be so unexciting. I'm sure you'll like it."

Ruth sighed sensing that Molly wouldn't go until she said yes.

"Fine, but only for one night," she finally told Molly standing up.

Molly smiled vowing to herself that this one night would lead to many others.

…

Ruth had reluctantly agreed to Molly's plan and now they were sitting at a place that was half a restaurant and half a bar, with a stage singer even.

Ruth couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable again.

Since they had come here, she had gotten already for invitations for a drink and two more for a dance, but she had turned down every offer. The man had all been embarrassed telling her again and again how sorry they were.

Now Ruth was nipping on her orange juice, the only non-alcoholic drink that she had come across on the menu, her face clearly stating that she wanted to be somewhere else.

"This way you'll never find someone," Molly said.

_Maybe, because I don't want anyone?_

"I'm not interested."

"You say that now, but once you've lost your heart to someone…"

"Why should I lose my heart on someone? I'm not a dam teenager anymore and it isn't proper to go out alone like this. It isn't ladylike."

Molly just shook her head.

She had really thought that the years on the street had changed something in Ruth. In a way they did. She was accepting Jack now, but some things obviously were too deeply installed inside her.

"How man have there been in your life?" Molly asked her bluntly not at all surprised that she only received a sneer at first.

Ruth wasn't the ice-queen anymore, at least not in way she had been on the Titanic, but she was still hiding her emotions, which in Molly's opinion wasn't at all good.

"Molly…!" she spoke up the tone in voice clearly showing how appalled she was.

"I would say none aside from Rose's father?"

"Of course not, Molly…I'm no…"

She didn't add the word whore, but Molly still knew what she was thinking.

"Besides what kind of man should I find here?" she asked stretching out the last word.

_I've a pretty good notion. Jack was also part of this people. So maybe there's an elder version of him?_

"You never wanted anyone for yourself after his death?"

Ruth looked at her as if she had lost her mind. It was totally unthinkable in her society to remarry though some people did, but they were looked at badly by the others. Ruth had to be there for her daughter, finding a suitable husband for her. She didn't have time to think about herself.

"Alright Ruth, I guess I should leave it for today, but just think that many people would be glad to have you as a friend," Molly added, before returning to her drink.

Unlike Ruth Molly had ordered come whiskey.

Ruth had felt offended at first at Molly's words, but in fact she had to admit that Molly's wasn't completely wrong, no she was quite right, but Ruth was far from confessing that to herself and even less to Molly.

"Oh, Molly, I knew that it was you," a voice called making Molly turned around.

There were Patricia and husband standing in front of them.

Before Ruth was able to regret herself, they were already at their table.

"I told Brian that I had seen you."

"Well, why don't you sit down?" Molly recommended them.

Ruth had no intention to talk to them, but knew that it would be off no use to send them away. Molly had taken a liking in this woman, like everyone else had.

Patricia and Brian had taken a seat by now.

"You're Mrs. Dawson's mother, right?"

Ruth only nodded, faking a smile.

This woman was so…

Ruth didn't even know how to call her. She was a good doctor for sure and Rose liked her, Molly liked her, Jack liked her…yes everybody liked her and that was probably the main reason why Ruth found her strange.

Only people, who weren't telling the truth about themselves, who were in fact deceiving people were liked by everyone. At least Ruth was sure about this.

"What are you doing here?" Molly wanted to know from them.

They continued talked with each other, while Ruth wished that they would go.

Patricia and Molly were speaking about Rose and how hard she was taking it.

"I'm sure with your help she'll be better soon enough," Ruth heard Molly say feeling nauseous coming up.

In fact she wanted to throw up. Oh yes the holy Patricia Harrison, who was able to do everything.

_I'm bowing my head against your highness._

Patricia Harrison was so…and now she was smiling again and of course everyone fell for it.

_I would've hit you long ago, if we were both male._

But since they weren't, Ruth instead continued with her icy stares.

This of course didn't escape Patricia's attention.

"Is something wrong?" she wondered.

"I don't know, is there. You have to tell me?" Ruth snapped back.

Molly couldn't believe what had suddenly gotten into her. Patricia was helping her daughter and Jack in a most difficult time.

Why would Ruth act like this, treating her as an enemy?

"Excuse me, I need to powder my nose," Ruth was standing rising up, never giving Patricia the chance to answer anything.

"I'm sorry. I've to apologize for my friend. I really don't know what's gotten into her," Molly said after Ruth had left them.

Yes, really what was suddenly wrong?

"No need for that, Molly. I guessed she's only worried about her daughter."

Molly nodded slightly, wondering however why Ruth was seemingly disliking Patricia so much.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: I guess a little clarification is needed. I'm doing it in this chapter as the last two weren't about Millicent.**

**About the illness I mentioned in chapter 35: I stated that someone was ill and Millicent said "...that they thought it was just a normal illness." I didn't say that it was her having been ill.**

**And it's not an illness that one normally dies from.**

* * *

><p>Cal had no idea why Lavinia was still so cold around him.<p>

Hadn't he tried enough already?

His mother had told him that Lavinia was still not pregnant and felt his father's eyes in his back. He knew how Nathan wanted to get rid of Lavinia the sooner the better. But Cal wasn't going to let Lavinia down.

She had done nothing wrong, so far and had always been a good wife to him.

"I'm sorry for you two," Millicent had told them.

Cal didn't know, if he should be happy or worry about the fact that his mother was now treating Lavinia better. There was something in the wind. Millicent had always been so harsh against his wife and now this should've changed suddenly overnight?

This didn't seem very likely to him.

Nathan on the other hand didn't take much trouble into hiding the fact that he hated Lavinia more than ever and wanted her out. But of course he didn't know what his wife knew. Maybe his opinion would've been different otherwise.

With his limited knowledge however, he just kept telling Cal how much better he would be off with Rose. He was praising her looks, whenever he could, not caring, if Lavinia was hearing everything.

"She needs to know everything, Cal."

Lavinia understood that for Nathan she was only second best, not even that.

Maybe she should simply agree to the divorce?

But her parents would never speak with her again and she would next to dead to society. She would've to live in shame for the rest of her life. Despite the fact that women were slowly getting more rights and divorce wasn't as uncommon anymore as it had been before the war, divorcees especially the women were still seen as insane.

Some exceptions were made, if the husband was really violent or if the marriage was never consumed, but nothing of this was true for her. Cal was sometimes shouting at her, but not in a violent way. In public he was treating her with utter wonderfulness.

Cal meanwhile had prepared himself to talk with his father. Nathan had to stop with his constant attacks against his wife. But Nathan sure enough had no intention for such a conversation. He was the patriarch of the family and wasn't about to tolerate any opposition.

This was especially true for Cal. His son needed to know where his duties lay within the Hockley clan.

Lavinia was trying her best to avoid Nathan, figuring that if she didn't speak with him, he wouldn't be able that she should go. It was so unfair.

Cal and she had been intimate quite a lot in the past weeks, but she still wasn't with child.

She didn't understand any of this. Surely there was something wrong with her. She had once read that stress wasn't helpful, when wanting to conceive. In short: the more she wanted a child, the less she would get it.

Sure she was still young and could have a dozen children, but the word divorce was swinging over head like the sword of Damocles.

Why had Millicent convinced Nathan to let her stay married to Cal?

Why was she helping her?

Lavinia had visited Jack two more times in the past week, of course with Olivia. She found him a bit better looking, but still didn't think much of Rose. His wife was leaving him alone and Lavinia hated her for this.

Of course Jack hadn't told her about their meetings with Patricia, feeling like it was none of her business. Jack believed that she had problems with Cal and tried to comfort her. Olivia found this nice and knew that he kept the distance. Lavinia however, only misjudged this again as upcoming feelings for her. Olivia only encouraged her in it.

Lavinia could hear Cal shouting at his father.

Finally he was standing up against his father. If he did to protect her or more to show his father that he was a real man, Lavinia didn't know. At least he did something.

She heard every word and by the time they had stopped talking she was full of tears.

Nathan had told Cal that he would send Lavinia back to her family, if she wasn't pregnant within half a year.

"We've waited long enough."

Cal had protested, telling his father that Lavinia was his wife and that he had no right to treat her like this.

"You may of course go with her," Nathan had simply answered laughing.

He knew his son, knew that he wouldn't do it.

Cal's duties were with him, not his wife.

Millicent had put a, what seemed like, comforting hand around the distressed Lavinia.

"We'll find a solution, my dear. In fact I already know something."

Lavinia looked at her confused.

As Cal was coming out of the room, Millicent didn't get the chance to tell her anything more.

"We're going to talk later on," she only whispered in her ear, while Cal sat down besides his wife.

He wasn't good a soothing people, but now with Lavinia he tried his best.

It was the first time that Lavinia actually didn't feel like an outsider in this family.


	39. Chapter 39

Patricia couldn't understand what Ruth had got against her.

"I only want to help her daughter," she told Brian as he was putting his most expensive jacket on.

"I know that you want, my dear," he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

He looked at her wondering.

Really, his wife was one of the psychologists in New York.

Why would she even care of what someone like Ruth Dewitt Bukater, who had no knowledge whatsoever in that field, thought about her methods?

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater is maybe just a reserved person and frankly I can understand this. I mean from what I heard she must love her daughter very much and…," he said hoping that she would calm down.

"I know, it's just...I do want the best for them. Mrs. Dawson is still so depressed," Patricia faced the wall while answering.

"Dear, of course you do your best. This woman just has no real about the complexity of this issue," he told her giving her a little kiss on her cheek. "To think that something would happen to Louisa or Claire…," Brian spoke up his voice drifting.

He had never heard such a said story before, even though his wife had shared many horrible things about her work with him already.

Patricia only nodded, fully understanding him.

Brian embraced her, comforting her.

He stood up and quickly changed the subject, when he noticed with a look at the clock just how late in was already.

"Oh darling you've to change too. You know Harold and Christine are waiting for us. Come on, you know they don't like unpunctuality," he urged her, but Patricia made no signs of standing up.

"I'm not coming with you," she bluntly stated.

The incident with Ruth yesterday had already been enough for her. She didn't need another evening to be harassed and called liar.

"They're only inviting me, because I'm your wife now."

Brian sighed, knowing his wife's stubbornness.

"But what should I tell them?" he asked her.

"I don't care. Tell them that I'm not feeling well. I'm sure they won't even ask however. They're surely happy that they don't have to see me."

"Alright, fine, if you don't want…," he said giving her another kiss on her cheek.

He wished that his wife would be more forgiving sometimes. But the other two also weren't much of a help. Harold and Christine really didn't treat Patricia right. They kept constantly talking about her as if she was an enemy.

_After so many years, they still haven't given her real chance_ - Brian thought.

And the girls were standing in between, something that was bothering Brian more than anythings else. He wanted peace in his home not quarreling the whole time.

Louisa and Claire came down the stairs both fully dresses already in their best clothes.

"How do we look?" Claire wanted to know dancing around in her dress.

"Great, honey," Patricia told her.

"Are you going to go like this, Mama?" Claire asked looking at her mother.

"No, honey, I'm not coming with you. I'm not feeling well."

"Oh," came the voice of the little child. "Why not?"

Of course she couldn't understand why. Louisa had some slight knowledge of what was going on however, not from her father or Patricia, but from constantly eavesdropping at the door.

"There is no real reason, I'm just tired, please do understand this," Patricia explained to her.

Claire smiled and laughed.

"Of course, Mama," she grinned. "We'll tell grandfather and grandmother how sorry you're for not being able to see them."

"Yes, do these," Patricia added though she couldn't care less about them.

She knew exactly what they would be talking about without even having to ask. They would be praising Hester as well as trying to convince Brian to finally leave her.

No, she had absolutely no intention for another of these talks.


	40. Chapter 40

Lavinia cried until she had no tears left. Cal had tried his best to comfort her, but he had to admit that he wasn't very good at it. Nothing was seemingly calming Lavinia down.

Worse still – though Cal luckily didn't know any of this – his wife was thinking of Jack Dawson, wishing that he would be holding her in his arms – he would know what to do.

Cal had stayed with her for hours, something that he had never done before.

"I'm sorry about what he said," he told her meaning his father. "He had no right for this."

Lavinia had only forced a weak smile.

She appreciated it that Cal wanted to help her, but she still knew whom he would pick out, if it came to the point having to choose between his father and her.

As much as he may love her, Cal had been brought up to inherit this company ever since he could think of.

Nathan was slowly giving more responsibility and surely Cal wouldn't risk losing his father's newly built trust by siding with her.

Cal had hugged her closely, trying his best to soothe her.

"It's alright, my dear," he had whispered to her.

Lavinia could only think of Jack at this moment. His lovely face, his blue eyes, his blond hair…Cal would surely slap her, if he'd know of her thoughts.

'_We had a daughter once…'_

Poor Jack. It was clear how hurt he still was. Lavinia was thinking of Rose as well. At the dinner with Cal and her parents-in-law had been the first time she had met her personally. Yes, she was attractive, but a beauty? Lavinia wasn't so sure. Really her hair was too red.

_My mother would've never allowed me that hair colour._

Elizabeth had been raising her daughter, much like Ruth had brought up hers, only that there been no Titanic, no supposed dead daughter and no Hockleys to throw her out. It was true, if Cal or better his father would be forcing a divorce, Lavinia would be alone in the world. Elizabeth wouldn't take her back. Her reputation would be ruined.

Lavinia had trouble to keep her statue. She was aware that Nathan was still in his office with his door open how, obvious to everything that was going on outside.

Like her mother, he didn't want to lose control about anything.

Cal draw back slightly as Lavinia moved her hands to her eyes.

"I'm such a mess," she commented.

Cal just forced a smile, not really knowing what to do.

_He knows what I know that he won't stand a battle against his father_ – she thought bitterly.

Jack and she had talked a little bit about her in-laws and Cal. Lavinia understood now that Cal had been engaged to Rose, while she had fallen in love with Jack. No wonder, since Jack Dawson was the most interesting man she had ever met.

Even more, he was sweet, nice and always knew the right words to say. Whenever she had been angry or sad about something, he was able to make her feel better. Lavinia never noted how Jack always did his best to keep a befitting distance. She had only moved closer every time he had drawn backwards.

"No, darling," she heard Cal's voice having almost forgotten that he was still there.

What should she take with her, when leaving the house?

Most of her clothes didn't belong to her at all, Cal had paid for them. She had no money of her own.

_Where will I live?_

Panic started to rise up inside her as she realized that she had no one to turn to.

Quickly she sat up on the couch, trying her best to sustain the wrinkles on her dress…not much avail.

Maybe she could and live into one of those women's shelters that were built up in the city. But these were only for victims of violence…

And I'm not one.

Cal was worriedly watching her, wondering about her thoughts.

"You'll everything will turn out fine," he tried to reassure her. "We'll have our baby sooner than you think and then father can't send to away anymore…," he said hearing Nathan demonstratively shutting his door at the words.

"I won't let him do it," he added silently, gently touching her cheek.

Lavinia closed her eyes, leaning her head in his hands.

'_Mr. Dawson, sometimes it helps, if you talk with someone.'_

_His hands they were so soft, he was drawing her into a kiss and his lips…oh, never had Lavinia felt something like that. His hair was falling into face, but he didn't bother to remove it. He never did._

_Lavinia didn't mind._

_His lips...his smile down at her, his tender fingers caressing her hair…Lavinia felt like she was in heaven._

"Mmh…," she murmured happily to herself.

Cal smiled at his wife, pleased that they were finally making it up to each other.

"You probably don't know how much you mean to me, darling?" he whispered into her ear, withdrawing his mouth from her lips.

Instantly Lavinia's eyes shot open. She had been daydreaming again, about Jack Dawson. Biting her lip she did her best to hide her shock.

Luckily Cal obviously hadn't noticed anything.

_I would be a much better wife for him than Rose._

"Can I leave you now, darling?" Cal spoke up softly clearly reluctant about having to go. "I got a meeting to attend," he explained unmistakeably sorry.

"Sure, dear," Lavinia said noddingly, forcing a smile.

Cal needn't to worry about her.

And it was true. They would've a child eventually. Some people just took longer.

What reason should there be for them not to get one?

Cal stood up, telling her something again, but Lavinia didn't notice.

….

Sometime later, Lavinia was still sitting on the couch, she felt someone touch her, waking her up from another daydream.

"What?" she mumbled rubbing of the sleep in her eyes.

Millicent stood before her, the expression on her face unreadable.

"I have to talk to you," she said and fearing that her husband might still hear them despite the now closed door, she added quietly "…alone."

Lavinia instantly was wide awake, suddenly being aware that what she was going to be informed of something vastly important.


	41. Chapter 41

Rose, Ruth and Molly were having a girl's day in the city. While Rose and Molly were walking ahead, talking and laughing about all kind of things, Ruth was quietly following them thinking of Patricia once more.

Wasn't it odd that she was obviously the only one, who had doubts about this woman?

Ruth scolded herself for her thoughts, assuming once more that they were misleading her, just like they had, when she had picked out Caledon Hockley as fiancé for her daughter.

If Rose was comfortable around Patricia, she should be as well.

Jack had told her just recently, how glad he was that his wife was finally seeking help, mentioning again Rose's still depressed state.

'_I'm so happy she's finally speaking with someone.'_

"Now, that's funny, Molly," she heard Rose laugh at some of Molly's jokes.

Rose turned around seemingly awaiting for her mother to say something.

"Of course, dear," Ruth said though she didn't even know to what having not paid any attention to their discussion at all.

Rose didn't seem to mind.

Ruth noticed her daughter wearing new earrings again. Jack really was doing his best. Molly and Rose had turned back to the street again, stopping in front of a window suddenly.

"Now that would be something for you, mother," Rose spoke up pointing at a dress.

Ruth found her daughter recently much more relaxed.

Wasn't this mostly due to the assistance of Mrs. Harrison?

"Sure, dear," she answered. "It's nice, but I believe that I've got enough clothes for years now," she added seeing that Rose had already walked ahead.

Yes, really, a smiling and laughing Rose was all a she wanted. She shouldn't be judging Mrs. Harrison so harsh.

….

As they walked past a little restaurant, they saw two older people, most likely husband and wife, sitting at a table and two little children, whom Ruth instantly recognized as Patricia Harrison's daughters.

Rose and Molly obviously didn't see them, until Rose felt someone tipping her on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she turned around her mind questioning.

It was Brian Harrison.

"I saw you walking past and decided to ask you, if you've time for a coffee."

Rose looked at Molly, confused, where her mother had suddenly gone.

Hadn't she been behind them the whole time?

"Sure, why not," Rose answered.

Ruth could see them following Brian back to one table, where he sat down between his daughters. She had no real intention to be talking to anyone at the moment especially not these people.

But Molly had their keys and so there wasn't much other choice but to sit down with them.

"Mother, where have you been?" Rose asked as she saw her walking to the table.

"I was just doing some window shopping," she answered hoping that they would leave her alone now.

Brian had introduced them shortly to each other, but no one was showing much interest to the new people at the table. Ruth found this very rude and asked herself, if she should just stand up and go.

Rose meanwhile was longingly looking at Louisa and Claire.

Christine was presenting the children some origami with table napkins, causing them to laugh at the bird that appeared.

"That's funny," Claire exclaimed, while her sister's hand grabbed another napkin trying to repeat everything.

Rose couldn't help, but stare at the girls. They were so sweet.

What Finnie would've liked by now?

Most likely she would've had Jack's blond hair and blue eyes or least she hoped that she would.

"You've to do it that way, sweetie," Christine said helping her granddaughter.

Both girls were neatly dressed.

"I don't understand why Patricia didn't want to come," Harold spoke up into the blue.

Brian sighed, knowing quite well where this would lead.

Now they were even other person hearing about their problems.

"She wasn't feeling well," he said instantly aware that it wouldn't help much.

"Of course she's never feeling well, whenever she has to meet us," Christine still looking at Louisa, with her paper napkin. "Now you've to fold it like this."

Louisa did as she was told and Christine turned her attention to Brian.

"Yes, really your wife hasn't got any manners," she added.

Her Hester would've never pretended to be ill, when she wasn't.

"Mama is ill," Claire said not really understanding anything.

The only thing she knew was that her grandparents somehow didn't like her mother. What's the case of this was, she had no idea.

"Sure, honey, your mother has got the longest illness in the world. I believe it's called impoliteness," Christine spoke up ironically.

"Christine, dear, please…not now," her husband quietly nudged her. "Not in front of the children…," he whispered.

"Why not? They've the right to know…," she began, but shrank down under Brian cold stare. "Fine, sorry," she mumbled.

Claire had seemingly already forgotten everything and was now admiring Rose's long red curling hair.

"That's funny, it looks like your head is burning," she laughed rolling a curl around her finger.

Rose had to smile.

"Claire, really, that's not nice. You don't touch other people's hair. Now apologize to Mrs. Dawson," she heard her father's demanding voice.

"Sorry, Mrs. Dawson," she stood up bowing slightly.

What a sweet child.

"No, harm done, really," Rose told Brian. "Your daughters are such lovely girls."

"Thank you," he said.

"Yes, it's almost a wonder with that mother," Christine said earning yet another stare from Brian.

"I'm finished. Here, isn't that a nice bird, grandmother?" Louisa showed her.

"I want to do it too," her sister said.

"Not now, honey, I'm tired," Christine told her.

"Come on, I'll help you," Rose said. "You may sit down on my lap," she added.

"Great, you're nice," a smiling Claire called out.

Ruth and Molly meanwhile exchanged concerned glances, wondering if this was a good idea. Rose couldn't lose her heart to the child of another woman. She had first to overcome the death of her know daughter.

"I hear that you're a friend of Patricia?" Christine asked her, while Rose was tending to Claire.

"I'm her patient," Rose explained to her, her fingers moving with those of the little child.

"Her patient so...," she murmured. "I wish you good luck then."

Patricia helping anyone, but herself, sounded completely stupid to her.

Rose wondered what she meant by that, but was too overwhelmed by her feelings once more and forgot to ask.

Ruth however, memorized the fact for later. Obviously she wasn't the only one, who wasn't very fond of Patricia; this woman here seemed to really hate her.

Christine wanted to ask her why and what had happened, but didn't want to be uncivil.

"I lost my daughter," Rose said taking up all courage to tell them. "It was many years ago, but it's still…well you know."

"My god, I'm so sorry," Christine spoke up. "If I had known…," she instantly became quiet.

"Is this right?" Claire asked and Rose forced a smile.

"Come here, sweetie. Leave Mrs. Dawson in peace…," she said.

"Sure, grandmother," she followed her rules walking over to her.

Why was everyone suddenly so sad?

Everyone told Rose how sorry he or she was. But afterwards there was nothing but an awkward silence. No one really knew what to say, until Molly stood up.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: This chapter is explaining the illness. It takes place sometime in the past, when Cal was young.**

**I thought it better to do it this way, as some sort of flashback, than just let Millicent tell Lavinia everything.**

**And before I forget: I do think in metres and not miles - Celsius and not Fahrenheit - for this chapter: 41 °C are 105,8 °F **

* * *

><p>Lately Cal wasn't feeling well. Everything seemed to hurt; he was nauseous, barely touching his foot. Nathan glared at him over the table, while Millicent smiled worriedly at her son.<p>

"Cal, you haven't touched anything. Are you not hungry?" Millicent asked concernedly.

Cal felt his father's eyes on him and instead of answering picked up a fork of meat. Never had the food smelled so awful.

"No, that's by boy," Nathan proudly spoke up clapping his son on his back.

Cal swallowed hard, trying at each bite…

Surely he would be better tomorrow.

But he had been feeling like this for two weeks straight already. It had started shortly after he had visited his best friend at school, who had been ill, bringing him over some homework.

"Cal, you really don't look good," Millicent said. "Maybe you should lie down?" she suggested.

Before Cal was able to answer something, his father made him known once more, speaking up loudly.

"Nonsense, my boy is no baby anymore. Really you women are so overly worried," he told her. "Right, Cal?"

"Yes, Sir," Cal said forcing a smile, but in fact he was much more with his mother.

Millicent just shook her head.

Why was her husband always trying to make a man out of Cal? What was so important about this?

A few days later, Cal still wasn't better, quite the contrary. He now only ate, when his father was around, only to please him.

Nathan didn't like ill people – _illness is just another form of lethargy _– he kept saying repeatedly. The message to Cal was clear: ill people were lazy.

Of course Cal didn't want to be lazy and did his best to hide his pain.

Millicent however was watching her son carefully, noticing how his ears were swelling up.

"Oh, m…you're quite ill," she exclaimed feeling his burning at her touch.

She quickly soothed him to bed, calling a doctor.

It turned out the doctor Gardner was a former schoolmate of Nathan and hers.

Millicent demanded to stay in the room, while he examined Cal, but Lionel had her out.

"It's better," he had said.

When Nathan came home from work, he started screamed at George and then at his wife for having called a doctor.

"Your son is ill," she tried her best to calm him down.

"_My_ son isn't ill. _Yours_ however may be idle sometimes," he simply said out aloud, Millicent hoping that Cal hadn't heard this comment.

Nathan obviously didn't worry much about Cal and only went into his office without another word, closing the door behind him.

"Is it bad?" Millicent asked seeing Lionel coming down the stairs. "He'll get better right?" her face was showing just how desperate she was.

Cal, her one and only child, couldn't be really sick, now could he?

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hockley," he answered. "It's just some child illness and should be over in a week or so…two at the most…"

Nathan came out of his room at hearing the voice.

"You're a doctor now?" he wondered. "Well, some people do better than others, right?"

"Yes, my dear, Nathan," Lionel told him ignoring the sarcasm in his voice.

"Now, what has he got?" Millicent stepped in.

Lionel looked at Nathan once more, before answering her.

"As I said it's some minor illness. It's called mumps. It shouldn't take longer than two weeks for him to get better."

"Is there anything we can do?" Millicent asked.

"Not much, just be there for him…oh and he needs to be isolated from others, especially people, who didn't have the illness already. In the first days it's highly contagious. He most likely also detracted it from another victim of this illness."

"Yes, a friend…a schoolmate was ill and Cal brought him some work from school," Millicent explained to him.

"Now that's the reason," Lionel nodded.

Nathan stepped forward, not really interested in hearing anything more.

"I believe that we won't need you anymore now, Lionel, he said. Or is there anything else you want to tell us?" Nathan asked, but his voice was more demanding than questioning.

"No," he said looking at Millicent sad once more that she had married Nathan. "I'll be on my way then. If there's any change, just call me."

"We will thank you again."

Lionel only nodded to her.

"It's my job."

Over the next week Millicent made him wet packs to bring the fever down. Lionel had also left her some medicine for Cal and advised her that Cal should drink much.

"It's important, because he's sweating much."

One week was over and turgor wasn't abating. While Nathan just kept working, telling everyone that his son shouldn't be overindulging himself, Millicent was more worried by the day.

A normal illness…

But Cal's had only gotten worse.

Against Nathan's wish, she called Lionel once more, her voice showing her desperation and fear.

"I'm afraid that Cal's state is more serious," he said.

"Oh, god…," she put a hand over her mouth in shock. "What is it?"

"It's called meningitis."

"Life threatening?" Millicent wanted to know fearing the worst.

"No…not with the right method of treatment."

"But what caused it?"

"It's an aftereffect of the mumps…not uncommon, many people get it. Most importantly is now that we'll keep the fever low…," he said not adding that there was also a slight possibility that Cal might die. "In fact the best thing would be for him to be treated in a hospital," he added.

"Certainly not," Nathan hissed. "I refuse to let my son see all these poor and sick people…he's just letting himself go even more."

"Nathan, please…," Millicent tried.

"I said no."

Lionel shook his head, considering telling Nathan the truth, but he was thrown out again, before he could.

Millicent did everything Lionel advised her to do. For two weeks Cal was lying in bed, obviously in pain, but not complaining for fear that someone would report it to his father.

_He shouldn't think that I'm snivelling._

But it couldn't be denied any longer, even by Nathan, that Cal was really sick and not only pretending.

"I told him that he shouldn't visit this boy," he spoke up once meaning the one, whom Cal had obviously distracted his illness from. "There was no real need anyways for sending our son to a public school. I've no idea why I let you convince me…"

Your son could be dead and all you do is again blaming someone – Millicent wanted to scream at him, but kept her mouth shut knowing that he wouldn't listen.

They called the doctor again, asking him what else they could.

Cal's fever had been rising up to 41 °C; he was coughing and sweating the whole time.

"Sweating is good," the doctor said and insisted on yet more sheets.

Millicent gave him the medicine the doctor had ordered for another week and a half.

Nathan meanwhile wanted to see the family of Cal's schoolmate to court.

Again Millicent didn't comment thinking only of Cal now.

What should she do, if he died?

He was her only child and she loved him. She was too old to just have a new one.

Nathan was showing no emotions at all though Millicent was sure that he was worried as well. Her husband was just not the type of person to speak with anyone.

'_A real man doesn't weep.'_

'_Crying is for babies.'_

He was however, not complaining anymore about the lost school days.

Millicent made Cal leg compressed as the doctor had instructed her.

Miraculously Cal's fever really went down.

He still needed to stay in bed, but he was clearly getting better.

When Lionel came for another check, Millicent was so happy that she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"But won't tell this my husband," she smiled brightly.

"No way, it's our secret," he grinned back.

When Millicent wanted to give him some extra money for his help, Lionel somehow nervously bit his lips.

"Is something wrong?"

She had thought that Cal was better.

"I need to tell you something…," he stammered.

Her eyes grew wide.

"Something with Cal…please don't…"

"No, he won't die. It's just that…well the illness sometimes affects…," he mumbled his back to her, sighing heavily he turned around again. "He's infertile…from the illness…he's never going get any children."

Millicent gulped too shocked to say anything.

"Should I tell Nathan?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

She instantly shoved it away taking a few steps away from him.

"No…"

"What no?"

"He's doesn't need to know. Nathan wouldn't understand it."

"But he…"

"No!" her voice was sharp, causing Lionel to be scared.

When he didn't agree with her she added in the sweetest voice she could come up with "Alright, I'm going to tell him later on."

Cal had been fourteen then and the _later on_ had turned into a _never._


	43. Chapter 43

As Lavinia was running down the streets, tears all over her face, all she could do was think of were Millicent's words.

'_He's going to throw me out.'_

She would be living on the streets alone.

It didn't help much knowing that it wasn't her fault they didn't have children already.

'_No, he isn't…,'_ she had reassured her.

'_But you said that…Cal…he…,'_ her sobbing had been preventing her from speaking properly.

Millicent had put the arm around her soothing her.

'_Now, don't cry, my dear. There's really no need to,'_ she had said – _no need to? _- _How could she say that?_ - And placing a hand gently under Lavinia's jaw so she was forced to look at her, she had added with a knowing smile _'You know the husband of one, naturally doesn't have to be the father of one other.'_

Lavinia had looked at her confused.

'_I won't mention a word to anyone. It's our secret.'_

Lavinia wasn't happy how Millicent was now having her on toast.

Her bewilderment had changed by now into a knowing expression.

'_I see, you understood,' _Millicent had clapped her on her back.

But still Lavinia couldn't stop the tears.

The father of her child didn't need to be her husband – that was what she had told her.

….

Tearstained Lavinia opened the door to Jack's work.

When he saw her he immediately went up to her, a concerned look on his face.

_He's so sweet._

"What happened?" he asked his voice showing how he really cared for her.

He would make a great father.

Lavinia of course knew that she had to be acting especially watchful and couldn't just tell him right away what she wanted.

"It's about my husband…," she choked out.

Jack instantly feared the worst. He still remembered the Cal from the Titanic, shooting at him and Rose, framing him with the diamond…

"He hit you?" he half asked half stated, prepared to do – yes what exactly – defend Lavinia?

She was Cal's wife. She wasn't Rose.

Her reaction surprised him.

"No," she firmly shook her head.

Jack was confused.

Why had she come here then?

"Is there something I can help you with?" he wondered.

As if on cue…

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Lavinia let herself sink down on the nearest chair, Jack bending down in front of her. Then the whole story just poured out of her at once.

Jack was seemingly more than surprised.

"I'm sorry to hear that…," he said, but actually still didn't have any idea of why she was visiting him.

Why was she telling him all this?

"Nathan hates me."

Jack really didn't know what he should do.

Rose he would've taken into his arms, kissing her, telling her that he'd always be there for her.

But Lavinia wasn't Rose.

So instead of getting closer Jack draw back slightly looking at her.

"He will throw me out, if I don't have children."

"But it isn't your fault. I'm sure he understands that," Jack tried to calm her down handing her another handkerchief.

Lavinia sneezed once more though her sobbing had died down by now.

"Cal's father doesn't have any idea…he's still completely ignorant…Millicent she told me…"

Now Jack was really perplexed.

Why would a wife keep such an important fact from her husband?

"No one knows..."

_Not even Cal?_

Unbeknownst to both, Millicent had followed her.

She made herself known with a loud gulp.

Jack immediately was back on his feet, just to be stunned even more.

First Lavinia, now her mother-in-law…

This wasn't actually a good sign.

"Oh, poor dear…," Millicent went over to Lavinia putting a hand on her shoulder.

Jack found that more demanding than comforting, but didn't say anything.

"Have you told him already?"

There was a nod from Lavinia.

"And what did he say?"

"Said to what?" Jack wanted to know looking from Millicent to Lavinia and back.

He was ignored.

"I haven't asked him yet."

"Asked me what?" Jack wondered, but didn't receive a straight answer.

Instead Millicent put on a smile, which Jack didn't really like.

This woman had something up her sleeve.

"You see, you could really help my daughter-in-law…she's sick with worry…but you could change all that…we wouldn't of course…," Millicent stammered

Jack looked at Lavinia, who was in fact smiling now.

"I'm sure that you'd be a great father for my child, Mr. Dawson," she said grinning.

Jack almost fall over as the meaning of her words sank in.

This couldn't be.

"Get out," he said mentioning to the door.

"I'm giving you the child you always wanted and which your wife isn't able to…," she had stood up by now, feeling Jack's face suddenly getting angry.

"Rose is no concern of yours."

"Mr. Dawson we heard about your loss…"

"My loss…my loss…," he half laughed half was shouting "…what happened to Rose and our daughter and me is none of your business!" he screamed slamming his hand on the desk.

"Jack, please…," he could feel Lavinia's hand on him.

"Since when have I allowed you to call me by my first name?" he hissed.

"But you love me."

Jack laughed.

"I only love Rose," he stated calmly.

"But you…"

He had cared for her. Held her…

Hadn't that meant anything?

"Mr. Dawson I know that this must come as a shock for you. But we won't demand anything else…no one needs to know…of course we won't have any money problems…no one will know that it's really your child," Millicent explained.

Jack would've laughed again, but he realized that this wasn't a joke.

"But I will know," he choked out calmly. "I will not do this to Rose. Any child I want to have will be with her…," his voice was sad now. "I could never live with the fact of having betrayed her."

_Or with knowing that my child isn't living with me...-_ He thought sadly.

"You know that you'll never get children with her. She isn't a good wife to you. She's a spoiled…" Lavinia spoke up, she didn't further as she unexpectedly felt his hand around her wrists.

"Never say anything like that about Rose again!"

Before she knew it, Jack had grabbed the receiver of the telephone and dialled a number, releasing Lavinia from his grip.

When he was finished he grabbed her hand once more, drawing her out.

…

Without even knowing how, they were at their home suddenly.

Lavinia wanted to wriggle out of his grip, but Jack wouldn't let her.

"Come on," he hissed drawing her up the stairs.

Cal, who had heard the noises, suddenly appeared on the top of the stairs.

He couldn't believe what he saw.

_Dawson with Lavinia?_

_What had happened now?_

Jack noticed Cal as did Lavinia and Millicent.

"Now, tell him!" Jack screamed loosening his grip on her, causing Lavinia to almost fall over.

Cal was shocked, instantly taking Lavinia in his arms, who had put up tears again.

Jack was sure that they were faked.

_What had made Dawson so angry?_

"It's alright," he whispered to Lavinia, who pretended to be surprised.

"Would you mind telling me, why you're threatening my wife like this? Do I've to remind you of your place in the world…?" he started, but Jack seemingly wasn't impressed at all.

"Your sweet wife came to me and told me how she loved me!" Jack shouted. "And wanted a child from me…"

Cal's first intention was to laugh about all these stupidity, but then he saw the face of Lavinia and began to wonder.

"What?" he asked.


	44. Chapter 44

Cal looked back at Lavinia, who was covering her eyes with her hands.

Jack only shook his head about yet another attempt to appear innocent.

"Would you mind telling me what you're doing here, Dawson?" Cal somehow unexpectedly turned to him.

"I already told you," Jack stated calmly.

First he had been outraged, now he more or less found the whole thing funny, even laughing slightly.

However not so Cal, he was the one fuming now.

"I won't let her destroy my marriage," he added.

Cal turned around facing Lavinia and then Jack again, who had sat down on a couch.

Somehow Cal felt being like being taken back in time.

_Rose came in with him, that boy as Ruth called him. Cal was hurt, angry, but mostly sad. They were holding hands and Cal took notice of the sparkles between them._

Now it had happened again.

"Is this true?" he asked Lavinia his voice more sad than angry.

"Oh, Cal, you shouldn't judge her so harsh."

Jack looked at her; he had almost forgotten that she was even there. Millicent shot him a look, which Jack just as angrily returned.

_Not so, you won't get out this easily._

"She's right. Your wife only did what your mother told her," Jack commented, before Millicent could say another word.

He really didn't know whom he had should hate more at the moment or feel sorry for…whatever way you put it. In fact he pitied both Millicent and Lavinia.

What a family!

Jack was glad that he wasn't part of it and even more that Rose hadn't become a member of them.

Cal couldn't believe what he had heard.

First Rose, now Lavinia…

What was he doing wrong?

And even more importantly: What was so special about Jack Dawson that every woman he was engaged, befriended or married to, was instantly falling for him?

Why was it always him against Jack?

Millicent sensed Cal's discomfort and wanted to lay a hand on his shoulder, but he just stepped back. He didn't want anything of this; instead he continued watching Jack, who had leant back into the chair, a slight smile on his face.

_Of course he would be happy. He has once more defeated me._

"Will either of you tell him now or should I do it?" Jack asked after a while calmly playing with his fingers.

"Cal, please now don't say that you believe this ridiculous imputation. I mean you know Lavinia and me…we're your finally. Why should either one of us betray you?"

"That's the one million dollar question, Mrs. Hockley," Jack spoke up sarcastically.

Cal didn't know any more what he should think.

_They were his family, yes…but…_

_And Jack had stolen his fiancée and how he had done it again._

Lavinia was still completely silent, only nervously moving around in her chair.

Millicent meanwhile was eying Jack. She was starting to regret her decision.

_But why had he come here then?_

_Why had he told him?_

_Jack could've easily held up an affair with her._

_He had found a way with Rose on a damned ship, so it would've been quite easy in a big city like New York._

"Is this true?" he choked out to Lavinia reminding her that she wasn't alone in the room.

Lavinia looked up, stunned and shocked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked back trying to buy time.

"You know what. What he…," he mentioned slightly in Jack's direction. "…told me before. Do you really have feelings for him?"

"I love him," she said looking Cal firmly in his eyes.

"Oh, please…," Jack got out. "As if you would know what this even means," he added.

This woman was so annoying.

Cal looked over at Jack, who was sitting quietly in a chair.

Jack somehow accepted Cal to shout at him and prepared himself slightly for a punch. Instead however, Cal remained silent for quite some time.

Yes, it had happened again, but in fact it wasn't the same.

Jack didn't look at all like he was sharing her feelings, quite the contrary.

"And the other thing…the baby?"

Lavinia gulped.

"I'm your husband, why wouldn't you want a child with me?" he wondered carefully watching Lavinia.

"Because I…," she stopped realizing that she couldn't just tell him this…well like this.

Why had Millicent put her in that situation?

"Mr. Dawson he…I thought that…because of…of…," Lavinia stammered. "I thought I was doing you a favour, Mr. Dawson. I wanted to help you. I felt so bad ever since you told me about Josephine…"

"Who's Josephine?" Cal asked interrupting her.

He had noticed Jack wincing slightly at the mentioning of her name. He was clearly distressed.

"She's his daughter, Cal…"

"She was my daughter," Jack corrected her, his tone showing his sadness. "But we're not here for that," he stated pretending now, as if everything would be fine again.

Cal however, could see his eyes were still watering in some way and his body shaking.

He wasn't well.

His daughter had died?

But that meant the Rose's daughter had died as well.

Cal began to feel a little bit sorry for him and even more for Rose. Even though their engagement had somehow been doomed from the beginning and Cal now knew that they had only hurt each other, he still cared about her.

He didn't wish anything bad happening to her, especially not losing a child.

"Dawson, I don't know what…," he mumbled.

"Don't stress yourself, there's no need for it," Jack was angry again.

"But I really mean...," Cal started stopping himself, when suddenly the full significance of the whole situation took in.

So Jack had lost his daughter and was seemingly still very hurt about it. Somehow he had ended up with telling his wife. In fact Cal wasn't angry at her about that, quite the contrary it showed him what a nice and caring person his wife was.

Lavinia must've mistaken Jack's actions. She surely would change her mind, if she finally grasped that Jack wanted nothing from her.

So far Cal still wasn't happy, but he tried to understand.

However what about her proposing of giving him a child?

Once again Cal felt like being thrown back in time.

"You know that your wife won't be able to give you children. She doesn't want to…," Lavinia started.

What had he done wrong now?

"Why would you want a child from_ him_?" he asked Lavinia once more.

What a poor and even more so sick effort to be turning this situation around. Now she made it sound as if she was only a victim of Millicent, only someone who wanted to do her best He really had enough of these people; however, he wanted to see how Lavinia and Millicent wriggled themselves out of this situation. That's why he still stayed here.

"Josephine dying and the generous offer of your wife had nothing to do with each other. She did it only for herself and only after your mother told her something that not even you know," Jack explained after some time.

"I…I…want to help...," she stammered.

Jack was angry again.

"Shut up!" he hissed "You're not sacrificing yourself and wouldn't care less about Rose and me, if it wouldn't be for his illness!"

Millicent was shocked, as was Lavinia, while Cal was confused

"What does he want to tell me by that?" Cal turned to Lavinia at first, his eyes wandering over to his mother.

Millicent now deeply regretted having chosen Jack Dawson for her plans. She had heard that he was…different…but she hadn't expected him to making it this difficult for her.

_If only I would've thought out someone else._

Lavinia's mouth remained closed, her inner thoughts not being accessible to the viewer, while Millicent started to think about something, anything that she could come up with.

"Maybe we should talk about it tomorrow," she said.

"No, we're talking about it now," Cal demanded.

Jack looked at Millicent, wondering what she would do.

"Cal, I…," she mumbled.

She knew she had to tell him. She felt Jack's eyes on her, understanding that if she didn't say a word Jack would take over that task.

"Come on; tell him what secret you've been keeping from him and his father for years," Jack furiously spoke up.

Reluctantly Millicent was aware of being overruled.

She had to explain everything now.

"Maybe, it's better, if you sit down first," she said to Cal, but he only remained standing.

Jack began to feel sorry for Cal.

He seemed to have changed much since the Titanic and yes, he too deserved to be happy.

"You remember how you were ill with meningitis?"

Cal nodded, but was even more confused.

What had his childhood illness to do with Lavinia, Jack and everything else?

"Well this illness…it caused something…," she mumbled the words sticking in her throat.

"Caused? What?" Cal asked though he wasn't sure, if he wanted to hear it.

Lavinia looked down, while Jack wondered what he should do next.

Yes really having no children, because you had lost one was one thing. Rose and he could always get some. But having no possibility at all to get any was horrible.

"You becoming infertile," Millicent finished her sentence.

Cal almost fell over at her words.

That couldn't be.

He stumbled over grabbing hold of the nearest chair.

It all made sense now. His mother would've never told him, about the real father of his child. He would've thought…

"Are you alright?" he could hear Jack asking.

Considering what happened between them, it was even more confusing that he was the one to actually being concerned about him and not his so called family.

"I would like to be alone now," Cal choked out.

"Sure," Jack nodded getting up.

"Cal, you shouldn't be alone…," his mother said. "You should be with your family."

"Which family?" he asked sarcastically "Oh you mean the one, who lied to me for years," he gave the answer for himself.

Jack thought about telling something to comfort him, but realized that it probably wasn't the right time.

He should better head home and inform Rose about everything and this time really everything.

"I'm sorry," he whispered knowing that Cal wouldn't hear it.

He was busy throwing his mother out.

Finally there were only him and Lavinia.

When she rose up as well, but to leave he stop her.

"You may stay," he said. "I believe that we two have to talk…really talk."

Lavinia swallowed.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: This chapter is M in some parts, but not awfully much.**

* * *

><p>Just by opening the door, Jack could hear Rose singing. This meant she was taking a bath. He smiled to himself, tossing his coat away and removing his shoes. From the kitchen there came a smell of food, but Jack put the thought about that behind now.<p>

He couldn't wait to see her.

He would surprise her. Back in his mind he knew that he had to tell her the truth about everything, but he figured that it could wait.

Carefully he closed the door behind him, afterwards just as quietly descending upstairs. Jack was almost sure that she hadn't bothered to lock the door. First, because she never did most of the time and second and more importantly, it was still early afternoon, Rose wouldn't expect him home this early.

At least something good would be coming out of the unpleasant thing happening beforehand.

Jack tried his best to make himself forget everything.

Why oh why had he even told Lavinia the story about Josephine?

_What have I been thinking?_

As much as he was sure of Rose's love for him, he also knew that she would be upset. If there was one thing in the world he didn't want, it was disappointing Rose. She meant more to him than his own life, he couldn't imagine one without her.

Putting these thoughts behind for the moment, Jack noiselessly turned over the doorknob of the bathroom.

Like he had expected, Rose was completely unaware. She was still humming some melody. Jack didn't recognize what it was however.

Silently he made his way over to the bathtub, kneeling down in front of it.

Rose had a smile on her face, which made Jack happy on the one hand, but on the other reminded him of what he needed to speak with her about. He didn't want to make this smile fade away.

Gently he drew forward, moving a hand over her soaked hair. In this state it was even redder than usual. He noticed Rose's smile growing into a big, pleasant grin.

"Jack…," she whispered slowing opening her eyes.

"How did you know that it was me?" Jack grinned as well Cal and Lavinia not forgotten, but not that important anymore.

"In principal you're the only one besides me, who still has a key to this house…"

"Your mother also has one," Jack stated enjoying the game.

"I would recognize your touch everywhere, even if thousand men would be moving their hands over my body," she smiled.

She knew where this would lead and that was exactly what she wanted. Now with her mother living with Molly and Jack being at work mostly, she was alone many times a day. Rose didn't even bother to ask him why he was already home, thinking it not significant. He was here now, that was all she needed to know.

"Maybe, but I would be jealous then," Jack said moving closer as did Rose.

"Really, Mr. Dawson, is that so?" she spoke up mischievously. "Now what do you suppose they might do to me?" her smile grew even brighter.

"Well for instance that…," Jack started as he began to kiss her neck.

Rose leant her head back giving him more access.

"Or that…," he added moving hand to her breast cupping it gently, not caring that his sleeve was getting soaked up with water.

"Jack…," Rose moaned at his touch. "Why don't you join me?" her voice was sick with desire.

Next he would move his hand into the water and down her lower abdomen, making her come over and over again. Rose smiled at the thought, feeling herself getting wetter, knowing that it wasn't from the water.

But Jack did none of it, quite the contrary.

Instead of following her request, Jack draw back, removing his hands from her body.

Rose looked at him totally confused.

Why didn't he want her now?

"I can't," he simply stated.

He knew that he was hurting her now. It could easily be seen in her eyes. But she would be even more angry and sad, if they did what she wanted now and he told her only afterwards.

No, he had kept this long enough from her.

"Jack…," Rose leant forward in the tub, placing her hands on either side. "Something is bothering you…"

Jack only nodded.

He closed his eyes for a second, causing Rose to be even more startled than she already was. First he was come home early and then he refused her? That didn't make any sense at all to her.

"I've to tell you something very important. I haven't been honest to you," he said nervously running his finger threw his hair "Maybe you should get out, before…"

"Oh you want to see me naked, Jack, don't you?" she smiled not really taking him serious.

In her eyes Jack couldn't do anything wrong.

"Rose…"

The tone wasn't the least bit funny.

"Jack now you scare me," Rose choked out.

_Great, all you've succeeded in is making her afraid of you, before the real important thing even came up._

"Just get out of the bathtub," he said forcing a smile intending to calm her down and handed her a towel. "I'll be waiting outside."

With that he turned around, stepping out and the closing the door behind him. Rose was left stunned.

In fact the water was already cold anyway, but still with Jack inside it surely would've gotten hot again soon.

Quietly Rose got out, placing a towel around her hair and body.

…

When Rose stepped outside, Jack was standing by the window looking down onto the street. Their house was in a nice part of town, the window in their living room going out to a park.

Rose noted how Jack was slamming his shoulders, signing heavily.

Something was terribly wrong here.

"Jack…," she moved a hand to his shoulder instantly feeling the tension.

Ever since knowing Jack he was mostly the one cheering her up.

"Is this about Finnie again?" she asked seeing him nod.

"In a way…yes…," Jack turned around forcing himself to stop the urge to just grab her and throw her onto the bed. With only the towel around her perfect body, he could widely make out her curves underneath it.

And the way she was watching him…

She was waiting for him to take hold of her, making love to her.

"Don't you want to dress into something more…?" he stammered.

Accurate probably?

Rose looked at him. She could tell that_ his_ mind too wasn't on talking with her.

"Want to do something else, right, Mr. Dawson?" she said completely ignoring his request instead moving her hands over his chest.

"Rose…," Jack gently took her wrists stopping her taking a step back.

Rose's expression turned from one mischievously to one between sadness and confusion.

Jack hated it.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "But I've to tell you this now, before…well you know."

Rose had sat down on the bed by now and motion for Jack to join her.

"Come on, why don't you sit down, beside me?" her voice was now low, the turmoil inside her having been replaced by the impulse to help Jack.

"I made some mistake," he choked out, while Rose moved up, taking his hand in hers, drawing him with her onto the bed.

"You?"

What could he have done wrong?

"I told someone about Finnie's death," he more whispered to himself than to Rose.

Rose looked at him perplexed.

Why would this be a mistake?

"Jack, I've also spoken about it with other people. I really don't understand why this should be…," she began.

"Lavinia Hockley," he added quickly standing up.

He could see Rose's face turning sad again.

"Why would you…?"

Why with her of all people?

"See, Rose…that's exactly reason why I wanted to tell you this first…," he said. "I didn't want to hurt you…I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm not hurt, Jack. Not by you anyway," she gently told him. "I just don't understand why…," she moved her hands over his back, resting her head against him.

Jack swallowed, remembering Lavinia, Millicent, Cal. It was funny how things could change in just a few minutes. He had always believed Cal to be the major problem here.

How wrong he had been.

"I love you, Jack," Rose whispered into his ear. "Never forget that…"

"She came to me one day, actually not only once…but…well many times with her maid…," Jack choked out placing his hands on the windowsill heavily leaning on them, while Rose touched one arm standing beside him.

"She told me about…Hockley in…I don't know…I guess I was just confused and didn't think…."

"Jack, come on, look at me," Rose told him carefully placing a hand under his chin. "Just tell me…"

"One day I was thinking of Finnie and then…she was there and I don't even know how it exactly…"

"Jack, it's alright. So you told her, because you needed someone to speak to. I understand this and I'm not mad," she moved a strand of hair out of his face.

He forced a smile, but the pressure inside him wasn't gone.

Jack only signed heavily.

"That's not all," Jack simply stated.

"What else?"

Rose supposed she would hear something about Finnie again, but what she did totally throw her off guard.

"She confessed that she loved me," he added.

When he had finished his sentence he could feeling Rose withdrawing from his side, instead letting herself fall on the back on the bed.

"How did she…I mean how would she…even think that you…?" she mumbled.

"I may have encouraged her a little bit. I mean she obviously misunderstood my concern for her," Jack tried to explain.

Rose just shook her head, looking at Jack, who was seemingly completely sad, when in fact it wasn't his fault at all. He just needed someone to talk to. Rose realized that this was also partly her doing; she should've been there for him.

Of course Lavinia would fall for her Jack. She's just a woman too.

"I can't say that I'm happy about this Jack, but I'm aware how you are attracting women…," she smiled.

Rose didn't need to ask him, if anything had happened between them. She was sure that Jack would never be unfaithful to her.

"It's not what you think. Lavinia Hockley is only a selfish brat. You wouldn't believe the things she said about you," he said his voice angry now. "I really thought that she was coming, because of…but I realized that she only doing it for her."

Rose raised her eyebrows.

What was going on now?

"Poor Hockley…," Jack stated suddenly.

"Cal?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh I know it must be quite hard for him having two wives to fall in love with you," Rose smiled, but hers wasn't returned by Jack.

"He's infertile…," Jack got out without further thinking.

"What?"

"It was some illness…well anyway…his mother knew of his wish to have children…and she…"

Rose's face clearly showed how angry she was.

"She selected you!" she hissed disgusted about how some people acted like they were the only one in the world.

"His wife came to me and…told me her…request. She even made it sound like she was doing me a favour, telling me how she would give me the child, you refuse…and that aren't my words…"

Rose had stood up again.

"I know that you won't ever hurt me, Jack."

"What did you do?"

"I told her to get out, her and his mother…"

"Jack...," she moved her hand over his cheek.

"Well they didn't leave and so I called Mrs. Gordon to watch the shop and…we went to Hockley…it turned out that he had no idea…"

"You mean he didn't know that he was…?" Rose couldn't believe it.

"Not a thing…," he started. "Can you believe it having such a family?"

"I don't want to think about it. I'm glad that you're my family," she said moving even closer to him.

In fact she had no desire to be hearing anymore word about Cal, Lavinia or anyone else connected to them.

Slow and quietly she began with unbuttoning his shirt.

"Rose, you know that…"

He was cut in by a kiss.

"Now you told me. Now we've time for something more entertaining, Mr. Dawson," she grinned moving her hands over his now bare chest.

Jack smiled quickly getting rid of the towel around her.

Kissing the other one hungrily, they finally landed on the bed.


	46. Chapter 46

The fact that it was raining cats and dogs outside, only added to the fact that Rose didn't feel any particular interested to stand up. She turned over into the bed, her hand moving around to discover Jack.

He wasn't there, but Rose didn't have to wonder for long about where he had gone.

Smiling brightly, happily, he was carrying a tray upstairs.

"Good morning, my love," he gave her a kiss on the cheek, placing the tray aside on the nightstand.

"Morning," a still tired Rose yawned. "I see you've breakfast."

"For you yes."

Without further talking Rose draw him to her on the bed. Since Ruth wasn't living with them anymore there was no need now to always dress properly. Especially at weekends they would now spent their days in bed, getting up mostly only for food, well Jack would, Rose just had to wait to be served.

They had placed the tray in front of them, Rose taking a piece of bread.

"I'm really hungry," she stated. "I could eat a horse."

"Oh, should I get you one? I believe they sell some a few miles away in New Jersey," Jack offered making Rose laugh.

The last night had been the best that Rose could remember in a long time. Jack had been ever so gentle with her. No wonder that Lavinia was in love with him. Women simply couldn't resist him.

"We better let the horses live," she giggled joining in his joke.

Jack placed an arm around her back, lovingly kissing the top of her head.

In a way he felt like last night had been the key to something wonderful. Rose had been so relaxed and content, something that Jack hadn't noticed in her…since…since Finnie's death. Still now she was beaming with happiness.

While he watched her eating, he was thinking once more about Finnie tough. He had been much in the past days. Patricia Harrison obviously was having a big part in Rose's recovery as well. Ruth was seeing it differently.

'_Mark my words, Mr. Dawson, this lady is trouble.'_

When Jack had asked her how and why she would think that received a mother-knows-everything explanation.

"Aren't you eating something too?" Rose looked at him.

He seemed to be deeply in thoughts.

"Something else bothering you?"

"I was just thinking."

Rose decided not to push him and took another of meat.

"Do you believe that your mother may be right?" he asked quickly understanding however that Rose would've to be a fortune teller to know what he was talking about he added "…about Mrs. Harrison?"

"Jack, I like her, really and I do think that she's a great woman. Mother sometimes is…," she started. "Let's just she at times isn't very good a forming an appropriate opinion about people."

_Funny _– Jack thought – or probably more scaring maybe? But he had heard nearly the exact same words out of Ruth's moth just a few days ago.

'_I guess you know, Mr. Dawson, my daughter is a very peaceable person. That's no bad character trait of course. The only unfortunate is that it most always comes together with the complete inability to judge people correctly. Rose is no exception in that."_

"She chose Cal as a fiancé for me. That she should be proof enough for you that she can't be taken serious in that matter."

Jack was about to say something, when they heard the unmistakable sound of the ringing telephone.

"They're disturbing us even on a Sunday," he pretended to be angry, but was also joking.

Rose grabbed the receiver.

"Yes…oh…Mrs. Harrison…," Rose said.

What a strange coincidence that they been just speaking about her – thought Jack.

"…you can't, but…," he heard Rose. "…yes sure…I understand…oh I could watch…no, it's no problem…I would love to…yes, just bring them over…eight will be fine, sure…"

Jack looked at her confused, when she finally had hung up.

"What happened?"

Rose had a smile on her face.

"Mrs. Harrison is bringing her children over tomorrow. She had to cancel our appointment and didn't have anyone to look after the girls. So I offered her…"

"But Rose you know that they are not our daughter, right? You know that they're not Finnie?"

"Oh, Jack, of course I do. I'm just happy that I finally get to hear children's laughter again. You don't need to worry. Besides how should I ever get over Finnie's death, if I other children completely out?"

Jack forced a smile, moving a hand up her cheek. Sure he wanted Rose to be happy. He just wasn't so sure if this was the right way.


	47. Chapter 47

Rose was eagerly awaiting Patricia and her children. Before leaving for work, Jack had once more warned her that they weren't hers. Rose had nodded.

'_But that doesn't mean that I can't be having a nice day with them.'_

Jack had kissed her then, telling her how he wanted to be here with her, for her, but Rose had reassured him that he needn't worry about her.

'_Ever since Patricia Harrison has come into my life, it's getting better. She really is a great doctor.'_

Yes, in fact what did her mother think?

Patricia Harrison was over punctual coming already ten minutes before eight. Rose once more had to admire her clothes.

Her earrings and shoes matched the colour of her costume, which was held in a dark yellow. It perfectly fitted her hair. In a way she looked like the younger sister of snow-white.

How did she do it, with two children and so much work to do, still looking neat as a pin?

"I'm sorry, if I'm too early, but you see I had to...," Patricia started apologizing.

"No problem, I know how important this appointment must be for you."

Patricia had said something about a meeting with one either client of hers. Actually Jack and she would've had one with her today as well, but she had already told her that it might not come to it. When she had mentioned that she didn't have anyone for the children, Rose had offered to watch them.

Louisa looked around the house seemingly interested in everything, while her sister was somehow shy, holding onto her mother's hand.

Rose wondered remembering how Claire had acted lately with her father.

Was this really the same child?

"Give me a kiss," Patricia said to her daughter. "And be nice to Mrs. Dawson."

Louisa called out a loud yes, while Claire remained totally silent, a bit too still for Rose.

"Now I'll be getting them around five," she added towards Rose.

"Of course, whenever you want."

"Again so many thanks, Mrs. Dawson," she told her once more, before leaving.

….

Louisa ran into the living room, as soon as her mother had left, not bothering to even get out of her shoes.

Rose had trouble to catch up with her.

"Hey, be careful," she laughed.

"You've a nice home, Mrs. Dawson," Louisa told her.

"Thank you, dear, but why don't you call me _Rose_? Mrs. Dawson makes me sound like an old woman out of your mouth."

"Fine, if you want…"

"Mama wouldn't want that, Louisa, you know it," her sister scolded her.

Louisa turned to her sister, who still looked frightened somehow.

"She doesn't need to know."

Rose was really confused now. Claire had been so lively and funny around her father and grandmother and now she seemed so…well strange. She was still standing in the parlour fully dressed in her coat and shoes, waiting obviously for Rose to give her the permission to come in.

Louisa had simply got rid of her coat and shoes and run inside.

"Come on, let's get you out of this coat too," Rose said wanting to help her.

She was even more stunned, when Claire moved backwards an expression between wanting to excuse herself and feeling guilty on her face. Whatever is was, it totally shocked Rose.

"I can undress myself," she stated. "I'm a big girl."

"Of course…sure…if you want…," Rose stammered.

Louisa had come up to them, moving closer to Rose.

"It's not your fault, Mrs. Daw…I mean, Rose. She's always like this, when she has done something wrong."

Rose wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but somehow knew that she wouldn't receive an answer.

"Oh sure…of course," she stammered.

Louisa finally succeeded in helping her sister. Rose could hear Louisa whispering something into Claire's ear, which was followed by the latter's shaking firmly of her head.

…

Rose had prepared some cookies and orange juice for the children.

While Louisa was eating happily, Claire just sat quietly on the couch.

"Is she ill?" Rose silently asked Louisa.

It was clear that she wouldn't get an answer from Claire herself.

"In a way, yes…," she told her. "...but it's nothing important. You don't need to worry."

But Rose did worry.

'_You've lovely hair. It looks like its burning.'_

What had happened to that cheerful girl since then?

Claire looked more like a zombie now than a young child, with her arms covering her feet and her eyes staring into space.

"Hey, honey, why don't you take one cookie too? They're good," Rose tried holding one up in her direction, but Claire only shoved it away.

"Mama says that this is not good. It makes you fat," she said.

Rose only shook her head in disbelieve.

"Mama isn't here; Claire and I won't tell her. With Rose here, it's like with grandmother," Louisa told her sister.

"Really?"

"Yes, really, honey," Rose spoke up though she didn't actually know what was going on here.

It looked like Patricia to be a very strictly mother at least to her younger child. But probably, because Claire was in a way more outspoken than Louisa?

Of course there was nothing wrong, with being strict. Ruth had been severe as well, but Rose still knew that she loved her. Her youth hadn't been a complete nightmare, not only her father also her mother had been cheerful at times.

Louisa was in fact acting like she was Claire's mother now.

Slowly and carefully Claire took the piece of cookie out of Rose's hands and in vanished into her mouth.

"It's good," she stated once she had tasted it.

Rose only smiled.

"But you won't tell Mama, right?" her voice was now clearly scared.

"Of course not, dear. It's our secret."

With the evening progressing Claire was slowly opening up to Rose. At one time they began to play with things that Rose had once bought for Finnie.

One days especially interested Claire.

Claire's eyes lit up, when she saw her.

She had light brown eyes and red hair. Her mother had given it to Rose, when she was young and Rose had loved _Victoria_, as she had named her after the then powerful Queen of Great Britain. Ruth had purchased her for Rose's fifth birthday. Her dress was green and made out of silk.

In fact Rose had wanted to pass it on to Josephine, when she would've been old enough.

"She looks like you," Claire happily exclaimed.

"You may keep her, if you want," Rose told her.

"No, I can't…"

"Sure, you can. It's a present. It was actually for my own daughter, but…"

"The one, who died?" Louisa asked.

"Yes…," Rose nodded.

Louisa didn't know what so say to that, feeling that it was better not so mention another word about it.

"I don't know anyone I would rather like to give it to," she added to Claire. "I would love, if you would be taking care of my Victoria from now on. I'm sure you would make a great mother of her."

"Your mother was worried about me taking care of you, you know as was my husband. They all think that I might be…but I understand that you're not my children."

Louisa only nodded, looking at her sister, who was admiring the doll in her hands.

_But maybe it would be better if you would be? _

"It's really mine?" Claire asked cutting in the silence.

"I told you that it is," Rose said. "I'm happy that you like it."

"Can I name her whatever I want?"

"Of course you can, dear," Rose smiled. "Now that she's yours, she doesn't need to stay _Victoria_."

"Great, then she should be called Alice."

Her sister knew that she was thinking of Lewis Caroll's _Alice in Wonderland_, a favorite novel of hers. Her grandmother would read it to them, whenever they visited her. Claire couldn't get enough of it.

"That's wonderful name."

Louisa watched everything carefully, wondering what Patricia would say to that.

….

Patricia was again over punctual coming straight at five.

"Thank you again for the doll, Ro…," Claire started being stopped by her mother's stern looked. "Mrs. Dawson," she finished.

Patricia's face relaxed slightly.

"I hope they didn't make you any trouble," she said to Rose.

"Not at all, they're such lovely and nice girls."

Claire was holding the doll in her hands, afraid that her mother would take it away from her.

"Claire, honey, you've to give this back now…"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Harrison, it's hers now. I gave it to her. It was a gift," Rose stepped it.

"Well, if that's the case, you may of course preserve it."

Patricia's voice wasn't loving or caring at all and Rose frowned a bit.

But then again, there was nothing wrong with being a strictly mother.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews again.**

**And one more think: If you know (or believe to know) what it is going on with Patricia, please I asked you a favour not to spoil it for the others (meaning not to write it in any reviews), just write me a message, and I will tell you, if you're right or wrong.**

* * *

><p>Cal had never thought himself loved by his parents; especially his father had always kept him at distance. Not that Cal was happy about it, but he had accepted it, believing in fact that thought they didn't show many feelings on the outside; they did indeed care for him.<p>

Nathan was harsh against him, but Cal had learned many things from him. He was a good teacher, when it came to the sorrow effects of life. He wanted his son be prepared for everything.

'_Life isn't particularly a happy affair, but it's also not only sad,'_ had been his advice and Cal had understood that he had been right.

From his early youth Cal was expected not only to do his best, but to be better than everyone else in his class.

'_Only the fittest survive,'_ Nathan had said.

Though Cal always tried to be at the top, it was natural that he couldn't be good at everything, nobody could. You were either good at languages or good at mathematics or good at sports maybe. Well Cal was good at mathematics or in short in anything connected with ciphers, but totally lacked any ability with languages. In English he had been at least good enough to pass onto the next class without too much ado, in German it was bad and in French it was a catastrophe.

His father had urged him to learn more. So instead of being allowed to go out with friends and playing football, he had to stay inside, even at warm weather to study the difference between the _accent aigu_ and the accent _grave _at the end of a stressful day, understanding and comprehending as much as he did before – nothing.

Nathan had been furious.

'_How are you ever going to adjust in high society, if you can't even speak French properly? '_

In Nathan's eyes it had always been about of Cal wasn't good at. The fact that Cal had been the best in mathematics, physics and chemistry hadn't mattered at all.

Well Cal never did get better in French, but he still managed to find a suitable bride.

Rose Dewitt Bukater had been everything he could've ever hoped for. The first time he had seen her, had been at a festivity at University. In her light blue dress Rose had outshone every other woman in the room. As soon as Nathan had noticed his son's interested in her, he had talked to Ruth and they had set the engagement.

Rose had known that she was committed to yes to Cal's proposal though she barely knew him at that time. Through their four month engagement they were allowed to be alone in one chamber and if they were, the door would be wide open, with Ruth having carefully watched from the outside.

No wonder that they never really got to talk with each other.

Both of them had known that they didn't actually share any interests of the other; e. g. Rose had always loved French and other languages, while she hated everything concerning natural sciences. But they had managed an agreement as they both knew what was expected of them.

Cal had simply refused to think any further, believing that with Rose being his wife, her fiery nature would change, while Rose had follower mother's advice.

On the Titanic with Jack Dawson, Cal had slowly woken up from his dream. He had been hurt that Jack had been able to win her over in just a few days, while it hadn't been successful in months.

For years he had been angry at both, thinking about what he would do to especially Jack, if he should ever find out they were still alive.

But now nothing about it mattered anymore, because Jack Dawson had never betrayed him in the way that his mother, his own family had deceived him.

Cal clenched his fists.

After finally finding out the truth, how odd that it had been Jack Dawson to actually help him, Cal had had a long talk with Lavinia.

'_I've only done it for you.'_

He had only laughed.

Did she really expect him to be happy about her wanting him to raise a cuckold-child?

Lavinia had put up more tears.

'_You know what my mother will do to me, if you throw me out.'_

Well Cal couldn't care less, but her mother, but in fact he didn't want to be overly judgemental. So instead of throwing her out, he had let her stay.

'_So there's still a change for us, Cal?'_ her eyes had looked up at him hopefully.

'_I can't tell you now. I need some time alone now. Away from you and from everyone else in that family…'_

Millicent, who had heard everything, had looked shocked. She had been omitted to explain all to Nathan. He was angry, but not as angry as Cal was or better hurt.

Cal had really wanted to buy himself a flat, where he could be alone and think, but Nathan had managed to persuade him to stay, telling him that he needed him in the company. More reluctantly than happy about his father's concern, Cal had stayed figuring that it wasn't his father's fault.

But he and Lavinia were living in different tracts of the house from then on, not sharing a bedroom anymore. The silence with what Nathan was chastising her from then on was much more painful for her than any rude word from him could've ever been.


	49. Chapter 49

After the incident with Lavinia, Rose was spending more time with Jack. She felt that they needed to talk more with each other. Molly and Ruth had also been told about Cal and his illness, Rose knew that it probably wasn't right to just speak about it with everyone, but her mother and Molly weren't just anyone.

"I really enjoyed the day with them," she told Jack about Louisa and Claire.

Jack only looked at her, his eyes showing his worry.

"Oh, I know, I know they're not mine, Jack."

Molly and Ruth, who were visiting at restaurant with them, also were concerned, but the talk quickly changed to Cal, Lavinia and their inability to have children.

Molly came up with the idea of adoption.

"There are so many younger children, who don't have parents or were abandoned for whatever cruel reason, who live in an orphanage and long for being loved. Why don't they take one of them, a boy as heir for the Hockley fortune and give him a home?"

Ruth and Rose looked at each other, both thinking the same.

Ruth was the first to speak.

"I don't think Nathan Hockley would accept an adopted heir. Everything needs to stay in the family, you know."

Jack moved closer to Rose, whispering something in her ear, "I don't have to understand that, right?"

Jack couldn't believe why it should be such a problem to accept an adopted heir. Many people wanted to have children and couldn't get any, but with the strict adoption they mostly never got a chance to have any. But the Hockley's were a rich family. They could every child they wanted.

"Certainly not, Jack. I also don't understand it," Molly reassured him.

They discussed that matter of Cal for another few minutes, before Ruth announced that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to go home.

Molly reluctantly said yes and waited with Jack, until the two other's had returned from the restroom.

"It's quite unbelievable that she's really acting like a human being now?" Molly laughed.

"Especially in front of me," Jack joined in, but his mood quickly changed.

The expression didn't escape Molly's view.

"Jack?"

"Do you think that she's right, I mean Mrs. Dewitt Bukater with what she thinks about Patricia Harrison?"

"Oh, that…so she told you about her worries…," Molly mumbled finding it a bit odd that he was still calling her _Mrs. Dewitt Bukater_, when even Cal and Nathan called her _Ruth_, while they weren't even related to her.

"Yes, in fact she also told me about Rose's lack of knowledge of human nature…," he voice trailed off.

Molly could tell that he wasn't very convinced with what Ruth had said, but in a way it was bothering him.

"I mean, I like her. She's nice to Rose, which is more important for me than her mother's feelings. And she's helping her. Rose has gotten much better.

"I know, Jack. I know. Sometimes I also can't understand Ruth. But in fact what does she want? Wasn't she the one, who chose Caledon Hockley as fiancé for Rose? Really, if anyone has a lack of knowledge of human nature it's her."

Before their talking progressing any further, they could hear Rose and Ruth coming back.

Ruth seemed to be furious about something.

"Can you believe it?" she hissed. "Was this guy blind?"

"Mother, I…"

"What happened?" asked Jack, when they had reached the table.

"Mother just bumped into someone…a man…"

"Oh, Ruth, why didn't you tell me?"

"He really looked good…," Rose began. "I mean for mother of course," she added towards Jack, who pretended to be jealous.

"I love you," he told her and they shared a kiss.

"See, Ruth, I told that we would find someone for you," Molly announced.

"That jerk?"

"He gave me his number…well mother wouldn't keep it," she smiled to Jack handing Molly the paper as her mother still rejected it.

"So you had to step him in?" he tried to annoy her.

"Yes, Jack…really."

"You're so sweet, when you're angry," he grinned at her, kissing her, before she could protest.

"Of course I wouldn't…I don't want anything to have to do with him," she spoke up sternly.

"Well enough of this now for today. Come on, Ruth, let's get out of here and leave the two lovebirds alone," Molly said standing up.

Jack and Rose didn't even notice that they were going, wondering only later on, why they weren't their anymore.

Outside Molly turned to Ruth, questioning her about the man.

"What did he look like?"

"Molly, really…"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"He was…alright…he was…nice…and not badly looking," she finally told her. "But I do hope that you won't get in contact with him," Ruth warned her.

_I might don't even have thought of it, but now that you mention it…it's really a good idea. It could've come from me._

Molly only grinned.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: This chapter features a part of fairytale "Rumpelstiltskin" by the brother's Grimm.**

**For everyone, who doesn't know: It's about a poor, but ambitous miller, who tells the king that his daughter is able to spin straw to gold.**

**The greedy king is soon won over. Of course the miller's daughter has no idea how to do it and is left crying behind. However a little dwarf comes up to her and helps her, omitting the task. One night she gives him ring, the next a necklace and third however she promised him her child, which he tells she will have in one year.**

**She believes that she won't be a mother so soon, but she really is, marrying the king.**

**The dwarf visits her reminding her of her promise, but says "If you can guess my name in three days our agreement will be null and void." Unlike what he thinks, a hunter finally hears him singing a tune besides a fireplace, reporting it to the queen. At the end he's toring himself in two.**

* * *

><p>Louisa and Claire were playing while Patricia was doing some of her "homework", which meant looking through files of various patients. Claire couldn't get enough of her new doll. She would take<em> Alice<em> with her wherever she went. She even wanted to bath her, until Louisa told her that this might damage her.

"Can, I also hold her just once?"

"No, she's mine, Louisa!" Claire said poking her tongue out at her. "You've got your own things."

Patricia, who actually wanted to work, was getting annoyed by her daughters. She knew that she could've asked Rose again to look after them, but she wasn't sure, if this was a good idea, considering what had happened to her. Surprisingly Rose had been much more relaxed afterwards, telling Patricia that she needed children around her for her healing.

But the worst thing wasn't even Rose.

Both of her daughters had enjoyed the day with her very much, much more than they did with their own mother. Patricia was asking herself what she was doing wrong. When she had picked up the children again, she had noted their funny expression, something that she hardly ever saw, when they were together with her. She had felt a hint of jealousy shout through her, when she noticed the smile on Claire's face and the even temper of Louisa, who was normally running around all day.

"Claire, I'm sure Mrs. Dawson gave it to both of you," she interrupted them slightly looking up from the papers she was reading.

"That's not right. She gave it to me!"

"Claire!"

Reluctantly the child handed her sister the doll.

"But be careful with it," Claire warned her.

Patricia had thought about handing it back to Rose. She wasn't comfortable with such expensive presents and she was sure that this had cost a fortune, the silky dress alone the doll was wearing was worth a monthly pay.

Louisa wasn't about to handing it back to Claire.

"I'm the queen now and this is my baby," Louisa announced.

Claire knew what she intended giggling. They had played this game very often already.

She made a bow towards her sister, who pretended to be sad.

"Now, I believe it's high time again. Have you thought about my name?"

Louisa wrecked her brain as if thinking very hard.

"My dear man, I really don't know. Is your name Balthazar maybe?"

"No!"

"Algernon?"

"No!" her face was angry, but behind she was smiling.

"Donald, Garfield, Ogden, Linwood…," she guessed, but none was right.

"I fear nothing is right, my dear queen," Claire firmly shook her head.

"Oh my, my…now I've lose my child," Louisa put her hands on her face as if crying heavily.

Claire laughed evilly, snatching the doll out of her hands.

"Now, it's mine again!" she announced. "You couldn't get my name right!"

Patricia had quite enough of them. They were far too noisy.

"Claire, please, I'm getting a headache…," she tried in a normal voice at first.

But Claire wasn't about to listen to her.

She was far to agitated.

Picking up the doll and bouncing it up and down, she was singing happily the well-known tune:

"_Tomorrow brew, today I bake,_

_And then the child away I'll take._

_For little deems, my royal dame,_

_That Rumpelstiltskin is my name!"_

"Claire!" her mother's sharp voice rang out.

Claire seemed to have overheard her or at least pretended that she had. She jumped up on the nearest couch, Alice pressed against her chest.

"It's mine...for little deems, my royal..."

"Claire," Patrica gave her a looked.

Nothing, she didn't react.

"...but Mama."

"Not, Mama…I want you to stop now. I've to work and you're distracting me," Patricia told her.

Louisa came up to her sister, about to take her hand.

"Come on, we're playing somewhere else," she said about to lead her away.

If someone could in fact the Claire to stop, is was Louisa. For some reason her elder sister was more a mother to her, than her real one. Louisa was always concerned about her, protecting her from every trouble that might come up, especially from Patricia.

Claire steadfastly remained standing on the chair, withdrawing her hand.

"...that Rumpelstiltskin is my...," she finished singing, suddenly feeling a heavy blow on her head, touching her red cheek.

Patricia had quite enough of it. She stood up and before she knew what she was doing she had slapped her across the face, holding her wrists to keep her from falling of the couch.

"Mama…," a shocked Claire spoke up, while sinking down in the chiar.

Patricia, who had noticed by now, what she had done, fall back on the floor.

"Oh my god, Claire…I'm so sorry…," she choked out the tears slowly beginning to fall. "It's just that everything…oh, no that shouldn't be an excuse…," she mumbled totally devastated by her actions.

What had she done now?

Louisa was unsure of what to do, finally deciding to help her sister.

"Claire, come on, we're going upstairs," she said moving her arms around her.

She was shaking heavily, the tears slowly falling.

_No wonder._

Patricia had cuddled up on the floor, in a way too shocked, but also too...self-righteous.

_A normal mother would've taken her daughter in her arms_ - Louisa thought angrily, giving her a look. She felt hatred coming up against her once more, wishing that her father would be here, so she could tell him right away.

Claire had none of these thoughts. In fact she was feeling bad.

Unexpectedly for both Louisa and Patricia she jumped up from the couch, quickly running over to her mother.

"Mama," she said putting a hand gently on her shoulder.

Louisa couldn't believe what she saw.

How could her sister be so forgiving?

"I don't think you even realize what you've just sang there...the poor queen..." Patricia told her causing Claire to look at her stunned "I love you two so much. I don't know what I would do, if there really would be a little gnome to take you from me. I would be shattered to tears…," she got out all at once.

_Now she's even making her feel more guilty!_ - Louisa angrily balled her fists.

"Mama, I'm sorry, I didn't know that…"

"No, it's not your fault, only mine," Patricia stammered trying to hold back her tears.

Then the two of them hugged, Patricia kissing her daughter.

Louisa remained standing aside, not believing what was going on here.

"Claire, come with me," she eventually said to her sister leading her upstairs.

Patricia was left alone with her work.

She knew that there wouldn't be a little dwarf to take her children away from her, but maybe someone else would.

Patricia was thinking of Christine again, who hated her with a passion.

…

When Brian came home Louisa told him everything about what had happened.

_Of course she would tell him. She's her father's child._

The girl was so suspicious, so outspoken. She was she one, who put all that nasty ideas into Claires head. Patricia had once considered sending her to a boarding school, the farrer away the better, but Brian had rejected.

_'I've been to one of them myself and never liked it. I won't have my daughters go through these isolated years as well.'_

That had been the end of the discussion. Louisa didn't trust her and she was her grandmother's favorite, a dangerous combination.

"I hope something like this won't happen again," he told his wife. "You know that you don't hit children," he warned her.

"I know and I'm sorry…"

Brian looked her deeply in her eyes, thinking that she was telling the truth. He should've probably listened more carefully to Louisa, but he was tired from work and...he simply didn't need stress at home as well.

"I'm just so…Christine…what if she'll really tries to remove them from me? My children are everything for me…," she cried into his shirt.

Despite that fact that she had wanted to send Louisa away and that she had hit Claire, she really loved them. She just wasn't good at showing it, not to say that she was awfully bad.

She would be mad at them today and buy them sweets tomorrow. She had forgotten tomorrow what happened yesterday and she believed in her mind that her daughters had too. But especially Louisa wasn't about to forgive or forget anything. That one really scared her and it was part of the fact that she was crying now.

"Hey, look at me," he forced her chin up. "I love you and I won't let that happen. As long as you have me, you and I and the girls will stay a family," his voice was stern.

"But…"

"No, buts…," he put a finger on her mouth. "They're _our_ children. Do you understand me…ours…not Christine's."

Patricia nodded slightly, though not really believing him.

What if she convinced him of a divorce? Christine and her husband had more money than she and Brian put together. They still hadn't accepted her in her family and Patricia was sure that at least Christine never would.

_Whatever I do, I'm never as good as Hester was in her eyes._


	51. Chapter 51

Nathan had made it clear to Cal that he wouldn't accept an adopted child as an heir for the Hockley fortune. Millicent had tried to talk with him by telling him that the family would die out, but he won't listen.

'_You've kept this a secret from me far too long. Now don't pretend that you're the victim here.'_

She had sighed knowing that he was right in this.

But she needed to find a way out. Cal was her one and only, he was the reason why she was still here, why she had endured all of Nathan's emotional ups und down through the years. There had to be something she could do.

The ever faithful Olivia would still watch Lavinia and report everything to her. Since her plan with Jack hadn't worked, she had to think about something else. But neither Nathan nor Cal would talk with her. Next she went to Lavinia just to be sent away once more.

The last time she had really talked to Cal had been on the day that he had found out the truth. She would never forget the look on his face. It was in fact a hatred one, more a sad one. Cal had lived up, knowing that he had to father a son to take over the business. Now that he knew that he never would've a child, he actually wasn't sad, because of the lost money. He was miserable, because he never would be a father.

Whenever Cal was distressed, he would like his father and get to work more. Working together with Nathan was the only time that they really saw each other. Of course they never talked about family things, especially not since the secret was out.

Nathan would watch Cal the whole time, wondering why he was still staying married to Lavinia.

There was really no use now anymore.

And Millicent meanwhile only conversed with Olivia as no one else would speak with her.

Lavinia must've known that it was partly her fault and did her best to avoid everyone. At first she had wanted to talk to Nathan and Cal, but they had refused. Cal was hurt by her betrayal.

How could she have sided with his mother like this?

'_I don't understand why you're still married to her,'_ his father had said.

Cal hadn't answered, but simply walked away. His father's requests and question were hardly ever requests and question, they were orders. In reality he had told him to get a divorce as soon as possible.

For some reason Cal still refused. He knew quite well what would happen, if he did divorce her. The incident with his mother and Jack had shown him some more than he couldn't trust his own family, it had warned him not to take everything for granted.

What had Jack said on the Titanic again?

Oh, yes something along the lines that life was too short to be wasted.

Cal had always believed that one day, he would've a son, whom he would tell everything important, whom he would teach the way of life…but now that wish would never come true. In fact Cal didn't feel hatred only sadness.

He remembered Jack's hurt voice, when he talked about his dead child and at the same moment thought that it was maybe better that he would never have any children, only to scold himself a minute later for it.

At the beginning he had wanted to throw Lavinia out. But then he had given it a second thought and come to the conclusion that it was partly his fault as well.

He could've talked with her, instead of visiting his favourite whore. Hadn't his lack of ability to speak about his feelings been the reason why he had lost Rose in the end? He had believed that buying woman jewellery would charm her and win her over. And sure it many times, but it never captured her heart.

Until the day, when he had heard about the infertility thing, he had never understood this. But he had seen Jack on this day, he had finally comprehended that real love was neither about money nor jewellery or even having children.

Jack would never ever leave Rose not for anything in the world. Those two shared real love.

Cal finally made up a decision for himself and for Lavinia.

Lavinia was stunned, when she could make out a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, yes," she mumbled wondering what he wanted.

She hadn't seen him for a week.

Cal was trimly dressed as ever, his hair in perfect shape. Without waiting for her to tell him, he took out a seat rising down.

"I've to ask you something."

"Of course," her voice was low as if accepting that he would shout at her every minute.

Cal watched her, her slim, but perfect figure. She was beautiful and gorgeous and it was a pity that he had only realized that now, when it was in fact too late.

"Do you really love, Mr. Dawson?"

Lavinia's face turned into a shocked expression.

How could he even think of asking her something like this?

Like he had expected, he didn't receive an answer.

_She must know what I intend._

Lavinia wasn't stupid, she was just too easily convinced. Her main fault was that she was too emotional; mostly always sharing her opinion with the person she had last talked to.

"It's not important. Actually I came here to tell you something else…," he began finishing his sentence, before she had time to react. "I'm letting you go."

Surprisingly she wasn't jumping up, like he had expected.

"Maybe I should add that you don't have to worry about money. I can't get access to the whole fortune, while my father is still alive, but I guarantee you that you will have to suffer any hunger…oh and don't be afraid of your family, I've thought about that to…I will even take up all responsibility, if that's what you want…," he stopped there taking out a piece of paper. "All you've to do is sign this…"

With shaking hands Lavinia took it.

"Of course read it, if you want…"

Lavinia looked from Cal to the contract and back and suddenly knew what she had to do.

In front of his eyes she tore it apart.

"Do you know what you just did?"

"Yes, perfectly well," she grinned.

"But you want children, don't you?"

"Of course I want children, but there are other ways to get some, right?" she told him her smile growing brighter. "In fact haven't be promised each other to be there for one another in good times and in bad times? It isn't your fault what happened. We both made mistakes," she said slowly moving her hand up to his.

Just as carefully Cal put his hand up on hers, moving it to her mouth and kissing the palm of it.

Both looked at each other knowing that it might take quite a lot of time to make up to anything that they had hurt each other with. Cal moved his lips on her cheeks, giving her another kiss. For the first time both felt that it wasn't actually one out of duty, but one out of the upcoming love they felt towards each other.


	52. Chapter 52

Molly couldn't resist and had called the man, from whom Ruth had gotten the visit card. She had spoken to Rose beforehand to tell her about her plans and also in a way to ask her permission. After all, it was her mother she wanted to set up with someone.

'_I won't do anything, if you're not comfortable with it.'_

Molly needn't have to worry. Rose was in fact just as eager to see her mother happy with someone again as Molly herself was.

She had told Molly everything about her father and what she could remember about her parents' marriage. From what Molly understood Ruth's marriage hadn't been a particularly happy one, but also not actually sad, the best way to describe probably was that they had come to an agreement.

Ruth would be responsible for Rose's education, while Edward would bring the money home. The only problem with this arrangement had been that it didn't really work, like Ruth had wanted it. Edward simply wouldn't stay out and let Ruth do, but also insisted on tutoring Rose or better what he understood under it.

'_Your father has no idea about the important things in life,'_ Ruth had always told her daughter.

Not only had he interrupted Rose's musical lessons to take her to the park, he had also repeatedly taken her out of school just to spend extended weekends with her. They had been to nearly every big city in the country.

"Mother always found him stupid. I know that she did. Mother likes man, who're able to take care of themselves and who're successful," Rose told her sipping at her tea.

Molly just nodded looking out of the window.

Of course Ruth would be fond of such people. That must've the reason why she had instantly been keen on Cal.

Talking further with Rose Molly learned that Ruth had one day simply sent her to a boarding school in Boston without even asking father. When the director of the noble school had wanted permission with the father's signature on it as well, Ruth had just forged it.

"It was the only illegal thing she has ever done, as far as I know."

"What happened, when your father found out? Didn't he want to take you out?"

"Of course he wanted, but he knew that he couldn't without losing his…"

"Reputation?" Molly guessed.

"Yes, that's right. Mother had more or less put up a fait accompli. He knew that he couldn't say anything. I mean honestly what would it look like, if he told the director of a school, widely famous in the whole country, that he couldn't control his wife as much as not to let her fake his signature? I would've been quite the scandal you know," Rose said.

"What did your father think of Mr. Hockley?"

"I've no idea. He knew Nathan, they had some business going on together, but while the Hockley's were successful, my father was…well you know…"

As it turned out Rose's father had been a kind of real-estate agent. At first he had been quite prosperous, he had started to trust the wrong people. Over the years he would sell houses that didn't even exist or some that were so run down that nobody would've wanted to live in them, even when being paid for it.

But it had always been his name on the contracts, so he had to pay the guarantee sums. He had made minor debts at first, but then they had gotten bigger and bigger.

Ruth had told him that he should at least try to get these men to court, but he had simply rejected.

'_What would it look like or you and our family and Rose? Knowing that her father has trusted criminals?'_

"I must say I can understand you mother. Your father seemed to be having false pride," Molly spoke up.

At Rose's shocked face, Molly had to laugh.

"Don't worry, dear. I didn't mean that she was right with everything. I know how much you loved your father."

"Thank you for coming and telling me everything about…"

"No problem…you are right about mother…"

"She really has come a long way," Molly said and Rose could only nod to that.

The old Ruth would've never accepted Jack for instance or gotten herself a cup of tea.

"Who has come a long way?"

Both Molly and Rose looked up at once startled.

In fact they hadn't awaited her that soon.

Ruth, who came downstairs hadn't been told anything of their plans and wondered why Rose was here, somehow forgetting about her question.

"Am I not welcome here?" Rose somehow playfully asked, when she noticed her mother's strange look.

"Of course you're. I was just…wondering why you're not with that husband of yours."

"Jack has to work; he can't always take care of me."

"Of course," Ruth mumbled making her way into the kitchen to get herself a cup.

While Ruth was out, the doorbell finally rang.

"I'm getting it," Rose announced.


	53. Chapter 53

Ruth shot Molly an angry look.

What had she been thinking inviting this jerk here?

Of course her shrieks about not to let him in were ignored by Molly and she simply led him into the living room, offering him a seat, which he gladly took.

Ruth was soon commanded to join them.

"Why that sounds interesting, Mr. Carrington," Molly said as he had just told what he was doing for a living.

Ruth only sneered, refusing to take part in the conversation.

Mr. Carrington or Vincent, as was his first name, was an auctioneer at the famous Sotheby's. For his job it was necessary to travel around the world collecting things together.

"I love this, but it's sometimes…who know I sometimes would rather have a nice home with…I'm sure you understand, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater."

Vincent had soon become attached to her, but it looked like she wasn't sharing his attention.

"I'm sure it's a pleasure to have such a…such a…a nice and appealing work," she said her mind unreadable at least for Vincent.

Molly and Rose exchanged a look, both thinking the same.

"You mean that his job isn't as attractive to you, because he reminds you too much of Jack?"

Ruth looked shocked.

"Rose, no, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that. I thought you know by now that I've accepted him in my family and that you really love him…"

"Who's Jack?"

"Her husband," Molly whispered back. "Ruth and her daughter had some…troubles over it."

"I see," he nodded understandingly.

"Fine," Rose finally mumbled leaning back in the chair though not really convinced. "I'm going to visit Jack," she spoke up.

"Rose, come on, your mother didn't mean it," Molly told her.

She didn't want them to part like this.

Vincent was watching Ruth meanwhile.

"Alright, alright, I guess I'm just tired, but I still need to go. I've to prepare something for dinner before Jack gets home," she said. "It was nice to meet you. Maybe the next time I'll take my husband with me," she added towards Vincent.

Jack and this man surely had much in common.

"Yes, maybe," his voice didn't sound very happy.

He believed that he was here for the first and last time.

….

"You've a nice and very outspoken daughter, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Vincent told her.

Molly had before stammered something about having to check on her cake she had put into the oven. In reality however it was a lame attempt to leave the two alone.

"Yes, she surely is. The outspoken part she has got from her father," Ruth said facing the kitchen door.

She was sitting on pins and needles. The last she had been alone in a room with a man like this had been…she didn't even remember it.

"Well I had thought that the blunt part was your doing," he spoke up smiling at her.

In fact Ruth had wanted to smack him at first for this comment, but something made her change her mind. It had been long since she had last had a real date with a man, but she had forgotten neither the anxiety nor the butterflies.

Something about this man was different than the other. At least he wasn't giving up so soon and had really come although she hadn't been very friendly to him the first time they met.

"I believe I should apologize to you for my badly behaviour, Mr. Carrington," she finally turned towards him. "It wasn't very ladylike of me to be calling you a jerk."

"Oh, you know what, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I wasn't very gentlemanlike of me either to be calling to a fury," he simply said his smile turning into a laugh.

Even more surprisingly Ruth was joining in slightly.

When had been the last time someone had actually brought her to a smile?

'_Jack always makes me laugh about all kind of things. And honestly what would I do with a man, who isn't even able to put a smile on my face?'_

Ruth had to admit that Vincent was able to make her laugh and that she in fact missed this part in her life. Edward had been a funny man today, but without any sense of responsibility. Over the years being funny had meant the same as being careless to Ruth.

Jack had been no exception to her at first, but that he had obviously really stayed with her daughter through the whole ordeal of the sinking and later on, that he hadn't just left her behind as soon as he had the chance to, had slowly started to change her mind.

She began to understand the happiness didn't come next to thoughtless.

"I guess we didn't have a very good start," she added.

Molly came back at this offering them some cake, but Vincent declined.

He knew when it was better to go. Ruth had just started to open up on him and he didn't want to overdo it by staying longer than needed.

"You really want to go. I thought we would be hearing some more about your work," Molly wondered about his sudden change in his mood.

"I need to head home. I still have some work to do," he explained, quickly turning his attention towards Ruth.

Molly had of course heard the laughing from inside the kitchen and was confused that he was leaving just now.

"It was a real pleasure with you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," he said kissing the palm of her hand.

"Of course, Mr. Carrington," she answered her voice distant again, but Vincent knew that she was different.

Molly moved up to her, when he had finally left.

"He's a nice man, isn't he, Ruth?"

"Maybe," she only said as if not caring at all.

Molly just shook her head, smiling.

Why was Ruth always so concerned about her reputation? The part of being a real lady was really deeply installed in her.


	54. Chapter 54

Cal and Lavinia had decided to spend a day together in the city. They knew that if they wanted their marriage to work they had to discuss their plans with each other.

For a while they just walked silently ahead besides, unsure of what to do. They would look at the other one, but quickly turn their head in the other direction, when they noticed that the other one was aware of their stare.

Lavinia had heard the last days that Nathan's father wasn't happy at all about his son's decision.

"What do we do, if your father doesn't change his opinion about us?" she choked out unexpectedly.

Cal turned his face to her suddenly stopping walking. He took both of her hands in his, looking her deeply in her eye before speaking: "I know that my father will never expect us. But he isn't the one married to you.

Lavinia was somehow shocked that he was still standing with her after what she had done.

"You really mean that…?"

"Of course I do. It's our life and our marriage. I don't see why my father should be a problem in this," he stated firmly.

"But your inheritance…," she stared being stopped by Cal with a kiss on her cheek.

Although they were married for years now and had of course shared a bed together, they were complete strangers still to each other. Lavinia had been shocked, when she had seen Jack and Rose together openly kissing in front of everyone. That was something she had believed to be totally unacceptable.

"Why don't we sit down somewhere, find a nice restaurant?" Cal offered her still holding onto her hand.

"Sound nice."

Lavinia let Cal lead her way, not really caring where they went. She had been used since childhood to always be told what to do. Her mother had led her clothes out for her, telling her whom she was supposed to meet and whom she should avoid.

Later on with Cal it wasn't much different. She had never made any important decision in her life. Cal's question came as a total surprise.

"What do you want to eat?"

He received a confused look.

"I mean you're hungry, aren't you?"

"Ahem yes…I…of course…I was just…you never asked me, before what I wanted," she finally told him the reason of why she was perplexed.

In fact no one had ever asked her what she wanted, which as a consequence meant that she had never actually thought about her desires.

"Look, I've…," he stammered realizing that it was true.

He had been brought up in an environment where it was usual that the man told the woman what to do, the only exception in this had always been his mother, whom his father was never able to control. But with his mother Cal accepted this, not so later on with Rose.

"Why don't we just have some ice-cream?" she suggested Cal snapping out of his daydreams.

…..

They ordered two cups of coupe-Denmark.

No one really dared to bring up what they had come here to talk about. Lavinia was still thinking of Jack, though not in the way that she used to. She was concerned now that Cal might never forgive her.

"Of course any child we adopt needs to fit in our family," she heard Cal say.

"Mmh…," she mumbled silently eating her ice not paying much attention.

What if Cal still thought that she really loved Mr. Dawson?

"Cal, I, before we discuss this any further I need to tell you something," she said her tone indicating that she was speaking a very serious thing.

Cal looked at her wondering what she meant.

"The thing with Mr. Dawson…I…I believe I've gotten on the wrong track. It was stupid of me to think that I could ever…that he would ever leave his wife for me," she told him. "What I want to say is, I regret what I did asking him about…it wasn't right, especially not for you and your feelings…I'm sorry for that...," she finished.

To her surprise instead of raving about her behaviour, Cal also started with excuses.

"You're not the only one, who did wrong. I also have done many things I'm not very fond of…"

"But it must've been hard for you realizing that it was in Mr. Dawson again, whom one of your love interests had turned to."

"Of course, it wasn't pleasant and yes I was hurt. I couldn't believe it at first and I wanted to smack you, after all I had been through this already once with Rose…but you know what? I gave it a second thought and I realized that I too haven't been completely innocent myself. I wasn't actually a very good husband to you…what I want to say is we both made mistakes…you with Mr. Dawson and I with my favourite whore as you call her…," he voice drifted off. "If I been there for you more then..."

"But nothing ever happened between us," Lavinia felt committed to say.

He wasn't so sure, if this nothing happening was so much Lavinia's doing and not more Jack's, who had simply refused her offer. But he didn't want to speak with her about that now. Obviously Lavinia knew now were her duty lied; there was no need to dwell on it any longer.

"I know that and I wish that I could say the same from me," Cal mumbled still thinking of Jack. "I don't want to lie to you anymore, because I think we've done this enough already. That you and mother had thought out Jack Dawson for your plans even though you both knew of his and my past with each other...it didn't make it actually better, but...it was partly my fault as well..."

"It wasn't your fault that your mother lied to you," she stated not really knowing what he wanted to tell her.

Cal took her hand in his before continuing.

"That's not what I wanted to say. None of us is innocent in this and that's why I think that it's time for us to start over with..."

Lavinia's face was even more confused now.

"Let's not talk about Mr. Dawson or anyone else again, like my father and his opinion. They're not important. Let's talk about us and our life," Cal finally stated smiling at her refusing to let the image of Lavinia admiring his all-time rival get the best of him.

She had apologized for her behaviour so what more did he want?

And she was right nothing had really happened between them. Cal moved forward removing a stain of hair out her face.

"I like that very much, Cal," Lavinia smiled back.

The first real step for a successful marriage had indeed been done.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Thanks so much for all your reviews. It would be nice however, if it weren't only the same four people, who were constantly reviewing. Come on people don't be so lazy. I know that more people are reading this story not only Jessika, Rachel, Leah, Lili and BChmali. **

**Special thanks to the five of you :-)**

* * *

><p>Jack felt the eyes of the little girl staring at him.<p>

It was scary and frightening.

How had he actually ended up with them? He slightly remembered that Rose and he had gone to one of their meetings with Patricia Harrison again. That was the first part. The second was her husband coming in with their daughters.

Both of them had instantly recognized and Jack had immediately noted how fond they were of her. Rose had smiled at them, told them that she hoped to be spending more time with them soon. Jack didn't remember much from the actual gathering, but he did recall Brian and Patricia leaving the room for a while, leaving the children with Rose and him.

They had whispered to each other and Jack had instantly noticed how the children, especially the little one, Claire, had looked shocked and withdrawn to the edge of the room.

'_I won't let you do this!'_ he had heard a scream from Patricia wishing that he could've understood more.

But with Rose and the children sitting around, Jack hadn't thought it very wisely to be eavesdropping. He couldn't know of course that Louisa had similar thoughts.

They had come out after a while, Patricia looking deranged like someone, who had just been told that he would die tomorrow.

Claire had immediately run up to her mother and hugged her. Louisa however had shot her father a look, as if asking permission before joining her.

'_Maybe you would like to spend a day with your husband…to discuss everything?'_

Jack hadn't been able to stop her although he knew that it wasn't the best idea. In fact Patricia hadn't happy about her offer as well, but was committed to say yes, when Brian did.

'_We'll spend a nice day with them, Jack,' _she had whispered into his year._ 'They've obviously been trough much already and we should just give them…well you know.'_

They had gone back to his work, barely spending twenty minutes together, when there had been a phone call from none other than Patricia herself.

She must've regretted her decision, but lied telling Rose that she wanted to see her to talk with her alone about her problems. In a way Jack thought that Patricia herself was much more in need for help than Rose.

But he hadn't said anything, simply letting Rose decide.

'_I know that I shouldn't leave them alone now. But I might never get a chance to be seeing them again,' _she had whispered though knowing that they would be hurt.

Jack had only nodded, understanding what she meant.

There was something completely wrong with Patricia and Rose had obviously taken up the task to find out her secret.

He however instantly noted the hurt expression on Claire's face, when Rose announced that she needed to go. This girl was so worrisome. Louisa had come up hugging her sister and telling her that Rose surely would come back soon.

_What a strange family!_

Now here he was with two children he knew nothing about other than their names, with one of them having seemingly the same strange personality as her mother.

While Claire was staring at him not saying a word, her sister was looking around the room, moving up and down. Jack didn't know how old they were, but guessed Louisa around ten, Claire maybe six. She couldn't be older.

"Have you done something of this by yourself, Mr. Dawson?"

Jack head shot up and he turned to Louisa.

"What? Oh no, we just sell them…," he said looking back at Claire, who had was still standing in the edge of the room afraid of something.

_Of me?_

It was the most possible think.

Louisa was suddenly standing beside him, obviously noticing his confusion.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dawson. You're not responsible…Claire is just not very open minded," she told him.

Jack was sure that there was more to this story, but decided to leave it for now. Louisa surely knew more. She seemed to be much more mature for her young age and was, at least from what Jack had seen so far, acting much more like a mother to her sister than Patricia.

"You know, dear, you don't have to be afraid of me," he said to Claire slowly moving up to her, but Louisa instantly held him back.

"It's not the right time," she warned him firmly shaking her head.

Silently Jack stopped and watched as Louisa walked up to her sister whispering something in her ear.

Claire had seemed happy, when seeing her mother earlier that day, but something just hadn't been right. The kiss she had given her mother had been more out of duty than of love.

_What am I thinking?_

_Patricia is probably just having a harsh time._

But even Rose had her first doubts now about her and her seemingly perfect family.

"Maybe you would like something to eat?" he heard Louisa asking Claire and saw the child quickly nodding as if being scared that Jack would notice.

Well he did notice and only wondered more.

"Mr. Dawson, have you probably chocolate or some other sweets?"

Jack snapped out of his daydream.

"Sure, yes…," he stammered moving back to his desk, searching for something he could offer them.

He found really some chocolate to give them.

"Here," he told Louisa handing her the chocolate knowing it was better if she gave it to her sister. Claire had by now sat down on the floor and only slowly took the chocolate from her sister's hands.

Jack shook his head. Something very bad must've happened to this child and Louisa was seemingly the only one that she had trust.

He could see how Claire more or less still afraid ate the rest of the chocolate together with Louisa. Louisa had taken her sister by the hand and managed to get her to set down on a chair instead of the cold floor.

If only Rose would be here, she would surely know what to do.

Jack sighed. He had always believed that he was good with children and normally they loved him, but with this girl was simply shocking him. Her acting had nothing in common with those of a funny little girl and yet Rose had told him that at their first meeting she had been running around and makes grimaces.

'_But something happened later on.'_

The only person, who seemed to be able to get closer to her, was her sister Louisa, who really did her best to make her comfortable. These children really shared a special bond. Both children were pretty, but in fact physically they didn't have much in common. Other than their slim figure their appearance wouldn't have shown at outsider that they were sisters.

Jack thought about something he could come up with to win the trust of this girl or at least to get her to say something. The silence was even more frightening.

"You must be excited about school," he finally said towards Claire careful not to shock her anymore.

Whatever was wrong with that child?

Instead of an answer all he received was a confused stare from her, her eyes growing wide.

"Alright…ahem…maybe you're not…," Jack stammered totally unsure now of himself.

Maybe he wasn't so good with children at all?

"Claire isn't going to school," Louisa answered instead of her.

Jack looked at her wondering both about the answer and if Claire was even able to talk. She must as Rose had told him that she had heard her speaking.

"Patricia doesn't want her to. She thinks that Claire is still too young and moreover too shy."

_Now, that's for sure, but it certainly won't get any better, when she'll stay at home any longer._

Also why was Louisa calling her mother Patricia?

Jack took a quick glance at the clock.

Rose had been gone for an hour already and another half hour that he would've to close the shop.

Then what? He had to wait for Rose here.

Or maybe bring the girls back to Patricia?

"You'll become ill," she said.

"But doesn't she need to go to school?" Jack wondered whispering to Louisa.

"Of course she does and Papa isn't happy about it. There isn't much he can do however. She thinks that a tutor will be just as well," Louisa told him and Jack noticed a little hint of jealously, but not actually towards her sister, whom Louisa seemed to be pitying, but more against her mother. "I wish Patricia would let me stay at home," she joked, but Jack could tell that she wasn't actually happy.

"Where your parent's quarrelling, because of that, before?" Jack asked.

"Probably, but they're always quarrelling. Grandmother says that they simply don't fit together," she added her eyes wandering around the room.

So Patricia was sending one daughter to school and the other not…he would've thought at first that Claire was her favourite child. But in fact would a favourite child sit their silently the whole time?

Suddenly Claire jumped up, noticing something and startling both Louisa and Jack by grabbing a little figure made out of porcellain, showing a laughing duck.

"Do you like that?" Jack carefully came up to her.

Claire nodded.

"It's funny."

Jack sighed wishing that he could give it to her, but it wasn't his.

"But I'm too old for that," she added sadly.

Jack knew better than to say anything.

What would Rose do in that situation?

"You're not supposed to be just touching the things here. They belong to other people," Louisa scolded her.

"Sorry…," she little child mumbled.

"No, it's alright, nothing has happened really," Jack told Claire but still took the figure out of her hands, before it broke down placing it on the desk again.

Another look on the clock told him that it was actually time to close the shop and Rose still wasn't there.

"I guess it would be better for me to bring you home now," he announced.

He was shocked and surprised, when he noted Claire shaking her head.

"You don't want to go home?"

She shook her head.

"Well I…we could…"

He couldn't really take them anymore without telling anyone first. They weren't his children.

"I would like to really, but what would your parents think?"

"Would you like some ice cream?" Louisa asked her sister, who nodded, ignoring Jack.

"Mr. Dawson, we're going to have some ice cream," she announced taking her sister's hand.

Claire was even smiling now obviously eager to eat some ice cream.

"But your parents?"

"Forget about them…I mean don't worry…I'll tell Patricia that it was my idea."

They were out the door, before Jack managed to stop them. He quickly closed the door behind him running after them.

…

Cal couldn't believe it, when he noted Jack sitting there at a table just a few feet away. He must've started quite openly, because Lavinia turned her head around as well following his gaze.

"Whose children are they?" she asked.

"I've no idea, but they certainly not his."

Cal wondered if they should walk over and say hello. Moreover this was a great opportunity to be testing, if Lavinia's feelings for him were really gone.

"What would you say, if we go over to them?" Cal made it sound as innocent as possible.

"Sure why not?" Lavinia mumbled back.

The girls had meanwhile ordered ice-cream, but Jack actually wasn't in the mood for eating. Something was terribly wrong here. He realized that he should've listened to Ruth from the beginning and never taken up with Patricia Harrison. Now it was too late for that. Moreover her daughter's seemed to be in desperate need for help. He couldn't just leave them alone now, not before he had found out the truth.

"You're nice, Mr. Dawson, just like Rose," Claire told him silently.

At least she had started to open up a little bit.

"Your wife allowed us that we'll call her by her first name," Louisa explained to him. "I hope that is alright."

"Of course it is, if it is alright with Rose, its fine with me too."

Louisa smiled.

She had already noted how special their marriage was, nothing compared to that of her father and Patricia.

Jack was about to ask her about Patricia and why she wasn't calling her mother, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Mr. Dawson, we knew that it was you."

Lavinia?

Jack had thought that he made it clear to her that he didn't want to see her again, not after what happened.

He was shocked, when he saw Cal besides her and even more, when he noted their intertwined hands. He had thought that Cal wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Surprised to see us here together, right?" asked Cal.

Jack only nodded.

He was more than surprised.

"I hope we're not disturbing you, Mr. Dawson," Lavinia said.

Actually you're…

Jack was more interested now in finding out what was wrong with Patricia than having chitchat with Cal and his wife.

"Mind, if we sit down?"

Before Jack managed to say something, they had already taken their seats.

The discussion between him and girls had immediately died down and Claire, who was sitting beside him, was again silently eating her ice-cream.

"They're the children of our…well…Mrs. Harrison," Jack explained to them.

"Certainly," Cal said looking at Claire and then at Jack.

"My husband and I have decided to put everything behind us," Lavinia told him.

Jack forced a smile tending to Claire.

Cal found the whole situation very strange and wanted to get out of here.

"That's great from you to hear," Jack told her seemingly not paying much attention.

"We decided to adopt a child," she added.

"You want some more, ice-cream, honey?" Jack wanted to know from Claire instead of saying anything to Lavinia.

He seemed to have completely overheard her comment.

Cal realized that they should better leave.

Jack wasn't in the mood for talking anyway.

"Ahem, Lavinia, dear…I think Mr. Dawson would like to have some time alone with …with the girls," he said nudging at her arm.

"Oh of course sure," Lavinia said.

In fact she too was happy to get away from them. It was so frightening. They told Jack and the girls, goodbye, they were obviously happy to be alone again.

"Did you see how…I mean did you notice now…?" Cal asked her once they were alone.

"Of course I did. It was quite scary," she answered, glad that they were heading home.

They walked home wondering, if Jack had noted it too, but he was probably too busy.


	56. Chapter 56

It was starting to get dark and Jack decided that it was high time to bring the girls home. Patricia must be worrying sick about them already.

Claire had even said a few things in between and actually much more relaxed how in front of him.

Hopefully she has realized by now that she doesn't need to be afraid of me.

"Did you enjoy the ice-cream?" Jack asked her.

Louisa didn't mind that he was giving more attention to her sister, knowing that he was doing it out of concern.

If only the same could be said about some other people. But so far Louisa hadn't really managed to help her sister or herself.

Her grandmother had offered that they could life with her, whenever they wanted and Louisa did want, but Claire rejected. And Louisa refused to leave her sister alone with Patricia.

"Yes, Mr. Dawson," Claire smiled.

It was good to see the child at least a little bit happy again, though Jack could tell that it probably wouldn't be lasting for long.

"I think we better go now. Your mother is surely awaiting you already," he added searching for the waiter.

"Of course," Louisa mumbled.

Just not in the way that you think.

Jack seemed to haven't noticed the slightly undertone in her voice and simply waved for the waiter.

"Pay, Sir?"

"Yes, the little ladies and me," he said.

"Sure, Sir, I'll be right back with the bill in a minute," he told Jack, before turning around again.

He was stopped by Patricia, who had come up with Rose.

"I'm paying for the girls," she said to him, her voice demanding no objection.

The poor waiter didn't what he had gotten himself into and simply mumbled a "I'll get the invoice first," before quickly leaving the scene.

He could tell that there was tension coming up.

Jack had by now also become aware of Patricia and stood up to greet her and Rose, Rose gave him a look.

Patricia ignored Jack, walking past him to the table.

"What happened?" Jack whispered to Rose.

"I'll tell you later," she whispered back.

Patricia had meanwhile bent down in front of Claire.

"Why you had ice-cream?" she said.

It wasn't a question though, more a threat, as it was quite obvious what they had been doing.

"Yes, Mama, it was great. Mr. Dawson invited us," Claire told her mother grinning.

"Oh really did he," she shot Jack a look. "That's nice of him, isn't it?"

Jack didn't really like the tone in her voice. His first intention was to take Claire and Louisa and head home with them, because something told him that Patricia wasn't really trustworthy. He feared that she might do something to the children. Her whole appearance was terrifying.

"It was a pleasure," Jack said stepping between Claire and Louisa.

Rose was left wondering what had suddenly happened.

She did have a long talk with Patricia before, who had told her all kinds of things, not very pleasant. Now Rose felt even sorrier for her. She obviously tried hard, but it was never good enough.

Jack however looked like it would want to what…scream at her?

The waiter returned with the bill and Jack handed him the money before Patricia could say another word.

"Thank you, Sir," he told Jack bowing his head to everyone. "I hope we'll see you soon again," he added.

"Of course you will, right girls, we'll come back," Jack said in their direction not bothering to ask Patricia.

Both of them nodded, Louisa firmly and Claire shyly.

Patricia herself forced a smile.

"How it's really time to go home you two," she spoke up towards her daughters. "Mr. Dawson, Rose, I hope we'll see each other as soon as possible."

Rose? – Jack shot his wife a look.

Since when where they so familial?

"Of course," Jack said, stunned even more, when he saw Rose and Patricia sharing a kiss on the other one's cheek.

"Bye, Rose and Mr. Dawson," Claire waved shyly while being dragged away by her mother.

It was clear how hard it was for her to keep her composure in front of them.

Louisa turned around once more, looking at Jack and shrugging her shoulders, as if wanting to beg to him for – really following them?

But she quickly ran after her mother, before Jack had time to decide what to do.

_She's their mother; she won't do anything to them. Yes that thought was ridiculous. A mother always wants the best for her child._

"What was that?" Rose asked out of the blue. "Has something happened?"

"We should've gone with them," Jack mumbled more to himself than to Rose.

Rose looked at him, now also frightened in a way, though she didn't really know why.

"Jack, please don't tell me that you think that Patricia…," Rose said not taking him very serious. "In fact I had a long speech with her. You know there's this woman, Christine, I forgot her last name, the girl's grandmother and she wants to take the children away from her."

Jack turned around to face Rose, still deeply thinking.

He wondered what reason she could've for doing that.

Seeing the two today, he wasn't so sure anymore, if really all children were better off with their mother.

"Can you believe that, Jack? Wouldn't it be horrible to have a child be taken away from you? I certainly couldn't live with it," Rose said.

"You seem to have become good friends with her," he stated stroking her hair.

"Why yes, after what she told me and after what I told her, it's quite natural I think…Patricia is such a nice woman. It's a pity that she's misjudged by so many people," Rose said. "I hope that doesn't include you now as well, Jack."

In fact it did, but he realized that Rose needed to find out herself. And after all maybe his sudden bad feeling about Patricia was also false?

"Come on, let's go home," he simply said not answering to her remark, but placed a kiss on her forehead and led her away.


	57. Chapter 57

At home Patricia looked at the girls. She was clearly very angry.

"I said no ice-cream. Didn't I?"

Louisa faced the clock, noting that it would still be half an hour, before her father got home. Patricia was in very bad mood now and Louisa could tell what would happen soon.

She walked over to her sister, who was sitting shaking on the couch.

"Claire, we'll go upstairs. It's time to sleep."

"You may go, sleeping, Louisa," Patricia said. "Claire has to be taught a lesson," she added looking at her daughter with a sickly-sweet-smile on her face.

Louisa frowned.

"You get ill, if you eat ice-cream and you don't want this, right?"

"No, Mama."

"I've told you that you shouldn't eat ice-cream. Didn't I, dear?

Claire silently nodded, her eyes showing her fear.

"Well what part of the sentence didn't you understand?" her voice was threatening now.

"Mama I, I…I'm sorry…I won't do it again," she stammered.

"Of course you won't. I won't allow you to see Mr. Dawson again. He's not good for you," she said now coming up to her and stroking her hair. "You've such beautiful hair, Claire. I love it."

Louisa meanwhile thought about calling her father and telling him to come home sooner, but Patricia grabbed her arm, before she got a chance a too.

"You stay here. Your sister won't be able to go out tomorrow, tell this her friends," she said to Louisa.

"Please, it wasn't her fault. She's your daughter not your enemy…she didn't…," Patricia shoved her away taking out her belt and aimed it at Claire.

She was holding Claire with one hand and with the other dragged Louisa into another room, locking the door behind her. From the inside Louisa could hear the whimpering and screams of her sister.

"Mama, don't…," she cried out as another blow hit her.

"That should remind you for a while what happens, when you don't follow my rules," she said.

Louisa wasn't able to open a door without a key and could to nothing, but to listen to her sister's cries for help.

Why was she so mean to her?

After what seemed like an eternity, Louisa heard a click on the door. As fast as she could she ran not, not bothering to say anything to Patricia, who was sitting alone in the kitchen, but quickly moved up to her sister. She was sitting shaking and shivering on the floor.

"Come on, I'll help you into bed," Louisa told her carefully dragging her up as not to hurt her anymore.

Surprisingly Claire didn't even cry. She was too shocked maybe to do.

Louisa managed to help her upstairs and in her bed.

Her sister didn't say a word and was only staring at the ceiling. She must've gotten the shock of her life.

"I'm going to wait until you're asleep and make you some bandages for your wounds afterwards," Louisa told her stroking her hair silently.

Claire had curled up into a ball, her hands protecting her stomach. Her whole body hurt.

"Why does she hate me this much?" she choked out.

Louisa wished that she had an answer to that.

She noted how Claire was looking at Alice and moved quickly to hand the doll to her.

Claire was happily smiling, when she held in her hands.

"Alice also doesn't understand," Claire said hugging the doll.

Drawing comfort from a doll instead of her mother...it made Louisa want to cry and she barely managed to stay strong for her sister. In fact the only reason why she didn't burst down tears was Patricia and her upcoming detestation for her.

Why would a mother to this to her own daughter? Patricia was the most heartless woman that she had ever met. No wonder that her grandmother hated her.

"You've to tell this grandmother and father. They've to know."

_And I hate her too._

What did her father actually find in her?

"No, I can't…I know that it was my fault…Mama did nothing wrong…"

Louisa was shocked. Her sister was a real masochist.

_Maybe that's the reason why she never raises her hand against me. She must know that unlike Claire I would fight back._

"Then tell, Mr. Dawson. He could guess today that something isn't right. He'll surely help us."

"No and you also don't tell them, Louisa, no one. Promise me."

"Fine, I promise," she said, but had her fingers crossed behind her back.

Something had to be done about Patricia. It couldn't go on like this.

When Claire was finally asleep Louisa run back into the kitchen, Patricia, luckily for her, had left as well.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Here's some explaination for you.**

* * *

><p>With some instant convincing from Rose and Molly, Ruth had been persuaded to go with Vincent. But she insisted that Jack and Rose come with them. She was simply too much of a lady to be going out with a man alone. Even the years on the street hadn't changed that behaviour in her.<p>

Not surprisingly Jack and Vincent had much in common.

They were talking about their travels, Rose clearly admiring her husband. It would be great, if her mother and Vincent…well, if they ended up together. Since her father, Ruth hadn't had any other man in her life. And with her father it still had never been like with Jack and her.

"I was in Greece three years ago, you know visiting the Acropolis and all," he told Jack.

He would've loved to be alone with Ruth to get to know her better, but it seemed that she was paying more attention to someone sitting at the table near them.

"I'm sure that you've been to many interesting places yourself. Maybe you could tell me something more," he turned towards Ruth.

He was sure that Ruth had much to say.

Just why didn't she just do so?

Since being here, she hadn't spoken ten words, only been staring at the nearby table.

Vincent followed her gaze, wondering what was so interesting.

"Do you know these people?" he asked her.

Jack too looked over, knowing immediately what Ruth wanted.

"Sort of," she told him.

Only her ladylike manners kept her from jumping up instantly and walking over to them. However she didn't want to be impolite.

Vincent on the other hand would be anything today to make Ruth happy. If she wanted to talk with them, she should get a chance to.

"Excuse me," he said standing up.

Ruth was surprised, when she noted that he walked over to the other table.

"I beg your pardon, Madam…Sir, but my friend would like to speak with you," he said mentioning to Ruth.

"Your friend?" the woman asked.

"Mrs .Ruth Dewitt Bukater," he explained sure that Ruth and this woman knew each other.

"Do we know someone of that name, Harold?" she asked her husband.

Meanwhile the other were waiting impatiently at the table, well at least Jack and Ruth were, Rose couldn't understand about yet another attempt to make Patricia sound like a liar.

She looked up at Jack, her eyes telling him that she wanted to go. Not long ago, Jack would've immediately jumped up and followed her wherever she wanted, but now, as he finally saw the two really coming closer to their table, he wanted nothing more, but get to know the truth about Patricia Harrison.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, yes I remember you," Christine. "My last name is Mrs. Bradford by the way. I believe you know my husband."

Ruth nodded introducing to her the other persons on the table.

"Please, have a seat."

Vincent wondered what this was all about, while Rose found it more than bad behaviour to be questioning them out of Patricia.

Jack and Ruth looked at each other, both thinking what they should say.

Luckily Christine took this task away from them.

"I believe you've seen my…Mrs. Harrison lately?" she asked seeing them nod.

Vincent had already noticed how formal everything was here. Ruth was still calling her son-in-law Mr. Dawson and this woman now, calling her daughter-in-law also by her last name. He found that a little bit too much of politeness.

"I've been out with her girls," Jack said. "And it was….well how should I put it?"

"Strange, scary, frightening?"

"Exactly."

"You know my Hester would've never let this woman alone with her daughter or Claire. She knew right away that Patricia Harrison meant trouble."

Ruth and Jack looked at each other questioning.

Her daughter and Claire?

Weren't they sisters?

Christine noticed their confusion, deciding to clear it up once and for all.

"Hester was my daughter and Brian's first wife. She was Louisa's mother. And Patricia, well she was her doctor, her psychologist helping her to cope with her illness, but she was behind Brian and…"

"Claire is their daughter," Ruth finished for her.

"That's right. But I've always seen her as my granddaughter too, as she's certainly not responsible for what her mother did. I've tried for years to get the girls to live with me. Louisa would come every time, but her sister doesn't want to leave her mother. That's sweet of her of course and surely every child wants a loving mother. I'm sure however that Brian would immediately leave Patricia, if it wasn't for Claire. Sadly he's totally blind, when it comes to that woman and it seems to be that he's not the only one," she said looking at Rose.

So Patricia was responsible for the break-up of a marriage. That wasn't exactly very nice, but it didn't make her a bad mother and especially Christine and Harold were certainly biased. Rose still refused to be thinking that Patricia was in fact an evil person.

"I understand that you don't like her for obvious reasons, but I don't think that she's doing anything on purpose," Rose said earning a look stare from Christine.

"Well I've of course no definitive proof as they don't tell me anything, but your husband is certainly sharing my concern as is your mother," she told her. "I do pity everyone, who has to rely on that woman. She's the most horrible person that I've ever met."

Rose, on the other hand, felt the need to defened Patricia. To her she had always been correct and nice.

"Fine so she seduced, to use that word, your son-in-law. I mean, if someone would try to steal Jack away from me, I would hate that person yes, but I wouldn't think that this makes her bad mother."

"Well you're right, Mrs. Dawson and I agree with you that these are two different things. But the fact remains that she _is_ a horrible mother."

Jack sensed Rose's wish to start a fight and thought it better to get her out of here.

"Ahem, Rose, maybe it's better, if we go home," he said taking her hand. "Leave your mother some privacy," he whispered in her ear, when she only looked at him angry at first.

"Fine, alright, I'm coming with you."

It would surely be better for her mother and Vincent. Rose could tell that he wanted time alone with her to get to know her better.

They stood up, Jack putting his arm around her back, though Rose was still clearly mad. But Jack figured that he certainly knew of ways to make her relaxing again.


	59. Chapter 59

Rose and Molly were helping her mother with finding something nice to dress. Ruth still couldn't believe that they had really persuaded her to go out with Vincent alone. It was totally alien to her nature.

Even when courting Edward, her first husband, they had never been alone.

"How should you ever get to know each other better otherwise?"

Ruth looked shocked at Molly's statement.

Going out alone with a man was completely unacceptable in her eyes, only…yes only a whore would do that.

"Is this really alright with you, Rose? I won't go, if you don't want be to," Ruth said hoping of course that Rose would've some objections.

That way she, Ruth, wouldn't have to go out with Vincent and still had the perfect excuse. Sadly for her Rose didn't go with it.

"No, mother, I find Mr. Carrington very nice."

"And you don't believe that I would be betraying your father?"

Rose had to laugh that her mother's bad attempts to get out of this. She wasn't very good at hiding what she intended.

"Father has been dead for almost fifteen years now. I think that he would want you to be happy again," she said firmly looking her mother deeply in her eyes. "At least I would for Jack to find someone else, if I would be dead," she added silently.

Molly stood up soon, before Rose could get too sentimental and placed another dress on the desk.

"Try, this on," she told her.

So far Ruth was objecting to every clothes that they were laying out for her. In her mind the newest mode was simply too…well certainly not ladylike.

Finally however, both managed to convince her on dress in one was them.

Like Rose, Molly too thought that Patricia was a nice woman and refused to believe the opposite. Molly had first met her already ten years ago, her daughter Helen was a long-time friend of her.

When Rose had told, what she had heard, Molly had surely been stunned at first, but she agreed with her that this didn't make her a bad mother.

"You look wonderful, mother."

"You really think so, dear?" Ruth asked while trying on a hat in front of the mirror.

"Mr. Carrington will love it," she said seeing her mother blush.

Yes, this was totally new to her.

Ruth was extremely nervous, when Vincent finally arrived at the door. He had taken his own car, but ordered a chauffeur so that he could concentrate on Ruth.

Molly and Rose watched as the chauffeur opened her mother the door he and Vincent helping her inside.

Before they drove away Vincent turned around to them and both were keeping their fingers crossing wishing him good luck.

Afterwards they returned inside again.

Rose had decided that she would stay here for tonight, Jack would be working late and he had told her that he was more comfortable knowing that she's here with Molly and not alone in their house.

…

Molly had made them some cake and tea.

"Mother was quite nervous," Rose still had to laugh even when thinking about it.

"That's true," Molly joined it.

Both found that Vincent Carrington was good for Ruth and it seemed that she did like him too. Something else was worrying them more.

"Do you believe the things about Patricia?" Rose felt committed to ask.

"Of course not, it's ridiculous. She has often looked after my grandchildren and they were neither acting strange nor did they have any marks on them."

Rose just nodded.

Molly knew Patricia better than her mother and Jack and certainly wasn't as prejudiced as Mrs. Bradford was. Yes, if everyone real was telling the truth, it would be Molly.

Sure Patricia sometimes wasn't easy, but children could be a handful and they needed to be shown their borders.

Certainly that didn't mean the Rose would've ever raised her hand against her children.

She had thought much about having children lately. With the help of Patricia she was feeling better and better and even though it still hurt, when she thought about Finnie, she felt ready now for another child.

A bright smile must've crossed her lips as she noted Molly's face too turn into one, a mirror image of her face.

"What's so funny? Are you thinking for your mother and her date?"

"That one too, yes…but actually I…you know it's kind of ridiculous, because nearly everyone, save for you of course, keeps telling me how I shouldn't trust Patricia. But she helped me, she really did. I never thought that I would ever have the wish to get any more children. Many times I was depressed, sad and hurt and not even Jack was able to cheer me up, but Patricia…she changed everything, she found something in me that made me want to go on."

Molly only nodded, knowing exactly what Rose meant.

"I'm completely with you, Rose."

"Before meeting her I never wanted another child, but…," she grinned. "I always can't wait to be a mother again."

"Are you already…?" Molly guessed.

"No, I'm not. But I promise you'll be…," there was a small pause. "The second person I'm going to tell."

Molly and Rose shared a laugh.

It was quite surreal with Patricia and Jack. He was normally so good at judging people right. Did he really believe that she was a bad person?

Maybe he too was kind of influenced by her mother, although this seemed odd considering their past with each other.

But then again they had already once formed up a group to get to see a psychologist. Now they both wanted her to leave her?

_I would've never even visited Patricia, if it hadn't been for Jack._

Rose, of course, realized that Jack had only wanted her best like he always did.

"You shouldn't be thinking too much about what Ruth and Mrs. Bradford say," Molly told her seemingly sensing her confusion. "It isn't true, if you say that everyone hates Patricia. They're not everyone."

_But Jack…?_ – Rose wanted to ask.

Jack was something different.

….

Meanwhile Ruth and Vincent had gone out of a restaurant. Ruth had warmed up a bit and was now actually the evening, though she still kept looking around every minute.

Vincent hadn't wanted to ask her why, but of course he wondered.

"Is something wrong?" he finally spoke up.

So far they hadn't been doing much more than small talk. Well Ruth had, while Vincent had told her practically every story of his life that he felt might interest her. Rose had mentioned to him already that her mother was kind of reserved when it came to man.

'_You must know that other than my father, there hasn't been any one of the other sex in her life.'_

Vincent on the other hand had many _wives_. With many he even had built up a kind of family, but it never lasted. It never lasted, because some time there always came to point where they _wanted to make it official _– as they put it.

You're their parents wanted. Whenever Vincent felt like he being tied down, he had to leave. And he did, many times. Later on he often regretted his decision. During the years, he met many people and his colleagues eventually did marry and settle down. Only he remained single, the bachelor of the old days.

"What? Oh no," Ruth stammered as if she was caught on doing something wrong.

She was scared that someone from her old life might see her, recognize her and make fun about her how she looked like now.

What would they think, when they saw her here alone with a stranger?

Vincent had none of these thoughts. He intended to spend as much time as possible with Ruth. Over the years, he had learned how those women, who were resisting at first, were much better than the one, who simply jumped in bed with everyone. Sure of course they and Ruth were both extremes.

He decided to take a step forward. Maybe Ruth needed this.

"Don't you find it odd, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, how we're still so formal with each other. I mean we do know one another much better now," he told her hoping that she would get the hint.

Ruth however, simply took in a breath, her eyes showing surprise, though Vincent wasn't sure, if it was a real one or just made up. Ruth Dewitt Bukater certainly did know to spoof someone.

"I've no idea, what you're talking about," she firmly stated pretending or not that she hadn't understand a word.

"Well, Ruth…," he simply took on the task himself, deciding that she should shout on him, if she wanted. He could see her body tensing, but she kept silent. "I'm allowed to call you Ruth, right?" he grinned at her, cocking in eyebrows. It was a huge risk he was taking knowing that this might draw her away from him forever.

Ruth was too stunned. The old Ruth would've stood up now and slapped him for his bad behaviour, but she knew one…the one wanted something more, than just live her life in silence and…alone.

Vincent noticed her face turning into a slight smile, though it changed immediately into a serious expression again, when she saw him joining in.

_He mustn't think that I'm so easily to win over._

Edward had been dating her, or what was understood under dating in those times, for weeks, and yet they had never been alone until the day of their wedding or better their wedding night.

_Miss Dewitt Bukater_ – he had called her, changing it only at their engagement to _– Miss Ruth_.

Now this man was so cocky, totally different from Edward. But probably just what she needed.

Vincent had leant back in his chair, withdrawing his hands from the table, thinking that maybe he had overdone it. He was about to mumble a sorry, when noted Ruth's lips moving.

"But I might call you Vincent then, just to keep up the right appearances," she told him her expression unmoving.

Vincent had to smile. She was really a pain in the neck sometimes – but a sweet one – he silently thought to himself. He liked women, who weren't so easily to convince. Ruth Dewitt Bukater certainly was one of them.


	60. Chapter 60

Claire was committed to stay in bed for almost a week. Louisa regretted that she couldn't go out now and took hold of the last sunny days, before school started again. But she simply couldn't leave her sister alone, not with Patricia and her crazy ways.

Only a few hours later, after she had beaten her up, on the next day, she had brought Claire up some soup, feeding her and treating on her wounds. Louisa had been sitting aside, watching everything. She had wanted to tell their father, but Patricia wouldn't leave him alone for one minute.

When he had demanded to see Claire, Patricia knowing that she couldn't keep him away from her, had told made up an excuse about an illness and how Claire needed her rest.

Brian had wondered and asked her, if they shouldn't better call a doctor. Patricia, not surprisingly, had refused. But she didn't need worry about Brian. Claire herself refused to see anyone, least of all a doctor.

"Why, my dear, you've to eat some more," her voice was carrying as she was holding up her daughter's head, helping her eating her soup.

Louisa wanted to smack her and do everything like she to her sister.

_If I'm older_…- she would tell herself alone in her bed…thinking how she would hit Patricia…when she was older and stronger.

_We'll run away._

Yes, she had had that dreams many times, waking up suddenly, realizing sadly that it wasn't really. What an odd good reverie that was. Children normally wished on having a save home, not that their home was destroyed. The next night Louisa would wake up covered in sweat.

They were only little children and would remain so for another ten years at the least.

The dreams would stay one.

Patricia was placing kisses on Claire's head.

"I love you so much, my dear little one."

Louisa noted tears in her eyes and had to turn her head away, feeling a sudden urge of throwing up. She moved her hand over her stomach in an attempt to make the queasy feeling go away.

_I don't want to be loved by you, if it means you'll constantly hit me._

Claire was eating her soup, looking lovingly at her mother.

Louisa only shook her head, while Patricia acted like nothing had happened. She needn't have to worry about Brian finding out, Claire was thinking that it was her fault and went along with her mother's story. Patricia must've known that Louisa would try to convince Claire to tell somebody and refused to leave her alone.

Brian came up occasionally to look how Claire was doing, but she wouldn't let him touch her. Brian figured that Patricia would take good care of their daughter and although he wondered, he didn't insist on anything.

Her wounds were still hurting, especially when she led down against the pillows or when she changed her clothes. The welts and bruises on her back resulting from Patricia hitting with her belt, were still clearly seen and they hurt, whenever she dressed into another nightgown.

Christine and Harold had been visiting too and wondered why Claire wasn't coming anymore. Before Louisa had a chance to tell them the truth, Patricia had come downstairs and hushed them away.

"I'm sure you're feeling better soon," Patricia told her daughter stroking her hair.

"Patricia, can I visit grandmother later on? She wanted to see me," Louisa asked earning a cold stare.

_She wants me to call her Mama or at least mother, but I certainly won't._

Her grandmother had told her everything about her real mother, her own daughter, who had died far too young and Patricia seemed to have nothing in common with her, well probably the outside looks.

'_I never understood how your father could fall for that woman in the first place.'_

To make matters worse Patricia was still seeing Hester as her enemy even though she was long dead and gone. She never went with Louisa to the cemetery to visit her grave.

"No, dear, I don't want you to go out today."

She surely couldn't keep her inside forever, school was starting soon.

"How are you now, sweetie?"

Claire was smiling at her.

Louisa decided that she should give it another try to get her sister out of her shell.

"You know, Claire, school is starting next week. Are you excited?"

Patricia looked angrily at her for bringing that subject up. She wouldn't let her go to school, just like she wouldn't let her see a doctor. It was simply too risky.

"School?"

"Yes, school, it's a nice place where you learn all kind of interesting things."

Well, in reality it was mostly boring and many things were useless, but Claire should get interested.

"Is this true, Mama? I can go you school too?"

"No, dear, you're too young…"

"She's what…six? No, Claire, you've the perfect age."

"Now, Louisa, I believe that's enough. Your sister isn't feeling well."

_And whose fault is that? Certainly not mine…_

"Why can't I go to school, Mama?" Claire asked her voice innocent and again with a hint of sadness.

"Like I said, you're too young," Patricia spoke firm, but softly now, giving Louisa another look, turning to Claire taking her into her arms, hugging and kissing her. "You're the best thing in my life, Claire, you know. If it wouldn't for you, I would still be...," she stopped her voice barely audiable at the end and continued with a loud voice smiling brightly "...well never mind. You're my one and only and you never must think that I don't love you."

Louisa felt another urge to throw up. The worst thing about everything was that Claire really believed that nonsense, at least so far she had. She thought however, that she could see a hint of doubt behind her eyes. She hoped that she had seen right.


	61. Chapter 61

Christine decided, if she wasn't let into their home, she would pass by Patricia's work. In front of her patients she surely wouldn't sent her away. Something was terribly wrong at their home, but she couldn't take the children with her without Brian's permission.

Brian was a good father she didn't doubt that, but he was too much under Patricia's spell and her word was law to him. In his eyes she couldn't do anything wrong.

As Christine entered the hallway, she could see several patients waiting outside the examination room, while the secretary was busy writing down the names. Christine had no intention to wait and simply walked past her, throwing open the door.

The secretary of course stood up, carrying past her, but wasn't able to stop from disturbing Patricia.

"Madam, please you've too…," the secretary stammered.

She knew of course, who Christine was and also of the tense that existed between the two women.

"Patricia, I've to talk to you," Christine demanded not caring about her patient.

The old man she was just treating wondered about the sudden upset.

Patricia forced her face to look innocent, pretending that she had no idea of what was wrong here.

"Christine, what a nice surprise…as you can see I've to work now," she mentioned towards the man.

"Fine, I'm waiting," Christine stated closing the door behind her and sitting down.

She would stay here, if Patricia didn't come with her.

"Please, I really can't…"

"Of course you can…," she began. "I'm sorry, Sir, but the treatment is over for today."

The man was angry.

"I've paid for this…"

"Oh, yes, sure. Here that should do it," she tossed him some money. "And now leave us alone."

He was shoved out, before he could say another word, Christine locking the door behind them, taking hold of the key.

Patricia laughed slightly.

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

Christine only shot her an angry look.

"I really don't have time for this. I've to work."

"Nothing is more important than your family. And we'll talk about them now."

"There's nothing wrong with them."

Christine had enough. She simply couldn't stand another lie of this woman.

Just as she was about to go up to her, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Mrs. Harrison is everything alright?" the voice of the secretary could be heard.

Patricia was glad that she hadn't forgotten her.

"Yes, sure, we're just talking…," she managed to get out, but didn't convince her secretary. "I want you to send everyone away for today. I've some other things to do," she added realizing that Christine would go away.

"Just open the door first…so I can see that you're alright."

Instead of Patricia Christine opened the door.

"We were just speaking about our family," she spoke up grinning.

It was pretty obvious to every outsider how nervous Patricia was. The most concern one standing there was Rose. Patricia had completely forgotten about their appointment. Rose was more to her than a patient, Patricia considered her a friend.

"Rose, hey, you nice to see you."

Rose looked at her. She appeared quite out wretched.

Christine, who still remembered Rose, came up to them as well.

"Hello, Mrs. Dawson."

Rose turned her head to her, but ignored her and went up to Patricia, putting a hand around her shoulder.

"I believe that you should go now, Mrs. Bradford," Rose told soothing Patricia, who had put up fake tears.

Christine wasn't about to let her get away this easily. She grabbed hold of the telephone, calling Brian. He surely wouldn't have anything against it, if Rose watched the children while they had a real talk together.

Patricia frowned.

"Don't worry, I know how she's treating you," Rose told her. "But I don't believe a word and neither does Molly."

"She wants to have my children," Patricia choked out.

"I know, I know, but she won't get them."

"Thank you so much for your help, Rose. You're such a good friend to me."

Brian did have nothing against it. He was there with the children half an hour later, wanting to get over this quarrel once and for all.

Claire was still a little ill and had trouble with walking, every step hurt, but she managed not to show it to anyone.

"If I should find out that you've done anything to the children, I'm going to…," Christine hissed being stopped by Brian.

"We're going to discuss everything now, Christine. There's no need for harsh words. Mrs. Dawson could you please take care of the children for today?" he asked turning towards Rose.

"Of course, yes," her voice was happy. "We'll have a wonderful time, children."

Louisa looked triumphantly at Patricia, who was nervously biting her lip. She would unsure now that the truth would be finally coming out.


	62. Chapter 62

Rose was eager to spend time with the children though she could see that Patricia wasn't very happy with it.

"Don't worry, I know that they're your children," she said giving Patricia a reassuring look, while Christine stood impatiently waiting aside and Brian had no real idea why he wasn't even here.

Why couldn't his wife and his former mother-in-law just sort it all out among themselves? His boss certainly hadn't been pleased to say least about his leaving. To tell the truth Brian would've rather spent a day at work than here with his ever quarrelling family.

Fine so Patricia wasn't Hester, but couldn't Christine understand that she tried her best? Why did she always have to nit-pick on everything that his wife did?

Rose was looking around not really sure, if she should better go. Maybe she should leave them alone. Before she had time to decide anything Louisa had taken her hand in hers looking up at her smiling.

"We'll love to come with you, Mrs. Dawson," she said never giving Patricia a chance to react.

Claire was standing beside her sister unsure what to do.

She couldn't just leave her mother alone, now could she?

It didn't matter much to Patricia that Rose was seemingly on her side. Whatever would happen, if Louisa told her what she had wanted to tell Brian and Christine? Would Rose still be on her side then?

They had become good friends and at least on Rose's side Patricia was only a normal hardworking woman being misjudged by most of her family. If only they could see the real Patricia.

"I promise not to do anything with them that you don't want be to do," Rose said to Patricia.

Poor Patricia with so many enemies, aside, Rose clearly pitied her.

"Of course she is," Christine spoke up sarcastically looking sadly at Claire.

Brian stepped between Christine and his wife, before they would start fighting in front of the children. Especially Claire looked like she would be bursting into tears every minute. Brian of course didn't know the real reason of her distress and thought it be just a nervous breakdown. He was a good father to her, but he simply spent to less time with his daughters to really get to know them. Otherwise he would've surely noted that his daughter's sorrow was more than normal distress.

The secretary, who had by now sent all patients away, came back and wanted to know what she should do now.

"I think it's best, if you go home too," Patricia told her. "I'll be fine, my family…we have to discuss something in private."

"Sure," the secretary nodded excusing herself. "Well I hope that you're able to sort everything out."

Rose noted Patricia's body tensing, thinking that it would be nervousness about being afraid of losing the children. In the back of her mind she remembered Jack's worried eyes and his talk about following the children.

Could it be that she was the one not being able to look through Patricia?

Louisa meanwhile had walked over to her sister and hushed her nearer to Rose.

"We would be ready to go now, Mrs. Dawson," she said.

Claire didn't look very happy to go with them and Rose felt the need to ask her herself.

"You're too?" she wanted to know.

She wouldn't take her with her, if she insisted on staying here with her mother.

Everyone turned their heads at the little girl, making her feeling even more uneasy. Claire never wanted this. She felt bad for putting her mother in that awkward situation.

Why couldn't they just have a normal family life?

"I…," she began looking around at the eyes staring at her. "…come with you, Rose," she finished her sentence after a long pause.

Christine and Louisa sighed in relieve, while Patricia's panic began to rise even more.

She knew from Rose what thought of women hitting her children and Jack had told her what he would do to such people.

Neither of them would've had any sympathy left for her, after…

Patricia realized that it was late to worry about that now. Claire had made the decision for her. She noticed her daughter coming up to her, the tears spilling slowly in her eyes.

"I love you, Mama, don't cry," Claire said moving up her little hands on her cheek.

Carefully knowing that her back still hurt, Patricia took her in her arms.

This child meant everything to her. She couldn't live without her.

Rose appeared at their side reaching for the girl's hand.

Something wasn't quite right here. They were only parting for a few hours and yet Patricia's eyes were watering like she would be seeing her for the last time.

'Patricia Harrison is the most evil woman in the world.'

It looked like she loved her daughter. Would she be crying otherwise?

'We should've gone with them.'

But Jack normally wasn't one to hold grudges against someone, who didn't deserve. Her mind in turmoil Rose patted Patricia on her shoulder, helping her up.

Patricia gladly looked at her.

"You're a real help to me, Rose," she said grinning at her.

"I'm glad, if I can help my friend," Rose returned the smile.

Patricia relaxed slightly.

Little did Rose know at this moment that these would be the last kindly words, she would be telling Patricia forever.


	63. Chapter 63

Louisa was jumping around almost not able to contain her delight. Finally the time had derived, when everything would come to the surface. No one would stop her now from Rose the truth. While Louisa was walking happily smiling all over her face, her sister was totally silent. She had however, taken Rose's hand.

Or better say Rose had taken her hand?

Whatever way it was they seemed to be quite content with each other and Claire slowly started to relax. The little girl loved her mother and if there was any person in the world, who knew what it meant to lose this most important person in her life, it was Louisa.

Patricia never mentioned her; she never talked about her and never visited her grave with Louisa. When her grandmother was around she would tell Louisa all kinds of things about her mother. Her own mother must've been a real angel also her father didn't have anything bad to say against her. Sometimes Louisa got the feeling that her father deeply regretted leaving her mother for Patricia.

He then got this strange faraway look in his eyes and only when he watched Claire, he nodded slightly to himself as if convincing himself of why he was still staying with Patricia.

Rose seemed to sense that something wasn't quite well with Claire and stopped walking. Claire had really been going very slowly, which was no wonder to Louisa considering what had happened. This time Patricia had overdone it. She had been hitting Claire before, but never with her belt. Afterwards Claire had been bleeding, Louisa treating her wounds.

"Claire, honey, what's wrong with you?" Rose had bent now in front of the child by now looked at her concernedly.

Instead of answering right away, Claire looked up at Louisa.

She should say something. Louisa always knew what to do. Over the years her sister had been her knight in shining armour, being there for her and protecting her as good as she could. Claire trusted that she wouldn't tell Rose the truth that she would make up some excuse.

Unbeknownst to her Louisa was eager to spill out everything.

"Come on, dear, you can tell me," Rose told her softly.

Claire turned her eyes to her. Patricia sometimes too was concerned about her, but her voice was never that soft and caring.

Her whole body still hurt, especially her back and feet, Patricia had had quite a good beat. It hurt just thinking about the wounds.

"My feet…," she choked out, unaware for a second about the consequences.

Or did she want Rose to say something?

In the back of her mind she enough of her mother, who was acting like a maniac. She wanted to shout out everything, but something still held her back.

She couldn't get her own mother into trouble, it simply wasn't done.

_Your own mother wouldn't hurt you, if she really loved you._

Louisa noticed the turmoil insider her, wondering what she should do.

Rose did something, before she could.

"Come on, let me see," she said to Claire moving her hands over her feet.

Claire instantly backed away, the main reason being that it was still aching, when someone touched her there, the other was that one side in her didn't want Rose to find out.

Rose was stunned, when she saw her face turn into a mixture of pain and fear. She turned around to face Louisa.

Something was clearly wrong her, Rose had finally understood this herself.

Her mother and Christine's warning words came to her mind again as well as Jack's worriedness about these girls.

Before she had time to think about anything else, Claire had sat down on the bare floor. She simply couldn't take it anymore; her feet were hurting too much.

Rose was shocked seeing her action.

Whatever had happened to this girl to make her rise down like this? She realized however, that she better not shout at her as something was clearly causing her pain. Never ever would've Rose possible what she was about to find out.

"Claire you've to stand up. You can lie down, when we're home," Louisa told her seeing that Rose was too perplexed.

Claire remained sitting. The other side had taken hold of her again, the other that didn't really want to get home. Claire figured, if she kept resting on the floor, she wouldn't have to go.

"You can't sit here on the street, dear," Rose said to her wanting her to stand up.

But she wasn't strong enough and Claire by now was too weak again to get up by herself.

"Jack," Rose choked out.

"What?" Louisa asked wondering.

"My husband, you know him. He's working in a shop over…," she started, but never got to finish her sentence as Louisa had already started running off.

She still remembered the small path with the shop.

…

Louisa wasted no time in fetching him. When they returned Claire had closed her eyes. She only wanted to be left alone now and sleep.

"Everything will be alright, honey," she softly whispered to her.

Rose was nervously looking around, hoping that no car would come along, before Jack and Louisa returned.

Luckily both were quickly back.

"What happened?" Jack wanted to know sitting down beside her.

"I think she's got fever, Jack. We've to…," she began.

"Sure," Jack understood instantly what she meant scooping Claire up in his arms.

Rose stood up as well, standing beside Jack.

Just then Jack noted Claire wincing in his arms, her face grimacing. Rose, who had turned to take Louisa's hand, didn't notice the change in his face and only heard a loud gasp. Claire's dress though Patricia had let her change was still showing the bloodstains.

"Oh my god," Jack was totally shocked, when he realized what had happened.

This child was more than just beaten up.

Jack knew that they had to get to a hospital and that quick. He and Louisa shared a look. But Jack didn't really want to worry Rose and forced up a smile.

However, Rose wasn't fooled so easily.

"Jack what's wrong?" she came up. "Tell me..."

"She…she…," he stammered gulping.

Part of him wanted to cry, another one wanted to find the person responsible for this and teach her a lesson.

Because Jack was holding Claire with her back to Rose, it wasn't hard for her to discover the truth.

She put a hand to her mouth too shocked to say anything.

"We…we…."

"Patricia did this to her," Louisa told them noticing their distress.

Rose only nodded. Somehow she had already known.

"Let's get her to a hospital," Jack was the first to snap out of the instant shock carefully holding her in his arms.

Just as Jack was drawing Claire more to him as not to let her fall, her dress went up. Not surprisingly showing another bruises, but also something else that made Rose's heart mend once again and hatred rising up against Patricia Harrison.

This couldn't be. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again the mark was still there.

Rose memorized that fact for later to tell Jack.

For now, Claire needed a doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>I admit that I'm a little evil ending this chapter like I did. But now you've something to think about.<strong>


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: Ever since I started this story, I've been looking forward to write this chapter. And I grew impatient myself, also with having to distract you with all kind of other side story lines.**

**This chapter should come like a_ boom_ to you and I think it will as no one seemed to be expecting anything.**

**I certainly believe that you will enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The doctors and nurses had taken Claire with them to treat her wounds leaving Jack, Rose and Louisa alone. While Louisa and Jack were doing small talk in an attempt to make their anxiety go away, Rose thought of the best way to explain everything to Jack.<p>

In fact she was still too shocked herself.

How could she have been so blind?

"Jack," Rose nudged him in his arm interrupting their conversation.

"I need to speak with you in private," she whispered into his ear.

"Sure, yes," Jack wondered about the sudden seriousness in her voice.

It was more than just concern for a little girl. But Jack couldn't really place it so far.

Rose indicated to another woman sitting on the other side of the room to look after Louisa. The woman nodded in agreement, before Rose hastily stood up, Jack following her into an empty room.

"Rose what about…," Jack started.

Rose was standing by the window looking out into the streets. She had dreamed about this moment her whole life. Never had she accepted her daughter's death and now she knew why. Closing her eyes she felt the tears coming up, quickly wiping them away.

In fact she was happy now, more than ecstatic.

Jack however, didn't know and was worried.

"Rose…," he put a hand on her shoulder.

_Jack is sweet, he's so sweet and he's going to be so delighted, when I tell him. He's still thinking about her every day and night…I know that he has even though he doesn't want me to worry._

His arms moved around her back holding her close.

"I know that what you…we saw today shocked you and hurt…but I promise…I won't let her get away with it," he reassured her thinking of course her whining to be distress.

Yes, Rose, was hurt just not in the way he thought. In fact inside she was jumping with joy.

Suddenly Rose realized that Jack might do something to Patricia.

_The hell I care about that woman for treating my girl like this. Jack can pick up the pieces from what will be left of her after I'm done with her._

"No, you don't understand, Jack. I'm upset yes…but not what you think," she began almost not able to hold back a smile, which she was sure was soon appear on his face as well.

Everything about her misery, her ailing pain, her worry it was all forgotten as soon as she had realized, who this child actually was.

Her smile must've grown bigger as Jack was looking at her now totally confused.

They had just brought a child being badly beaten up into the hospital and her distressed sister was sitting outside. What could be funny about it?

Jack was shocked at first.

Surely Rose wouldn't be happy regarding the thing that happened to Claire?

"I…she…she's our daughter," Rose choked out at once not being able to hold her excitement back any longer, but noticed immediately afterwards how the sudden change in her mood must've looked to Jack.

Not very surprisingly her outburst puzzled him even more. He was stunned not understanding a word. Jack believed that Rose needed a therapy now more than anything.

"Rose our daughter is dead. Please you finally have to face the truth," he was looking sad again making Rose feel sorry for him.

"No, Jack, now I know why I always wondered, why I never…"

Jack just shook his head.

"Rose I know that Patricia Harrison wasn't the right person, but we'll going to find some other help for you. I can't do this anymore. You've to…," he started being stopped by a kiss.

Rose thought this the best way to make him see that she was being serious and not crazy like he obviously assumed.

"Jack I mean what I said. I don't need another help. Our daughter isn't dead, Claire she's our daughter…I mean Finnie she…they're the same person," Rose told him calmly.

His eyes still showed confusion.

"Don't you understand, Jack, our daughter is alive," Rose repeated louder this time.

"You really are serious?" he asked her seeing her nod.

"Oh, Rose…," Jack began drawing her closer stroking her hair.

As expected earlier his face finally turned up into a smile.

He took no time in questioning her how she had found out, as it wasn't important now.

"She has this mark on her feet," she still said to him, but stopped instantly when she saw his eyes lighting up even more.

"Our daughter is alive," he stated taking hold of Rose placing little kisses on her head.

"Yes, Jack…," the tears were spilling out again, but now Jack knew that they were tears of joy. "I knew you would be happy, when I told you," she whispered.

Jack was silently stroking her hair, kissing her everywhere. He was more than just happy. Finally after all the grieving, the sadness there was something to look forward to.

Rose's thought were similar. For once Patricia Harrison was forgotten, all that mattered was Jack and Jose…no Claire's wellbeing.

Apart from what happened earlier that was surely one of the best days in her life.

Jack holding her tight and their daughter alive, Rose felt like in heaven.

What a strange coincidence that they had chosen Patricia Harrison in the first place.

"Is something wrong with you?" Jack asked her seeing her puzzled face.

"No, not all at all…I was just thinking about…well just about how strange life can be sometimes," she answered leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Why are we still standing here?" she heard Jack's voice. "Shouldn't we look how our daughter is doing?" he gently lifted her chin up smiling brightly.

Of course he was right.

Still dreamingly Rose let Jack put an arm around her back and led her outside into the hallway again.

…

Louisa instantly noted Rose's tearstained face, thinking of course that something bad had happened. She jumped up as she saw them.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of receiving an answer Rose softly pushed her aside and they went up to the next doctor they could make out.

Louisa was stunned, her gaze following them.

"Doctor I…we brought a child here. Her name is Claire Da…Harrison. We want to know how she's doing," Rose told him.

The doctor looked at them. He couldn't tell them as they weren't relatives. He still remembered them, when they had come to the hospital and understood her wishes, however, there were certain rules to follow.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Dawson, but you're not related. I can't tell you. But I can assure you that everything is fine and that we've already called the child's parents. If you would excuse me now," he said walking past her.

"But, we're the…," Rose started instantly feeling Jack tighten his hand in hers.

Jack looked at her mentioning with the squeeze not to say anything more.

Rose was confused.

Why didn't he want anybody to know that they were her parents?

"Yes, Madam, is there something else you want to know?" the doctor asked turning his head back to her.

"No, doctor, everything is alright. My wife just wanted to tell you how glad we're that you're taking such good care of the girl," Jack said to him.

"I'm only doing by job. If you'll excuse me now, Sir," he nodded his head in their direction.

Once he was out of earshot Rose looked angrily at Jack.

What was he thinking?

"What's wrong with you, Jack? I don't want this woman to visit my child. She should never touch her again," Rose was really furious at him.

Before answering her, Jack moved her backwards to the wall.

"Why don't you…?"

"Ssh…," Jack put a finger on her mouth. "I just as much want this woman to be put in jail for what she did as you. And I certainly don't want her near our daughter," he whispered. "But the thing is that no one knows the truth other than us…"

"That's why we've to tell them," Rose was perplexed. "I don't understand you, Jack."

"Just think about it, Rose. The only proof we've is a mark on her foot. I'm sorry to say it like this, but that's definitely not enough to convince anybody to hand us over our daughter," he added.

Rose was shocked knowing he was right.

"And what do we do then? Wait and see how she's treating our little girl even more badly…?"

Jack gently touched her cheek in an attempt to calm her down.

Just then a nurse was walking up the hallway, an idea coming to Jack's mind.

"Promise me you won't be jealous," he said to Rose moving in her direction.

"What?" Rose was stunned at first, but smiled, when she realized what he intended.

Surely the nurse would be oblivious to Jack's charm.

"Miss, are you working here?"

Rose had to giggle as this stupid question. It was quite obvious considering her nurses attire.

The nurse wasn't exactly attractive, at bit too many kilos on her hips and seemingly felt flattered seeing that someone like Jack would even dare to speak with her.

"Of course, Sir…what can I help you with?" she was clearly nervous.

"Well you see we've brought this little girl here and are really worried about her, but the doctors don't allow us to see her."

He was careful not to tell her that Rose was his wife. She should think that he was really flirting with her.

"What's her name?"

"Claire Harrison," he grinned at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir, but I fear that I can't help…," she muttered.

"Please…," Jack didn't give up. "No one will know I assure you, Miss."

Rose would've indeed been jealous, but Jack's plan seemed to have worked.

She could see the nurse slightly nodding turning around, Jack following her. Jack smiled at her, snipping with his finger indicating to come as well.

Rose quickly moved up to him, taking Louisa's hand. There was no reason why this child shouldn't know the truth and she certainly wanted to see her sister as well.

"I would really be envious, Jack, if I hadn't known that you were only doing it for us," she whispered to him.

"Well no one can resist me," he joked immediately feeling Rose nudging him in the side.

"Oh, you…you're simply…but I love you, Jack and you're great."

"You're too," he told her before kissing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Everytime someone of you wrote why Rose and Jack just didn't get another child, it was so hard not to be able to write back - but they already have one.<strong> **Now you know why I didn't make Rose pregnant.**


	65. Chapter 65

The nurse was a little stunned and also hurt, when she noted Jack touching Rose's hand. Jack felt a little bad, but there was no time for being sentimental now. He knew how much Rose longed to see Claire and he did too.

Louisa was a little confused.

Why was Rose so eager to get to Claire?

Sure she had brought her here and had seen her wounds, but…

"Here it is. I'll be back shortly," the nurses said opening the door for them.

Rose practically ran up into the room, Louisa following her.

"When her parents are here you'll have to leave," the nurse told Jack.

He nodded, but thought something else.

_Let's see about that._

"Sure," he said nervously stumbling around.

The nurse noted how he wanted to get inside too and finally left them alone.

Louisa was even more stunned, when she saw Rose taking Claire's hand in hers and gently kissing her forehead.

"Mrs. Dawson…," Louisa had totally forgotten that Rose had allowed her to call her by her first name.

"My dear little child," Rose whispered to Claire seemingly not minding Louisa presence. "I promise that your father and I will take care of you from now on, like we should've done all these years."

Although she hadn't said it, Louisa immediately knew that Rose wasn't talking about her father.

Jack was standing there having closed the door behind him.

Louisa gave him a confused look. She found Rose's acting more than strange. Of course the two of them had saved her and her sister, but this…wasn't she overdoing it now? In fact Louisa was a little scared. What if Rose proved just to be as crazy as Patricia was? Patricia had been obsessed with Claire in a most cruel and insane way.

Was it only out the frying pan into the fire?

Rose had moved even closer to Claire her mouth almost touching her ear. Her eyes were watering again as she softly stroked Claire's curled hair.

"I love you so much, my little one," her voice was high pitched and one could hear her anxiety clearly.

"I'm sorry for what you had to endure under this woman, but everything will be fine now. I assure you…," her voice trailed off and instead she started to kiss Claire on her head again.

No, Rose actually didn't act at all like a person, who had only saved a girl from a crazy mother…no…she…Louisa put a hand to her mouth, when she made out another one of Rose's desperate words.

"Your mother loves you so much," she choked out.

Yes, that was it. She was acting like her mother.

Louisa gasped looking behind herself to see Jack standing her with a bright smile on his smile.

Suddenly it dawned on her.

They were her parents. Claire was their daughter and Patricia had…she had stolen her. Why and especially how she did Louisa didn't know and didn't care at this moment. Somehow they had chosen Patricia to help them out of every psychologist in the world. Louisa laughed at this strange amount of coincidence.

The soft breathing of Claire could be heard and in between Rose's silent whispering.

How happy they must be now.

Jack had taken a few steps towards his wife putting his hands on her shoulders.

"She's so beautiful, isn't she, Jack?" Rose asked him looking at the sleeping Claire.

"Just like her mother," he said seemingly proud of both.

Louisa noticed Rose slightly blushing at his remark. They were such a sweet couple, not like her father and Patricia, who were only together, because of…

"You're so sweet, Jack."

"Well I'm your husband and I'm only concerned about your wellbeing and hers of course," he added meaning Claire.

Louisa didn't think that she had never seen her father looking at Patricia like Jack was looking at Rose. Also he had never said such words to her. Her grandmother had always said that she had tricked him into marriage by getting pregnant. So far it was clear. But what had happened then? Her grandmother had even helped her during the birth. What had happened to this child?

Louisa had seen photos of Patricia and her baby. Afterwards something must've gone wrong.

"Come here, Jack, you can sit beside me on the chair," Rose moved aside a little to make up some free pace for him.

Totally unaware of her presence Jack moved down as well, but kneeling in front of the bed placing one arm around Rose, with the other one touching his daughter.

It must've died. Louisa knew from her grandmother that it had been quite ill. Patricia had worked in a Californian hospital at this time, yes, as a nurse and had taken the child with her. One day according to her grandmother she had come home looking distressed and sad. Everybody had believed that the child would die, but it had surprisingly survived; only that it wasn't _their _child.

It all fitted perfectly. Jack and Rose must've been there at the same time and Patricia somehow got hold of their daughter.

Because, yes, her grandmother was right, if it wasn't for Claire her father would've long since left her. Patricia had always known this. Louisa balled her fists, when she realized that it must've happened like this. Patricia had destroyed the life of Jack and Rose, ripping their family apart just so Brian would stay married to her.

Although Louisa had no proof to that, it all seemed quite logical to her.

Because her father…

"Jack, come on, don't sit on the floor," Rose half laughed half sounded concerned. "I don't want you to get a cold."

"I won't, I promise," he grinned at her giving her a kiss on her lips.

He would leave her. Yes, her father would abandon her.

Claire was steering suddenly, causing Jack and Rose to stop with their kissing.

Louisa stood shyly on the other side of the bed, not really sure what she should do now. Since Jack and Rose were her parents they surely wanted her back. Claire would've a happy life from now on.

But what would happen to her? Louisa had always considered Claire to be her sister and since Patricia hadn't allowed them much contact to the outside world they had been not only sisters, but best friends as well.

She didn't want Claire to leave, probably even moving to another city and never seeing her again. Another thought came to her mind.

What if her father forgave Patricia? Would she have to withstand her alone?

While Jack and Rose were happily looking at their daughter and Louisa was being clouded by her dark thoughts, they heard a silent knock on the door at first, being followed by a voice. It was gently at first, but when they didn't move, it immediately grew louder and more demanding.


	66. Chapter 66

The knocking on the door could be clearly heard now.

"Mr. Dawson it's me," the nurse said. It was the one, who had brought them here. "I'm sorry, but you've to leave now. Mr. and Mrs. Harrison are coming soon to see their daughter."

Jack gulped and Rose's eyes began to show with fear.

What should they do now?

"Jack, what if…?" Rose frowned.

Louisa had moved to the other side of her sister's bed, touching her hand. Jack rose up instantly, gently touching his wife.

"Don't worry, I won't let her come near her," he told Rose giving her kiss and quickly descending outside.

Brian and Patricia were standing beside the nurse, all of them wondering about Jack and what he was doing here. Patricia had some idea; however, Brian was completely ignorant. He looked at Jack, who was standing in front of the door blocking their way.

Why on earth would he do that?

Brian raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"Mr. Dawson, I already told you, but you really have to leave now," the nurse repeated her request. "Please do get your wife."

Brian noticed Jack was looking Patricia dup and down, before returning his attention back to the nurse.

What the hell was going on here?

"No," his voice was firm.

The nurse was stunned and didn't quite understand.

"What no, Mr. Dawson?" she tried to laugh her uneasiness away.

"I mean we won't leave. Rose is with her and I won't let you disturb them."

The nurse was nervously moving her hands through her hair. Why did she have to be the one to get between them? She only wanted to do her job. Why was everyone making it so hard for her?

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Dawson, but you can't keep me from seeing my daughter," Brian told him. He was starting to get angry.

What was this man thinking preventing him from getting to Claire?

Instead of answering Brian, Jack shot Patricia a furious look. In fact he wanted to take hold of her and hit this woman for what she had done to his daughter, but he realized that this certainly wasn't the best time.

Patricia, who must've known what Jack intended, moved closer to her husband, pretending to be shocked.

"I think Mr. Dawson is acting kind of strange. Don't you think so, darling?"

Brian put a protective arm around her, while Jack's eyes were full of hatred now. He really wanted to smack her. First she heard Claire and now she didn't have the guts to stand to what she had done.

"You don't have to be afraid, dear," Brian silently told her.

Patricia moved closer to him, looking like she really was petrified.

The nurse was standing aside not really knowing what to do. Suddenly another doctor appeared at their side. He had heard the loud noises and asked himself what was wrong.

"What's going on, here?" he demanded to know.

The nurse quickly explained the situation to him. The doctor looked from Jack to Patricia and back. It was quite clear that the two of them had serious issues with each other.

"And why won't you let them inside, Mr. Dawson. From what I understand these people here are the girl's parents. Would you mind telling me why you're keeping them away from her?"

Before Jack could answer him, Louisa suddenly stood in front of them.

Nobody had even heard her coming.

Louisa looked furiously at Patricia.

"She knows very well why Mr. Dawson doesn't want _her_ near Claire," Louisa said pointing her finger at Patricia. The word _her_ was spoken as if talking about the devil. Brian was shocked.

"Louisa, dear, now what's wrong with you?" Patricia asked pretending not to understand. She tried to touch her, but Louisa shoved her hand away.

"Are you regretting now that you didn't hit me as well?"

Patricia laughed a fake laugh.

"I don't know what this child is taking about, darling. Please tell her to stop with these accusations. Can't you see that she's obviously instigated against me by her grandmother?" Patricia moved her hand over Brian's back, hiding behind him.

"You're even more disgusting than I thought!" Louisa hissed.

The doctor and the nurse had no idea what Louisa was talking about. Well they knew of Claire's serious wounds, but…

Could it be that this girl in fact believed that her sister had been hit by her own mother?

Louisa took a step back closer to Jack, making Brian wonder even more. He turned his head looking at his wife.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on here, dear?" he asked her.

Patricia rolled her eyes. She was clearly nervous.

"I only wanted the best," she started.

"By hitting Claire?" Louisa suggested.

"Now don't listen to this…"

"Is this true?" Brian wanted to know from Patricia.

"Your daughter had severe streams on her back," the doctor told him. "Though we had no idea of course who was responsible for this."

Patricia let her eyes wander around looking like she was being afraid and accused of something she didn't do.

"She thinks that it was me. But please why would I harm my own daughter?" she looked at Brian hoping that she could convince him. "That's totally ridiculous. I love my daughter."

Brian on the other hand didn't know anymore what he should believe. It was obvious that something was terribly wrong here.

Finally it was Louisa, who choked out the truth.

"Maybe, because she isn't your daughter," she screamed.

Everyone, expect Jack, was stunned.

"Louisa, honey, what should this mean?"

Louisa turned her head to Jack. Although he and Rose hadn't stated anything so far, she knew already that it must be true. Their actions proved her suggestions to be right.

"You're her father, Mr. Dawson and Rose is her mother. Aren't you?"

"I really don't have to hear anything more about…," Patricia was stopped by Brian himself, who put his hand up.

"I want to hear this now. Is my daughter telling the truth, Mr. Dawson?"

Jack felt everyone staring at him.

"I…we…," he stammered.

What should he tell them? That his wife and he had believed their daughter to be dead for years? That Rose had discovered a mark on her foot? Now many other children certainly had marks on their foot as well. It didn't proof anything.

"Is it true what my daughter is aiming at, Mr. Dawson?" Brian repeated.

"You probably misunderstood her, darling."

"I didn't speak with you," Brian told Patricia now furious.

Louisa couldn't resist and stuck her tongue out at Patricia.

Surely they would believe Jack. They had to and then Patricia would be put into jail where she belonged.

"Yes I...we do believe that she's our daughter. I mean we know that she's our daughter," Jack calmly stated.

"What proof do you've, Mr. Dawson?" the doctor asked him.

"My daughter has a certain mark on her foot. My wife recognized it," Jack told him calming knowing of course that this was quite risky.

Patricia put her hands in front of her eyes, pretending to be crying.

"Not very much, now don't you think, doctor?" Patricia laughed. "Oh, please, don't you believe him. You see these poor people here have lost their daughter. I can understand that they're grieving, but I won't let them have my daughter. You can't let them take my sweet child away, doctor," she made her voice sound like she was about to burst into tears. "I've been their psychologist, doctor. I know what this is all about. Seriously don't believe what they tell you."

Jack wanted nothing more, but to smack her.

"His wife...she has some serious issues. She's obsessed with my daughter. Your wife needs help, Mr. Dawson, you know it," she looked at Jack pretending like she was concerned. "Oh, my poor little Claire…," she added covering her eyes.

How dare she talk about Rose like she was insane!

Jack balled his fists.

"Maybe we better discuss this in my office," the doctor said. "I think everyone should calm down first. Madam I do believe that everything is going to be sorted out," he turned to Patricia who was leaning against Brian.

Jack couldn't believe it.

He actually trusted her words?

"How can it doctor, when I'm accused of such horrible things?" she looked at him with innocent eyes. "I really would like to see my daughter now, doctor. We were worried sick about her."

Just as doctor wanted to tell Jack to let them in, the door opened again, revealing a tearstained Rose.

"Over my body I'm letting you get into there!" she hissed at Patricia.

Patricia only drew closer to Brian.

"Can you see doctor how crazy this woman is? She really believes that I stole her daughter. But her daughter is dead. I'm sorry for your loss, Rose, but you've to face…"

She didn't get any further as Rose slapped her hard against her cheek. Patricia stumbled backwards, being caught by Brian.

"The only liar here is you!" she shouted. "I won't let you come near my daughter anymore. You've done enough to her already. I can't believe myself that I've ever trusted you."

Jack went up to Rose putting his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down. She was still shaking heavily.

"Ssh, it's alright," Jack whispered to her.

"Have you any other proof for this, Mrs. Dawson, other than a mark on her foot I mean?" the doctor asked.

Brian was holding his wife, soothing her.

Jack looked at Brian like one would look at a maniac. He couldn't believe this idiot. He had just been told not only by Rose and him, but by his own daughter as well that his wife had been hitting his supposed other daughter quite badly.

And yet he was still protecting her.

"Mrs. Harrison could finally admit the truth," Jack said embracing his wife. He could feel her chest rising up and down. "She was fooling us around…just like she's fooling you now…," he looked at Brian.

"Please, darling, I didn't do anything. I would never smack a child," Patricia faked more tears.

"I do believe it's better, if you go now, Mr. Dawson and take your wife with you," the doctor said.

He took a step forward, opening the door.

"By the way it's time to check on her," he added.

Jack moved aside, letting the doctor and the nurse get past him into the room. However when Patricia intended to follow them Rose's head shot up and she grabbed her wrist.

"You stay here!"

Afterwards everything happened very fast. The nurse moved between Rose and Patricia holding them apart.

"Get this crazy woman away from me," Patricia told the nurse.

"Mrs. Dawson this is quite enough," the nurse said motioning for Patricia to step inside. "I'm truly sorry, Mrs. Harrison, please do come…"

While the nurse was holding back Rose, Jack was being held back by Brian and the doctor. They all thought that they were insane.

"I'm sorry, doctor, for letting them being alone with the child," the nurse started apologizing.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Let her go," Jack hissed kicking around.

Rose somehow managed to loosen the nurse's grip and instead grabbed Patricia again, throwing her around her back hitting the wall.

Jack watched as Rose took hold of her once more. He had never seen her that angry.

"Help, get this crazy woman away from me," Patricia shouted holding her arms up over her face to prevent another one of Rose's blows.

Two other male nurses were coming up tearing Rose away. Jack wanted to help her, but couldn't. All they could do was watch as Patricia started walking up into the room a smug smile on her face, but only Jack and Rose noticed.

Louisa was about to take hold of Patricia, when someone else showed up.

"You stay the hell away from her," another voice suddenly rang out.

Everyone looked shocked turning their heads to the voice.


	67. Chapter 67

Everyone turned their heads to the sound.

"Cal?" Rose gasped at seeing him here.

Cal didn't answer her, but simply looked at Rose and Jack being held back and went over to the doctor, who was standing beside Patricia.

"Is this how you treat your patients as well?" he asked the doctor in a most unpleasant voice.

The doctor felt embarrassed. He didn't know Cal, but he understood that it certainly didn't look very promising to the hospital, if two normal looking people were held back by the nurses.

Without further thinking he gave a sign to release them.

Patricia instantly stepped backwards fearing that Rose might hit her again, but instead she fell into Jack's awaiting arms. She closed her eyes hoping that he would make her forget everything for just a few moments.

"Oh, Cal, there you're. I've looked for you…," Lavinia was suddenly there too.

Jack embracing a most distressed Rose watched as Lavinia went over to Cal.

"What happened here?" she wondered.

_What were they doing here?_ – Jack thought.

"I beg your pardon, Sir, but we were just having some serious issues with these people and…"

"Shut up!" Cal hissed at Patricia.

Patricia was shocked, Rose's eyes grew wide and Jack had to smile at the words.

_I couldn't have said it better._

He still remembered seeing Jack with the girls. Something had been up between them. Today Lavinia and he had come here to discuss the various methods of adoptions. Somehow every candidate had to prove that he was healthy and wouldn't die in the next years. So they had made a check-up.

When they had wanted to return home, Cal had heard Rose's screaming and followed the sound.

"You know him, Mrs. Dawson?" the doctor asked Rose.

"Yes, I do. He was my fiancé once," she admitted looking up.

Patricia sneered watching Cal. So Rose had been engaged before. What a woman! From what she knew she had married Jack quite young at age and still yet she had someone before this time.

Brian stood behind her touching her arm. He refused to believe any of the accusations against his wife and vowed that he would stand by her side.

"Come here, dear," he told Louisa, who had moved away from them.

But instead of getting to him, Louisa angrily turned her head away sitting down on a bench on the other side of the room.

"What's your name, Sir?" the doctor wanted to know from Cal.

Cal had no real intention to start a talk with him. He had seemingly gotten himself into something important and wasn't sure, if it was good to stay longer than needed.

Lavinia looked at Patricia. She too had noticed the similarity between Jack and this girl and wondered ever since.

Maybe they really were related?

But Patricia was her mother, right?

"I don't think that my name is of any importance," Cal told him. "My wife and I would be much more interested in knowing what happened here."

Lavinia nodded at his words.

Patricia thought that these two although they knew Jack and Rose would surely believe her. After all this man seemed to be a gentleman and certainly he wouldn't be ignorant to her arguments. She didn't care about his other comment towards her anymore.

"I'm a psychologist you see and Mrs. Dawson here…," she mentioned towards Rose. "She was my patient. This poor woman lost her daughter, I stand that this is hard to take, but…now she thinks that I've stolen her daughter," she laughed, but everyone noticed how nervous she was.

"Don't believe a word," Louisa stood up too. "She slapped my sister constantly and…"

Rose had closed her eyes again, letting Jack stroke her hair.

She wanted nothing more, but to spend time with him and their daughter so at least be able to make up for some of the time they had lost, but instead they had to stand here and listen to the continuous lies of Patricia Harrison. Rose found it so strange still that her mother had been right the whole time.

"You'll see everything will turn out alright," Jack whispered into her ear.

He too only wanted be at Claire's side now. Patricia was really unnerving him.

"I see," Cal said turning to Jack and Rose.

"Is this true, Rose?"

Lavinia found Patricia a little bit odd to say the least. Also this whole story was so…

Jack shot her a look that Cal had never seen him use before. It was like he would be saying – _you stay the hell away from my family._

"I wanted to see my daughter," Rose choked out not answering Cal's question.

Well in fact with this she had answered it.

Lavinia turned her head towards Patricia. This couldn't be. She had never thought that there were actually people in the world, who hadn't got any moral standards.

"As I said before why don't we go and discuss everything in my office?" the doctor suggested.

This time it was Lavinia, who gave him an angry look making him shudder. Lavinia had clearly learned some things in the Hockley household. One was how to belittle people and make them feel beneath you. Not everything was useless to be studied in this home.

"I think Mrs. Dawson here wants to be with her daughter," Lavinia stated.

Patricia was stunned.

"She's my daugh…," the rest of her voice was lost this time to Lavinia's slap.

"From what I understand you somehow stole the child from her."

"How do you…?" Rose stammered her eyes growing wide.

"Well Cal and I had already some idea. We met Mr. Dawson and the two girls once in a café. The similarity between the two of them was quite…frightening actually," she explained.

Patricia was still touching her cheek.

"Darling, please tell them to stop this nonsense."

Brian looked at Jack and Rose and then at his daughter.

Louisa seemingly wasn't a fan of Patricia and had never been. But would she lie to him over such a serious matter?

No one noticed Claire coming out of the room in her hospital nightgown, until she was standing beside Rose and Jack.

"I'm hungry," she said twitching at Rose's dress.

Both Jack and Rose immediately forgot about the other people in the room bending down to their daughter.

"Well then let's get you something to eat then, honey," Rose smiled at her.

She still couldn't believe her luck.

Jack picked her up kissing her on her head.

"What would you like, sweetie?" he too grinned.

Cal and Lavinia felt some jealousy, when they saw them. They really wanted a child as well.

"You can't just let them go," Patricia screamed. "She's my child."

The doctor had in fact enough of her outbursts and complains.

"Mr. Dawson…," he shouted behind Jack.

Rose frowned thinking that he might stop them. Well he did, but not with what Patricia had in mind.

"Mmh?" Jack's eyes were turning sad once more.

What else should they do to convince them?

"I do believe that it would be better, if the young lady would be staying in bed while she eats," he finished his sentence.

Jack sighed in relieve and smiled, carrying Claire back into the room.

Before anyone could say anything more, Rose quickly closed the door behind them.


	68. Chapter 68

Ruth had spent the last days with Vincent. She had to admit that she actually liked his company though she still refused to be completely alone with him. But at least they were calling each other by their first names now.

Vincent was visiting Ruth at hers and Molly's home.

"You're really nice, Vincent," Ruth laughed.

She had totally forgotten how it was to be having fun together. Her husband had been doing his best, but in fact something had ever been missing. He simply hadn't been _the one_ for her.

Maybe Vincent was?

Ruth had never considered amusement to be important to a marriage, least of all love. Ruth had always loved her daughter and only wanted the best for her. It was true, Ruth had believed once that Cal was the best for Rose.

Vincent was smiling at her.

"What are you thinking about, Ruth?"

It was nice how he always asked her about her wishes. Edward had never done that. Also her needs had been less valuable to his. Not like with Vincent. He made her the most important person in his life, something that Ruth had never known before.

Vincent was more than a normal visitor to her.

"Nothing, specifically," she answered returning his smiling not mining how it would always touch her hand.

It was comforting, when he did. His touch made her feel save.

Molly had excused herself, going upstairs. Normally Ruth would've been nervous, but Vincent somehow managed to make her forget her anxiety.

"I truly enjoyed our evening, Ruth," he stated about to stand up. "But I guess, it would be better, if I'd say goodbye for tonight."

It was getting dark outside and so far Ruth had always him to leave at this time. Now he would make the first call. Ruth shouldn't think that he only wanted to…well he wanted a real relationship for once, not a bed-time-affair.

"You really have to go?" Ruth asked him.

Vincent was stunned.

No, of course he didn't have to go. And he certainly didn't want to, but…

What if he stayed? Ruth was so different from the other women in his life and that was what made her so special. He didn't want to lose her by acting too forthright.

"I would love, if you'd stay a little longer," Ruth added grinningly.

She couldn't remember a time or better a person she had spent this time with that made her feel more exceptional than when Vincent was around. It was true he was in a way like Jack, but still they were different.

A friend of hers from the old days, when she had been living that sheltered life of hers had told her once something similar to – "I'm sure that you and Edward are made for someone, but I'm even more certain that it isn't for each other" – and back then Ruth had wanted to slap her.

But now she had to laugh.

Vincent thought that he hadn't heard right.

Had Ruth really suggested that he should remain here? Even for the night perhaps…? No, in fact that would be…someone like Ruth Dewitt Bukater wouldn't do that.

"If you want be too…we could play chess. I know that you like it," he said.

"Yes, well…," Ruth stammered.

Play chess with a man like Vincent? With Edward that would've been alright, yes, with him it was quite laughable. Ruth knew that he wasn't really good at it and in fact hated this play. She smiled, when she realized that he had only come up with it to please her.

However, it the last weeks Ruth had learned quite well how it was more blessed to give than to receive.

So why not do something he wanted?

"Wouldn't you rather go out, Vincent? Take a little walk around the park?" she grinned at him.

Vincent still feared that if he might say yes now, she would mistake his motives. He didn't want another woman for a night, he wanted a real wife.

Ruth sensed that his nervousness and decided that it was time for her to take the lead.

"I myself think that the time couldn't be better. The weather in fact it quite nice outside," she added and to emphasize that she really meant it, she stood up and walked over to the cloak room.

Before she was able to grab her coat and put it on herself, Vincent was there to help.

_He knows his manners_ – Ruth smiled.

…..

Molly came down an hour later, finding a note from Ruth.

So finally she had opened up a bit. Molly sat down on the couch; thinking that she would spend a quiet day at home reading. Her plans were quickly shattered however, when she heard a loud knock on the door.

Patricia had been waiting outside, not knowing where else to go, but surely she knew that Ruth was Rose's mother and how she distrusted her.

Luckily Patricia had waited as long as Ruth and Vincent had left the house.

"My god Patricia, what happened to you?" Molly asked her.

She looked totally drenched like she had been running around for hours.

"Please can I come in?" her voice sounded desperate. "I don't know where else to go."

Molly instantly felt sorry for her, not expecting anything bad.

"Do come in, dear. I'm sure that everything will be alright."

Patricia followed her inside, sobbing and crying or at least pretending to.

Molly however, didn't notice. She thought her to be in real need for help.


	69. Chapter 69

Molly was confused about Patricia's sudden appearance.

What was she doing here in the middle of the night? Alone, without anyone at her side…Brian wasn't Mr. Hockley, but still…no man would allow for his wife to move alone in this dark.

Jack certainly would've accompanied Rose.

Quickly Molly moved aside, ushering her into the house. Unbeknownst to her, Patricia hadn't just come here in the dark, but had waited outside for Ruth to move out. Somehow Ruth had always known that she was lying.

Patricia stood in the middle of the room, looking like a drenched poodle though it hadn't even been raining.

"I can't believe how she could that. She has completely lost her mind," Patricia choked out.

Molly instantly put an arm around her.

Whatever happened, it surely got on her nerves.

"Oh, dear, I'm perfectly sure that it can't be that bad," Molly tried to calm her down.

Patricia slowly walked over to the couch, sitting down, Molly following her. Immediately she knelt in front of her, noticing Patricia heavily shaking.

"I've only wanted the best for her," she added.

If Molly wouldn't have been totally ignorant to last procedures she might've known that it wasn't clear, if Patricia was speaking about Claire or Rose now, most likely both. After the doctor had allowed Jack and Rose to stay with Claire, Brian had managed to convince her to go home.

Louisa had gone with them though she actually wanted to be with her sister, but there was no doubt that she was really Brian's daughter. So she had no other choice but to follow them. She had however, retreated to her room as soon as they had gotten home.

Patricia hadn't seen her since.

Brian had already been suspicious though he was still with her, but Patricia couldn't stand his constant stars. He had wanted to accompany her, but she had refused.

'_I'll be back shortly,'_ she had told him, before going out.

Brian had figured it better to have her spent some time alone to be able to clear her thoughts. Surely, when she returned everything would be back to normal. His wife never would harm to his children. It was only just a mistake and Mrs. Dawson only hurt, because her child had died.

Louisa was a young girl, who misunderstood. Also her grandmother had not really been a help in that matter.

In fact Patricia hadn't even intended to come up here and talked with Molly. No really, she didn't really want to see anyone, but she had been walking around and somehow ended up in front of Molly's house. Thinking to herself that this couldn't be a coincidence, she had made up a plan to wait until Ruth was out and then tell Molly her version.

"Who are you talking about?" Molly looked at her confused.

Patricia wiped a tear away with her sleeve. She had never wanted this. Only had she grabbed an opportunity suddenly appearing before her. Claire was her daughter, she was hers. She had cared for her all those years and had seen to it that she wouldn't be ill, that she no harm be done to her.

"Rose…," Patricia stammered her voice uneasy and breaking.

Molly's head shot up.

Weren't the two of them kind of friends?

"You know me, Molly. You know that I would do anything to protect my family."

"Of course, dear," Molly nodded, but was even more perplexed.

What did Rose have to do with…?

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Please don't tell me that…Rose…you must understand I told her how she should be taking it easy and…has there a breakdown?"

Patricia thought for a moment before answering her. Claire had always been a sweet, but yet difficult child. There was this bound to her mother…to Rose…that she had never been able to break. It was so hard seeing the two of them together now, having a kind of relationship that she didn't manage to build up in all those years.

In her mind, Claire was her daughter, it didn't matter that she wasn't born to her. Brian and she…they had been her parents…they were her parents. Surely a court would see it the same way. They wouldn't just turn over her child to a woman she barely knew, just because this woman suddenly claimed to be her mother.

"Is it about the children? Ruth and I we've been worried about that…maybe it would be better, if we'll find another psychologist for Rose," Molly said.

Sure, yes, that would be much better.

Only, most likely, it was already too late for that. Rose had made up her mind. She really believed that she was her mother.

"You've no idea, how bad it already is with her. Rose is…," Patricia stopped thinking about a way to tell Molly so that she would help her. "…she's not only obsessed with Claire…but she…," she stopped once more, sobbing, her body moving back and forth. "I would do any harm to my daughter, like she claims…," she cried.

Patricia was stunned how anyone could believe she would hit her daughter. Claire was her reason for living, her one and only…she had done everything to unsure that would be protected. She had given her roof and had saved her, when the doctors had believed her to be dead. She had taken the bundle of baby home with her and coddled it up.

Claire was such a sweet child.

Molly was shocked at what she heard. Patricia hitting a child…?

No surely that was a mistake.

"I know you, dear. Of course you wouldn't do that. But tell me one by one what happened," she spoke softly putting a hand around her shoulder.

Rose wouldn't destroy her perfect life now. She wouldn't let her.

"She…Rose….she thinks that Claire is her child…," Patricia sobbed.

"What?" Moly couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Why would Rose do that? Sure she missed her daughter, but…

Maybe it would've been better to get her help from someone, who didn't have children.

"She has convinced her that Claire is her daughter and that I stole her. But that's not true, Molly. I would never to that. Claire is my child," her voice was really honest now.

Yes, in fact for Patricia Claire was her daughter. Rose was the intruder.

"I know she misses her daughter, Molly, but that doesn't give her the right to…"

"Ssh, dear…of course not…I also can't understand what's suddenly gotten into her…," Molly voice drifted.

Rose as hurt yes, but it looked like now she was overdoing to. To accuse that poor woman of such horrible crimes…Molly shook her head.

Has Rose gotten insane?

And Jack…what about him? Surely he supported her, but he wasn't really neutral, when it came to her and neither was Ruth.

Patricia smiled. At least Molly believed her.

Molly had no reason, not to believe Patricia. She had looked after her grandchildren many times and they had all loved her…to think that…

No it was completely absurd.

"They threw me out…and the doctor he too…how can they think that…?"

Molly was holding her tight.

"It's alright, honey…I know you. You wouldn't do that," Molly whispered to her. "That's ridiculous…I've no idea what's gotten into her."

Yes, Rose, must've lost her mind. Molly had already feared that something like this might be happening, but hadn't said anything. She had convinced herself that everything would turn out alright.

_If only I would've been more forceful._

_I should've known that Rose hasn't really gotten over the death of her daughter._

"I'm so sorry for having disturbed…"

"No, you didn't. I'm happy that you came here. I'm going to speak with Rose. Surely that mistake is going to be cleared up."

Patricia leant against Molly, enjoying her words. Claire was such a sweet little child and Patricia had already thought about what they would do together next, when she finally came out of hospital. Rose wouldn't destroy her family. No, she had a mental disorder; she had to be put to a stop.

Molly frowned, thinking about what would next happen to Rose. It was cleared that she needed more help; hopefully it wouldn't have to include a clinical stay.


	70. Chapter 70

Claire was slowly waking up, while Rose sat at her bedside watching her, holding her hand. From the girl's point of view Rose was someone really nice woman, who cared about her, but she still hadn't really grasped the meaning.

In fact she was confused.

Rose was acting so lovely and caring towards her, not at all expecting something in return. What's more her mood didn't change in seconds like her mothers.

Rose meanwhile gently stroked her hair. She couldn't remember a day she had been much happier than now. In fact the colour of her hair made her especially happy, though it was still dark to most stains; the first red pigments could be made out.

She smiled.

One more of Patricia's shames she had discovered.

_I would've probably recognized the truth much sooner, if it hadn't been for the dark hair._

Hadn't Louisa told Jack that Patricia wouldn't allow Claire to visit a doctor or to go to school? Knowing Patricia and her irrational mind, but also understanding how she in fact knew quite well what she was doing, Rose was aware that Patricia not only forbid her to see a doctor, because she didn't want Claire's wounds to be exposed.

No, there must've been some other reason.

For her own motives Patricia loved Claire, though her inspirations were most cruel and vicious. Not like how a mother should act, but…

Patricia was such a complicated character, not easy to deal with, if you knew her, but still a good friend. Louisa had said how Patricia had hit Claire first and on the next day would go and by her something, sitting at her bedside and treating to her wounds.

The thing with why Patricia never went up to a doctor with her though still bothered her.

It all didn't make any sense. Really, her real child had died. So why risk Claire's health?

Rose shook her slightly to herself, as if convincing herself that she wasn't going crazy over this.

Indeed to everyone else it must've looked quite strange and yes insane as well. Now what a coincidence that Jack and her had chosen Patricia Harrison out of all psychologists in the world.

_Maybe I would've been able to discover the truth soon. The signs had been there clearly. _

Shouldn't she have recognized the truth earlier?

_I'm her mother for god's sake._

Now her hair slowly returning to its usual colour the resemblance between Rose and Claire was striking, making her feel even quilter.

Claire made a sound, whistling in her bed, but she didn't wake up. Rose had a feeling like she didn't want to. Poor little girl…

Rose gently placed her hand on her forehead, instantly feeling her relaxing.

The next question that popped up in her head was the thing with the name. Wasn't Claire still legally named Josephine?

But she had been Claire her whole life and Rose didn't really want to change that. The child had already gone through enough. Silently for herself Rose decided that Claire should remain Claire. Surely Jack would agree.

He had had to leave some time ago to work.

'_I promise I'll be back soon.'_

Rose already missed him although it was only three hours ago. She knew how much Jack too longed to spend time with his daughter. After the doctor had finally left them alone with her, Brian moving out with Patricia and Louisa, the two of them had a least gotten the chance to have some time alone with their daughter.

The three surely did enjoy it.

Later on Jack had announced that he really needed to go to work now.

'_Now that we've our daughter back, she surely wouldn't want her father to live like a drifter.'_

"Alice," Rose unexpectedly heard Claire's voice.

That sound certainly brought back memories. She still remembered how she given her the doll.

'_I actually wanted to give it to my daughter.'_

She smiled.

I should've known then.

'_The one, who died?'_

She had nodded to Louisa, sadness overcoming her. And Claire, her lovely sweet, childish words…

'_You mean you give it to me?'_ her voice had sounded doubtingly. Surely Patricia hadn't often given her something.

'_I don't know anyone else I would rather give it too.'_

Rose snapped out of her daydream, when she felt Claire's shaking on her hand.

"Where am I?" she asked opening her eyes.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember being with Louisa and…Mr…," Claire started cutting herself in. Jack wasn't now Mr. Dawson anymore. "Papa…and we were eating ice."

"That's right, sweetie," Rose smiled thinking about how Jack would've loved to hear her address him like that. "Don't worry, dear. You'll soon get well and then you and your father and me…we all get back home. Oh and of course we'll get your Alice as well," Rose grinned.

"What about Louisa?" she wanted to know. "She has always protected me…"

"Of course she can live with…," Rose started, before the door burst open.

Rose looked aside her hand holding onto Claire.

There a few feet away from her stood Molly and Patricia.

In fact both made her nervous and she instantly moved closer to her daughter.

"Oh, Rose dear, I've been told everything. Don't worry we'll help you," she heard Molly's voice.

Rose looked at her not really understanding what she meant.

She hadn't time to react though as she felt someone grab her arm and insert a certain kind of drug, making her fall into a deep slumber.


	71. Chapter 71

When Jack finally arrived from work, he couldn't get to the hospital to Rose and his daughter fast enough. He didn't bother to say hello to anyone, but simply ran up to the room. Claire had been better and surely it wouldn't take long until they could take her home.

Jack smiled, as he opened the door.

"Rose, Claire, I'm…," he started his grin dying down the second it had come up.

The bed was empty and there was no sign of Rose as well. Truly it looked like there hadn't been anyone for hours.

Something told Jack that he should think positive, but he still couldn't help to fear the worst. He wasted no time in descending the room and went up to the next nurse he could find.

"Excuse me, my name is Jack Dawson, my wife and my daughter, they were here just….but now they're gone," he got out in a rush.

The nurse only shook her head, obviously not knowing.

Luckily another one walked by having heard the accommodation going on.

"I know where your wife is, Sir. Please, if you'd like to follow me."

Of course Jack didn't have to be told twice.

"Inside here, Mr. Dawson," she said excusing herself afterwards.

Why would Rose simply be leaving? Had something happened to Claire? No, she was better; they had only moved her to another room – Jack told himself.

Molly was sitting there beside her bed and normally Jack would've been happy to see her, but now he didn't really…let's say it was quite strange. Rose and he had told no one that they were here. And honestly Cal and Lavinia surely didn't tell anyone as well.

So how could she know?

Had Rose called her, while he was away? But why then would she be sleeping here and not spent her time with Claire? He knew how Rose didn't want to miss any more minute of her daughter's life.

Molly smiled, when she saw him.

"Jack, oh hello, how nice that you're here now," she told him clapping him on his shoulder.

All she received was a strange, but even more frightened look of him.

Jack didn't even acknowledge her, but simply turned around to Rose taking her hand.

"Rose, hey, it's me…," he whispered sitting down.

Why on earth would she sleep now?

He felt her stir and move around, but she didn't wake up. Instead Molly was behind him again and looked at Rose worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really didn't know that it was that serious."

Jack turned his head to face her.

What on earth was she refering to?

The last time he had seen Rose, she had been quite happy with Claire. Why would Molly now be thinking of a problem? And what severe condition was she talking about?

His eyes must've shown his confusion. Molly put a hand on his shoulder, before going on.

"Patricia came to me and told me everything," she explained. "I'm indeed concerned about Rose."

Jack's perplexed state changed to one of fear the second he realized what she meant. Obviously Patricia had talked Molly into believing that Rose was kind of insane and…yes had helped her getting Claire back.

"Don't you think it would be better, if we'll keep Rose away from this girl?" Molly asked only noticing Jack's eyes with a mixture of hatred and fear.

_Keep Rose away from her daughter?_

He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Jack, what…?"

"Where's my daughter?" he shot out shoving her hand away.

"Jack, she isn't your…," Molly was shocked, when she heard him talking being so furious. She had never seen him like this. Jack and she were friends, right? He wasn't supposed to act like this towards her.

"Where?" he asked again his voice now almost a scream.

"I've…"

"Fine, I'm going to find her without your help," he spoke up kissing Rose on her forehead, before leaving again.

….

Panic began to rise up in Jack as he understood that Patricia could've taken her everywhere. What if he never found her? What should he tell Rose? Surely losing her daughter another time would not only break her heart, but herself as well.

Jack frowned as he searched through the corridors asking everyone whether patient, nurse or doctor, if he had seen a little girl. He was close to getting crazy, when finally some nurse really could tell him.

"You mean a girl around six with long black-red hair?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh, I've seen her just a few minutes ago with another woman in the cantina," she said to him mentioning with her hand where it was.

"My god, thank you so much," Jack practically jumped out of his feet.

So at least she was still here and they hadn't let her go home.

"No, problem, Sir," the nurse said smiling at him. "I'm glad that I could help."

Jack quickly ran up into the direction she had pointed out.

….

He searched the room with his eyes, finally seeing her stand at the buffet with Patricia, who had a firm grip on her hand.

Patricia was just about to order something for them, when Claire turned around and recognized him standing on the other side of the room.

Her eyes lit up, when she saw him.

One of the waiters was giving Patricia her tray. To carry it she had of course to use both hands and Claire immediately took hold of this chance to run away into her father's arms.

"Papa," she grinned.

Jack smiled brightly, when he heard her call him that.

"My dear little daughter, I'm so happy that you're safe," he said hugging and kissing her.

He was about to say something more, when Patricia had become aware of the fact that Claire wasn't beside her anymore.

"Where's Mama?"

"She's up waiting for you," Jack told her. "Come on, we'll see how she's doing."

He stood up and took her hand.

Before he got the chance to leave, Patricia was there once more, her eyes full of hatred.

"Mr. Dawson, you again…I should've known," she spit out not caring that everyone was staring at them. "Excuse me, but I do believe that it's my daughter you wanted to take away with you."

Jack's whole body tensed and he gently moved Claire behind him.

"Come on, honey, we'll go…," Patricia tried to reach for her hand.

Jack however, was quicker and grabbed her wrist.

"Never touch my daughter again!" he hissed. "Or I'll call the police and have you arrested," he told her with menace.

Patricia put on a look of fear against Jack. She looked down at her wrist being reddened from his touch. Indeed he was insane.

She turned around facing the other people in the room.

"Did you notice how he attacked me?" she asked around.

Surely they had all seen with their own eyes that Jack was crazy and capable of hitting women.

Jack was only giving her another look full of hatred. She had really done enough to his daughter. Patricia was actually frightened now and took a step back.

"He has my girl under his spell," she added.

Patricia realized of course that only her being female was keeping Jack now from just grabbing her and throwing her around.

A doctor finally approached them. Claire had moved in front of her father and Jack was putting his arms protectively around her chest.

"What does the young lady here have to say to all this?" he wanted to know from Claire.

She was quite nervous and looked up at her father, who gave her reassuring gaze and a smile to calm her down that said – now you just tell what you want.

Claire smiled back.

"He is my father and he's only trying to protect me," she firmly told everyone. "And she here, I don't know her," she added pointing her finger at Patricia.

Patricia was shocked. Claire telling everyone that she had no idea, who she was, was even harder to stand than if she you've said something like – _I hate her_.

"I'm her mother, ladies and gentlemen and she's only confused, because he has told her all kind of lies about me," she shouted meaning of course Jack and tried to laugh away her nervousness.

"Papa never did that," Claire spat out in her direction making everyone gasped.

Louisa would've been proud of her seeing her finally standing up against Patricia like this.

Surely if Patricia was indeed her mother, Claire would've acted differently.

"Well, from what I understand you are harassing her," the doctor said before turning to Jack. "You may take her with you," he told him.

Jack nodded his hand in gratitude and wasted to time in picking Claire up once more.

Jack was about to take her away with him, when he noted her arms moving around.

"Papa, Alice…," she said.

Jack didn't quite understand her at first and looked at her confused.

"Mama gave her to me."

He finally understood that she was talking about her doll.

Quickly they went up to the table, where Patricia and she had been sitting before and Claire took her doll.


	72. Chapter 72

Rose had woken up by now. There was no sign of anyone, even Molly was gone now. Rose touched her head. She felt dizzy from the drug, but moreover sad.

Just as she had gotten her child back, it was taken away from her again. In her deep sleep before she hadn't even realized that Jack had been here, either had she heard anything of his quarrel with Molly.

She leant back in onto her pillow, closing her eyes, but she couldn't sleep anymore. Instead she felt tears rolling down her cheek. Rose shifted around; her eyes at the wall, turned away from the door and curl up like a ball.

Surely everything was lost now. They would never get their daughter back.

Jack and Claire meanwhile practically ran upstairs until they were standing in front of her room.

"She's here," Jack told her, while Claire already opened the door.

Jack hoped that Rose would be alone now. He wanted to finally get the chance to spend time alone with his family without anyone disturbing them.

He closed the door behind him seeing Claire jumping around.

"Mama," she spoke out her aloud her hand moving up to the shaking Rose.

Jack's heart broke a bit, when he noted she had been crying.

His poor Rose.

"Mama, look at me," Claire repeated her voice louder now.

Rose bit her lip and opened her eyes. She didn't want her daughter to worry about her and wiped her tears away the best she could, before facing her.

It was not much use however, as both of them still realized quite well what she been doing. What's more the second Rose felt Claire's small arms around her neck again; the tears were flowing freely once more.

"Don't cry, Mama," she said. "No need to be sad," she added moving her tiny hand into her hair.

"I'm not sad, honey. God, I'm so happy…," she cried out placing kisses everywhere on her head.

Jack had sat down on her bedside by now as well and put his arms around Rose and their daughter.

He gently stroked Rose's hair, who had laid her head on his shoulder, while both were happily looking at their daughter.

"Where did you find her?" she asked him, but instead of him Claire explained everything.

"Papa saved me from Patricia in the dining-hall. You should've seen her afterwards," she giggled, causing her parents to smile as well.

"In fact she did prevent me from getting into trouble. Our daughter is anything, but a coward. She really was standing up against this woman," Jack added seeing Claire blush a little bit at his comment.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," Rose exclaimed tightening her arms around her.

…

Ruth meanwhile had gotten home with Vincent. Both were laughing. They had been walking around at first, when finally they had found a nice little restaurant and decided to eat one bit.

Vincent gently took the palm of her hand, kissing it.

"I do believe, Ruth that this is how it is done in your society," he smiled at her.

Ruth felt flattered.

Vincent had told her all kind of childhood stories as well as many from his travels. And Ruth had indeed finally told him something about Edward.

"It was a wonderful evening, Vincent," she said.

She turned around and took the few steps upstairs into the house.

Vincent was about to leave, when he heard her voice call out.

"I've an idea, why don't you stay here for tonight," she suggested.

Vincent gasped thinking that his ears were deceiving him.

Had Ruth really just said what he believed?

"Or would you rather go to bed?" she added smiling.

Of course he wouldn't. Returning her smile, he quickly followed her into the house.

…

Inside Ruth turned on the lights. She felt Vincent coming up behind her, moving his arms around her waist. She had never thought that it could feel that good to be embraced by a man. With Edward, she had always stiffened.

Vincent was to her, what Jack was to Rose.

Ruth couldn't believe now that she had gone her whole life thinking that love was something for teenagers and people without responsibility, when in fact it was wonderful.

"Now, my dear, shall we sit down?" she heard his voice silently whispering into her ear.

Ruth nodded her head, letting herself fall against him.

Edward's arms had never felt that good around her.

They sat down beside each other on the couch, Vincent moving away from her a bit, not quite sure, if he really did right in having come here.

What if Ruth changed her mind and thought of him as some kind of maniac? Maybe, he should better leave before…

Ruth however, began moving her hand up his cheek.

Vincent was stunned never having her seen like this.

"Vincent, I do want to tell you that…," she started her voice softly and lovingly.

He perked up his ears, but never got to hear the rest. Instead the door opened revealing Molly and Patricia.

Ruth instantly removed her hand and sat up straight.

Vincent rolled his eyes at the sudden unwelcome disturbance, but neither Molly nor Patricia seemed to have noticed.

"You've to help me, Ruth dear. Rose is gone completely crazy and Jack he's…well let's say they've gotten themselves into trouble."

Patricia hoped that Ruth would be able to hold back her daughter, but wasn't so sure, if she could be trusted.

However, she had no other choice, but to play along.

"Well then let's tell me what happened," Ruth said to Molly.

When she was finished Ruth and Vincent surely would've fallen backwards, if it hadn't been for them sitting safely on the couch.


	73. Chapter 73

The drug had by now lessened its intensity. Rose was allowed to leave, but Claire…now that was something different. Though everyone in the hospital understood how Claire loved Jack and Rose, there was still no legal proof that they were really her parents.

Of course Rose wouldn't let stay Claire alone in the hospital. The doctor required her another day here just in case her wounds should be getting worse anymore.

Jack had been quite angry, when he heard what Molly had done.

Claire was sleeping now, while Jack and Rose sat at her bedside.

"You mean she drugged you?"

Rose had never seen him that angry against Molly. But she knew that Jack would do anything to keep her and their daughter out of trouble. Seemingly it also involved being furious at Molly.

"I can't believe she would do that," he added silently stroking her hair.

"I've no idea what's gotten into her. She just came here and before I even understood what was happening I found myself falling and the next thing I remember is waking up in this room. Luckily you came in time to safe Claire," she told him.

"You know that I would you anything for you and her, don't you, my angel?" Jack looked at her.

Rose smiled leaning her head further into his head. How good it felt to have him with her like this.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

Rose turned her head to their daughter. Claire had been reluctant to sleep at first, but then again she was only seven and like every seven-year-old at one point she couldn't stop herself anymore from falling asleep.

"Did you notice how her hair is slowly, but steadily, turning from black to red?" she asked Jack.

Indeed a few more weeks, months perhaps and Claire would look like the spitting image of her mother, her real mother.

"Now I understand why she never had any likeliness with neither Patricia nor Mr. Harrison," Rose spoke up further. "I still can't believe that she's really with us now."

"You know, my dear, as much as I hate to say this, but it's going to take a hell of a time of fighting before we will be allowed to indeed have her home with us," Jack kissing the back of her head.

"I couldn't have said it better, Mr. Dawson," Patricia spat out.

Jack stood up the instant he heard her voice and Rose immediately covered Claire's body with hers.

Soon the room was filled with all kind of people including Patricia, her husband, Ruth, Vincent, Molly and several policemen. Surely Patricia had called them.

"So, Mr. Dawson, I guess you better move aside before I've to tell the police to hold you up," Patricia told him face to face.

However, Jack wasn't impressed at all. Who did this woman think she was?

Ruth looked at her daughter, whose eyes shown with fear though she tried to hide it, albeit she was very unsuccessful in it.

"Rose, please tell me that this isn't true. Have you really kidnapped this little girl?" she asked.

Rose somehow understood that she didn't mean it meanly, obviously she was just concerned.

Brian came up standing beside his wife.

"Now, you heard my wife, Mr. Dawson. Do step aside and let us take our daughter with us. I assure you that I won't press charges against you or your wife for capturing her," Brian said.

Jack could tell that he was being honest and really believed the nonsense that came out of his mouth. Seemingly Brian had treated Claire right and still thought that she was his daughter.

Rose meanwhile was more nervous than ever.

Had Patricia really talked her mother and Molly into thinking that she would kidnap a child? What a harsh word!

"What do you say, Mr. Dawson? You know nobody needs to be hurt," Brian added.

Jack's eyes turned from confusion to angriness.

"I say get the fuck out of this room and leave my family alone!" Jack screamed at him.

Brian was shocked, but wasn't about to give up. Surely Jack was hurt about the death of his own daughter, but of course that didn't give him the right to steal his.

Molly too thought that Jack was overreacting.

She moved further to him and Rose. Instead of a nice warm welcome she received a cold stare from Jack.

"What do you want here after having put up with her and drugged my wife?"

Ruth was perplexed. Of course Molly had told her that Rose and Jack believed this girl to be their daughter, but she hadn't thought it to be that serious.

By far her own daughter wasn't acting at all like a maniac, but more like a concerned mother. The same went for Jack.

"Jack, I'm worried about both of you. You're my friends. I only want to help you."

"You want to help me? Then get this woman out of my eyes," he said to her.

Ruth looked at her daughter once more. Rose hadn't said a word since they had come into the room. She was just holding onto the little girl.

"Please, everyone, Claire has finally fallen asleep can't you be a little bit quieter," she warned.

"Yes, of course, sorry about that," Jack spoke up turning around to kiss his daughter.

Brian was furious with him. Mr. Dawson was touching his girl.

Rose returned to watching the sleeping Claire, thankful that she hadn't woken up.

"Now, what do we do now, Mr. Dawson?" Brian wanted to know.

God this guy was so unnerving.

But then again, who wouldn't be with that wife?

"I tell you what, Mr. Harrison. You and especially…," he started his voice growing louder by the minute realizing that this might wake up Claire Jack restrained himself and continued more silently "…your insane wife stay out of our life and leave our daughter alone."

"Rose, dear, what do you have to say to all this?" Ruth wanted to know from her daughter.

She sat down beside her on the bed putting a hand around her shoulder.

In fact Rose wanted nothing more, but to finally be given some time by herself with Jack and Claire. Hadn't there been enough disturbances already?

Without wanting it Rose felt the tears coming up again.

"Oh, Rose, dear, is it really that bad?" Ruth gently asked her.

"I only want to have some time with my daughter," she choked out her voice clearly sad.

Ruth looked back to Molly and suddenly knew what she had to do.

"Molly, maybe, we better go now and leave them alone. I believe that my daughter really is this child's mother. I think she deserves time with her," Ruth said shocking both Molly and Patricia.

Patricia only smirked. She wouldn't make it that easy for her. Without further thinking she turned to the policemen standing beside her.

"I'm sorry to say that but whoever Rose may or may not be, Claire is my child by law and I will take her with me now, whether you like it or not. I've already talked to the doctors and I'll take her with me now. Gentlemen I'm certain you will do your duty," she turned to the policemen.

"The hell I'm going to let you get your hands on my daughter once more," Jack hissed at her.

Next followed a struggle between Jack and Vincent, who had taken up with them, on one side and the policemen and Brian on the other…

With all the noises around her, Claire was waking up. She looked around seeing her two fathers fighting with each other.

"No, please, I don't want this, Papa," she tugged on Jack's arm.

Jack and Brian immediately stopped.

"I'm going with you," Claire told Patricia.

Rose was shocked and Ruth instantly put an arm around her. No this couldn't be happening…not again…

"I see you're more cooperative than he is," Patricia said pointing at Jack. "I guess I won't have to see to prison for child kidnapping after all."

Brian meanwhile, though he wanted her back too, was more reluctant to just take her with them now. It was clear that Claire wasn't very happy to come with them and only did so to prevent her Jack and Rose from getting themselves into more troubles.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Rose asked, but only received a laugh.

Claire had meanwhile put on her clothes and was giving Rose a goodbye kiss.

At least Rose believed it to be goodbye kiss.

"I'm ready," Claire announced after some time, coming up to stand in front of Patricia.

Patricia wasted no time in taking her hand and drawing her out.

Outside Brian was thinking that maybe they made the wrong decision.

"Darling, maybe we should…?" he started, but shrank down under her cold stare.

While Rose was near hysterics being held by Jack and her mother at different times, Patricia was leading Claire upstairs into her room.

Louisa had noticed them coming home and instantly was stunned, when she saw them.

"Now, my dear, your room is ready. I second that we'll have much fun," she smiled at her.

"Of course, Mama," Claire answered putting on a fake smile.

Louisa noted that something was wrong immediately, while Patricia was smiling blissfully and couldn't have been happier.


	74. Chapter 74

Rose sat unmoving in her chair, Jack and Ruth on each side, neither one in the mood for talking. Ruth would just occasionally say how she would go and teach that woman a lesson for doing that to her granddaughter.

Rose fell against Jack not wanting to think of anything. Jack had of course realized that Claire had taken up that decision mainly to save him from facing prison or whatever else Patricia had in mind for them.

"I swear, if I'm going to get this woman under my hands than I…," Ruth called out, but stopped when she noted no one reacting.

Normally Rose would've laughed and wondered at her mother's sudden outburst, but now everything was lost.

Jack silently stroking her hair was the only thing that kept her from going crazy. But this too couldn't bring her daughter back.

"Maybe we should call someone to help us. A lawyer perhaps?" Vincent suggested.

Molly was still there as well, but didn't dare say a word. Whenever she opened her mouth all she felt was Jack's cold stare on her and she instantly shut it. However, she still refused to believe her friend Patricia could've done something that evilly.

"I think that as good idea, Vincent," Ruth joined in the conversation. "Don't you have some kind of telephone book, Rose?"

Not promisingly it wasn't Rose, who answered, but Jack.

"Under that desk," Jack told her.

Vincent moved down and took it.

Molly meanwhile wanted to tend to Rose; however, Jack wouldn't let her.

"Rose, dear, I'm sure that…"

"Shut up!" Jack simply shoved her away. "No one needs you here," he added his voice completely mean.

It hurt Molly though she tried to understand him. Surely it was new to her to see Jack act like this towards her.

"Jack, I only wanted to help."

"By drugging my wife and helping this insane woman to get her hands on my daughter again?" Jacks spat out his eyes full of detestation.

Ruth sensed that she should better get Molly out of here. She stood up, walking over to her.

"Molly, I think you better leave now…"

"Jack, I…"

"Molly…," Ruth tried once more. "Come on, I'll see you out."

Vincent was standing near the telephone about to call someone.

"Molly is going now," Ruth whispered to him. "And you also can, if you want. I don't want to leave my daughter alone though."

Molly put on her coat.

"I really didn't want this, Ruth. Don't you think that it's kind of weird how they really believe that Claire is their daughter?" Molly silently told her.

"First I think that it's good it was me, who heard this and not Jack."

Molly only nodded.

"I've never seen him like this, Ruth. I mean I know he's concerned about her and everything, but…it's just…"

"You know, Molly, maybe Jack is overreacting, but he surely doesn't mean it. Don't put too much account into his words."

Molly wasn't so sure, if he really didn't mean it, but there was no time now to dwell on that thought.

"Will you keep me up to date, Ruth?" Molly asked at her way out.

"Sure, yes, but you better go now."

When Ruth returned into the living room, Vincent had sat down as well, seemingly waiting for her. He was happy, when he saw her. Not that he felt uncomfortable around Jack and Rose, but he wasn't quite sure how he should treat them.

Rose still hadn't said a word and only kept mumbling incoherent words. These were interrupted occasionally only by silent sobs, which were followed by loud ones. Jack was holding her, doing his best to console her.

"Oh Ruth," Vincent stood up noticing her coming the room.

Both silently whispered to each other.

"Molly is gone," she said looking over at Jack. "I do believe that it's better that way."

In the meantime Rose was beginning to get tired and Jack helped her up to get upstairs and into her bed.

Ruth noted this too of course. She felt like she had never been a good mother to her once Rose had been young and now she intended to change that.

"I'm going to come with," she told Jack not leaving any room for protest.

Together they brought her upstairs, while Vincent was waiting for Jack and Ruth to return.

Only Ruth came down a moment later.

"You're still here?" she wondered. "I told you that you could go."

Vincent smiled at her, taking her hand.

"While your daughter is sad?"

"What do you mean? She's my daughter, yes, but…," she didn't quite understand him.

Vincent shook his head, gently putting her finger on her lips.

"Now your daughter is hurt and you're concerned about her, so I care about you, which means I'm concerned about her as well," he said now serious.

He found it too forwarded to say – because I love you.

What did he know; maybe he had just been misinterpreting Ruth's actions before Molly interrupted them?

The next thing however, totally surprised him.

Ruth threw her arms around him, giving him a little kiss on his cheek, shouting a "Thank you," into his ears.

Both then grinned at each other, eventually sitting down on the couch besides one another.


	75. Chapter 75

In the middle of the night Louisa heard loud noises coming from Claire's room and quickly decided to look what she was doing.

When Patricia and her father had returned home with her, Louisa had been shocked. Even more so, when she heard that it was Claire's own wish. At dinner too Claire had acted kind of strange, at least to Louisa. Normally she was silent during the whole affair, mostly because she feared Patricia's reaction, but today everyone had been laughing and joking around. Everyone, but her…

Louisa was worried ever since her sister had come back. At first she had wanted to call her grandmother, but Patricia was watching over them the whole time and didn't give her a chance.

Now with the rustling and whistling sounds coming from the other room, her anxiety was only growing. Silently she moved out of her bed, into the corridor and to Claire's room…she had been so happy with her parents and reluctant to leave them. Why on earth should this have changed so abruptly?

"What are you…?" she began stopping dead in her tracks, when she saw her.

The question of what she was doing here was soon answered, when she looked around. Claire was fully dressed, her clothes spilled out on the floor. In fact it looked like someone had broken in.

"Louisa?" her eyes grew wide.

Obviously she hadn't awaited anyone.

"You're going back to them?" Louisa asked her seeing her nod her head.

"They're my parents. I mean my real parents and they're so happy especially Mama to have me back," Claire explained to her. "I don't want you to think that it is your fault."

"I've no idea what you're talking about?" Louisa pretended not to understand.

Claire shook her head, knowing she was lying.

"You always protected me from her and I just wanted to thank you for that. You're the best sister that one can wish for," Claire smiled coming up to hug her.

At the end both had tears in their eyes.

Claire was returning to packing up her things, while Louisa was watching her.

"Why did you even come back with them? Why by choice?"

"Who said that it was voluntary?" Claire choked out looking at her.

"Oh purpose then?" Louisa guessed.

"Yes, I had to…Patricia…well Brian and Papa they were fighting and I had to stop them…god knows what Patricia would've done to him, if I hadn't said what I did," Claire told her.

Finally Claire had finished up packing.

"Patricia is surely going to come after you," Louisa warned.

"I don't care."

"You really want to go out alone as this time of the night?" Louisa's concern for her younger sister was coming up once more.

"What other choice do I have? Don't you think that I've been denied a life with my parents long enough?"

Louisa then looked sad again.

"I thought that our father…I mean my father…," she mumbled.

Hadn't he been always good to her?

Claire was eager to get away.

But what about him?

"Surely he'll miss you," she added. "I do believe that for him you're his daughter."

"Yes, I think so too. However, as you to rightly stated, he's not my father. I hope you understand," Claire patted on the shoulder.

The roles had exchanged a little bit now.

"I'll call you," Claire said.

Obviously she didn't think any further. But then again, she was seven.

Patricia surely would know by tomorrow that she was gone and at least by tomorrow night would've realized where she was gone.

What about me?

"Wait," Louisa choked out without giving it much thought. It just seemed the best t the moment.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to come with you. I can't very well let you out into the night alone," she grinned.

…

It was indeed good that Louisa had accompanied Claire, because the latter one wasn't very familiar with the streets, especially not in the darkness.

She feared it and was happy to have Louisa at her side.

"Do you know where it is?" Louisa asked her.

Not surprisingly for her Claire shook her head.

"What if we never find it?"

Though being worried now herself, Louisa knew that she couldn't let her own panic get the best of her. She tried to think of something that would give them a clue?

It was pretty cold outside and they couldn't very well stay out here the whole night.

"Alright first we'll see, where we are," she told Claire and took her hand.

"And then?" Claire wondered.

"Then…well I…oh I've got it…," Louisa suddenly got out glad that she had thought about this. "The telephone book…it'll help us."

_I just hope that they have a telephone and are listed._

Louisa dragged Claire, who was by now shaking and shivering into the next telephone cell.

"I'm so cold."

"Just wait a few minutes more, Claire. I'm sure your parents will provide for us soon," she tried her best to calm her down.

She had grabbed the telephone book and looked through.

"Cameron…Candice…Carney…Damon…Danner…," she scribbled through.

"Have you got it?" Claire was growing impatient.

"Oh here it is…Dawson…Annabelle…Doctor Simon…Jack and Rose…that's it…"

She quickly looked up the address.

"It's just around the corner. Come on, you'll be home sooner than you can say so," she grabbed Claire hand again taking her sister's baggage in the other.

…

When they finally arrived it was utterly dark. On their way here they had come past some police station and orphanage home and Louisa was glad that no one had noticed them. Surely they would've been put into that home by the police.

Just as Louisa thought about how lucky they were, they heard indeed a voice calling out behind them.

"Wait, you two what are you doing here?"

Louisa didn't care much, if this person was a friend or an enemy; she simply took Claire hand and started to run. The bag dropped on the streets, shattering the clothes out everywhere.

They ran behind the house and hid under a tree.

The person, who had come up to them, indeed wanted to help them and wondered, when they just ran away.

"I just wanted to…"

Under the tree, Louisa wondered what they should do next. Surely someone must've called the police by now and Patricia.

"I want to go home," Claire stammered, which was as a matter of fact even lovely considering that they were in the very same garden.

"I could go in front and ring."

"No, you'll get caught," Claire stopped her.

"But then…," Louisa started suddenly noticing an open window. "That's it."

Both stood up, running over.

From looking inside they could tell that it was the kitchen.

"Careful, Claire…," Louisa told her as she helped her over.

Someone both managed to get inside without making too much noise or getting hurt.

They were just about to look around there was a shrill sound at the door. Both cringed at it.

Surely now they would get caught.

Louisa hid behind a desk, motioning for Claire to join her and be quiet.

"Ssh…," she put a hand over her mouth. "Stay calm."

Claire only nodded.

Meanwhile at the door the person, a man in his fifties, who had seen them outside on the street just a few minutes ago, was standing there.

He had thought about. They didn't actually look like robbers, but they were far too young to be out alone in the dark and he decided to warn the people inside this house.

What did he know?

Many criminals used young children…

"You wait here."

Louisa wanted to know what was going on and silently made her way to the kitchen door piercing her head outside.

Vincent was standing there. He had been sleeping the couch and instantly heard the ringing. Louisa didn't know him however and was now scared herself.

Maybe she had gotten the address wrong?

"Yes?" Vincent asked.

"I was just wondering, if you had heard any noises," the man told him.

"What noises?"

"Well, I just noticed two girls outside…they were running behind into the garden and probably are now in your house," he said. "I thought I had to tell you. You never know, if they aren't up to something, especially in that city."

Vincent frowned, an instant thought coming up. He didn't bother to tell him that it wasn't his home and simply thanked the man for his thoughtfulness.

"No problem, I only did what needed to be done," he nodded his head, while Vincent closed the door again.

Could it be that they had…?

He was just about his way upstairs, to wake up the other, when he met Jack half way up, fully dressed now. Of course he had heard the knock as well.

"Something wrong?" he asked noticing Vincent's confused look. "Wasn't there someone at the door?"

Vincent nodded his head about to tell him everything, when he noticed that Jack wasn't looking at him anymore, but past him, his eyes lighting up.

Claire had finally stood up to listen to the talk at the door as well and had then heard her father's voice as well and gotten out of her hideous place.

As quickly as he could he moved past Vincent over to his daughter.

"Papa," Claire smiled as well, both happily hugging each other.

Louisa and Vincent watched as were embracing and kissing one another.


	76. Chapter 76

Rose had a very hard night, but finally she had fallen asleep.

_Thanks to Jack and mother._

She woke up, looking beside her to notice that Jack had already gotten up. It was still confusing to her that her mother was actually accepting Jack and even had seemingly found someone on her own. Rose was happy for her.

Rose stood up and put on her wardrobe. She had been sleeping such a deep slumber at last that she hadn't heard anything. Rose force on a smile as not to worry Jack too much and open the door, prepared to face yet another sad day without her daughter.

…

Meanwhile downstairs the whole family was gathered together. Last night Jack, Ruth and Vincent had actually tried to get the two girls to bed, but there was no talk of sleeping. Both were far too agitated. Eventually the girls had fallen asleep and Jack and Vincent had carried them upstairs laying them down in the guestroom.

Before the adults had even time however, to discuss what to do next, Claire and Louisa were up again, they had seemingly only been to bed a mare hour. In between Louisa had remembered the luggage still being shattered outside on the streets, what Vincent had soon gotten inside.

The whole night was almost over and it was already shining, Jack finally deciding that now there was talking of getting to bed anymore. At least it was Saturday and no one needed to go to work.

While Ruth was playing with the girls, Jack and Vincent sat on the couch watching them, both thinking what they should do with Patricia…surely she wouldn't give them Claire voluntarily. Moreover Louisa also didn't look very eager to go back and she wasn't even their daughter.

Claire moved over to Jack obviously noticing his distress.

"I'm not going back to them," she told him.

Jack forced a smile. He couldn't tell her that it wasn't her choice. Sadly, it was the decision of a judge and law, of people, who had never seen them and didn't know them at all. And whom Patricia could tell everything and lie to them.

Ruth looked at Jack. Of course she too was aware of the problem.

Jack was happy that Claire was back, but for how long? He couldn't believe that she and Louisa had run around the whole of New York in the middle of the night to get here and had taken this risk. In his inside he was glad that nothing serious had happened to them on their way here. However, he had of course told them not to do it again.

But there was still another thing that made him even smile – Claire's action proved how she was indeed his daughter. Of course Jack didn't tell her that he had done much the same thing, when he was young.

"You know, Mr. Dawson…," Ruth started watching him, while he sat Claire down on his lap.

"Jack."

Ruth looked at him.

"I mean you can call me Jack, if you want. I find it so odd after all these time that you still say Mr. Dawson to me," he repeated.

"Oh, of course sure…well Jack then…," Ruth even blushed a little, or at least was stunned. "Well then…I've been thinking. I mean, it seems strange that Mrs. Harrison would just bring a baby home without being pregnant at least," she started.

Both Jack and Vincent looked at her their eyes showing their confusion.

"What I want to say is, she couldn't have just taken hold of your daughter, if…she must've been pregnant herself otherwise would've asked question at once. I mean no one just comes home with a baby," she added.

Louisa's head shot up.

"I think she was. My grandmother told me that she seduced my father, while my mother was deadly ill in the hospital," she said.

"See?" Ruth asked them. "That what I mean."

"You tell me that she was pregnant as well and…?" Jack wasn't sure, if he had understood her right.

"Snapped them somehow…yes…of course I don't know how she did."

Jack hugged Claire tighter, giving her kiss on her head, an instead hatred overtaking him. Could it be that someone was that cruel?

"I can't believe it. Why would she do that?"

"People do many things for money, Jack…or titles…ever heard of Kasper Hauser for instance?"

Jack shook his head.

"Well never mind…he was the supposed heir of a German Grand Duchy, but was said to have been replaced by an ill baby shortly after birth. Reasons were succession quarrels. He seemingly returned later on, but was then murdered. It was never discovered, if he in fact was this ominous heir," Ruth explained. "Now, I don't say that this happened here as well, but…"

Jack eyes turned dark. He was pretty sure that it had happened exactly like this.

Just how and when she did it, was still a mystery.

…

Rose came slowly down the stairs about to get the shock of her life. She had heard her mother and Jack talking, but hadn't been able to understand anything.

"Oh, Jack...I've…," she began, wanting to tell him that they needed to buy food.

The food however, was soon forgotten as soon as she noticed just whom Jack was holding. It couldn't be.

_I must be dreaming._

"Mama…," Claire let go of Jack and ran to her mother.

Rose didn't take the time into asking her what she was doing here or better how she had gotten here. It wasn't important at all.

"My little daughter…," she cried tears of happiness. "You know how happy Mama is to have you back," she told her hugging and kissing her.

Louisa found herself a little bit out of place, especially when Jack moved too and put his arms around his family.

"Maybe we should call your grandmother?" Ruth suggested walking over to Louisa, interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course yes, I'll call her. I know the number by heart," she said.

She had dialled it very often in the past years.

"Can you Louisa stay here too?" Claire asked her parents.

"I've nothing against it and I'm sure your father has neither. I just want you and she to be happy," Rose said stroking her hair.

Claire smiled at her. She couldn't imagine a life without her big sister, who had always protected her.

The others, including Louisa herself, however, understood that they had no right at all to keep her and that eventually the two of them had to part.


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: I had to change this chapter, because I wasn't really happy with the sex scene in it. It was simply too odd.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, especially to Rachel and Lily. You two are great!**

* * *

><p>Patricia had by now gotten up and realized that the girls were missing. She had a pretty good idea to where they could've gone. Brian was still sleeping and she prepared to tell him how ungrateful both Louisa and Claire were.<p>

She was fully dressed, when she heard him finally coming down the stairs. In fact there was not much wonder to where they had gone. Now it would've consequences.

"I have too hard, to just let it be destroyed by these people," she mumbled to herself not realizing that Brian was already in earshot.

"What are you talking about?"

Patricia was stunned doing her best so that he wouldn't notice her panic. She turned around smiling at him, deciding to give him a kiss, before proceeding to tell him.

"I was just thinking out aloud, darling. Nothing important," she grinned, hoping that this would put him off.

It did, at least for the next few minutes, when Brian moved over into the kitchen and set himself a cup of coffee, his morning ritual. He was pulverizing the coffee beans, while turning back to his wife. Unlike what Patricia thought, Brian had indeed doubts about her. And he also was aware of Louisa's special disliking of her.

Patricia was meanwhile the looking over to the table.

However, he was a person, of the type, who couldn't be alone. One of his mistakes surely was that he normally believed the one, who would shout the loudest, who of course was mostly Patricia.

"I presume the girls are still sleeping?" he asked her, causing her to almost drop the plate she was holding.

Of course he would ask her, but his question still threw her off guard.

"Must be," she said, pretending that she didn't know.

If he now looked and found out, he would at least believe that she hadn't known anything.

The coffee beans were now coffee powder and ready to be turned into the water.

Normally this seemed to take too long for Patricia, now it couldn't take too long for her. Surely as soon as he had drunken his coffee he would go upstairs and look for his children. Some few moments to prolong the inevitable…

Or so it seemed, until…

"I'm going to wake them up. I don't like them sleeping in," he announced placing the cup on away on the kitchen desk.

Patricia frowned forcing a smile. There was no question what they had done. And everything was the dam Dawson's fault. Now who would've thought that her newest patient happened to be the real mother of her child?

Patricia was angry taking the towel, mangling it.

She clenched her teeth. No, Rose, wouldn't get away with this. She would've to pay.

_I've cared for her daughter, whom she left to die and now she thinks she can just take over my place._

A loud shriek interrupted her thoughts.

"They're gone!" she heard Brian's scream a mixture of fear, sadness and angriness.

He came now his face showing his anxiety.

"What happened?" she asked trying not to show that she had already known.

The beds had been unused the whole night as she had been in their rooms before. Moreover in Claire's room her clothes were lain out on the floor, clearly showing that she didn't plan to return any time soon.

"Obviously they hadn't slept at all…," his voice was angry.

Patricia instead was showing no emotion at all.

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They left?" her tone was being innocent.

He nodded his head.

Brian sat down and didn't react at first. His angriness had now been replaced by worry and he slammed his shoulders. Patricia knelt down in front of him, taking her hand he his.

"I'm sure we'll find them."

"They're both so young and they…god knows what dangers are out in a city like this, especially at night…," he choked out seemingly not really knowing what to do.

_That's your choice. You've got to make him understand that Rose convinced them to run over to her. He has to understand that these people need to be put into place._

"You'll see everything's going to be alright," she said, having stood up again, helding his head to her breasts. He liked that and moreover, he wasn't able to think clearly, if he felt her upper body against him. Not that Patricia intended anything in that particular way.

_I've risked too much to just be put off now._

"Hey, I love you and I'm going to help you finding them. They're my children as well and I would do anything to keep them save," she grinned at him.

Especially Claire was ungrateful. Hadn't she just bought her a new dress last week? And what about that doll, Rose had given her?

_I haven't taken it away from her even though I knew that I had been betrayed._

Claire was her child, her daughter, it didn't matter that she wasn't her mother.

Brian obviously believed her words. Yes, they would find them and they would be okay.

"It's fine, darling," Patricia whispered pressing him closer to her. "They're surely alright."

Brian looked at her.

"I've told them that they shouldn't leave...they knew it..."

"It's the fault of Rose and Mr. Dawson. Surely they talked them into going."

"Mr. Dawson, yes...he doesn't seem a very trustable person. Really what is he doing for work anyways?"

"I've no idea," Patricia lied.

She knew of Brian's belittlement of people beneath him. Jack Dawson was no match for him. And the children, well...not that Patricia cared much about having them back, but she understood that she would most likely lose Brian along with them.

"Doesn't matter...Louisa and Claire you're right they're acting like this, because these people have talked them into this silly things...," he stopped himself.

The next sentence surprised even Patricia.

"If this doesn't chance than it'll have serious consequences for them...," he added.

"The children need to understand that you're their father and if...they can't behave...," she began never thinking of the reaction that followed ahead.

"You suggest that I should abandon that?" he laughed a mix of shock, hurt and sarcasm.

Did he really mean it?

Patricia's eyes grew wide, she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

_Really and Christine says that I'm heartless._

"There so young and they...god knows what happened...," he choked out.

Now he was shaking again, being overcome with worry.

Patricia wasn't sure what to think of all this. Would he really leave the children? No, surely that was just talking...

But then again, Brian did love them, however...he surely wasn't the type of father Mr. Dawson was.

Brian walked out of the kitchen, taking his coat.

"I hope that we'll find them soon," his voice was angry now, as if were the children's fault.

Well in fact it was...but as their father shouldn't Brian be defending them?

"Now who's coldblooded?" she mumbled to herself, while grinning at Brian shoving him a kiss with her hands.

Brian returned the gesture, looking out into the dark night.

My children are out there somewhere.

This thought must've awakened something in him, because the next he was desparate once more.

"We've got to find them soon," he was anxious again. "My god, what if something happened to them?" his voice was desparate.

Really Brian was hard to understand, really no one, you could rely on.

_And surely no one that I'd give my children too._

Patricia put on her coat as well, following him outside.

_And they think that I'm insane._


	78. Chapter 78

Christine was just telling them everything she knew about Patricia.

"Her maiden name was Emerson. I don't know anything about her family…other than they were apparently not very decent. There's nothing wrong with being poor…but…from what I heard her father left the family and her father was some drunken alcoholic…," she explained. "At least that's what Brian told me…"

It was very obvious from the tone of her voice that she didn't have the slightest sympathy for Patricia.

Rose was holding Claire in her arms and in fact felt sorry for Patricia. Maybe life had just given her no other choice?

_Oh, stop it Rose, whatever happened in her youth that doesn't give her the right to hit your child._

"What happened then?" Ruth asked.

"Well, my daughter got ill, some kind of cancer…leukaemia to be specific. At this time she and Brian were living in California…"

"Santa Monica?" Jack guessed, somehow having an idea where this would too.

It just fitted too perfectly not to be true. There Patricia must've gotten her hands on Claire. Ruth was right, she was surely pregnant herself.

"Exactly…"

"So she was her doctor?" Ruth went further.

Rose was listening as well, but not paying that much attention. She was just too happy to have her daughter back and wouldn't let Patricia Harrison take her away again. Especially, if Patricia had such a hard youth, why would she make her daughter's just as harsh? Wouldn't a loving mother wish for her child to have a better life?

Why treat her just as badly?

"She was her psychologist, she didn't treat her illness, but her…well you know depressed mind. But at the same time she was working in the hospital as a part time nurse…Hester, my daughter, she actually liked her and they spent many times together…not only for treatment, but as friends too…"

Rose felt being reminded of her own relationship with Patricia. It had started much the same right? First she was acting like friend, supposedly doing everything for her and only wanting her best and then…

She had stabbed her in her back.

"Someday however, Hester discovered how Patricia would look at Brian every time he was with them as well and was taking her to task…of course Patricia was disavowing everything and laughed telling my daughter how silly she was being."

Everyone noticed how Christine was getting angrier at Patricia just by telling this story.

Claire didn't understand much of this and just looked at her mother with questioning eyes. To her everything was very much confusing.

"Louisa was by then around two and a half and needed her parents, but Patricia she…obviously she saw a way out of her hard life…she's the most manipulative person that I've come face to face with…in her youth she evidently was growing up with an aunt…"

Again Rose was beginning to feel regret, but then she looked at her daughter and instead hatred was coming up once more. Patricia Harrison may have had a hard life and a bad childhood, but both didn't give her the right to behave towards Claire like she did.

"Her mother would take her away from her aunt every time her husband was clean and place her back, when he was drinking once more…surely it wasn't easy for her…I don't deny that this isn't easy for every child, but seriously it didn't give her the right to destroy my daughter's life…Brian of course isn't innocent himself…"

It could clearly be overheard that she didn't think much of him as well.

To Jack it sound like Patricia was having some kind of emotional problem…a disorder preventing her from seeing others people's needs. In short Patricia was seemingly a very greedy person, don't taking much thought about other people's feelings.

Rose meanwhile was also growing angry with her.

How could she have done that to Claire and to Louisa? Truthfully Jack's parents died, when he was fifteen…but did this make him hit anyone? No, quite the contrary, he had become one of the most loving persons Rose knew.

"And her mother did she treat her like Patricia treated my daughter?" Rose choked out clearly mad.

In fact no one had expected her to talk.

"No, in fact she was nice to her…that is if she wasn't drunk…she also had…after her husband had left her or died…I don't know what…well I would say she was living the life of a whore…but some of these man obviously was acting very nicely towards Patricia and finally he married her mother. For a few years they seemingly lived a real family life…so far I really had pity for her, but then…this man too had a daughter, who was supposedly already ill, when they married. For whatever reason Patricia didn't like her….mostly likely, because she got more attention than she…she was very ill and eventually died and Patricia soon discovered that she needed to be ill as well to be given some attention…she never understood that her stepfather and mother still loved her, even if they didn't concentrate this much on her…," Christine stopped there taking a sip of her tea.

"You mean she pretended to be ill even though she wasn't? Excuse me, but how sick is that?"

"Perfectly right, Mr. Dawson, it is sick. But it's even gruesome, if you thing about what she did with your daughter. She wanted people pity her, she always did and so she was hurting your daughter…"

Rose noticed Jack's eyes turning dark and knew immediately what he would do to Patricia, if she'd be here now.

"That doesn't answer the question however, of how she got her hands on my granddaughter," Ruth cut in into the conversation.

"Really? It's doesn't? Well to me, it's pretty clear. Hester was slowly dying and Patricia had gotten her hands on my son-in-law, becoming pregnant by him and she was working in the same hospital were you, Mrs. Dawson, did let your child being treated…"

Rose's head shot up, suddenly becoming aware of what must've happened.

"You mean she just replaced the two?" she got out.

That couldn't be. No one could be that cruel. A real mother wouldn't just take away the child of another…no…and still…somehow it must've happened that way.

"Do you think that there's someone, who could proof this?" Vincent wondered.

He knew of course that Patricia most likely wouldn't come up with the truth herself.

"It seems likely, Mrs. Dawson. I've known her long enough to understand that she's capable of everything…and about your question, Mr. Carrington, well probably some doctor knows…what was the name of your doctor, the one, who was treating your daughter?"

"Hamilton, yes Seymour Hamilton," Rose said.

Christine laughed.

"Now what a strange coincidence that's the doctor, who was treating Patricia as well during her pregnancy and the one, who was looking after my daughter…"

Jack balled his fists, his eyes dark now, while Rose was tending to Claire and Louisa, who was by now also sitting beside her. In her youth with her ill stepsister, something must've been awakened in her…something evil and yet Patricia did have her good sides…

Rose's mind was in turmoil. A child being placed every time it wasn't needed anymore and at some place that child had discovered what it needed to do to get the attention it was denied otherwise….

And a little girl, her daughter, being the victim of this very woman, who was completely ignorant to other people needs…in one swift second Rose's face was dark as well not feeling the slightest understanding, only hatred for this woman.

Then for what seemed like the thousandth time on this day, another knock at the door. Instantly knowing who this must be, Ruth managed at least to hold Jack back, walking over to open the door herself.

The moment of truth had come.


	79. Chapter 79

**A/N: This chapter takes places in August 1915 and is written from Patricia's point of view.**

* * *

><p>Patricia was looking at her dead child. It had been a girl and ever since it was born there had been death hanging over its young body. Luckily there was no one home, giving her the opportunity to let her tears fall freely. God forbid that anyone would've seen her in that statue.<p>

She took the dead corpse in her hands, rocking it back and forth.

The baby had been ill, but not that ill that Patricia had actually believed it would end like this. But then somewhere between doing the housework, she had heard a loud gasped and then silence. Rushing to her daughter, she had noticed how the child had been all blue around its face, not making a sound. Every method to bring it back to life had been useless.

"Stay calm, stay calm…," she had told herself running around with the dead baby in her arms.

She needed to think about something.

She breathed in, looking at the baby in her hands, still and unmoving.

Brian, he would…would he really leave her, if she told him of her death? Of course he would. He had married her, because of the child…only, because of the child.

_I'll be left alone, pushed away…out onto the streets…_

She didn't want to return to her mother and stepfather, they had never understood her. Her stepsister, Lucy, she had been the one to be cared for.

_I've only been second best._

The tears were flowing and Patricia placed the dead baby back into its crib. From her experience from work, she knew that it would take hours for the body to produce decay scent and to contract rigor mortis. A few hours maybe to think about some way out…

When Brian got home, her first intention was to tell him, cry with him and…he would soothe her, yes surely…but then she remembered how he had just left his dying wife behind for her, even though she had begged him to stay with her…

Patricia wouldn't beg him, but she wouldn't mention a word either.

She put on a smile, grinning at him as he entered the room. After a hard day of work, he didn't need to be told such a horrible story.

_Just now prevent him from seeing the baby._

"How was your day, darling?" she asked him giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Brian sat down on the couch, moving out his feet.

"I've been longing the whole time to see you and my little Claire," he said drawing her to him.

Patricia forced a smile.

They were married for only half a year and she had already been pregnant four months along, people staring at her, whispering to each other. It had been horrible.

Most vicious had been Hester's mother Christine, who hated her with a passion.

But now her aim was to keep him away from the dead baby.

She noticed Brian getting up and walking over into the nursery.

Patricia frowned.

"Oh Brian…maybe you could wait…you know, I just managed to lay her down and get her to sleep...it's so hard to…"

It wasn't even a lie. Claire indeed was a very loud child, crying mostly at nights.

"Of course sure, I understand."

Patricia signed in relieve, not noticed by Brian. She had discovered how he looked at other woman, while she had been pregnant and was sure that he had betrayed her even then. No, he was no one, who would stay with her, without a child. Brian wasn't the type of person to be very reliable.

She had to get him out of the house once more. She needed for the corpse to stay cold. It wasn't easy, as it was mid-August and the heat would only increase the decay scent.

Moreover she had to work herself today and before that…

"It's such a fine day outside, why don't you take a walk? It'll do you good," she announced as if having just come up with the idea.

"What about Claire? Shouldn't I look after her, while you're at work?"

For a quick second, Patricia started to panic, but soon she came up with an idea.

"I'm going to take her with me…," she began and seeing his eyebrows raised in confusion she added: "It's no problem. The young nurses there love little babies. As you know Louisa is staying with her grandmother."

Finally Brian nodded to her.

"Well then…if it's not difficult…."

"It isn't, darling," she gave him another kiss…"

With Brian out again, she began to wreck her brain once more, about anything she could do. Before going to work, she took out a shovel and while crying the whole time, begin digging a whole outside into the garden.

No one would ever know that it was her dead child, she was burying here. Nothing, no plate, no cross, would be showing that a few feet underneath the flowerbed, there was laying the corpse of a little baby.

"My dear little baby…," she was pressing the dead child to her heart. "I'm never going to forgot you…," she added sobbing now.

Patricia told herself not to panic, to stay calm, as she slowly placed the dead body into the dark hole.

How should she go to work now?

How should she explain to Brian that the baby was gone, when he got home again?

Maybe he had already noted something?

With shaking hands she put on her coat, preparing herself for a day of sorrow and misery and even more days of grief to come.

Little did she know the solution was lying at the hospital.


	80. Chapter 80

**A/N: This chapter is once again taking place in August 1915, but this time mostly from Rose's point of view.**

* * *

><p>Jack's arm encircled her, holding her close as the tears were flowing freely. There, just a few feet away from them, lay the corpse of their dead child, there much desired girl.<p>

Rose sobbed in his arms, making his shirt wet, but of course Jack didn't care. Whatever would happen now?

They had so looked forward to this baby, finally someone of their own. Someone, a baby that would in a way highlight to their love for each other and now it was just gone. Soon, it would be buried into a dark cold coffin…and they would be alone.

Really, a child dying before its parents…it was against nature.

Rose's chest was heaving up and down as she was mumbling incoherent words. The doctor had been here a few minutes ago telling them that they would've to say there final goodbyes.

Just how to do that was another question?

Already, when moving into the first shabby hotel, if this placed could be called like that, after somehow surviving the Titanic, both had longed for a baby.

Finally in early 1915 their wish had become a reality. A beautiful girl had come into their life, crowning their love.

Jack clearly remembered how she had looked, her tiny hands, her blue eyes…her lying in Rose's arms.

Everything had been perfect. Probably too perfect…

Maybe god thought that they weren't worth a child? Maybe they had done something to anger him? Jack in fact wasn't a very religious person, but what other reason should there be?

The doctor…they hadn't treated her right. They had not done everything in their power to save her.

"Why…why…," Rose's desperate cries were filling the whole room.

Jack simply kissed her head, tightening his arms around her.

What should he tell her anyways?

"Why did god have to take her away from us?" she choked out, her voice breaking.

She moved out her hand to touch the dead body of the little baby. The one, she had felt inside her for nine month, the one Jack and she had cared for afterwards for another seven months…but everything had been useless.

The body was cold, cold as ice, reminding Rose of that fateful 15th April. Back then she hadn't thought that it was possible to face a tragedy even more horrible than that night.

But it was.

"She's so cold, Jack. Why is she so cold?" Rose asked him.

"I've no idea," he only answered gently stroking her hair.

Rose quietly led her head on his shoulder, withdrawing her hand from Josephine and instead let Jack take her hand. How much comfort he was giving her, she wouldn't be able to express.

Finnie had at first been a healthy child; well of course, she had been ill sometimes, but nothing serious…nothing to worry about…

A few weeks ago…or were it months? Rose couldn't remember which…she had started coughing and even after treating her with tea and then normal medicine at first…she hadn't stopped.

They had brought her here into this hospital, as friends of them had said that here were the best doctors in the whole California. Rose had wanted to believe it.

They had lied. Everyone had lied to her. Everyone had told her that she would live.

"Can you remember the day she was born?" Rose unexpectedly asked Jack even smiling a bit now.

"Of course I do. I'm never going to forget it. I've never seen a baby more beautiful than our Finnie," he whispered kissing her ear.

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, trying to put that thought behind.

Finnie, yes, she is…was the most wonderful child on earth. Rose had noticed now she slowly developed her own red hair…surely…she had thought…soon everyone would know that Finnie was indeed her daughter just by looking at her hair.

She had looked forward to celebrate her every birthday with her, to meet her friends, to help her in school…and finally she had pictured at her own wedding, laughing…and in between Jack reluctant like every father to let his daughter go.

Now nothing of this would ever happen.

Thanks to that illness. Neither Rose nor Jack had actually had idea what it had really been. Only had they understood that it had ended in her death. And in fact that was the only thing that counted.

The door opened revealing a nurse, but neither one looked up.

"I've been summoned by the doctor to take your daughter away."

Jack simply nodded, knowing that it had to be done.

Rose however, tensed in his arms.

Her eyes shot open at once and she wanted to get Finnie out of the crib.

"The hell I'm going to let you take my daughter with you and place her into that deep dark earth…Finnie hates being alone…she's going to be afraid…"

Jack looked at the nurse, who simply nodded her head at him. She knew from experience that this wasn't unusual. While Jack was holding her back, the nurse hurried to take the baby outside.

However, she met a doctor outside, who told her that he needed her help with an operation.

"What about the baby?"

Even though it was dead, she found that she couldn't just place it on the next desk. It would be too cruel. She looked around, finally seeing a young nurse coming up.

She didn't remember her name, but surely she would be able to bring the baby into the mortuary.

That nurse had been Patricia. And indeed she had wanted to bring the baby there. But somehow she had started walking around a bit, the corpse in her arms and then at one point she had made out a little quiet breath.

The child was still alive.

Instead of telling anyone, Patricia had seen it as the final solutions for her problems. Claire wasn't dead after all.

"Welcome back to the family," she had whispered to the child. "I'm going to take good care of you."

Never did Patricia waste any thought on the child's real parents. They obviously weren't fit.

Rose meanwhile was still sobbing into Jack's arms, for her everything was over.


	81. Chapter 81

The room was filled with the jury and the judge, Rose and Jack sitting on one side, Brian and Patricia on the other. After having more or less broken into their home, Ruth and Vincent had barely managed to separate the two pairs.

Patricia had wanted to drag Claire and Louisa with her, but after much crying from the girls and some convincing words from Rose, she had at least agreed to let them stay with Jack and Rose until a final decision was made.

For her that had meant to take them to court.

She wouldn't just give up.

Rose was a nervous wreck already fearing the worst as she only half listening to the other lawyer. What hurt the most was that Molly had taken up with them.

How could she have done that?

While Ruth and Jack both had refused to even look at her at the beginning of the hearing, Rose had a least whispered a little hello. Other than that she too didn't want to have anything more to do with her.

Rose felt Jack squeezing her hand, turning to him for a second as he gave her a reassuring smile.

_We're going to succeed_ – he seemed to say and Rose wanted to throw her arms around him to kiss him and thank him for his support.

Instead she sat strait up again, reminding herself of the situation.

"As you can see, Ladies and Gentlemen, and as we've heard from many sides…," the lawyer stated.

Indeed many sides. It seemed he had called the whole of America to defend Patricia.

Rose had to smile slightly at that thought.

Defend her?

No, really, she didn't do anything wrong.

"Never have my clients done anything wrong. Quite the contrary I must say. This woman here…," he pointed at Patricia. "Has been sacrificing herself for her family, especially for her children…"

Rose wanted to throw up at his words.

He made it seem as if she was a saint. He went on and on telling everybody about how great Patricia and Brian were.

Oddly enough the two people about whom this was all about weren't even allowed to take place in this hearing, Brian had forbidden it. Of course he must know that if the children would be asked personally they would undoubtedly make the wrong decision that is for him and Patricia.

Jack and Rose knew that they had no right on Louisa, but she didn't want to part from Claire and since her grandmother supported this, they had vowed for custody for her as well.

The lawyer had taken his seat and next it was Patricia herself to speak up.

"To say that Claire isn't my child is a barefaced lie. I love this child and she's my daughter. Just, because I had some problems with her, doesn't make me her mother any less. Every parent sometimes has problems with its children."

_But other parents don't hit their children_ – Rose wanted to scream at her.

Patricia put on tears again, obviously to be pitied by the jury and judge. Rose looked over at Jack and could see how he rolled his eyes in disgust.

They had already been heard and before, telling everybody what they knew of Patricia Harrison and what she had supposedly done. However, they still had no real proof for it. The truth was that Patricia could say anything she wanted and would most likely get away with it and with their daughter.

…

While the hearing was going on inside the room, outside Ruth and Vincent had gathered with the girls. Neither one understood why they couldn't take part in it.

"Why don't we go and eat something?" Ruth suggested. "It looks like it's going to take longer."

Vincent was about to join into her idea, but Claire was speaking out what everyone thought, before he could.

"What if they decide that we've to stay with Patricia? I don't want to stay with her. I want to be with Mama and Papa."

Ruth shot Vincent a look.

What should she tell them?

"Why aren't we even allowed inside there? Why can't we decide where we want to live?"

_Good question_ – both adults thought and another one they didn't have an answer to.

…..

Patricia by now was completely in tears and held by her husband.

"Shh…it's alright…no one is going to take them away from you...," he soothed her.

"How can they think that I would ever hit my own child?" she sobbed while smiling evilly at Rose, who instantly understood she was playacting.

Rose balled her fists, wanting nothing more, but to slap her and looking over at Jack she could tell that he had much the same thoughts.

In fact there was some expression on his face that she hardly ever saw him use and that she knew from experience meant nothing good for the person it was directed at.

"Really, your honour, she should proof her accusations," Patricia pointed at Rose.

Rose sighed, feeling everyone's eyes on her. At least Jack was there for her.

_Why don't you just ask Claire herself?_ – She wanted to scream at them.

"What, Rose, you don't say anything? Well, maybe that's, because you know that everything is a lie. I've never done anything to her," Patricia hissed at her. "Her girl died and I feel deeply for her loss, your honour, but now she wants to take away my child and I can't let her do that."

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, wanting to forget about everything.

Their lawyer had tried, but didn't succeed.

Everyone was dead, the doctor, the nurse…everyone, who could add anything to this mystery, had passed away. It was as if god himself was against them. At least it seemed so to Rose.

Patricia was raving again and only stopped, when the judge told her so.

"Mrs. Harrison, please…," the judge said.

"Sorry," Patricia mumbled, but continued to glare at Rose.

"If you've nothing more to say then, I ask the jury to retreat and make her decision," the judge finally said.

Rose leant against Jack, who gave her a kiss on her forehead.

_Please don't let them take her away from us._

"We're now making a three hour break and afterwards I commend everyone to be back here," the judge finished.


	82. Chapter 82

The three hour break was over and everyone was summoned into the room again. In the meantime Jack and Rose had spent time with the girls, always under the watchful eye of Patricia and Brian, who both said that it were still their daughters.

In short it hadn't been very pleasant.

Jack looked at his wife and instantly knew that she would break down, if Claire would be taken away from them. Rose was sitting on pins and couldn't wait for the conviction to be made.

"Now, she's getting what she deserves," Patricia silently told Brian, who simply nodded.

He was completely blind when it came to Patricia.

The judge finally arrived making a gesture with his arm for everyone to me quiet. The whispers immediately died down.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" the judge turned to them.

"Yes, we've your honour."

He received an envelope with it and slowly opened it.

Rose had folded her hands across her chest and Jack could clearly tell that she was praying. Jack wasn't sure what Rose would do, if anything went wrong, but he knew what it would do. Patricia Harrison should be forever cursing the day she had met him, if anything more happened to his daughter.

"Rose…hey…," Jack whispered gently moving his hand over hers.

He didn't add an –_ everything is going to be alright _– after all how could he? Not that he had lost hope, he never would, but he…he simply didn't want Rose to be disappointed.

_As if she wouldn't be anyway._

Rose gave him a quick weak smile.

If only everything would be over.

Meanwhile Patricia was sitting on her chair, besides Brian, sure that she would win. There was no proof whatsoever to this ridiculous accusation; surely the jury too was seeing it that way. Rose was just a woman, who was hurt, because her child had died.

"Well…," the judge cleared his throat, causing everyone to stop with their talks. "The decision is that follows…," he started slowly opening the envelope.

The time seemed to stand still for everyone, but especially for Jack and Rose.

For a second they looked at each other drawing strength from one another.

The rustling of the paper was the only things breaking the otherwise deadly silence that was hanging around…

Patricia's smug smile on her face, her certainness that she would win…

If Rose wouldn't have been so nervous and desperate she would've gone over and slapped her across the face.

The judge was staring at the words…

Just why wasn't he reading on?

Rose didn't know if this was a good or bad sign.

Jack was equally nervous, but trying his best to remain calm on the outside for Rose. If anything should go wrong he needed to be there for her.

"…in the name of the people…," the judge's voice rang out once again.

Surely now he would say that the children would stay with her – Patricia thought confident of her victory.

He did none of that. He didn't read on. No, he startled everyone, by mentioning for his attorney to come to him.

What was happening here?

The whispers got louder?

"I think that we should first hear the children as well," he finally stated.

Patricia wanted to say something, but decided against it.

Surely Louisa and Claire would remember just what a great mother she had been to them and how Brian and she had always done everything for them.

Quietly they walked in followed by Ruth and Vincent.

"So you're the young Misses Harrison?" the judge turned to them.

While Louisa wasn't quite sure what to answer, somehow nervously looking around, feeling an inner conflict, Claire immediately shook her head.

"I'm Miss Dawson," she firmly stated.

Patricia was furious.

After everything she had done for her…

This child would've died for heaven's sake, if it hadn't been for her. The doctor and her own parents had already given up on her.

"I assume you want to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Dawson then?"

Claire nodded.

"They're my parents."

Everyone in the room gasped, though they must've already known, they were still surprised, when they heard it out of the child's mouth.

Louisa remained silent. In fact she was torn up between wanting to stay with her sister and wanting the love and affection of her father. Brian however, wasn't like Jack and didn't just take her into his arms. Instead he was holding Patricia.

"I see," the judge announced.

Some members of the jury were stirring, obviously wanting to say something.

"Your honour that's not within the decision of the jury…"

The judge glared at the person.

"I don't care. Here we've a child wanting to remain with these people…," he pointed at Jack and Rose. "…and I won't be the one to prevent it from."

Rose's eyes lit up at his words, while Patricia made a sneer.

"Your honour, I beg your pardon, but surely my daughter isn't old enough to make this decision…she's been incited against me...don't believe a word either one of them is telling you…," she tried to sound calm and steady, but it was clear how nervous she actually was.

The judge once more ignored her and instead turned to Claire again.

"So tell us, young lady, did she really do the things to you…like hitting you…?"

Claire didn't quite know what to answer. True Patricia hadn't been very nice to her…sometimes…but she had always tried…hadn't she?

She looked around to her…to Rose…her mother…who was smiling at her…motioning for her to tell the truth…

Suddenly everything came back to her. Patricia's care…her words of comfort…her anger…

"Yes, she did…many times in fact…," she finally answered.

"That's an infamous lie! There's no proof to that. No evidence whatsoever that I'm not her mother," Patricia screamed.

At first the judge wanted to stop her outburst, but then decided to let her go on, knowing from experience that sometimes people would choke out the truth in a state of rage.

"She's an ungrateful brat. She would've died, if I hadn't taken care of her…her parents they…," she hissed instantly stopping, when she realized what she had just done.

"Her parents?" the judge asked raising his eyebrows.

"I…I…I mean…," Patricia stammered.

What should she do now?


	83. Chapter 83

Patricia realized that she had indeed manoeuvred herself into a very compromising situation. She had said too much, but she knew that she couldn't take the words back.

"Mrs. Harrison, do you want to tell us something?" the judge asked her his voice demanding.

Brian jumped in supposedly to help his wife.

"Your honour, I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding…," he began walking over to Patricia about to touch her hand. He was stunned, when she shoved it away.

Rose and Jack as well looked surprised.

Could it be that Patricia had finally accepted that she wouldn't get away with everything? Rose was more than eager to hear what she had to say and prepared herself to scratch out her eyes.

Jack reached for her right hand taking it in his.

Rose gave him a glad smile.

"No, Brian, I've to finally get this out…," she started turning around to look at Rose. "I'm so sorry…I've never wanted any of this…," she was near tears again, but this time not to be pitied.

Rose was confused as was everyone else in the room.

Christine sneered believing it to be another one of her tricks.

"We've really heard enough from you," she hissed.

The judge decided to stop the quarrel before it got worse.

"You've to tell us something, Mrs. Harrison?" the judge cut Christine in.

Patricia nodded slightly. She understood that she finally needed to tell the truth, keeping it would not only be unfair towards Rose, Jack and Claire, no in fact it was already tearing her up inside.

Claire was a sweet little child and Patricia indeed loved her with all her heart, but she couldn't forget what happened to her own daughter.

"Yes, I do," she stated firmly again turning to Rose. "I…I've done something horrible…something I'm not very proud of, but you see…at this time I didn't see any other way out…," she stopped herself there, aware that it was too late to take her words back.

"I was pregnant myself…that…is was long ago, but…the baby it died…"

Rose looked at Jack leaning against him. Not that she had any more sympathy for Patricia now, but at least finally there was some explanation.

Brian, who heard this story for the first time as well, was totally taken aback.

"What are you telling here? Our child isn't dead…she's standing here, right in front of us," he said pointing at Claire.

"No," Patricia shook her head. "Rose is right…she's her child. You see our baby it died and I…"

"You've just stolen ours?" Jack angrily choked out.

Rose mentioned for him to be quiet. But she had to admit that he was right.

"Jack…," she whispered pretending to be angry, but still kissing him.

"Rose…no…he's…it's alright. I deserve it. Our daughter she died about the same age and I buried her in the garden…I'm sure the police will find her body, when they look for it…we were living in California at that time and I was working there in the hospital…somehow on this day, another nurse placed a supposedly dead baby in my arms…but it wasn't dead…I knew I should've gone back…given your daughter back…but…I was so confused and…"

Claire had meanwhile moved back and sat down between her parents. She too was perplexed to see Patricia act like this.

Whatever was wrong now?

Being only seven, she didn't really understood what was going on here.

Brian on the other hand realized exactly what was wrong. He couldn't believe that he had been betrayed all these years. That he had raised a girl that wasn't his…

"You lied to me!" he screamed almost slapping her.

"Mr. Harrison…," the judge started stopping his outburst. "That's really not necessary," he scolded him. "Now Mrs. Harrison, is it true that you hit her?"

Patricia looked around, before answering.

"I may have done some things that I shouldn't have," she simply stated.

Brian was furious. How could she?

"My wife was right all along…you're nothing, but a liar…"

Rose noticed Claire shaking slightly, being afraid and drew her to her, whispering to her that everything would be alright.

"Hester was a good woman and you made me leave her," he added.

He didn't get further as he felt Christine slap him.

"It was your decision to leave her. You're both the most disgusting persons I've ever met and I do hope that the judge will see it the same way and give Mr. and Mrs. Dawson custody over Louisa as well…I don't want to see my grandchild living with someone like you," she said.

Brian was surprised at her outburst.

Louisa too had moved back to Jack and Rose.

Brian felt betrayed.

"She knew that I would've never left her, if she hadn't been pregnant…she tricked me," he motioned towards Patricia.

Rose was holding onto both girls, wishing that the judge would finally end it.

At last he did.

"Alright my decision is as follows…Miss Claire Dawson and Miss Louisa Harrison are going to live with Mr. and Mrs. Dawson," he said.

That hadn't been the choice of the jury, but the judge didn't care.

"You can't do that…Louisa is my child," Brian got out. "Just because she did something wrong, doesn't mean that I've to pay for it…"

The judge finally asked Louisa too where she would rather live, getting a very straight answer.

"With my sister…"

She cleared remembered that her father hadn't cared much about her and only done what Patricia told him.

"Well, it's settled then," the judge announced. "Just one more thing before I close the hearing…I would advise you strongly, Mrs. Harrison, you take up the help of a professional doctor…and you Mr. Harrison…actually I do hope that I don't have to see either one of you again…"

The hearing was then closed.

Jack and Rose were more than happy that they finally had their daughter back.


	84. Chapter 84

Rose and Jack hadn't wasted any time to take the girls home with them. Now they were making cookies with each other.

"Can I have the star?" Claire asked.

Louisa handed the form to her.

Rose laughed, when she saw that half of the dough was vanishing into her daughter's mouth.

"Claire, you're going to get sick, if you keep doing this," she said pretending to be angry, but in fact she was more than happy. She was beaming with joy.

Another twenty minutes and Jack would be here and they would surprise him with the cookies. They had been given custody over Louisa as well, because she had insisted that she wanted to stay with Claire. However, both Jack and Rose understood that the last word most likely wasn't spoken in this.

"Sorry, Mama…," she said her mouth full. "Are you mad at me?" she asked in a tone of voice as if she was really scared.

Rose immediately understood. Claire almost looked afraid of her. Of course she had to be considering what Patricia did to her every time she had supposedly done something wrong.

"Oh, sweetie," Rose gladly hugged her giving her a kiss. "I'm not mad at you."

Claire was seemingly surprised at her mother's action. It was quite different from that of Patricia. She surely would've hit her. Claire looked at her stunned and confused. She knew that Rose, her real mother, was different from Patricia, but she still wasn't used to it.

"I love you so much, honey," Rose added hugging her close.

She released her after a moment smiling at her, wanting to make her understood that she didn't need to fear anything anymore.

"I love you too, Mama," Claire grinned back giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Louisa somehow sadly watched them. Not that she was jealous, Claire deserved this, but still…it hurt seeing her with her mother, while hers was dead.

"I'm going to make some cookies for Papa," Claire announced.

"Yes do this, sweetie," Rose laughed at the same time realizing Louisa's depressed state.

_It must be hard for her. _

Louisa pretended that everything was fine, simply returning back to cutting cookies. Rose moved over to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, I really appreciate it what you did for Claire and I really would love, if you would accept me as your mother too. I mean…of course I don't want to replace yours," Rose told her hoping that she would understand.

Louisa tried her best not to break into tears, but it wasn't much help.

Rose instantly embraced her; Claire too was looking at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry," Louisa muttered. "I shouldn't…"

"No, don't be sorry, it's alright," Rose reassured her stroking her hair.

Just then Jack happened to walk in, seeing Louisa in tears, Rose and Claire tending to her, he instantly was concerned about her as well.

"What's wrong?" he wanted to know.

"She's sad," Claire said to him.

That was obvious. The question was why.

"Is it about your father?" Rose asked when there wasn't an answer.

"About him and Patricia…I'm just…I don't want to interfere in your life…"

Rose shot Jack a quick look.

_This was her problem?_

_She thought that she was disturbing them?_

Jack too was stunned and hurt as was Rose. What had they done wrong to make her think that she was bothering them in any way?

"No, honey, you're not disturbing us…we're happy to have you here with us. Right, Jack?"

"Of course, it's like Rose says you're a great addition to our family. And we do hope that we can keep you and that your…," he stopped.

He couldn't tell her that he wished her father wouldn't take her back, now could he? Even if Brian wasn't the best person in the world, he still deserved to…after all he was her father.

From Jack's point of view every father would want to spend as much time as possible with his children. Of course he couldn't know or probably didn't want to understood that some people were different.

"He's not like you. My father never cared much about me. I mean…he loves me, but he's…under her spell…," Louisa told everyone.

In a way they weren't even surprised they had already known.

"He sometimes defended me and Claire, when…well you know…but it was never like…he was never like you, Mr. Dawson…"

Jack realized that she needed to stop calling him Mr. Dawson, if she really wanted to become part of their family, which he had no doubt about.

"You know, Louisa, I would really love it if you would call me Jack from now on," he smiled at her.

"Of course," Louisa smiled back Brian, her real father forgotten for the moment.

"We would love to have you in our family," Rose added. "I mean you're Claire's sister after all and such nice sisters as you two shouldn't be kept apart."

"Yes, sisters shouldn't be kept apart," Claire repeated in her childish voice causing everyone to laugh.

…..

Sometime later, when she children had gone to bed and Jack and Rose too very snuggled up close to each other into their bedroom, the two of them finally had time to really come to their senses.

So much had to be decided…with Patricia being so scared about getting caught, she had never allowed Claire to visit a school. But Claire could read and write, Patricia had seemingly taught her herself. However, she had no real friends other than Louisa she had never been around other children.

"We need to think about which school we will send her to," Rose said putting her book aside.

Before they had brought their daughter to bed and finally no one could take her away anymore. She would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

Jack placed an arm around her back, drawing her to him and kissing the top of her head, before answering her.

"I know, I do think however, that it's not the most important thing."

Rose looked at him confused.

"I mean now that we've actually gotten two girls at once, don't you think that they would want their own room? I could imagine that somehow with the time proceeding they could be quite getting on the nerves with each other," he said smiling.

Rose laughed.

"Of course and we can't very well let anyone sleep in a crib."

"So tomorrow we'll go and look for suitable beds…"

"And dresses…"

"And dresses…," Jack repeated.

"And think about a school…"

"And think about a school, yes…but tomorrow...not today you know…," he looked at her seductively tugging her nightgown.

"What do you suppose we'll do today, Mr. Dawson?" Rose teased him beginning to tickle him.

Jack quickly took her arms, placing them over her head, shifting around so that he was lying above her.

_God how he wanted her…_

Rose smiled and laughed.

"So you want it the hard way?" Jack too started to smile, tickling her as well.

"No, Jack…that's unfair…," she choked out in between.

Finally however, Jack's tickles were replaced by his kisses and Rose, albeit tired, let herself sink back onto the bed, enjoying the feeling that was overcoming her.


	85. Chapter 85

Brian had talked everything over with Patricia and Christine. It wasn't easy to speak with both at the same time, because the two of them hated each other with a passion. But now he had to think of his daughter.

His first thought was to go over to the Dawson family and take her back whatever the costs. However, thinking about it some more, there were some other things he needed to consider.

First Patricia and Louisa had never gotten along. They hadn't been able to stand each other almost from the beginning.

Second he knew that Claire and Louisa were like sisters and that both needed one another.

And third and this was probably the hardest reason for him to admit, in a way he knew that he had never been the father he should've been to both of them.

Patricia was the one hitting Claire and everything yes, and Louisa stood between trying to help her, but he…he had done nothing to prevent it.

I should've noticed.

He had insisted once, twice, but not often enough. Every time Patricia had smiled at him, told him that everything was alright, he had simply believed her. Brian hated himself now, when he slowly began to realize what the children had to endure all those years.

All the while he had defended Patricia against Christine.

No, he hadn't left Patricia. He wouldn't do so, because he had finally understood that she really needed help and that she wouldn't get this, if he abounded her now.

Brian already missed his daughter and Claire, whom he still considered his daughter, despite what the judge, Rose or anyone else claimed. But he had realized another thing. He wasn't the person they needed now. Louisa and Claire finally needed close-knit, loving family parents they could turn to without having to worry about that they would do to them.

And that surely didn't include him and Patricia.

_And not me, either…_

He knew that he had to call them, before he would change his decision. It was hard but it had to be done.

Patricia and he they would move somewhere else, breaking up every bridge behind them, of course he would tell the Dawson, where they would move in case the girls wanted to visit them…though he doubted that…Claire was already thinking of Jack as her father and Louisa well, she was looking sad, most likely having an inner conflict, but still…Brian timidly realized that his place would be soon replaced by that of Jack Dawson.

He was unhappy, yes…but not angry with anyone, not even with Patricia.

For the first time in his life, he did what was best for someone else and not for him. The girls were going to have it good with Jack and Rose. The two would give them what he hadn't been able to.

Yes, Christine was right after all, he should've never married Patricia.

If I hadn't done so, maybe Hester wouldn't have died so soon and the Dawson's would've never lost their child.

Brian was still glad that so far neither one of them had pressed charges against Patricia. He had done so many things wrong in his life. It was finally time to do something right.

Still not really aware of what he was about to do, but knowing that it was the right thing to do, he grabbed his coat and stepped out onto the street.


	86. Chapter 86

**A/N: This is last chapter of this story. Thanks again to every review and everyone, who put this story on his favorite/story alert list or me on his favourite author list.**

**I really do hope that you're going to read my next story as well, which is mainly focussing on Jack and Fabrizio.**

* * *

><p>Claire could hardly contain her excitement as she impatiently waited for the first day of school to begin. Louisa had to laugh.<p>

"Soon, the day will come, when you'll wish they never sent you to here," she half joked, half was serious.

But of course Claire only looked at her confused. Her whole life she had remained inside shut away from everything and everyone. She was happy that she could finally make friends.

"Have you got everything?" Rose bent down to her daughter smiling at her.

"Yes, Mama," Claire nodded.

"That's good," she kissed her head.

"Not here, Mama," Claire scolded her. "They're going to think that I'm a little baby."

Rose felt ashamed, but Louisa and Jack had to laugh. At least she had understood that.

Brian had visited them, telling them that he wanted to move somewhere else with Patricia, that he would get her professional help. The whole time he had looked at Louisa and Rose had trouble not offering him to take her with him. After all she was his daughter.

But she couldn't do this to her. Louisa was now just as much her daughter as was Claire.

Brian had promised to write them his knew address. This was a month ago already and both Jack and Rose doubted that they would ever see him again. They had adopted Louisa with his permission and she was now legally their daughter as well. Brian most likely was happy that he was rid of her, Jack and Rose both knew this, though they didn't tell Louisa.

With the time proceeding it wouldn't hurt her this much any more. But both knew that it was wrong. At least they did everything to make her comfortable in their family, both hoping that she would start to call them _Mama_ and _Papa_ at one time.

Molly had been visiting them too, explaining how sorry she was. Rose wanted to forgive her, but she simply couldn't so soon, even more so, because Jack had looked at her with contempt the whole time. At last she had told her that she needed more time.

"I'm sorry, honey," Rose blushed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's alright, Mama," Claire herself hugged her now.

They had trouble finding a school that would take her in mid-November; finally Ruth and Vincent had found one. With so many problems around them her mother's relationship with Vincent was indeed something happy at last.

He had asked her to marry him and finally there was something they could look forward too.

Jack was taking Louisa's hand, not wanting her to think that she was left out.

Poor little girl, Brian most likely wasn't even thinking about her anymore. Every time they received a letter, Louisa would think that it was her father writing. But so far there was nothing.

Her grandmother, Christine, however was visiting them regularly bringing them presents.

And in a week there would be the wedding of their other grandmother, Ruth.

Never had Rose thought to see her mother actually laughing, Vincent indeed did bring out the best in her.

"Rose, I guess, it's time…," she heard Jack's voice behind her nodding slightly.

Louisa and Claire would be the flower girls at the wedding. Ever since hearing was their engagement they had begged Ruth to be. Of course she couldn't say no.

"I know," she mumbled.

It was so hard to let them go, again. But this time it would only be a few hours, not years. Rose smiled at both girls, hugging them once more, despite their protests.

"Mama, please…," Claire scolded her again.

What would her classmates think?

"I'm no baby…"

No, indeed she wasn't, not anymore, although Rose wished that she would be. She had missed so much of her life and she vowed to herself that she wouldn't miss any more.

But now it was in fact time to let her start school and finally live the life of a normal seven year old girl with friends, school and everything.

Before anymore melancholy could swap over her, Rose quickly stood up, moving back to Jack.

"You'll see, Rose, everything is going to be alright," Jack silently told her as they watched Louisa leading Claire inside.

Rose only nodded leaning her head against him, letting at least lead her away.

Indeed the dark days were over now. From now on only happiness should reign in their family. Claire turned around again.

Maybe she wasn't that grownup after all?

"Come on, Claire, Mama and Papa have other things to do as well," Louisa's loud voice rang out interrupting the sudden silence. "Our parents are sure to catch us later on."

Claire was too agitated, but Rose and Jack instantly noted the look Louisa had been giving them, when adressing them as _her parents_.

Both grinned back at her, before finally turning around and walking away.


End file.
